


If You Dare, Come a Little Closer

by vmicedance



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 149,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmicedance/pseuds/vmicedance
Summary: The Olympics are over, the Thank You Canada Tour is over, and it is time for Scott and Tessa to start their new lives. They are there to help each other to adjust, to live and to love. The only question is; are they loving the right people?





	1. It's a Grave Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> There is no attempt to keep a 'real life' timeline here. If events happen in the fic and happen in 'the real world' it's not by design.   
> I'll say this before we begin - it will be well worth the wait!

“I hope you’re not fed up of pasta,” Scott’s voice drifted through the hallway as he headed for Tessa’s kitchen, arms laden with pasta, vegetables and a range of cheeses. 

“Not your pasta,” Tessa smiled as she padded into the hallway and relieved him of one of the brown bags. She pushed the leafy carrot tops aside and peered into the bottom of the bag. 

“Looking for something?” he smiled as he kicked off his shoes and placed the bag he was carrying onto the marble kitchen counter top. 

“Just looking at the vegetables you’ve brought for dinner” she responded as she pushed aside onions and celery. 

“Hmm, huh,” came Scott’s reply as he started to unpack the bag he had set down. He loved watching Tessa try to play innocent. “So, you’re not looking for this?” he asked as he reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out the bar of chocolate he had placed there before opening the front door. 

Tessa turned around and saw him holding the chocolate with a grin on his face. Her face lit up when she realised he was teasing her. 

“You know me too well” she responded as she stepped forward to retrieve the treat he’d brought her. 

“Months on a tour bus does that!” Scott smiled as he handed over the chocolate. 

“Nothing to do with the 21 year partnership?” she smiled back as she took the chocolate. 

“Oh, I suppose there’s that as well” Scott responded as he watched her peel back the chocolate’s wrapper and break off a square. 

“So, what real food are we having today?” Tessa enquired as she hopped up onto the stool that was positioned at her kitchen counter. 

“Carbonara and vegetables” Scott replied as he turned up the sleeves of his sweater and started washing the vegetables in the sink. 

“Sounds good” Tessa smiled in response, taking a final piece of chocolate from the bar before setting it aside, not wanting to spoil the meal she knew was bound to be amazing. 

“So, how was your day?” Scott asked as he skillfully worked around her kitchen “anything new in the world of fashion?” 

“Well, the slumbering caterpillar look still isn’t in” 

“Trends take time to be set” Scott returned. 

“So does concrete, but I don’t see you smearing that on your top lip” 

“You do know it’s dangerous to abuse the chef?” 

“Ok, ok, you win” Tessa conceded “for now.” 

Scott continued working his way expertly around the kitchen, placing pans on the stove, dicing vegetables and grating cheese. 

“So how are things coming along at the house?” Tessa enquired. She knew Scott had been working on his house at every opportunity since they got back from the tour a few months ago. 

“Well, the pipes are laid upstairs, but there’s a problem with connecting them to the main flow, so we need to get a plumber in for that” Scott explained. He and Charlie were pleased to have completed a lot of the work on the house on their own – well, as much as they could do on their own, that was the plan, only calling on professionals when they really needed to. It wasn’t that Scott couldn’t afford to have someone come in and run the project, organise contractors, work with suppliers, it was just that he was driven to do the work himself. He had purchased the property as a project for him and his brothers and was determined to see it through – even if it meant living with his mom and dad now that he was back home and coaching at the rink in Ilderton. 

“And Abbie and Logan?” Tessa enquired after Scott’s main project – the teenage ice dancing pair that he was coaching. 

“They’re doing well” Scott informed her as he dipped a teaspoon into the sauce he had made and tasted it before adding a tad more salt “we’ve been working on their short program for a while and it is looking good. Logan has started lifting a little more at the gym as well. They are working hard, they should put in some good performances this season.” 

“Well, they’ve got the best coach they could wish for” 

“You flatter me” Scott deflected as he drained the pasta. “How’s the work with Safron Road shaping up?” 

“It’s going well,” Tessa responded as she fetched the plates and cutlery for the table “I’ve shown a few new drawings to Felix and he is going to put some pieces together so that we can see how they’d work.” 

“That sounds positive,” Scott replied as he plated their dinner and headed towards the table that Tessa had laid. 

“Yeah,” Tessa responded as she poured them both a glass of water and sat at the table “Mandy from Hello Fresh was in contact this week as well, they want us to a shoot soon, just stills.” 

“Great” Scott responded as he placed their plates on the table. 

“This looks great” Tessa smiled as she picked up her knife and fork “thanks for this.” 

“Well, it makes me happy knowing that you are eating at least one decent meal a week” Scott smiled in return. 

“Or four times a week” Tessa smiled back, referring to the fact that Scott had cooked for her three times already that week. 

“Or four times a week” he smiled back at her. 

They ate in silence, not needing to make conversation to fill the space between them – it was a comfortable silence that had been developed over their 21-year partnership. 

The silence was interrupted by the shrill ringing of phone. Scott looked over at the counter where he had left his phone when he entered with the shopping bags. He wiped his hands on his napkin and headed to the phone, putting his finger to the screen and silencing the shrill scream it was producing. 

“Hello?” Scott’s question filled the air as Tessa continued eating. 

“Carrie, hi” Scott dusted the bread crumbs from this t-shirt and ran his fingers through his hair. It was as though the person on the other end of the phone could see him and, unusually for Scott, he seemed aware of his appearance. “Sure, I remember” his voice sounded strained as he tried to compose himself “Saturday? Sure, that sounds great” he turned his back to Tessa and leant against the counter top. “I’ll...shall I pick you up” his voice wavered as he asked the question of the person on the other end of the line. “7.30? Great...great” silence fell “I can...I can...can you send me your address” Scott could feel that he was fumbling and tried to regain composure “sure, a text sounds fine. I’ll...I’ll see you at 7.30 then. Great. Yes, see you then.” He ended the call, ran his fingers through his hair once more and let out a puff of air before slotting the phone into his pocket and heading back to his dinner. 

“Wow, I’m out of practice at this” Scott smiled as he rejoined Tessa and took a sip of water. 

“A date?” Tessa smiled. 

“Yeah,” Scott laughed back “when did we miss doing this normal person stuff?” 

“When we were locked up in freezing cold rinks?” Tessa laughed back at him, watching his blushing cheeks return to their natural colour. 

“Oh yeah” Scott replied as he picked his fork up again. 

“Anyone I know?” Tessa asked casually. 

“She’s from the rink” Scott replied “she’s coaching the tots” 

“From Ilderton?” Tessa enquired as she refilled their water glasses. 

“No,” Scott informed her as he took another sip of water, “she’s just moved here to look after her grandmother.” 

“Someone in Ilderton you don’t know?” Tessa’s question was teasing but also laced with an emotion she knew Scott felt – he had found it difficult to date since they got back from the tour and settled into their new lives. Not that he’d been short of offers – not at all – more that, he had experienced the women of Ilderton, the ones who’d been there all his life, throwing themselves at him, ready to wear his ring and produce his Moir clan. 

“I know” Scott smiled “they do exist” 

“Where are you planning to take her?” Tessa asked as she stood to clear their plates. 

“Good question” Scott replied as he carried the uneaten bread to the kitchen and started to wrap it in cling film as Tessa loaded their empty plates into the dishwasher. 

“What about that new black and white picture house that opened last month?” Tessa suggested. She had been keen to go there herself and thought it would make for a perfect date. 

“Sounds good” Scott agreed “and then if she’s dull we won’t have to talk” 

Tessa giggled at that – she couldn’t imagine Scott finding anyone dull; he was too nice. 

“You could have dinner at Carlo’s afterwards” Tessa suggested. She loved the little Italian in Ilderton and Scott always took her there when they were in town. 

“I don’t know,” Scott responded as he dried his hands on a tea towel before turning off the kitchen light and heading into Tessa’s lounge “that’s not really a first date place.” 

“It is pretty intimate, I suppose” Tessa agreed as they sat on the sofa, a cherry pie on the coffee table in front of them. 

“And if I take a girl there it will take all of about 30 seconds for the rest of the town to marry me off to her” Scott added as he put a piece of pie on each of their plates. 

“Ah, true” Tessa agreed as she pulled her legs under her body and settled in to eat her pie. 

“What’s tonight’s entertainment?” Scott asked changing the subject as he picked up the remote control and pointed it towards the TV. 

“Spectre” Tessa replied as she settled down. 

“Ah, more Daniel Craig” Scott said knowingly. 

“It’s a great film” Tessa responded, trying to cover her tracks. 

“Sure” Scott smirked as he got comfortable on the sofa and started the movie. 

*** 

“I have to say, I preferred Skyfall” Scott commented as he stretched and yawned “better plot, more real” 

“There was a plot?” Tessa smiled, making Scott laugh. 

“Well, I’ll leave you and Daniel to the rest of your evening” he smiled as he grabbed his jacket and pulled on his shoes. 

“We’re grateful” Tessa smiled back at him as she joined him to see him out. “Thanks for dinner...again” she smiled as she held the door open for him. 

“You’re welcome” Scott smiled back “see you later.” 

“See you later” Tessa responded as she shut the door and headed back inside, turning off the lights in the living room and hallway before heading up to bed. 

*** 

Scott checked his hair in the rear-view mirror for a final time. He ran his fingers over the smooth skin above his lip – he smiled thinking about the glee that Tessa would show when she saw him next. He checked his watch – 07.28 - he was on time, too – he saw a whole new ‘him’ forming in front of his own eyes. He exited the car, smoothed down his chinos and headed for the door of Carrie’s house. He knocked twice and stepped back, waiting for her to answer. 

“Hey,” she smiled as she opened the door “you’re right on time.” 

“Sorry,” Scott stammered, “I can wait in the car...I can...I mean” he was flustered as he half turned to the car he had parked moments before. 

“No,” Carrie smiled, finding his response endearing “It’s good being on time. I’m ready” she pulled the door closed quietly behind her and stepped out onto the street to join him. 

“Oh,” Scott ran his fingers through his hair, telling himself to calm, and remain composed. 

“Let’s go” Carrie smiled, noting his nervousness. 

“Go, sure” Scott snapped back into the moment, trying to claw back his composure. He made his way towards the car with purpose and headed for the passenger side door, opening it for Carrie to get in. 

“Thanks” she smiled at him, liking the gentleman she was about to spend the night with. 

As Scott headed around the back of the car to the driver’s side he took the opportunity to take a deep breath and talk to himself silently: ‘come on, Moir, you’re an Olympian, you’ve been in more nerve-wracking situations than this, you can do it. Plus, she’s cute, really cute, and totally your type. Try to make a good impression’. 

He slotted into the driver’s seat and started the engine, the radio played low and soft as they pulled into the already darkening street. 

“So, where are we headed?” Carrie asked as they drove away from her grandmother’s house. 

“There’s a new picture house in town” Scott replied “a black and white picture house, they’re showing ‘Roman Holiday’ tonight.” 

“Oh, I’ve not seen that” Carrie replied with a smile. 

“It’s a classic” Scott responded eagerly. 

“You’ve seen it?” Carrie responded with surprise in her voice. 

“Yeah, I’ve seen it” Scott responded “You sound surprised?” 

“No, just...” Carrie blushed, wishing she hadn’t let her surprise show so readily “just, it’s not a film I think many guys would have seen” she tried to recover. 

“Oh,” Scott smiled, “well, being on the road with...” he stopped short, aware of what he was about to say and thinking better of it “being on the road with so many different people exposes you to all kind of things” he said quickly “and, well, my cousin, we were close growing up and my mom and...” he could feel himself rambling and was glad to see the picture house appear in front of them. “We’re here” he announced with a sigh of relief. 

Scott parked the car, jumped out and headed towards the passenger door to open it for Carrie. 

“You don’t have to keep opening the door for me” she smiled as she stepped out “we’re going to see a black and white film, not living in one” 

“Sorry...I...” Scott began to apologise. 

“No need to apologise” she smiled, realising that she had made him feel uncomfortable and nervous “you’re very kind, a gentleman, I like it.” 

“You like it” Scott sighed in relief “good, you like it.” he ran his fingers through his hair again, wondering when he had turned from confident to pathetic. He was never this nervous with Cassandra or Kaitlyn, but he had been different then, he remembered, brash, cocky, even, he shuddered thinking of ‘that’ Scott. Well, he wasn’t him now, he realised now that he needed to be communicative and careful, not rush head long into relationships, all guns blazing only to destroy them in spectacular style. 

“Shall we head in?” he asked pointing to the entrance. 

They headed towards the ticket booth and grabbed their tickets. The cinema was small and cozy, just right for Ilderton. The picture was about to start as they ordered popcorn and drinks. 

*** 

"There’s nothing like total destruction on a Vespa” Scott laughed as they exited the cinema into the cold night air “Why you not come dancing tonight with me?” Scott put on his best Italian accent as he put his arm around Carrie’s shoulders. He saw that she wasn’t laughing back and dropped his arm. “You didn’t like it?” he sounded almost wounded. 

“It’s not that I didn’t like it,” Carrie responded “it just wasn’t really my type of movie” she said plainly “just a bit old, you know?” 

Scott felt himself deflate a little – after Tessa had first made him watch it when they he was 14 years old he’d done an Italian accent for a whole week and he’d loved seeing her laugh when he twirled her around on the ice asking her why she wouldn’t come dancing. He shook the thought from his mind and brought his attention back to Carrie. 

“Well, we’ll see something more modern next time” he smiled at her as they headed back towards the car “are you hungry?” 

“Starved” she replied with a smile, happy to be off the topic of the film. 

“Great” Scott smiled “let’s go eat” 

Scott had booked them into a restaurant in London, not wanting to endure the morning gossip that would inevitably face him in his small hometown. He drove through the main street and parked in a darkened side street. 

“I didn’t think we were going to get a parking space” Carrie smiled as they exited the car “this is a secret spot” 

“Well, you have to know where to look” Scott smiled at her as they walked out of the street and back towards the sounds and lights of the evening. 

“You know London well?” Carrie enquired. 

“Tess lives here” Scott replied casually. 

“Of course,” Carrie replied, remembering that Scott’s partner was from London “I’d forgotten.” 

Despite the fact she’d been living in Berlin for five years, Carrie was of course, aware of the sensation that was Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir, although she had, perhaps, been a little more sheltered than the Canadian population when it came to the two of them. 

“Yeah, Tess is back living here now” Scott added “and even though we’re not skating together anymore we still have joint media ventures and sponsors, so I am still around these parts some times.” 

“Well, it’s my first time in London” Carrie smiled “so it’s nice to have a local guide.” 

Scott smiled and put his arm around Carrie, pulling her into his side in order to share his warmth with her. She smiled at him and allowed her body to melt into his. 

“I’m having a good evening” she smiled up at him. 

“Me too” Scott smiled back. 

They soon found themselves in a large restaurant. Scott asked for a seat near the back of the large room. 

“Sorry, larger places generally tend to be better around here” he apologised as he pulled Carrie’s chair out for her “easier to blend in.” 

“I understand” Carrie smiled as she picked up the menu “I’ve not dated a celebrity before.” 

“Not sure I’m quite a celebrity” Scott smiled as he picked up his own menu “and the excitement is starting to die down now, anyway.” 

Scott ordered steak from the menu and Carrie opted for the salmon. They talk flowed easily and they rarely had to resort to chatting about their jobs at the rink. Carrie told stories of Berlin, where she had been working as a sports journalist for an English language paper. She painted a vivid portrait of her editor – describing him to be ‘typically German’ in the way he ran the paper and she made Scott laugh with her impressions of him and his thick German accent. Scott told her about the Thank You Tour, regaling her with stories about the escapades he, Andrew and Chiddy had enjoyed on the tour bus. They shared a lemon meringue pie, although Scott did little more than nibble at it, allowing Carrie to enjoy it, before heading back towards the car and Carrie’s grandmother’s house. Scott walked Carrie to the door. 

“I had a good time tonight” he smiled as he wrapped his coat around himself against the icy night air. 

“Me too” Carrie smiled back “sorry I didn’t like the film more” 

“That’s ok” Scott smiled back in response “my Italian accent isn’t for everyone.” 

“It was the best bit” Carrie giggled back at him. 

“I’m flattered” Scott laughed as he stepped closer to Carrie “does that make me better than Gregory Peck?” 

“It does” Carrie whispered into the space between them. 

Scott leaned in closer, looking at Carrie to seek permission to leave a chaste kiss on her lips. Her step towards him gave him the permission he needed and his lips met hers softly. He lingered for a moment, a brief moment, before pulling back. 

“You should get inside, it’s cold” he smiled at her as she smiled back at him. 

“I should” her voice low and soft “see you at the rink?” 

“See you at the rink” Scott smiled back before he watched her unlock her front door and disappear.


	2. I Know Times are Changing

Tessa laid the instruction booklet out on the kitchen counter and snipped the tag off the wrench she had just purchased. She cranked up the volume on her phone as Cyndi Lauder’s voice filled the kitchen. Having thoroughly read the instructions and feeling confident that she knew what she was doing, she emptied the contents of the cardboard box onto the counter and headed underneath the sink to remove the existing tap. She knew that a simple phone call to a plumber would have resulted in a quicker job, but she saw how Scott had insisted on doing the work on his house himself and she didn’t see why she shouldn’t give it a go herself – how hard could replacing a tap really be? Plus, she had the time now, these were the things that she should be learning to do to herself after two decades spent neglecting the everyday things that ‘normal’ people did. She was doing this ‘non-skating’ life, and she was doing it properly! 

*** 

Scott was just about to sit down to Friday evening supper with his parents when his phone started to ring. Seeing Tessa’s number flash up he answered, phone in one hand, bowl of freshly cooked and buttered carrots in the other. 

“Hey, Tes...” he did get the chance to get the end of his sentence. 

“It’s everywhere! I can’t stop it! I need you!” Tessa’s voice was rushed and filled with both panic and frustration. 

“Tess?” Scott put the carrots down on the table, and without a thought headed into the hallway to grab his coat, kicking his shoes along the floor on the way. 

“I read the instructions” 

“What instructions? Tess, what are you doing?” Scott planted a silent kiss on Alma’s cheek as his eyes told her that he promised to return for dinner. 

“I tried to change the tap in the kitchen and something’s gone wrong, water’s coming out of the pipe under the sink and...” 

“Ok, I’m on my way over” Scott reassured her as he rolled up the garage door and grabbed his dad’s toolbox from the garage. 

Scott was met at the door by a flustered and damp Tessa. 

“Thank goodness” she sighed as she stood back to let him into the house. 

Scott got straight to work, dropping to the sodden floor and heading underneath the sink. Having quickly assessed the problem he asked Tessa to pass him a spanner from the toolbox. Tessa, watching him work with a slightly less worried look on her face than she had, had ten minutes previous, fished into the toolbox, grabbed the spanner, and joined Scott on the wet floor. 

“This one?” she asked as she passed it to his outstretched hand. 

“Perfect” his voice was muffled by the cupboard he currently had his head in. 

With some grunting and hissing Scott managed to stop the flow of water from the pipe. He shuffled backwards across the floor and emerged from beneath the sink. He looked at Tessa who was still on the floor beside him. A grin spread across his face which quickly turned into a full-blown laugh. 

“What?” Tessa smiled at him, starting to see the funny side of the situation. 

“You” Scott smiled back. 

“Me?” Tessa asked. 

“You do realise that ‘normal’ people spend their evenings eating dinner, reading and watching TV, not flooding their kitchens?” 

“You do realise that ‘normal’ people don’t sit on the soaking kitchen floor laughing hysterically?” 

“I think you’ll find you’re the hysterical one here” Scott teased, “or at least you were 15 minutes ago.” 

“It was perhaps slightly more complicated than I had anticipated” Tessa smiled at him. 

“No, you’d done it all right” Scott assured her “just a good idea to turn the water off first” he winked. 

“I’ll remember that for next time” Tessa smiled. 

“Next time perhaps consider wearing a bathing suit just in case” Scott smiled back. 

“Advice taken” Tessa giggled. They sat for a moment taking in the mess and feeling both the severity and the ridiculousness of the situation. 

“Come on, I’ll give you hand to get cleaned up” Scott said as he held out his hand for hers in order to pull her from the floor. 

“No, you don’t have to do that” Tessa responded as she took his hand and allowed him to help her to her feet. 

“I don’t mind” Scott assured her. 

“You were busy when I called” Tessa stated “I don’t want to ruin your evening” 

“I was having supper with my mom and dad, it’s fine” Scott assured her. 

“Well, thanks, some help would be really nice” Tessa smiled “I appreciate it” 

“No problem” Scott smiled back. 

“I’ll go and get changed” Tessa said “and then I want to hear all about your date as we mop” she smiled. 

Scott was already mopping the floor when she returned in dry clothes. She grabbed some towels and started to dry the work tops. 

“So, did you go to the black and white movie theatre?” Tessa asked as she worked. 

“We did” Scott replied “it’s a really nice place.” 

“What did you watch?” 

“Roman Holiday” 

“Why you not come dancing tonight with me?” Tessa’s Italian accent was not quite up to Scott’s standard, but they both laughed all the same. 

“Remember the first time we watched that?” Scott asked as he laughed. 

“Canton” she smiled in response “the first time you let me pick the movie we watched” 

“Yeah” Scott smiled “and I was surprised I even liked it” 

“You loved it. You did that awful Italian accent for a week afterwards” 

“What Italian accent?” Scott asked in the thickest Italian accent he could muster. 

Tessa laughed as she rang her cloth out in the sink and returned to the counter to attack more of the water. 

“Did Carrie like it?” Tessa enquired. 

“She thought it was ok” Scott responded. “We ate at that big restaurant in town afterwards.” 

“What? Here?” 

“Yeah, I thought London was a safer bet than Ilderton if we wanted any privacy.” 

“Good call. Was the meal nice?” 

“Yeah, it was good. The conversation seemed easy. Carrie has been living in Germany for quite a while, so she was filling me in on the paper she worked for over there.” 

“Sounds interesting” Tessa smiled as she watched Scott empty the now full bucket down the sink before returning to work. 

“Yeah, she was” Scott smiled “I think we’re going to see each other again next week, perhaps catch an ice hockey match or something.” 

“Out of town?” 

“I think it’s for the best at the moment. I don’t really want her ambushed by the locals. She is only just getting to know everyone.” 

“So you’re not so bad at this dating thing after all” Tessa smiled as she wiped up the last of the water and deposited the used cloth in the bin.” 

“I don’t know about that” Scott ran his fingers through his hair as he leant on the mop “I felt pretty nervous and fumbling most of the time” 

“You’re just out of practice” Tessa smiled sweetly, showing him support “but you’re really easy to spend time with, just be yourself, you’re always great company when you’re just being yourself.” 

“Thanks, Tess” Scott smiled at the support as he emptied the bucket for the last time and sat up turned on the drainer. “I’d best get back to mom’s supper” Scott smiled as he packed the tools back into the toolbox “no more DIY without supervision for you!” he warned Tessa playfully. 

“None planned” she laughed “thanks for coming, and apologise to Alma for me – I didn’t mean to spoil your meal” 

“You didn’t spoil anything” Scott smiled as he left the kitchen headed out of the door, letting her know that he’d call her the following day as he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the discussion. I love interacting with you all.


	3. Please Allow Me to Introduce Myself

The room was buzzing with people from the Toronto fashion scene as Tessa reached the doorway to the function room of the hotel. She stood and took in the energy, loving the feeling of being a part of something new and exciting, but also a little overwhelmed by the number of gorgeous fashionistas in one room. She ran a hand down the length of her green dress and took a deep breath before getting ready to stride confidently into the atmosphere – she put on her game face, the one that made her feel protected and ready to take on the competition in front of her. She had been in this position a million times both on and off the ice – she was no stranger to pressure. She threw her shoulders back and her left hand reached out for his. She clutched the air and her hand recoiled quickly, as if she had touched a naked flame. She felt a shiver run through her and she turned quickly and headed to the lobby’s bar. She ordered a glass of red wine and took it to a table at the back of the bar. She sat down and looked ahead and over the balcony at the life that bustled about her in the piazza below. It had just been so natural to reach for him she reasoned with herself, it wasn’t that she couldn’t do this on her own – she'd been to plenty of functions alone – but there was something strange, unnerving, about Scott not being there with her at a function that was so important to her. He’d come to the Vogue shoot for that reason – not because of her nerves (although she had been nervous that day, of course), but because it was a significant and important moment in her life and so he had wanted to be there with her for it. But this is different, she reminded herself, we were working together then, as a team, we were in Japan as a pair, and Safron Road is now my job, not just a sponsor, my actual job, and Scott can’t be there for that. She took a sip of wine as her mind started to turn around with her and assure her that she could do things without him. Plus, she’d reached out for his hand because she was in the doorway, she was about to enter a room, they always made their entrances hand-in-hand, there was nothing more to it than habit, comfort, that’s all. She finished her glass of wine, put her handbag on her shoulder and stood up. She could do this and she didn’t need to be put off by the fact that she had reached for Scott – it was nothing more than habit, muscle memory, nothing more than two decades spent with someone at your side. 

“Tess!” Natalia beamed as she entered the room “we’ve been waiting for you” the woman kissed Tessa’s cheek and led her to the middle of the room where a huddle of men and women were chatting and drinking. She pulled Tessa into the huddle with her and handed her a drink. 

“Pierre, Sofia, this is Tess,” Natalia beamed as she introduced Tessa to the man and woman who were standing at the centre of the huddle. Pierre and Sofia both held out their hands in turn, pulling Tessa towards them to deposit a kiss of both of her cheeks. 

“Nice to meet you” Tessa smiled at them both. 

“No, we’re the lucky ones” Sofia smiled back at Tess “not every day you get to meet an Olympian.” 

Tessa smiled at her and did her best to look confident – being an Olympian was not what she was here for; she was here to be a part of the fashion world, to represent Safron Road, and to work. 

“And you clearly have a good eye for fashion, too” Pierre smiled as he glanced down at the dress Tessa was wearing. 

“Well, that might be a plus tonight” Tessa joked with him before taking a sip of the champagne she had been given. 

“So, where do you both work?” Tessa enquired kindly. 

“We have just started our own line” Sofia explained “’Timide’. We’re hoping some of the companies here tonight might think about stocking it.” 

“And Safron Road seem interested” Pierre added. 

“That’s good” Tessa replied “we really do have a good team – I am learning so much” 

“What’s your role?” Pierre asked as he took a sip from his almost empty glass. 

“I am designing a few things myself – nothing as spectacular as what you are up to, I’m sure” Tessa blushed, aware of how she was so used to being the most knowledgeable person in the room when she was at an ice-skating function, and how now, here with so many talented designers around her, she felt somewhat small and untrained. 

“I bet you have a great eye for shapes and colours” Pierre smiled back to reassure her “you certainly have worn some amazing costumes over the years.” 

“Yes, thanks” Tessa laughed, grateful that he had clearly understood her torment and changed the subject “not sure I’m going for quite such a glittery outcome with what I am working on, but hopefully I will come up with something that will work.” 

“I am sure you will” Pierre smiled. “Drink?” he asked as he motioned to Tessa’s empty glass. 

“Thanks” she smiled in reply. 

Tessa spent the evening being taken around the room and introduced to a multitude of people, many whom she knew she would never see again - it made her feel less guilty about not remembering many names. She enjoyed herself, talking to people who shared her passion for clothes and colours and fashion. She found herself feeling out of her depth at times, but everyone was very nice to her, and she was a quick learner, so she worked out what was being said from conversation to conversation and managed to keep up. A couple of people asked to take photos with her – she obliged. And there were jokes about the absence of her medals and skates – which she took in good humour and laughed along with. There was the odd comment about the absence of Scott too, and she gently reminded people (and at the same time herself) that working for Safron Road was her job now and that she didn’t go to work with Scott at the rink any more than he came to gatherings of the fashion world. She was careful with her wine consumption, knowing that she had planned to go to the rink the following morning, early before it opened, in order to get in a bit of much needed rink time - she missed feeling the ice beneath her feet and wanted to enjoy the peaceful feeling she got from skating around the empty arena. The evening wore on and she slipped out onto the room’s decked veranda to get some air. 

“Ah, I’m not the only one looking for an escape” Tessa recognised Pierre’s thick French accent as it drifted through the darkness and from the chair he was sitting on. 

Tessa smiled, “Talking to everyone in the room can get a bit overwhelming.” 

“You’re very much in demand” Pierre said as he got up from his chair and joined her at the veranda’s rail. 

“I think Natalia is on a mission to introduce me to every person who is here.” 

“Sofia loves to talk, I lost her to the room a few hours ago. She is the backbone of our business, really, I just draw pictures and sit around thinking about clothes – she does all the real work.” 

Tessa laughed at this, knowing that he was being modest and that he clearly knew plenty about business, as well as fashion. 

Loud and raucous laughter trickled through the door as a band started to play. 

“Fancy a break?” Pierre asked as he turned to look at her “the hotel has beautiful grounds” 

“I’d really like that” Tessa replied instantly, worried she would be made to dance, and despite her love of dancing, she wanted to be here tonight as Tessa Virtue, fashion designer and Safron Road employee, not Tessa the dancer. 

Pierre led the way to the end of the veranda and steps that made their way to a gravel path that was lighted by solar lights. 

“So, how long have you had your company?” Tessa asked as they walked away from the hotel and its blazing lights. 

“Two and a half years” Pierre replied “we both spent a lot of time working for other companies, but really wanted to do our own thing, and we work well together, complement each other well, so we thought we should give it a shot.” 

“And you are based in France?” 

“Paris” 

“Paris,” Tessa smiled “I love Paris” 

“So I hear” Pierre smiled. Tessa looked slightly confused “you really don’t understand how famous you are, do you?” 

“I...” 

“Tessa, I don’t think there’s anyone left in the world who hasn’t seen your Moulin Rouge performance.” 

Tessa smiled and sighed at the same time – of course. 

“And it was amazing” Pierre gushed “but there are some people who are more interested in getting to know Tessa Virtue than Satine, you know.” 

Tessa felt her heart beating in her chest, her skin throbbed as goose pimples suddenly invaded her arms. 

“Here” Pierre said as he removed his jacket and draped it over her shoulders and they continued to walk on in silence. 

“Sorry,” Pierre said eventually “that was a bit forward of me, I...” 

“No,” Tessa jumped in quickly “No, I...I would like for there to be someone who wants to get to know me too.” 

“Good” Pierre stopped and turned towards her. They were at a distance from the hotel now and the stars were shining above them. He placed his hands on Tessa’s shoulders and stepped towards her, looking into her eyes for the permission he needed. She gave him the answer by meeting her lips with his in a quick, closed mouth kiss. They pulled away and smiled at each other before continuing their walk. A comfortable but exciting tension crackled between them. After completing a lap of the hotel’s grounds they found themselves back at the veranda. Tessa carefully took the jacket from her shoulders and handed it back to him with a smile, “Thanks.” 

“No problem,” Pierre smiled as he took the jacket back and put it on “will you have dinner with me this week?” 

“I’d love to” Tessa smiled at him. 

He took his phone from the pocket of his trousers and took her number. 

“I’ll call you” he said as they headed back into the function and their respective parties. 

“I look forward to it” she smiled back at him before they parted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to discuss with you in the comments - thank you so much to everyone who reads and comments and talks to me.


	4. Not Really Sure How to Feel About It

The rink’s cool air hit Tessa’s cheeks as soon as she unlocked the door. She and Scott had been given keys to the small side door of Ilderton’s rink a long time ago. Even though they were away from home most of the time, it was always clear that the rink was theirs and it was there when they needed it. Tessa stepped inside and punched the code into the waiting alarm panel. She stepped forward and followed a familiar trail down to the rink’s edge. She didn’t need to plan a route, she didn’t need to look at where she was going – her feet took her, knew the floor beneath her feet as if it were home. To her it was home, it was a part of her, a part of her life. This building had seen her at every age and in every permutation of herself. It was because of this that she always gravitated towards it and why she loved her early morning sessions – she came in a couple of times a week before anyone else arrived, had the place to herself, loved it, got lost in it and then left, going back into the world, and the rink readying itself to be shared with others. But this, their private time alone, just her and the ice, was her grounding. She sat on a wooden bench next to the boards and laced her skates to her feet. She ran her finger over a deep scuff that was etched into the toe of her right skate. There were so many stories in her skates and even though she knew she was meant to be breaking in her new ones, she wasn’t ready to part with her past yet, with the skates that had stood by her through it all - ‘just another skate’ she thought, again, and then I’ll start on the new ones. 

Within minutes she was stroking around the ice, enjoying the luxury of being the first one to scar its surface. She hadn’t bothered to turn the lights on fully, so only the ice was illuminated and the rest of the building was in darkness. She truly felt alone. Just her and the ice and the music in her mind. She completed laps of the ice, allowing her mind to run on its own, allowing her thoughts to flow unchecked. On the ice she was safe to disappear into her mind, to run scenarios and indulge in fantasies. Her thoughts flowed to Pierre and the walk they’d taken around the hotel grounds just days before. She allowed her mind to wander to a date; a candlelit restaurant, a bottle of wine and a long walk home. The kiss they’d shared on their walk revisited her lips and she smiled at the thought of it deepening as he kissed her goodnight after their date. Before she knew it she was picturing a house, decorated rooms, the smell of dinner cooking, murmuring somewhere in the background, although indistinct it was there, muffled. Her feet took her around the ice as her mind whirred and leapt and played clips of a future she had no idea she wanted – a future that would be packed away once she left the ice. The one thing she didn’t notice, that she didn’t pay attention to – because it came from a depth of her mind that she was not even aware of – was that the people in the future montages in her mind were faceless, smudges where features should sit. 

Scott had been surprised to find the alarm silenced when he entered through the rink’s side door – he knew he had been the last one to leave the previous evening and he was sure he had set the alarm. As he approached the stands and the light switch he knew the location of by heart, he was stopped in his tracks by the soft light that bathed the rink. He stood, immobile – she looked as graceful and perfect as ever. He watched her for a moment – perhaps longer than a moment – as she flew around the ice, the girl he watched all those years ago from the very same spot. He had felt a pang of envy back then – she was a better skater than him, and he didn’t like it. Now the envy was replaced by pride. A pride that wells within him and overtakes him. A pride that is borne of having watched his best friend overcome adversity again and again to be one of the strongest people he knows. He made his way towards the boards, holding his skates in his left hand and never removing his eyes from her. She was so immersed in her mind that she didn’t notice him lacing his skates before he stepped onto the ice to join her. 

“Hey” he smiled as she glided towards him and came to a stop. 

“Sorry,” she said as she slowed and headed towards the exit of the rink “I didn’t know the rink was opening early today, I...” 

“It’s not,” Scott smiled “I’m just here early because I need to sort a few things before early practice. I didn’t know you’d started coming here in the morning.” 

“I’m usually long gone before practice” she replied “I wasn’t keeping it from you, I just sometimes like to...” 

“...skate alone” he finished for her “I know, I get it – the whole ‘normal life’ thing is a bit easier once you’ve let your mind run its course.” 

She smiled, of course he understood! “Exactly” she replied. 

“Can I join?” he asked. 

“Always” she smiled and held out her hand to him. 

They skated around the ice in silence, hands locked and minds flying in their own direction. Their bodies led the way and before long they were skating with each other, falling seamlessly in and out of step sequences and holds, a million programs melting into one, twenty-one years melded and synchronised into minutes. Tessa’s mind was no longer roaming the future, it was flying through the past in seamless choreography that charted all their ups and downs, their moments of triumph and their moments of doubt. They skated through the pain of Sochi, through surgeries, through slips and trips and falls, and through a golden Olympic performance that ran like a thread through their beings, binding them together, pulling them into each other. And then their minds were nowhere but in the moment, the future and the past fell away and it was just them, face to face as the lyrics of ‘Come What May’ rang out in deafening silence between them. Their bodies softened and the steps loosened and they were face to face, lost in each other and in the moment, embers of a crackling flame rose into the miniscule space between them and swirled ceaselessly between their barely parted lips. 

Light flooded the arena. 

The swirling embers turned to ash and fell about their feet, disappearing into the ice, the black smudges invisible to the untrained eye. 

“Take your skate bag down to the boards and get your skates on, sweetie.” Carrie’s voice carried through the empty arena as she guided a small boy towards the stands. 

“Morning” she greeted Scott as she reached the side of the rink as she waited for the boy to put his skates on. 

“Hey” Scott smiled at her. 

Tessa, who had already put considerable distance between herself and Scott, moved further towards the boards, exited the ice and started to remove her skates. 

"You have an early lesson, too?” Carrie enquired. 

“I needed to run through some of the music I picked for Abbie and Logan” Scott replied “I like to hear it on a decent sound system and get a feeling for it in the rink before making a final decision.” 

Having removed her skates and put her trainers back on, Tessa stood up from her seat. 

“Tess is here getting a bit of ice time too” Scott said to Carrie “You two haven’t met.” 

Tessa walked around the boards to meet Carrie. 

“Good to meet you” Carrie said with a smile as she extended her hand to Tessa. 

“Nice to meet you” Tessa replied “you train the tots class?” 

“I do,” Carrie smiled “I’m here with Abe this morning for an extra session” she nodded towards the youngster who was struggling to tie the laces on his skates “as you can see, we cover the basics when they’re this young.” 

Tessa smiled as she looked at the concentration on Abe’s face “It must be really rewarding” she said as she turned to Carrie “they must make a lot of progress quite quickly.” 

“They do” Carrie responded “many of them have never been on the ice before their first lesson, so you get to see them discover it all.” 

“It’s important to get them onto the ice at a young age” Tessa commented. 

“Of course it’s not as exciting and important as what Scott does” Carrie smiled “Logan and Abbie look set for great things.” 

“They’ve got great skill” Scott cut in. 

“And a great coach” Carrie’s words held in the air for a moment as she met eyes with Scott. 

“Well, I should be going” Tessa felt the situation become awkward, although she wasn’t completely sure why – Scott was a great coach, he was a great skater and a great person. It was usually her who got to tell him that, though. She subconsciously pushed down an unwelcome pang of jealousy and sent it to join the mixed emotions that had bubbled up in the moment they had shared on the ice that morning – an almost kiss and a pang of jealousy were not something that her mind could deal with, so in the depths they would remain. 

“See you around” Scott’s words tumbled out of his mouth before he could regulate them. 

“See you around” Tessa mirrored his words and they felt as strange on her lips as they had on his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for all of your comments so far. I am always so happy that anyone takes the time to read what I write. I love talking with you all.


	5. Reach out for Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa's turn to date.

Tessa bent her head to look closely at the mirror in front of her – how she looked for her date with Pierre mattered to her slightly more than she would like to admit. She hadn’t been on a date for a very long time and wanted to look her best. Not for him so much, but for herself. When she was confident in her appearance, she was more confident in herself and she certainly didn’t feel confident about this date! She was used to talking to people at functions and she wasn’t unaware of the way men flirted with her, but she could handle it because the pressure was never really on her to impress – they were the ones trying to do that. Plus, if she ever found herself with unwanted attention she always had Scott as her buffer – men soon got the message once he arrived at her side. This was different, this was a date with someone, it was intimate and Scott certainly wouldn’t be there to save her. Not that she hadn’t been on dates, she had gone out for dinner a few times with men she liked, and, of course, she and Ryan had dated too, but she wasn’t really looking for a long-term relationship then – it was just a bit of fun. Was she looking for a long-term relationship now? She wondered to herself, taken aback by her own thoughts. Her day dreaming from the rink flashed quickly across her eyelids – the house, the kitchen, the kids, the faceless man. She shook the image from her mind and took a sip of the red wine that was sitting next to her on her dresser. 

She took another look at herself in the full-length mirror. She had chosen to wear one of her favourite red dresses. It had thin straps that met at the back of her neck and was tightly fitted around her toned neck and shoulders. The flower print lace fell to her hips where it hugged them before making its way down to rest just above her knee. It was tightly fitted and she knew it showed off her body. She had wanted to wear something that she felt comfortable in, but also something that looked fashionable; given that Pierre designed clothes for a living she knew he would take an interest in what she was wearing. She opted to wear her hair down to contrast with the tight and fitted nature of the dress. The dark red lipstick she painted onto her lips finished the look. 

Heading towards the kitchen she drained the last of the wine from her glass and checked the time – Pierre would be picking her up in half an hour, which left her with time for another glass of wine and a quick flick through her emails. She didn’t make it to the kitchen before there was a knock at the front door. 

She froze. 

Had she got the time wrong? She looked at her watch again – it was only seven, she had definitely told him to pick her up at half past. She checked her lipstick in the hallway mirror, dumped her empty wine glass and headed for the door. She swallowed before opening it, painting a confident smile on her face. 

“Sorry, T” Scott stepped inside “I would have called but my battery is dead.” 

He was stood in her hallway wearing an old plaid shirt and a pair of dirty and ripped jeans. His hair was ruffled and filled with bits of dust and plaster. 

“I left my spanner here the other day” he explained “and we’re so close to getting the bathroom completed.” 

He made his way to the kitchen and bent down to retrieve the spanner from beneath the sink. He was in such a rush and so involved in what he was doing that it wasn’t until he stood up, spanner in hand, that he properly took her in. 

“Oh, sorry” he blushed “you’ve got company, I...” he looked around the house nervously. 

“No one’s here” she smiled at him, feeling a sense of unexplained nervousness creep into her stomach. 

“I thought...” he ran his fingers through his hair as he noticed exactly what she was wearing “...you’re dressed up, so...” 

“I’ve got a date” it came out quickly and without her control. 

“A date?” 

“Just a guy I met at that fashion thing last week” 

“You look nice” 

“Thanks” 

“I mean, you look amazing, you always look...” 

“Thanks” 

“I should go” he said as he used the spanner to point towards the door. 

“You should go” a moment of silence feel between them “you have work to do” she motioned at the spanner. 

“I do” he smiled back “don’t want to leave Charlie on his own for too long.” 

Scott made his way to the door, his visit becoming somewhat of a strange blur, his had reached for the handle. 

“I’m nervous” she hadn’t known how close to the tip of her tongue her feelings had been until they came tumbling out. 

“About your date?” his voice was laced with surprise. 

Tessa let out a sigh and sat on the bottom step of the stairs that lead up to the upper floor of the house. 

“I don’t know how to date” she crumpled and put her head in her hands. 

“Hey” Scott soothed as he sat down beside her, sharing the narrow step, “what is there to know?” 

“I don’t know” she huffed “what you’re meant to do, what you’re meant to say, what he will be expecting of me” 

“He’ll be expecting to have dinner with you T, chat with you, get to know you” 

“I know that, but I feel like it’s all unknown and unplanned and I don’t know how I’m meant to respond” 

“There no way to respond” Scott smiled “it’s not an interview, Tess. Just be yourself.” 

“Be myself?” she scoffed “what a quivering mess of a woman who hasn’t dated since...well...since, when? Never? And I’m NOT counting Ryan” 

“Ok, so we haven’t exactly had much practice” Scott admitted “but you’re an interesting, funny, charismatic person and he will find that out about you as the evening goes on. You will meet up and it will feel a bit funny at first because you don’t know each other, but he will be in the same position too.” 

“Yeah, I suppose” Tessa was starting to calm at Scott’s words. 

“And perhaps you’ll get on well, perhaps you won’t, but there’s no pressure. It’s not a competition Tess, you’re not being judged and marked, it’s just two people getting to know each other.” 

“I know you’re right” she lifted her head from her hands “It just all feels so weird” 

“It does” Scott agreed “but, look, Tess, you’re an amazing person and anyone worth spending your time with will see that in you straight away.” 

“Thanks” she smiled, knowing that he was trying to make her feel better about it. 

“I mean it, Tess” his voice took on a serious tone “You’re beautiful and kind and funny – whoever you chose to spend your time with is going to be a very lucky guy.” 

“Thanks, Scott” her voice mirrored the sincerity in his. 

He pulled her into him and put his hand around her shoulder “Anytime” he said into her hair and he kissed it. “Now go get your shoes so you’re ready when he gets here.” 

She got up from the step and smiled at him “Thanks Scott, really” she held his gaze for a moment before disappearing into the bedroom to find her shoes. 

Scott watched her back retreat and stayed for a moment, staring into the empty space she had left. He quietly opened the door, slipped out and into the cool night. 

*** 

The next time the door knocked, just over 20 minutes later, Tess had managed to compose herself enough to open it with a smile. This time it was Pierre standing on the other side with a bunch of carnations in his hands. 

“Hello” Pierre smiled as he handed the flowers to her. 

“Hello” she smiled back, starting to relax into the fact that the awkward first moment of the evening would soon be over. “These are lovely, thank you” she smiled as she took the flowers. “I’ll just put them in some water and I will be ready to go.” 

She left Pierre standing in the hallway as she headed for the kitchen and placed the flowers into a jug of water, planning to cut and arrange them later in the evening. She rejoined him in the hallway where he was looking at a picture that was hanging on the wall. 

“You two have known each other for a long time” he smiled. 

She looked at the photo and saw that it was the one of her and Scott dressed in their first competition outfits. 

“We have” she smiled “a long time.” she slipped into her shoes and headed to the door. “Shall we?” she asked as she motioned to the door. 

Outside the night air was cold and it bit straight into her cheeks. She could see her breath as it met the cold air. They rushed to the car and slid into its warmth. Pierre turned the blowers to max and rubbed his hands together. 

“I have planned the evening better than I planned the weather, promise” Pierre smiled. 

Tessa smiled at his joke and wrapped her coat around her shoulders. 

They drove through the night and out of town. The sky darkened as they followed winding country roads into the darkness. They pulled into a lamp lit driveway and parked in front of a small restaurant that was adorned with sparkling fairy lights and real flame lanterns. 

“This is a cute place” Tessa commented. 

“It is” Pierre responded as he left the car and went around to her side of the car and opened the door. He took her hand and helped her from the car. He held her hand and looked at her dress with a smile “You look beautiful” 

She blushed at his words, not too comfortable with the attention he was giving her “Thanks” she said quietly. 

They headed towards the restaurant and entered a small bar area that was adorned with art and flowers. Pierre headed to the bar and ordered them each a drink. Tessa sat at the table and looked over at the bar, taking him in properly for the first time since he had arrived at her door to collect her for the date. Looking at him now she could see how attractive he was – a mop of dark brown hair perched on the top of his head in a fashionable cut that perfectly suited his dress shirt and chinos. She hoped that his personality matched his sense of style and looks. 

The rest of the evening gave her the chance to find out more about him and find out that he had a good sense of humour and his interest in fashion gave them plenty to talk about. She liked that he asked her about her life as if he had never heard of her before, as if they were just two people meeting for the first time. He made her feel as if he wanted to know ‘her’, and she liked it. Of course she did mention her career and they discussed it, but he listened carefully as if he was hearing the information for the first time. 

Dessert arrived and they shared chocolate fudge cake. 

“So, do you still skate?” he enquired. 

“I like to skate to clear my mind and as an escape” she explained “so I like to go to the rink alone, I go a few mornings a week” 

“It’s important to have a way to clear your head” he agreed as he took a piece of cake from the plate “I like to play the piano” 

“The piano” she smiled “I bet that is relaxing” 

“It is” he replied, “perhaps I can play for you some time” 

“I’d like that” Tessa replied honestly. 

They finished their food, paid the bill and headed back to the car. They got back into the car and drove back towards her house. Pierre pulled up outside her house and turned off the engine. 

“I had a good evening” Pierre said as he turned in his seat to look at her. 

“Me too” she smiled back, turning towards him. 

“I would like to do this again” he said quietly, betraying his under confidence in the situation. 

“So would I” Tessa replied, her voice also quiet. 

Pierre leaned in, breathing slowly and deeply as he moved towards her lips. Tessa could see him getting closer and knew what was about to happen. She knew that the moment had arrived where she had a decision to make – to kiss him or leave the car. She leant in too, pushing her lips against his. The kiss started slowly and gently but soon dissolved into heated passion, tongues dueling for space. Tessa pulled back, breathless. 

“I didn’t mean...” Pierre started to apologise. 

“Nor did I...” Tessa began to laugh. 

“I think we should say goodnight” he smiled back at her. 

“I think that would be wise” she responded as her hand reached for the door handle. 

“Call me?” Pierre asked as he watched her prepare to leave. 

“Definitely” Tessa grinned back before opening the door and entering the cold evening once more. Although this time the cold air barely touched her heated skin as she made her way back to her house and went through the front door. She leaned back against the front door and put her head backwards, smiling at herself – perhaps this dating thing wasn’t too bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	6. There's a Hole in the Plan

Pulling into the parking lot of the warehouse complex in Toronto, Tessa was pleased to see that Scott had already arrived and was waiting for her by the entrance of lot 62. She parked her car, grabbed her bag from the seat next to her, and headed in his direction. 

“Sorry I’m late,” she apologised as she walked towards him, slightly out of breath and flustered. 

“First time for everything, T,” Scott smiled at her as he dropped a kiss on her cheek. 

Tessa looked down at her watch, worried that she was even later than she thought she was. 

“Relax,” Scott chuckled as he watched her worry, “Amanda’s not even here yet and I’ve only been here for ten minutes myself.” 

At that Tessa seemed to relax – she hated being late for anything, not only because she thought it rude, but also because being late seemed to set her off on ‘the wrong foot’ and then she found it a struggle to engage in whatever they were doing. 

“Here,” Scott handed her a cup of coffee that she hadn’t noticed he was holding. 

She smiled at him as she took it from him. 

“Given the early nature of the hour I thought it best to caffeinate you – for both of our sanities.” 

“You know me too well,” she beamed back at him after taking a sip from the cup. 

“Better than anyone,” Scott smiled back in reply. 

The morning was cool around them, but not cold. The sun was still rising on what looked to be a crisp day, the kind that left you invigorated but still appreciative of a warm fire as the night drew in. Despite spending the majority of their young lives travelling through darkened mornings they had seldom been given the chance to enjoy the breaking day around them, always too tired, or already inside a rink, to enjoy the moment. But the life they were living now was filled with joys they never knew they’d missed out on until they discovered them, and so they both stood quietly, sipping coffee and watching the day slowly come to life. 

Half an hour later Amanda arrived, voicing her apologies as she left her car and headed towards them. She assured them that they could have gone in and onto the set, that there were plenty of people around. And in turn they assured her that they were enjoying their coffee and their morning and were more than happy to have waited for her. 

“So, it’s just going to be pictures today,” Amanda informed them as they stepped into the warehouse and the temporary set that had been erected for the morning, “no real cooking, just you two posing with some of the ingredients, and we’ve got a few mock-ups that we can use as well.” 

“Sounds great,” Tessa smiled as they followed Amanda through the warehouse and into a temporary make up area. 

“Trevor,” Amanda smiled as they met with the stylist, “Tessa and Scott are here, and we should be ready for the first round of checks in about 45 minutes, does that suit you?” 

“That’s fine with me,” Trevor responded as he showed Tessa and Scott to their chairs in front of a huge mirror. 

“Great,” Amanda replied as she spoke to their reflections, “see you out there in a minute,” and with that she was gone. 

Trevor wasted no time in getting to work on Tessa, starting by combing her hair. Scott sat beside her, watching Trevor intently. It always amazed him how Tessa looked stunning no matter what any stylist did to her. He had been in the same position many times over the years – watching her being readied for a photo shoot, competition or even just a social event, and whatever was done to her hair, her make-up, whatever she was dressed in, she always pulled it off, always looked gorgeous. And as much as he liked her in whatever she wore, however she looked, he had to admit that he really loved her best when she styled herself, or when she didn’t. He loved her natural soft curls, shining eyes, blushed cheeks. He loved her natural beauty, it made him feel like she was just the girl from London that he had met all those years ago, like nothing had changed and no one was looking at her, that she was all his, the real her; the real her was his, and his alone. 

“Scott?” her voice cut through his thoughts, bringing them to his attention and taking the air from his lungs for a second. 

“What...? I?” 

“You were miles away,” she smiled at him. 

“Coffee’s not working yet,” he quipped back quickly, trying to gain control over his thoughts, pushing the ones that had caught him so unawares to the back of his mind. 

“I was just telling Trevor about your house,” Tessa informed him, “about the work you’ve done on it. He is thinking of buying something himself.” 

“Oh right,” Scott’s composure returned, “something to fix up?” 

“I’m considering it,” Trevor responded, “I’ve not taken on something like that before, though, so I am a bit dubious.” 

“Well, I can tell you that it’s not easy,” Scott said honestly has he took a long swig of his coffee, “but it is rewarding.” 

“I can imagine it is,” Trevor responded as he curled Tessa’s hair, “are you going to sell yours once you’ve done it up?” 

“No,” Scott replied quickly, “I want it as a place to live, a base, you know?” 

“Is it a family home?” 

“Yeah,” Scott informed him, “it’s perfect for a family – although I’m not sure finding one of those is going to be as easy as finding the house,” he laughed. 

“Another thing that’s not easy, but highly rewarding,” Trevor laughed. 

“So I am told,” Scott replied. 

“Ok, hair’s all done,” Trevor said as he placed the curling irons onto the counter in front of Tessa, “I’ll just do your make-up and then you can get dressed whilst I work on Scott.” 

Tessa’s make up took barely more than 15 minutes, and soon Trevor was able to attend to Scott’s hair. He had just started combing it when Amanda came steaming into the room. 

“I am so sorry,” she apologised as she deposited an armful of clothes onto the sofa that sat behind the make-up chair, “it’s so dirty we can’t even keep the clothes in there,” and with that she was gone again. 

Tessa, Scott and Trevor all stopped what they were doing and looked at each other in the mirror – Amanda was not usually flapable, but something had clearly got her flustered. A few moments later she returned with full arms once more, this time they contained shoes. 

“I ordered from ‘Swifts’ because they have always been so good in the past, but what they’ve sent today is just ridiculous,” and with that she was gone once more. 

Tessa looked at the clothes she had left behind. She knew from the tour prep that ‘Swifts’ were a company that supplied temporary and moveable dressing rooms and clothes storage. She had considered using them, but they hadn’t been available for the whole tour and she’d wanted consistency with the dressing areas and costume storage, so she’d gone with another company. She knew that with the warehouse set up they were in that Amanda would have needed to rent at least two dressing areas for the shoot, and that ‘Swifts’ would have erected them the previous evening. 

“I am so sorry,” Amanda said again as she entered the room, hands empty this time, “the dressing rooms that we’ve been given are in a disgusting condition, you can’t change in there, we can’t even keep the clothes in there.” 

Tessa could see how stressed Amanda was, and felt for her – she had certainly felt the stress of planning an event as she and Scott tried to finalise the tour. 

“Don’t worry,” Tessa smiled at Amanda, “we can get changed in here.” 

“No, Tessa, that’s not...” 

“Honestly,” Tessa smiled, “we don’t mind – we've dealt with a lot worse over the years, believe me!” 

Amanda looked from Tessa to Scott, checking that they were just trying to be polite. 

“Plus, we’re experts at the quick change,” Scott smiled as he saw Amanda look at them. 

“If you’re sure...,” Amanda’s voice wobbled. 

“We’re sure,” Scott told her as Trevor put the finishing touches to his hair, “just leave the clothes there and we will get changed and meet you on the set.” 

Amanda was visibly relieved, “thank you,” she smiled as her radio crackled and she turned to leave the room, “thank you so much.” 

Scott and Tessa smiled at each other as Amanda ran from the room to deal with whatever was calling to her through the radio: it felt nice being the relaxed ones in the situation, and not the ones in charge. 

“There we go,” Trevor smiled as he ran a final comb through Scott’s hair, “you’re all set. I’ll give you some time to change.” 

“Thanks,” Scott smiled at Trevor as he replaced the comb into the belt that sat around his waist. 

Meanwhile, Tessa went over to the sofa and the heap of clothes that Amanda had left there. She started to sort through them, ordering them into two outfits. 

“Do you fancy the shirt or the vest top today?” she grinned as she held up Scott’s shirt and her vest top. 

“Hmmm, choices,” Scott smiled as he looked at the clothes she was holding up, “I think I’ll have to let you have the vest top – green's far more your colour than mine.” 

“Good choice,” Tessa replied as she placed his shirt over the back of his chair. 

“I do want the skirt, though,” he raised his eyebrow at her as she put the skirt over the back of her own chair.” 

 

“And I could totally rock these chinos,” she responded as she held them against her legs. 

“You can rock anything, T.” 

“Charmer” 

“Compliment avoider” 

“Get dressed,” she said throwing the chinos at him with a smile. 

Over the years they had experienced their fair share of confined spaces and dressing rooms in the name of work, competition, skating; getting changed in front of each other wasn’t something they had to pause to consider. Or at least, it seems, it wasn’t. Scott, having pulled on his chinos and shirt was standing at the mirror buttoning his shirt when his eyes caught sight of her in the mirror as she slowly pealed the tight black jeans from her legs and exposed the delicate fabric of her underwear. Scott’s eyes were drawn to the meeting of lace and skin, for a moment transfixed by the skin he now realised he missed and the body he had a sudden yearning for. His heart skipped briefly at the realisation, or the half realisation - there was no understanding in the moment, just reaction, pure and simple. He averted his eyes quickly, swallowed hard and pushed the thought down to join the others he wasn’t even aware of yet; their existence still too big to comprehend. 

“Ready?” her voice caught his attention and she turned, now fully dressed, to smile at him. 

“Ready,” he responded, grabbing both of their water bottles from the counter and heading out of the room with her. 

In the main space of the warehouse the crew had set up a series of kitchen counters complete with all of the kitchen essentials, a fake stove and some very realistic looking plastic fruit. 

“You know, T, you’re the only person I know who could bag a sponsorship for a cooking product and do a promo shoot with fake food and a fake kitchen,” Scott quipped as they were maneuvered into place for a lighting check. 

“What can I say,” she smiled back at him, “I’m just that appealing.” 

“Tessa, can you move a little to the left,” the camera man’s voice brought their attention back to the task in hand as they both concentrated on the instructions they were given. Following the practice round of -shots the lights were adjusted and Trevor freshened up their hair and make-up. 

“Ok,” Amanda commanded from behind the lens, “if you can just move towards the chopping board and position yourselves so that Tessa is chopping the lettuce and Scott, you stand beside her.” 

At that Scott scoffed quietly, knowing only Tessa would be able to hear his reaction. Knowing that the sound coming from his mouth was his reaction to her lettuce cutting abilities – or lack of – Tessa discreetly jabbed him in the thigh as he stood next to her. He let out a mock ‘ouch’ at her touch. 

“Scott, just move to the side,” Amanda called out, “and a little more behind her, like you’re looking over her shoulder slightly.” 

Scott did as he was instructed, standing just behind Tessa’s shoulder, bringing his chest to meet with her shoulder blade. 

“Great,” Amanda shouted, “very domestic.” 

The comment elicited a chuckle from Scott. 

“Hey, I can do domestic,” Tessa responded beneath her smile, years of communicating through a myriad of facial expressions coming to her service. 

“Didn’t say a word,” Scott breathed back as they both smiled for the camera as the flash flicked several times. 

“Now, if we can have a shot by the stove,” Amanda instructed. 

At her command a young man appeared at their side and removed the chopping board and lettuce and added a pan containing chopped vegetables and chicken. 

They both moved over to the stove, and the half-cooked food that was on the faux electric hob. 

“Tess, can you just stir the pan,” Amanda instructed. 

Tessa picked up a teaspoon from the cutlery holder and started poking the contents of the pan. 

“Perhaps with a wooden spoon?” Amanda’s voice couldn’t hide the confusion that was running through her mind. 

At that Scott could hold in his laughter no longer and burst into a fit of hysterics. Tessa looked at him with a look of pure innocence on her face. 

“What?” she asked, a genuine question. 

“You...” Scott said through his laughter “...cooking with a teaspoon.” 

Tessa looked at him and joined him in his laughter. They both realised that they hadn’t laughed so hard in a long time – not since the night they decided to invade the cast tour bus and make Elvis and Eric drink shots of tequila. They held on to each other, the hysterics taking over them as their stomachs started to ache. For a moment the set, the photo shoot, the world, fell away and it was just the two of them in their own little bubble. 

“Right,” Tessa said as she caught her breath, “concentrate so we can get through this.” 

“Concentrate,” Scott repeated as he took a deep breath. 

“Sorry,” Tessa apologised to Amanda and her crew, “we’re ready, sorry.” 

She heard Scott breathing deeply behind her and she knew that she had to do everything to avoid catching his eye for at least the next ten minutes. 

After pretending to cook at the stove it was time to look like they were enjoying the meal they had cooked. One of Amanda’s assistants delivered plate of real – yet freezing cold – food to the counter along with two forks. They were instructed to spear some of the food onto their forks and act as if they were about to eat it. The camera flashed again. 

“This actually looks quite nice,” Scott commented, “perhaps we should try making it sometime – real food, real stove.” 

“Sounds good,” Tessa smiled at him, knowing that he meant he would try cooking it whilst she watched him. 

“But you have to help too,” Scott read her mind, “this is your sponsor, after all.” 

“I suppose I could do some stirring,” Tessa said with a grin. 

“Concentrate, Virtch,” he said through a cracking smile as the photographer took a final few shots. 

“Ok, we’re done,” someone shouted from behind the lens. 

Amanda was soon beside them, thanking them for their time and apologising again about the lack of a changing room. 

“We had great fun,” Tessa beamed, “thanks for setting this up.” 

“No problem,” Amanda smiled, “I will send you the photos before we post them.” 

“That would be great,” Tessa smiled back in reply. 

They said their goodbyes to Amanda and headed back to their clothes. 

Scott was more careful this time to avert his eyes as they changed, although he did accidentally catch a glimpse of her pulling her jeans up and wiggling her bottom into them. He looked away quickly – out of sight, out of mind – and slipped his jacket on. 

“All of this pretend cooking has me hungry,” he smiled, “fancy some lunch?” 

“Definitely,” Tessa smiled back at him as her stomach rumbled. 

They found themselves a quiet lunch spot in a café in Toronto – they didn’t go unnoticed, of course, but it was private enough that they were left to their lunch, eventually. 

Scott scanned through the menu, looking for something to satisfy his growing hunger. 

“You’re going to order the steak and potatoes,” Tessa said without looking up from her own menu. 

“Am I that predictable?” 

“Yep.” 

“You’re going to order the chicken salad.” 

“Am I that predictable?” 

“Yep.” 

The waiter came over and they gave their order – one steak and chips, one chicken salad. 

“So,” Scott started as he took a sip of his water, “how was your date the other night?” 

For a moment Tessa was confused – she hadn’t thought about the date, or about Pierre, all morning. 

“It was good,” she smiled, “we went to that little restaurant out in the country” 

“I’ve heard that’s really nice,” Scott responded. 

“It was,” Tessa informed him. 

“And did you guys get on? Find things to talk about?” Scott knew that he was going to have to do the work in this conversation – he knew that Tessa would need some prompting to talk about how she found the date. 

“We talked about our lives, careers, things we like to do to relax.” 

“That sounds like a good start,” Scott smiled as the waiter arrived to place a basket of bread between them, “and what did you find out about him?” 

“Well, his name’s Pierre and he’s a fashion designer,” Tessa began as she took a roll and began to butter it, “but I already knew that. He’s French, but spends a lot of time over here. His family live in Paris.” 

“A Parisian fashion designer,” Scott smirked, “you shock me, T.” 

“We talked about skating, playing the piano, it was nice.” 

“Sounds it,” Scott smiled, wide and genuine. 

“It felt nice,” now she had opened up to him she started to run through the thoughts that were tumbling through her mind, “he never treated me differently, you know? Like he already knew me, or a version of me, it felt like he wanted to get to know ‘me’, first hand.” 

“That’s really positive,” Scott replied as their food was set down in front of them, “so you’re seeing him again?” 

“I hope so,” Tessa replied as she speared a piece of chicken and lettuce. 

“Well, that sounds like a successful date to me,” Scott raised his glass of water in a casual toast. Smiling, Tessa responded, clinking her glass to his. 

They ate a few mouthfuls of food in silence, sating their hunger. 

“So, how are things with you and Carrie?” Tessa asked. 

“Good,” Scott nodded as he lowered his fork back to his plate, “we’ve been on a few dates now, we get on, still have plenty to talk about.” 

“That’s good,” Tessa smiled, “having things to talk about it always good.” 

“It is,” Scott replied. 

They ate in silence once more. 

“I was thinking of taking her away for the weekend,” Scott ventured “we’ve not...,” he paused, “...spent the night together, you know... in the same place I mean,” his words were flustered. 

“Where are you thinking of taking her?” Tessa asked, ignoring his awkwardness. 

“Camping?” 

“No, Scott!” 

“We went for a walk last Saturday and she said she enjoyed being outdoors,” Scott countered. 

“Scott, there’s a big difference between a Saturday afternoon walk with someone you’ve just started dating and sleeping under a piece of smelly plastic and weeing in a bucket.” 

“I thought it would be romantic – a fire, the stars.” 

“A fire, stars, yes,” Tessa agreed, “but stay somewhere indoors.” 

“But you know what hotels can be like,” Scott grumbled, “we’ll be all over the Internet before Saturday morning.” 

“Go to my cottage,” Tessa said simply, “it’s out of the way, Jordan’s made sure no photographer would dare come within a hundred miles of it, and you can enjoy the beach, the stars, a fire, without making the poor girl sleep outside.” 

“No, I couldn’t,” Scott said immediately, not wanting Tessa to think that he had been angling for an invitation. 

“Honestly,” Tessa smiled as she reached out across the table and touched his arm, “it’s free all month, and you know you are always welcome there.” 

Scott thought for a moment, “Ok, thanks, T, that would be really great.” 

Tessa smiled in response, “you’ll have a great time.” 

“We will,” Scott said as he took another forkful of food. 

“So how are Abbie and Logan getting on?” Tessa was always keen to know about his coaching work, and she knew that he had been spending a lot of time working with Abbie and Logan. 

“They’re ok,” Scott replied, “the choreography is really coming together now, but there’s still some work to do on their presentation, their story telling.” 

“They’re still young, yet,” Tessa assured him. 

“Yeah,” Scott agreed, “I mean, look how long it took us to really feel comfortable with each other, physically I mean.” 

“Exactly,” Tessa smiled, “it’s tough being a teenager and figuring yourself out.” 

“And figuring your body out,” Scott said quietly. 

“Logan?” Tessa asked. 

“Yep,” Scott smiled back at her. 

“Well, that’s your department,” she couldn’t quite hide the smile that played on her lips as she said it. 

“Clearly not,” Scott smiled, “when did I ever solve that one as a teenager?” 

“Not even after Igor’s ‘chat’ with you?” a smile played on Tessa’s lips as she remembered how Scott had recreated one of the most awkward conversations of his life one night when they were preparing for their comeback. 

“Put yourrr mind somewherrre else, Scott. And deal vith zese zings beforrre you skate.” 

Tessa was reduced to a ball of laughter as Scott recreated the moment once more. 

“You may find it funny,” Scott’s mock annoyance only served to make her laugh even more, “but the problem was I didn’t have zese zings to deal vith before I skated – skating – well, skating with you, was the problem.” 

“Ha, you flatter me,” Tessa laughed, “you were a 16 year-old boy – I could have been anyone and you would have had the same reaction.” 

 

“Yeah, because Marina really used to rev my engine,” Scott raised his eyebrows as the sarcasm dripped from his tongue. 

“You didn’t have your hands all over Marina’s chest,” Tessa bit back, “I hope.” 

“And she didn’t grind into me when she thought no one was looking,” Scott’s words stopped the conversation dead and Tessa picked up the menu to look at the desserts. 

“Admit it!” he said to the back of the menu. 

She ignored him, pretending not to hear. 

“We’re grown-ups now,” Scott smiled, knowing he’d got her cornered, “we can talk about these things – it's allowed.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” there was a definite smirk starting to form as she looked across the inside pages of the menu. 

“Really?” 

“Really.” 

“And do you know that the dessert list that you’re inspecting so carefully is on the back of the menu, and not the inside?” 

At this Tessa’s cheeks blushed pink and she lifted her eyes above the menu. 

“I guess we’ll just never know,” Tessa gained control, “you never skated with anyone else, so you don’t have anything to compare it with.” 

She was good, but Scott could match her: 

“Well I didn’t see Charlie getting a ‘talk’ from Igor.” 

“Maybe Charlie had more self-control.” 

Before Scott could respond his phone rang out from his pocket. He looked at the screen. 

“I’m just going to take this,” he motioned to his phone before getting up from the table, “order me some ice cream?” 

“Sure” Tessa smiled as she went back to the menu and Scott headed out of the dining area and into the restaurant’s foyer. 

“Hi,” Scott said into the phone as he answered. On the other end Carrie’s voice was light and happy. “Yeah, it went well...they’ll just be posted on their feed once we’ve okayed them...I’m just having lunch...some people from the shoot...yeah...ok...great...see you later.” 

Scott pressed the button to end of the call, and headed back into the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such fools!


	7. The Rarest Love

The coarse skin on the fingertips of Scott’s fingers felt somewhat satisfying as they rubbed over the back of his neck. As he stood there watching Abbie and Logan butting heads he suddenly realised what it really meant to be a coach; to stand on the sideline and watch as all of the blood sweat and tears you’ve poured into a project evaporates before your eyes. He knows that he should be doing it for them, that they are the most important people in the team – and they are, he is a great coach, and they are the centre of it all – but he also feels as if he has given all he has for this pair. The early mornings, the sleepless nights, the times he’s had to turn his mom’s Sunday lunches down in the name of extra practices and time at his laptop planning turns and time and rotations and music. 

“Okay guys,” he yells across the ice, “take five”. 

Abbie and Logan pull apart immediately and fall out of the semi successful routine they had been performing. As quickly as they detach they skate back together, eyes locked, lips pursed and low growls emanating from their lips. Scott couldn’t hear the words that were flying between them, but he could tell that they were sharpening their words like spears and launching them at each other, knowing exactly where to aim in order to ensure maximum impact. A final few spears were launched followed by Abbie leaving the ice and heading towards the changing rooms. Logan kicked at the ice with the toe pick on his skate. Scott stepped onto the ice and headed towards the young man. 

“Lo,” he said as he approached him, “you ok?” 

“Sure,” Logan spat out as he skated straight past Scott and towards the men’s changing rooms. 

Scott put his head in his hands – he was in over his head, and he knew the one person who could help him! 

*** 

“Coffee?” Tessa padded into her kitchen, Scott following behind her. For once he was the one getting comfortable at the counter as she prepared the drinks. 

“Do you have tea?” 

“Sure,” she started to prepare their drinks. 

“They’re just so difficult to work with when they’re like this,” Scott said, exasperated. 

“They’re young and you’re asking them to be closer than they are with anyone else at a time when they are still trying to figure out who they are to themselves, let alone to each other.” 

“I get it,” Scott answered, “we butted heads enough when we were younger, but I don’t know how to fix it.” 

“Well, you can’t fix it,” Tessa informed him as she put the cups down on the counter and joined him on the stool next to him, “all you can do is support them in finding out how to fix it for themselves.” 

Scott took a sip of his tea, blowing on the surface to cool it before putting it to his lips. 

“Who helped us fix it?” Scott asked. 

“Our mums,” Tessa said simply, “and our siblings, and Suzanne” 

“I regret that we ever fought,” Scott said quietly. 

“Me too,” Tessa agreed, “but I also think it’s part of where we are now. No regrets, remember?” 

The words of their marriage counsellor rang in his ears, and in his heart strings were pulled. It had taken him a long time to see his regrets as anything other than embarrassing negatives he’d rather bury and never look at again. But with time and Tessa’s encouragement, he came to see that everything that had happened had brought them to gold, to the relationship they now treasured, and the woman who was sitting beside him. 

“They told us how much we’d need each other, even if we didn’t realise it when we were 11 years old.” Scott remembered. 

“That we’d come to lean on each other,” Tessa added. 

“I don’t think I realised then how true that would become.” 

“Nor me,” Tessa smiled, “but they all knew that, even then.” 

“A lot of couples don’t go through the things we went through,” Scott thinks out loud. 

“They don’t,” Tessa agreed, “and many don’t work at it like we did, either.” 

“I’m glad we did,” Scott made direct eye contact with her, “work at it, I mean.” 

“Me too,” she returned his gaze, “there’s nothing I feel we can’t overcome.” 

 

“Nothing” 

 

Their eyes held for a moment longer than was really necessary, both lost in the moment, lost in the past, and home in a realtionship that was deeper than anyone around them really understood. Try as they might, no one else knew what was said in their darkest times, the tears that were shed, the comfort that they gave each other. 

“So, what are you going to do with Abbie and Logan?” Tessa was the one to break the moment. 

“Well, I think I can talk to Logan,” Scott swallowed hard as the room came back into focus, “but I was hoping you might help me out with Abbie?” 

“Sure,” Tessa replied, “I’ll be any help I can.” 

“What about a coffee date?” Scott suggested, “the two of you. I could take Logan to a hockey game – get us some time together.” 

“Sounds perfect,” Tessa smiled, “why don’t I come by the rink when you are all there tomorrow, check in with Abbie and invite her out.” 

“Sounds perfect,” Scott replied with a smile – he knew he could rely on Tessa to help him out. 

“We’ve got an afternoon session tomorrow, perhaps come over about 3?” 

“I’ll be there,” Tessa smiled. 

*** 

Tessa had to admit to herself that she was hovering. Of course, to any onlooker it would appear that she was waiting for Scott to end Abbie and Logan’s coaching session, but if she was honest with herself, (which she wasn’t exactly stellar at right now, but that was a truth that was stuffed down far deeper than it was possible to imagine right now) she was hovering in order to watch her best friend there, in his element, doing what he did best – giving to others, supporting, nurturing. She looks at him now, a man with confidence and a kind heart, and wonders whether he is like what she imagined he would be when they were younger. There were times that she used to picture them both, wonder what their lives would become. When she was just 14 years old, feeling like a grown up, but also like a vulnerable child, she used to wonder what they would look like when they were older, who they would be. She tries to think now of the image she saw back then, but it’s impossible, she can’t remember because all she can see is the strong and loving man in front of her, and she can’t imagine that he could ever have been anyone else, any other way, or in any other place. Now that they are back in the ‘real world’, outside of their bubble, she is starting to realise how unique their lives have been, how unique their relationship is. You don’t realise that your ‘norm’ is not ‘normal’ until you’re thrust into the every day. Part of her wants to dive backwards, to recapture what they had. She wants to return to a time when it was just them, to Pyeongchang, when the world was their bubble and they only had each other, and it was enough. He had always been enough. For her, he had always been more than enough. 

“Tess” 

His familiar tone cut through her thoughts as they drifted back to the depths they belonged to. She saw him wave at her from the ice, beckoning her with his smile. She made her way through the seats and towards the boards. 

“Thanks for this,” he said as she sidled up to him, “I really appreciate it.” 

“No worries,” she smiled in reply. 

Abbie and Logan were quick to spot Tessa on the sidelines and they skated over. 

“Hi guys,” Tessa smiled at the pair, “how’s it going?” 

Both of the youngsters looked sheepish. 

“Great,” they both replied at once, creating a high pitched and discordant lie. 

“Logan,” Scott jumped in, “we need to work on the twizzle in that second sequence,” Scott skated onto the ice and drew Logan away with him. 

Once the boys were out on the ice, Tessa laced her boots and stepped onto the ice, drawing close to Abbie and they both watched their partners. 

“They seem to get on well,” Tessa commented as they watched Logan hang on Scott’s every word. 

“Yeah,” Abbie’s words were laced with something that Tessa knew to be frustration. 

“You two look like you’re doing well?” 

“Hmm,” Abbie’s voice opened the way for Tessa to dive deeper – perhaps coffee wasn’t going to be needed, it seemed that Abbie’s natural habitat, much like her own, was the ice, and that it was the place she felt most comfortable and most likely to open up about how she was feeling. 

They watched as Scott showed Logan the footwork, and talked him through the steps he was taking. Logan listened, hanging on Scott’s every word and copying what he saw. 

“I remember Scott learning that very move,” Tessa reminisced, “he was so cross with himself that it took him so long to learn.” 

Abbie smiled quietly as she looked at Tessa, she let out a slow sigh. 

“But he got there in the end,” Tessa added, “he always got there in the end, but the journey wasn’t always smooth.” 

“Sometimes Logan takes ages to learn new steps,” Abbie said quietly, “and he thinks I notice, I mean, I do notice, but not in a bad way, but when I...when I try to be supportive, he just gets angry and...” 

“Pushes you away?” 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Perhaps he finds it difficult to accept there are things he can’t do,” Tessa ventured. 

“But that’s the whole point of learning,” Abbie’s voice told Tessa that this was something she had thought about a lot, got frustrated about a lot, “if we knew it all we wouldn’t be in coaching, we wouldn’t need to train.” 

“You’re a bit older than him, aren’t you?” Tessa confirmed. 

“Two years,” Abbie replied. 

“So, perhaps to him he feels like he needs to work harder to compensate for that,” Tessa suggested, “he wants to be a partner to you, wants to be equal, but he has to work at that.” 

“Perhaps,” Abbie considers Tessa’s words, “but I never mention his age, I never mention the steps he takes the time to learn, I just always try to support him, but...” she stopped short. 

“But?” 

“Sometimes he can just be so moody, so immature,” Abbie confessed, “and it makes me so angry.” 

“With him?” 

“Sometimes.” 

“Do you argue?” 

“Sometimes.” 

“Does it hurt?” 

“Every time.” 

A silence fell between them. 

“But I keep doing it,” Abbie said quietly, “I just can’t seem to get it right, whatever I say to him, whatever I try to do it just doesn’t seem to be right, well, it always seems to be wrong.” 

“Don’t beat yourself up about it, Abbie,” Tessa says warmly, “there will be times, many times, when you can’t say the right thing, or do the right thing, because there simply isn’t a ‘right thing’ to do or say!” 

“I just want him to know that I don’t judge him, that we’re a team and that I want to share in the struggles as well as the triumphs,” Abbie explained. 

“And he will understand that,” Tessa assured her, “in time. But at the moment he is learning who he is, and who he is beside you. In the meantime, you need to be patient with him, don’t fight with him, counter him with kindness and steadiness and consistency.” 

“I know that’s the right thing to do, and I hear you, and I can do that, but there’s a part of me that feels like it shouldn’t have to all be on me, you know? Like, why can’t he be the one to grow up, why can’t he be the one to realise that I am here, that he is acting like a baby, that...” 

“He will,” Tessa put a hand on Abbie’s arm, “one day he will realise and he will feel terrible, and he will need you then, too. And there will be a day when you need him too, and he will be there for you. And your relationship will swing between need and repulsion and back and forth until you are both grown and know how to be there together, for each other, because the other one knows how to accept the help and support the other offers. It takes time, Abbie, but you will grow beside each other, and it will be tough, and then you will grow together, alongside each other, and you will come to realise that the reason you can support each other and be there for each other and be the strength that the other needs is because you have been there all along, through the worst of times you were there, you didn’t walk away when it would have been easier to, and you didn’t push him until he walked away, you were just there, always. That will count for everything, when you look back, when you retrace the journey you’ve been on, you’ll realise that you both stuck at it when there were easier options, and that counts for something; it counts for everything.” 

Abbie ran her hand through her hair. 

“It’s a lot to take in,” Tessa stated, “I know, but believe me, it will be worth it in the end.” 

Abbie nodded slowly, taking in what she had been told. She trusted Tessa. She didn’t know her that well, not on a personal level, but like every child interested in ice dancing, she looked up to Tessa, and to Scott, and she knew that there was no one better positioned to give her advice on her partnership. 

“Thanks,” Abbie said simply. 

“You’re welcome,” Tessa smiled, “and I’m here to chat, any time you need someone to talk to.” 

Logan and Scott skated towards them. Logan had a look of frustration on his face, and when he reached Tessa and Abbie he mumbled something about going back to the changing room. A few seconds later Abbie bid Tessa goodbye with a hug and headed after Logan. 

“Are you guys getting coffee now?” Scott asked. 

“No,” Tessa replied, “we’re done.” 

“Already?” Scott was surprised. 

“You know what we girls get like once we’re talking,” Tessa smiled at him. 

“How was she?” Scott asked. 

“She’s fine,” Tessa smiled, “they’re going to be fine.” 

 

“Thanks, T,” Scott smiled at her, “I really want these guys to have the start we did, the support, you know?” 

“Scott, they’ve got the best coach anyone could ever wish for,” Tessa assured him, “they are going to be great.” 

“It seems so long ago,” Scott commented as they headed off the ice to remove their skates, “that we were them, here, on this ice.” 

“And yet only like yesterday,” Tessa smiled back as she sat on the wooden bench and started to unlace her boots, “it’s all gone so quickly.” 

Scott stopped undoing his laces and paused to look at her. 

“Got time for a skate?” he smiled. 

“Always,” she responded, and laced her skates back to her feet. 

They took the ice, and in hand, skating around the rink’s edge. The years fell away from them, the fighting, the counselling, the medals; everything. And for a moment they were children again, holding onto each other, and wondering what the future held for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of mushy angst for you. They will get there, I promise. Is going to be easy? Sorry, no promises I can make on that one!


	8. It's Hard to Know Which One of us is Caving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting a little more serious for our favourite fools.

“Hands a little higher, Logan,” Scott said as he took the youngster’s hands and slid them towards Abbie’s shoulders. 

Tessa, her hands on Abbie’s hips as the foursome glided around the ice, whispered in Abbie’s ear to put her head to the side and open her neck to Logan’s fingers. 

“Don’t worry about the synchronicity of the steps,” Scott coaxed them, “focus on your upper body and where your hands are.” 

“Head back a bit, Ab,” Tessa coached. 

“Just your thumbs on her neck, buddy,” Scott informed Logan. 

They had been working on making the pair’s program look more sensual for almost an hour, the four of them connected together and skating around the ice, Tessa behind Abbie, and Scott behind Logan. At first the pair had hated it, feeling like the filling in a deeply embarrassing sandwich, but as Tessa and Scott coached them and manipulated their bodies, they started to feel more comfortable and they were becoming better at using their hands and bodies to inject feeling into the skate. Soon they didn’t need the words to help them, didn’t need their coaches to tell them how to run their fingers across the other’s neck, or touch cheeks. Scott looked at Tessa over Abbie’s shoulder, and they nodded at each other in unison before releasing their grips on the young skaters and heading to the edge of the rink. Abbie and Logan continued to skate, as if nothing had happened, lost to the music and each other. 

“Thanks for this, T,” Scott smiled as he squeezed her hand. 

“Any time,” she replied, “remember how embarrassed and awkward we were back then?” 

Scott only chuckled in response as the final notes of Ed Sheeran’s ‘Happier’ rang out and Abbie and Logan took up their final positions on the ice. 

Tessa and Scott applauded them, and the youngsters surfaced with beaming smiles on their faces. 

“That was great, guys,” Scott smiled at the pair. 

“It was?” Abbie’s cheeks were flushed with pride as she and Logan skated towards Tessa and Scott. 

“It was,” Scott smiled back, “now go get changed, you guys have costume fittings to get to.” 

Logan fist pumped Scott before the two skated off together towards the changing rooms, stopping for a high five and a side hug on the way. 

“They’re coming along really well, Scott,” Tessa beamed at her partner with pride. 

“With you to help them they are,” Scott smiled back at her, “I couldn’t do this without you, T.” 

“Of course you could,” Tessa replied, “you can do anything you want Scott, anything at all.” 

Scott smiled back at her, letting her words seep into his soul – her compliments also meant the most to him because he knew they came from a place of truth – Tessa never lied to him. 

“Skate?” he asked. 

“Sure.” she replied with a smile. 

They skated out onto the silent ice, enjoying the wind as it pushed through their hair. They skated in silence, beside each other. 

A crackle burst into the arena as the CD that was in the old sound system skipped and jogged. 

“Still needs replacing?” Tessa smiled. 

“Somethings never change.” Scott smiled back. 

Following another crackle, the CD picked up the next track on the CD. The first few synthesised beats of ‘Shape of You’ pulsed into the rink. 

Their bodies worked immediately as smiles invaded their lips. They danced towards each other, hips swaying and arms moving to the beat. They weren’t following Jeff’s choreography exactly, rather picking and choosing elements they loved, pulling each other back and forth, playing cat and mouse on the ice. Where the first dancing grind should have been they simply twirled around one another, keeping their distance. As the music plays on they both, individually, become lost in the music, the moment and the memories. They dance around each other, tension growing, pulsing, until the words ring out, their cue for so many nights; ‘...put your body on me...’ before they know it they are stood chest to back as the lyrics continue; ‘...last night you were in my room...’. His hands move automatically, following the choreography that had consumed them all those months ago, his fingertips find her thighs before he flattens his palms against her and his hands work slowly upwards, the music now forgotten, cues long gone. At his touch she pushes back into him, raising her arms above her head as she feels the familiar burn low in her stomach. His hands continue their journey, grazing the heat that’s threatening to take over her mind. His touch causes her to whimper quietly and a low and throaty groan rumbles in his throat as his hands explore her chest on their way up her body. He pushes his groin into her, and she pushes back. 

The door at the left of the rink slams shut. 

They push apart. 

Tessa skates to the boards, panting. 

Scott skates in the other direction, making the necessary adjustments to his sweatpants. 

“Scott, you in here?” Carrie’s voice rings out onto the ice just before she comes into view. 

The track stops and the CD goes back to scratching and crackling before dying. 

Scott does all he can to compose himself, not stopping for a moment to think about what on earth had just happened. 

“As always,” he shouts back with the best smile he can muster as he pulls himself together, glancing at Tessa out of the corner of his eye. 

Tessa is bracing herself against the boards, trying to catch her breath whilst also planning the quickest way out of the rink. 

Carrie appeared from the stands, a tall, dark man in tow. 

“Tessa here, too?” Carrie asked. 

“I’m here,” Tessa spoke for herself, taking a final moment to compose herself before facing the world; Carrie, again. 

She would look up, say hi to the woman, and then make her excuses. The rink had suddenly become seriously devoid of oxygen and she needed to escape it. What she didn’t expect to see when she looked up, composure and nonchalance painted on her face, was Pierre. 

“I found Pierre in the parking lot,” Carrie announced as she and Pierre reached the boards. 

Tessa remembered telling him she would meet him outside after the practice. Of course, she had been too wrapped up in...in....whatever she and Scott had just done, to remember he was there. 

Scott and Tessa both skated over to the boards to meet their partners. 

“Sorry...I...” Tessa started to explain to Pierre. 

“It’s fine,” Pierre’s accent floated across the ice. 

There was silence for a moment. 

“Scott,” Scott put his hand out to Pierre to cover the fact that Tessa was still reeling, “nice to meet you.” 

Pierre returned the handshake with a smile, “Pierre, nice to meet you.” 

“How did the practice go?” Carrie asked with a smile. 

“Good,” Tessa and Scott replied at the same time, eliciting a laugh from the group. 

“Still in sync,” Carrie laughed as she looked at them both. 

Pierre laughed, too. If the moment was awkward, only Tessa and Scott noticed it. The people standing before them, the people they had welcomed into their individual lives, were laughing at an endearing moment between friends. 

“Well,” Tessa had gained her composure enough to make true her escape, “we’d better get going.” 

“Thanks for today, Tessa,” Scott said in a somewhat formal, yet cordial way – it was a good job that neither Pierre or Carrie knew them well enough to notice his using her full name. 

“You’re welcome,” Tessa’s reply was equally as formal, “let me know how the fitting goes.” 

“Will do,” Scott smiled back. 

“Nice to see you again, Carrie,” Tessa smiled. 

“You too,” Carrie returned. 

“And nice to meet you, Scott,” Pierre smiled. 

“You too,” Scott replied. 

Tessa wondered if it was possible for the situation to get any more uncomfortable as she skated off the ice and replaced her skates with her trainers in record time. 

*** 

The ride back to her house with Pierre passed in a haze of chatter that she was only half paying attention to. Not that she was thinking about what had just happened with Scott, not really, not like she needed to (that would make things far too real, far too complicated, and far too scary). They had just spent months grinding against each other for 4 minutes every night, they were just falling back into some kind of comfortable place that only their career could give them. What they did on the ice was entertainment, it was telling a story, so what sometimes it helped her through a ‘dry spell’? Gave her the chance to relieve a bit of the inevitable tension that builds when you’re telling the stories they tell, spending all of your time together, foregoing relationships with other people in the name of your career. They just needed time to adjust; they were adjusting. That was where her mind took her, how she dealt with it, and that was that. 

Pierre pulled the car up in front of her house. They had been on two dates since they first met, a dinner and a walk through the park, all innocent, and this, their third, was dinner and a movie at home. 

As she stepped out of the car and into the air, Tessa couldn’t help but notice the desire that still thrummed through her body and made her head cloudy. She stepped up to her front door and turned the key in the lock in a heady daze. She entered and threw her keys into the waiting bowl at the front door. She waited for Pierre to enter before shutting the door and thrusting him against it. Her lips crushed his as she pressed him against the door with her body. She felt his surprise beneath her, but it was momentary, and he soon matched her passion as he kissed her back, pushing his tongue into her mouth. She received it gladly as her hands fell to the buttons on his jeans. She pulled them from his hips with fervour before bringing her thigh to his hip. Her thigh that still burnt with Scott’s touch, a touch she needed to erase. Pierre matched her intensity and ripped the t-shirt from her torso, tossing it to the floor behind him. He started to take control, pulling his hands through her hair and kissing her neck. As soon as she felt his lips on her neck, Tessa was over taken by an instinct she didn’t know existed – to protect an area that would never be anyone else’s but...- she pushed down her thoughts and grabbed him from the door and threw him backwards onto the waiting stairs. She removed his boxers and straddled him, taking control of the situation. She pushed down on him, wanting the feeling of him inside her to chase away the fire that burnt there, wanting him to fill her so completely that there was room for anything, for anyone, else. She set a fevered pace, her hand flat on his chest as she slammed down on him again and again. He was moaning with pleasure, telling her that he was close, telling her how good she was. Her own release was there, sitting, waiting, but always just out of reach. She felt him shudder beneath her, moaning loudly as he came, she mirrored him, lying as much to herself as to him as she threw her body around above him and moaned. 

And then it was over. 

And he lay still and panting underneath her. 

They re-positioned themselves and sat against the wall his eyes closed as he calmed, his hand around her shoulders, a kiss planted on her head. 

A single tear rolling down her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame Jeffrey!


	9. A Vision of Ecstasy

The cold night air touched Tessa’s skin in a way that made her shiver. She picked up her wine glass and took a sip, hoping that the dark liquid would warm her insides. 

“There,” Pierre said as he sat down beside her on the picnic blanket he had set out, “we should feel the warmth of the fire soon enough.” 

“This is really nice, Pierre,” Tessa smiled, “thank you.” 

Pierre took the opportunity of lean in and kiss her lips. Their starlight picnic hadn’t taken him a lot to arrange, but he had put a lot of thought into the gesture – he wanted the first night that Tessa stayed over to be memorable. 

“Thank you for being here,” he said in response. They held smiles for a moment before Tessa broke away. 

“Well, let’s eat,” she broke the moment, “I’m starving.” 

They chatted beneath the stars as they dined on olives, bread and fine wine. The fire crackled beside them and golden embers flew towards the night sky. They lay back against the blanket and stared at the sky. 

“The stars are beautiful,” Pierre commented. 

“They are,” Tessa agreed, her voice lost somewhere amongst them. Lying there looking up into the inky night she was reminded of a night not so long ago in Utah when she and Scott had hiked to the top of a hill in the middle of the night, contents of the mini-bar in her handbag, to look at the stars. It had been Scott’s birthday, and he had insisted on a day away from the spotlight, a day he didn’t have to share with anyone he didn’t want to. They had timed it so that they reached the peak of the hill, and the stars, as the clock ticked over to a new day, his birthday, and they had celebrated by drinking whiskey from miniature bottles. She shook her head to loosen the memory. 

“Are you bored, do you want to go inside, I didn’t mean to...” Pierre noticed her silence and jumped to end it. 

“No,” Tessa turned to face him, “no, I’m not bored,” her smile was sweet and genuine, “I’m just enjoying the stars.” 

She looked into Pierre’s eyes then, not breaking the gaze this time, not looking away, staying there, in the moment, like she knew she should, like she wanted to, like she so badly wanted to. 

“This is perfect,” her voice was barely a whisper. 

“You’re perfect,” Pierre moved closer as the words left his mouth and his mouth met hers. Their kiss was slow and deep, different to the ones they shared against her front door the previous day. 

“Tess,” his voice was deep as he pulled away to look at her once more, “I really like you.” 

“I really like you, too,” the words were out before she had time to check them, and her lips were back on his before she had time to take them back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't blame a girl for trying!


	10. I'm Wide Awake

“If you want to leave any point, just let me know,” Scott put a supportive hand on Carrie’s shoulder as they stood at his parent’s front door. 

“Scott, I am a grown woman,” Carrie laughed back, “I think I can cope with meeting your parents.” 

“My family,” Scott corrected her, “everyone is here, and it can get a bit...hectic.” 

“Well, I like hectic,” Carrie smiled back at him as she placed a hand on his arm to assure him that she would be ok. 

Scott smiled back before unlocking the front door. A rush of sound drowned them. The laughter and talking that was coming from the house made Scott feel instantly at home. Although he was living at his parent’s house whilst he did up his own, it always felt like a totally different place once it was filled with his brothers and their families. Scott took Carrie’s hand as they headed towards the kitchen. 

His mom was at the counter pouring wine into glasses as the merriment rang out in the lounge. 

“Ma,” Scott turned her around with his voice, “this is Carrie.” 

Alma stepped towards the couple, wiping her hands on her jeans as she approached, a wide smile on her face. 

“Good to meet you, dear,” Alma smiled as she moved towards Carrie, hand outstretched. 

“You too,” Carrie smiled in response, “sounds like you have a house full, here!” 

“Oh, just how I like it,” Alma smiled in response before heading back to the counter and fetching Carrie a glass of wine, “come and meet the family.” 

Scott picked up a few of the wine glasses that his mother had poured out and followed his mom and Carrie into the lounge. 

As she entered, Carrie was faced with the boisterous Moir clan – Charlie and Danny were rolling around the floor with the children playing a game that could only be described as being a cross between horse racing and hockey. Joe was laughing heartily in the corner of the room, and Cara was gossiping with Tessa Two. Scott wasted no time in joining the melee, and jumped in with a roar. Giggles and screams filled the room. 

“Uncle Scott!” one of his nephews cried as he noticed Scott’s arrival and jumped on his back, once his arrival had been announced the other children joined their cousin and Scott was under a full cuddle attack. Within moments they were all on the floor, spent and panting. 

“Where’s Auntie Tessa?” his niece asked as she hopped to her feet and looked around the living room, fully expecting to see Tessa watching them. When she didn’t, and saw Carrie standing where Tessa should have been, she was taken aback by the stranger. 

“Tessa’s busy today,” Scott soothed, “but I promise I’ll make her come to the next family day.” Scott assured the young girl. 

There was a silence in the room, one that took a while to register with Scott. 

“This...,” he got to his feet, straightening his t-shirt and hair, “...this is Carrie, everyone,” he stood next to Carrie smiling. 

The Moir clan, welcoming to the last, all smiled at her and Tessa Two and Cara made space for her on the sofa. 

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to roll around the floor like a child,” Cara smiled at her as she beckoned her over, “that’s just the boys.” 

Carrie laughed, relieved to given the opportunity to sit down and melt into the room. 

“Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes,” Alma informed them as she headed back to the kitchen. Joe followed to help her prepare the table. 

“So, Alma said you work at the rink with Scott,” Tessa Two smiled at Carrie. 

“I teach the Tots Group,” Carrie smiled back, “not quite the same as Scott and his amazing pair of skaters.” 

“Oh, Abbie and Logan?” Cara asked, “I saw them skate a few months ago – I’ve never seen two people skating together whilst also touching as little as possible.” 

The three women laughed. 

“They looked good when I saw them the other day,” Carrie responded, “I think they must be getting the hang of it.” 

“You been teaching the kids to ‘melt the ice’, Scott?” Cara teased him. 

“Tessa’s been helping out,” Scott said simply. 

“On that explains it,” Tessa Two giggled, “Tessa can make putting the garbage out in sweatpants look sexy, I’m sure getting a couple of teenagers to look like they enjoy touching each other is child’s play.” 

Cara and Tessa Two giggled again. 

“As long as she wasn’t going for ‘Shape of You’ proportions,” Cara smiled. 

Scott felt his stomach drop. He had managed to block out the moment he and Tessa had shared a few days earlier, and he didn’t need it resurfacing now. Not here, not at his parent’s house during dinner with his new girlfriend. 

“’Shape of You’?” Carrie smiled back as she took a sip of wine. 

“Oh, it’s just a number we did in a show,” Scott informed her casually, “got some people over-excited.” he shot a warning look at Cara. 

Cara saw the look and took her cue, “let’s get dinner,” she smiled, “your mom has cooked lamb, it’s bound to be amazing.” 

Relieved to be moving out of the situation, Scott stood and placed a hand on Carrie’s back as he directed her out of the lounge and towards the dining room. 

There was a flurry activity around the table as children were placed on chairs, booster cushions and glasses were topped up. 

Scott pulled Carrie’s chair out for her and smiled as she sat down. Everyone was around the table, hungry for food and good conversation. Scott reached beneath the table to squeeze Carrie’s hand, to tell her that he was there, that they were there together. He clutched only air as he failed to find her hand waiting for him. He chastised himself for expecting it to be there. He blamed it on muscle memory, habit, of course her hand wasn’t going to be there; she wasn’t Tessa. 

As the meal continued he tried to engage in the conversation, tried to smile, tried to be present. But every time he sat to listen to the conversation the opening bars of ‘Shape of You’ rang in his head, and every time they did, he took a sip of wine, washing them away momentarily. Carrie was in full flow beside him, asking questions about the members of his family, his hometown, the rink. He smiled when someone made a joke, nodded in agreement to a question, he was joining in – or he hoped it looked that way, because in his mind he was at the Great Kitchen Party dinner in Toronto, and he was sitting next to Tessa as they whispered to each other about how they had no idea who half the people in the room were. They had drunk their fair share of free wine and beer that night – a welcome relief after the string of shows they’d performed – and they had spent the night dancing with abandonment. He heard her singing along to the band, holding his tie in her hand and smiling at how long he had managed to keep it on. 

He felt like he couldn’t breathe. 

“Scott?” his mother’s voice brought him back to the table, “dessert?” 

“Sure,” he gulped air as he came back to the moment, “thanks.” 

“Carrie, have you got room for some dessert?” Alma’s voice was sweet. 

“Actually, I have to get back to my grandmother,” Carrie said with a smile that barely hid the flatness in her voice. 

“Oh,” Alma’s voice did little to hide the fact that she had expected Carrie to stay for the whole evening. 

“She’s been a bit under the weather this week,” Carrie informed her, “I don’t like to leave her for too long.” 

Alma moved from behind the table and towards Carrie. 

“Well, it was lovely to meet you,” she said as she hugged Carrie. 

Nods and smiles ran around the table as everyone supported Alma’s comment – they had all found Carrie delightful, and enjoyed dinner with her. 

She said her goodbyes and said she hoped to see them again. 

“I’ll walk you out,” Scott gathered himself from his seat and headed towards the door with Carrie. 

Once outside, the door shut behind them, Carrie’s face couldn’t keep the anger at bay any longer. 

“What is the matter with you?” she spat out. 

Scott ran his hand over his face; he knew there was no use trying to deny that he had been absent during the meal, “I’m sorry, I...” 

“You barely said a word all through dinner, Scott,” it was an accusation, not a comment. 

“I know, I...” he was still reeling from where his mind had taken him and he was trying to surface to meet her. 

“You bring me to meet your family and then sit there like you don’t know me.” 

He rubbed his hand over his face once more, “Carrie, I’m sorry, I have a lot on my mind.” 

“Then why invite me here, Scott?” 

“Because I wanted you to meet my family, Carrie, I wanted you to see them, for them to see you.” 

 

“And I liked them Scott,” there was exasperation in her voice, “they actually spoke to me.” 

“Carrie, I’m sorry,” he couldn’t find any other words. 

“So you keep saying, Scott, but I don’t even know what you’re sorry about. You need to talk to me – you need to tell me how you feel, what you’re thinking, otherwise I can’t do this; I don’t have the energy to guess, Scott.” 

He stood there in silence. He wasn’t even sure what there was to explain. 

“You know where I am when you want to communicate with me,” And with that, she turned on her heal and headed home. 

Scott wanted to scream, wanted to pick up a boulder and throw it, wanted to run after her...he started to walk. He let his feet take him where they wanted. They led him across the fields he played in as a boy, beside the brook he threw pebbles into after Sochi as he wondered why the world was so cruel. They walked him for miles, over hills, through neighbourhoods his friends were now raising families in. As he walked his mind emptied, his thoughts gone, it was clear and quiet, just as long as he walked. The afternoon darkened around him as he walked beneath the moon, his feet in control. He walked until he stopped, until his feet decided upon his destination; until he reached Tessa’s front door. 

“Scott?” it wasn’t his appearance at her door that surprised her, rather the exhausted look on his face. 

“Tess,” his voice is breathy, he can hear it in his own ears. 

“Come in,” she beckoned him inside and towards the living room where she had been doing some work on her laptop. She put it onto the coffee table and settled on the coach, legs curled under her body, facing him. 

Scott looked at her then, his best friend, his port in a storm, his constant, his strength, his always. He took a deep breath, steadied his breathing. 

“What’s happened Scott?” 

And just as things had seemed momentarily clear, the haze of fear fell once more and his mind reached out its bony fingers and grabbed his clarity back and shoved it back into the depths. 

“Carrie and I fought,” he explained. 

“About?” 

“Erm...” Scott struggled to grasp his earlier clarity, but it was long gone, “we had dinner at my mom’s and I was just so absent, I...” 

“What’s on your mind?” 

“The competition,” and with that clarity and truth were buried in a deep darkness. 

“That’s understandable,” Tessa smiled at him, “it’s only four months away now, but Abbie and Logan are doing well.” 

“They are,” Scott agreed, “I just wake up during the night sometimes, you know, wondering what I can do to make it better, wondering if I’ve done enough.” 

Scott, she scooted closer and put her hand on his knee, “you’ve given everything, that’s always enough.” 

He smiled at her then, feeling grounded, “thanks, T.” 

“What happened between you and Carrie?” 

She left dinner early because she felt I was ignoring her, that I don’t tell her what's on my mind,” Scott confessed. 

“Scott, you know you find it difficult to talk when you go into your head like that,” Tessa reminded him. 

“I know,” Scott sighed, “it’s just that people...that you... usually know...” 

“Scott, we’ve spent the best part of two decades working on our communication,” Tessa reminded him, “you have to remember that your relationships aren’t going to work in the same way straight off.” 

“I know,” another sigh. 

“You’ve got to talk to her, Scott. Tell her how you feel, how you need to communicate with her. She might not understand straight away, but you can work on it together. But when you go into yourself, Scott, when you don’t communicate, it’s so hard to be with you.” 

There was silence between them then as they both felt so comfortably at home. 

“Thanks, Tess,” he squeezed her hand. 

“Scott, go and speak to Carrie,” she said simply and with a smile. 

Scott got up from the sofa and headed for the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close...yet so far!


	11. Let the Sun Come Streaming In

Tessa lay back as Pierre combed his fingers through her hair and caught his breath. Her cheek was clammy as it rested against his bare chest. She could feel his sense of satisfied euphoria emanating from his skin, from his being, and she closed her eyes, feeling the guilt that was becoming all too familiar to her recently. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy sex with him, or that he wasn’t a good lover, it just never seemed to happen for her. Of course, she made it look like it did – made him believe it did – but it was only ever an act; a lie. She hated lying, she was honest, and prided herself on that, but she couldn’t bring herself to be honest when he was writhing above her – not with him, and not with herself. She allowed her rational mind to take over the situation – it was the thing that had saved her so many times before – and she told herself that being somewhat out of practice left her inevitably cautious and that she would ‘get into it’ more as time passed. Still, she spent mornings like this with a dull yearning settled in the pit of her stomach as the release her body clearly needed was left unanswered. 

“I like waking up with you,” Pierre’s breathing had returned to normal. 

Her reply was a warm smile and fingers rubbed along the line of his chest. 

“Come to Paris with me this weekend,” it was asked an excited question as he rolled onto his side to face her. 

“I told you, I can’t,” she replied – he had already asked her to join him on his trip home, and she had already explained that she couldn’t, “Scott and I have the rink for the weekend to train with Abbie and Logan – we won’t get the chance again before the competition.” 

He rolled back over to settle on his back once more. 

There was a silence between them then. It wasn’t filled with anything, it wasn’t good, it wasn’t bad, it was just a silence, hanging there. 

“Tess,” he had rolled over once more, a serious look on his face now as he met her eyes, “I love waking up with you, I love having you here, I love turning off the light and feeling your warmth beside me,” 

Tessa smiled at him, sleepy and light. 

“Move in,” it was said simply, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. 

It hit her stomach like a punch – she hadn’t been ready for it, she’d been off guard. 

“I...” she began to stutter, her mind not able to process the thoughts quickly enough. 

“You’ve stayed here three nights this week, anyway,” he was making his case now, “and my apartment is just as close to the rink as yours is.” 

“Pierre, I...” her head was swimming – this was not how she made decisions; it was too impulsive. 

“Think about it,” he said, a smile of confidence on his face, “think about it whilst I am away and give me an answer when I get back.” 

“Ok,” she managed as she pulled away from him and got out of his bed, “I have to get going now,” she fumbled through the room gathering her clothes, “but I will think about it.” 

Her exit from the room, and from his apartment was little more than a hazy memory by the time she was sitting behind the wheel of her car. She pushed the key into the ignition without a second thought and drove – without conscious intention – to the rink. 

As soon as her blades touched the ice she disappeared into her own world, and the thoughts in her mind started to dissolve into a place where she could start to order them. She pushed earphones into her ears, but didn’t play any music; she just wanted to be alone and cut off from the world outside of her. She allowed her mind to clear as she skated, it emptied as she concentrated only her feet, the beat of her heart, the rhythm of her blade against the ice. 

She was too lost in her thoughts to notice that Scott had entered the arena and was watching her from the side of the rink. He knew how she found solace in the ice, in the cut of the blade and the chill that caught at her fingertips. He watched her circle in the ice, oblivious to his presence and to the world outside of her bubble. She was a picture of beauty, as she always was, in all she did. He knew that she had questioned her appearance and her body over the years, and he was so happy to see her now so confident in her own skin. He looked at his watch and wondered whether she knew that rink would be closing in 10 minutes - earlier than usual – in order for repairs to be carried out. He watched her for a moment longer before calling out her name and breaking her self-imposed isolation. She turned in surprise at her name – she felt herself resurface from the emptiness she had managed to immerse herself in. 

“Sorry, I didn’t know you were here,” she was slightly breathless as she reached him at the boards. 

“I didn’t mean to interrupt you,” Scott smiled, “any other time I would have left you to it, but the rink is closing soon and the ice isn’t available.” 

“Oh, right,” she mumbled in return, suddenly feeling caught out as she realised he’d been watching her skate around the ice with her mind flying somewhere above her, “I am done anyway, I was just...” she fumbled over the words as she exited the ice and started to unlace her skates. 

“...thinking,” he finished for her with a knowing smile. 

“Sort of.” 

 

“Sort of?” 

“Well, I was trying not to think, really.” 

“About anything in particular?” 

Silence. 

“You don’t have to tell me,” Scott said softly, “but know that you can if you want to, that I am here if you need me, or just need someone to talk to.” 

She nodded in recognition of his offer. From behind them there was a clash and a bang as a troupe of workmen entered the arena laden with tools. They both smiled at each other before getting up and heading for the exit. They were half way towards their cars when Tessa realised that she couldn’t keep her worries to herself for much longer. 

“Pierre asked me to move in with him,” the information came tumbling from her mouth without control. 

“Oh,” Scott replied, taken aback both by the news and the nature of its delivery, “and?” 

“And...” she struggled to articulate what was going on in her mind, “and...” 

“...and you are worried that it’s a big commitment that you’re not ready for?” 

“Pretty much,” she answered with a smile, “that and, well, I’ve never lived with anyone before. I mean, we have always travelled together, and seen each other’s homes as being open, but actually living with someone else, sharing space with them, learning their rhythms, that’s a lot of ‘new’!” 

“It could be a good kind of ‘new’,” Scott offered. 

“Or it could be an awful kind of ‘new’,” she countered. 

“There sure is only one way to find out the answer,” Scott smiled. 

“I know,” Tessa sighed, “but I’m ok with how things are at the moment, I don’t want to change how things are.” 

“Then don’t,” Scott said simply, “just because he has asked doesn’t mean that you have to say yes.” 

“No, but if I do say no, and I don’t move in with him, then where is the relationship going?” 

“Does it have to be ‘going’ anywhere?” 

“Well, I think so, Scott, that’s what people do – what happens in ‘normal’ life – people meet with the intention of building a lasting relationship.” 

“Not always.” 

“Well, in the context we’re in they do – we're not getting any younger and we’ve both done the ‘casual’ thing before.” 

 

“True,” he sighed, “am I allowed to say something that might upset you?” 

“Yeah, I’m feeling safe in this conversation” she replied. 

“Perhaps one of the reasons you’re questioning this is because it would put you in a situation that you can’t fully control. Moving in with someone means that you have to share control with them, too, and you like to be in control, it makes you feel safe.” 

“I think that’s a fair point,” she said softly, “I do like to be in control of my life and my day and my living space.” 

“Would you feel differently if it were Pierre moving into your house with you?” 

“I think I’d feel more in control, but I’d also feel a little invaded?” 

“That makes sense,” Scott nodded, “well, what about if you move in ‘part time’?” Scott suggested, “like you spend so many nights at his place, and so many nights at his?” 

“I kind of already spend most nights at his,” Tessa blushed. 

“Then, carry on doing that, and move some of your stuff to his, but keep your house. You love that house.” 

“I can’t give up my house!” 

“No, you can’t, I agree.” 

“Tess, can I ask you something? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” 

“Sure.” 

“Are you in love with him?” 

There was a pause. 

“I love spending time with him and I really like him,” she said eventually, “but that’s all I am in a position to give to him right now. That doesn’t mean that I am not falling in love with him, but it takes time.” 

“It does,” Scott agreed with her, “and perhaps living together will help you to realise whether you are falling for him or not.” 

“But I will always have my house and my things and my life if it doesn’t work?” 

“Exactly.” 

“It doesn’t feel like much of a grand gesture,” she smiled, feeling lighter as talking to Scott helped her to sort through her mind. 

“It doesn’t have to be,” Scott smiled back at her, “sometimes love is about small moments, non-moments, sometimes love is just about being ‘in it’ together every day.” 

“Thanks, Scott.” 

“Anytime, T.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	12. Find Light in the Beautiful Sea

The sun had barely made an appearance above the light cloud as the shrill notes of Tessa's alarm clock filled her darkened bedroom. Stuttering fingers crawled from beneath the covers and grabbed the offensive article from the bedside table and quietened it. Tessa snuggled deeper beneath the duvet in an attempt to pretend that the morning had not arrived and that there was no reason for her to leave the sanctuary of her bed. She snoozed, allowing the warmth of the bed covers to radiate through her body. 

A loud knock at the door startled her.   
In her state of sleepiness, on the edge of dream and reality, she assumed that she had dreamed the knock into existence. 

Until it came again, slightly more insistent this time. 

She jumped from her bed, heart beating as she wondered who could be knocking at her door so early in the morning. She pulled her robe around herself, covering the slightly skimpy camisole she was wearing. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she padded down the stairs and towards the front door. She turned the key in the lock and opened the door slowly and with caution, wondering who she was going to find on the other side.

“Morning sleepy head,” Scott's smile greeted her. His face, unlike hers, was filled with life and effervescence. 

“Why did you knock?” She asked, a slight sound of disgust on her voice. 

“Because, T,” his voice was soft and teasing, “if I had let myself in it would have been a lot harder to actually get you out of bed. This way, I let the door do my job for me.” 

She pouted at him, lightheartedly annoyed at how right he was. She moved aside and let him into the hallway. He leant over and placed a light kiss on her temple. 

“Go shower,” he smiled at her as his lips left her still sleep warmed skin, “I'll make the coffee.” 

She smiled back at him, “strong,” she ordered as she headed up the stairs. 

Scott headed to the kitchen and Tessa's coffee machine. After taking the coffee from the cupboard he pulled down the cover of the machine to expose the coffee tray. He found it filled with old coffee. Coffee that had clearly been sitting there for at least a few days. It was dry and secure in its location. Scott was momentarily shocked - of course he'd found her coffee machine holding grounds from a previous brew before, but the age of the grounds suggested that she hadn't had any coffee for a few days. He began to wonder whether the unthinkable had occurred; Tessa had started to limit her coffee intake. Then his mind caught up and he realised that she obviously hadn't been drinking coffee from her own coffee machine for days because she hadn't been at her own house: she'd been at Pierre's. Before he could take control of his mind, it rushed away from him and a swirl of jealousy rumbled in his stomach and fizzed to his chest. He couldn't ignore it as it ripped through the fibres of his skin. The image of her lying in Pierre's bed played in front of his eyes. He scrunched his eyes together to chase it away. He ripped the dried coffee from the machine and dumped it into the bin. He could feel himself clenching, biting the inside of his cheeks. He poured fresh coffee into the machine and pushed the door shut forcefully and flipped the switch to start the water boiling. He stopped, his only task now to wait. He noticed the tension in his body and forced his shoulders to relax with a few deep breaths. He was finally able to take control of his thoughts. He wondered why he had felt jealous of Pierre. He imagined himself explaining it to a therapist. He settled on the fact that for years now, during the comeback, the win, the aftermath, the tour, he hadn't had to share her with anyone; with another man. He had looked after her, and she had looked after him, and it had been just the two of them in their bubble. Now, knowing that someone else was allowed to be that close to her, closer even, was something he had to deal with. It was natural, he decided, and was just another of the things they would encounter as they attempted to transition into a life without competition and their bubble.   
The coffee machine's beep brought him back to the present. He pulled two travel cups from the cupboard and filled them with the thick, dark liquid. He was just securing the lids when she appeared in the kitchen doorway. 

“That smells good,” she smiled as she made her way towards him and the cups of coffee. She paused to drop a kiss on his cheek, “thank you for this,” she motioned towards the coffee, “and I'm sorry if I was grumpy when I answered the door.” 

Scott chuckled at her apology, “don't worry, T. I knew exactly what I was letting myself in for.” 

They grabbed their coffees and headed for the door. Tessa grabbed her skates on the way to the door. Scott raised his eyebrows at them as the tattered leather swung from her hand.

“Don't say it!” She warned. 

“Not a word,” he smirked in reply. 

Once in Scott's car their minds turned towards their day. 

“So, what's the main aim for today?” Tessa asked as she sipped her coffee. 

“Well, running both programs through in full to begin with, at competition standard,” Scott replied without his eyes leaving the road, “and then I think we'll find that they need to work on lift transitions and the artistry.”

Tessa nodded in response. 

“How long have we got the rink for?” 

“We've got it for most of the day - there's a hockey session at 7 this evening, but other than that, it's ours. Abbie and Logan are meeting us there at 6.30.”

Tessa looked at the clock - it was currently 6.15 am, so they were making perfect time to meet the pair there. She was reminded of the early mornings they'd spent together in their childhood years, it's only as an adult that she really appreciates how punishing their schedule had been when they were younger - they never really moaned about it, though. Testament to the enjoyment they got from it, she thought. 

They were soon pulling up in front of the arena. Abbie and Logan were just arriving and Scott went to chat with Abbie's mom, who had dropped the pair off. He let her know that he could drop the pair off at Logan's after the session, and checked it was OK for he and Tessa to take them out for a bite after the session. 

Meanwhile, Tessa opened the ring's sidedoor and led the teenagers into the darkened arena. Logan was happily chatting away, telling Abbie about a football match he'd watched the previous evening. Abbie, whose eyes were still hooded and glassy, listened as well as she could. Tessa shared a smile with the teenage girl as she listened to her make noises at the right point in the conversation, despite the fact that she was clearly barely listening to what her partner was saying. 

Once inside the rink the pair were quick to pull on their skates and get onto the ice. Abbie skated off alone, working around the ice and waking herself up. Logan left her to herself, skating behind her, but keeping his distance. To begin with Tessa and Scott remained on the otherside of the boards, allowing the pair to feel the ice was theirs. Scott watched as Logan skated behind Abbie, he noticed how the young boy watched his partner slowly reveal herself to the day and surface to the moment they were in. He smiled at the maturity they were starting to aquire, how they were starting to show an understanding of each other that he knew would serve them well as they strode forward. 

After a few minutes Abbie floated over to the boards to meet Scott and Tessa. Her face was now filled with a smile and her limbs were soft and relaxed. Seeing that Abbie was ready, Logan skated over to join her. 

“So what's first on the agenda, coach?” Logan smiled at Scott. 

“We want to see both programs,” Scott explained, “performed at competition standard, as if this is it, right here.”

“OK,” nodded Abbie, keen to get started. 

“Then we'll stop for feedback and decide what we're going to work on,” Scott informed them further. 

“OK, great,” Logan replied as the pair skated back towards the ice, conversing as they went. The pair did a few laps of the rink, moving in and out of lifts and holds, and talking through moments, whilst Scott sorted out their music and Tessa set up her phone on a tripod. 

They signalled to let Scott know when they were ready and he started the track. He made his way back to Tessa, who was making notes as she watched the pair skate. He stood with her, watching Abbie and Logan focus on each movement and each cue. He made his own notes as he watched. It was such a natural scene, the two of them, side by side, working together on the thing they loved, giving to a young team what they had been fortunate enough to receive when they were younger. The first piece of music ended and the pair set themselves for the second piece. Where the first program had been energetic and filled with a sense of frivolity, the second piece was slower and more sensual. There was a marked difference in the performance of the two pieces. The first seemed to flow effortlessly and Abbie and Logan were fully engaged in its synchronicity. The second piece, however, despite being good, and showing that they had worked well on how to work with each other's bodies, and connect on the ice, still lacked a certain passion and tactility that the music required. The final notes of the music faded.   
“Well done, guys,” Scott shouted across the ice, “take ten, and we'll do feedback.”

The pair nodded as they skated towards the opening in the boards to grab their drinks and a sit down. 

Tessa and Scott stayed in their spot at the boards and swapped notes. 

“I thought the first skate looked better than it has in a long time,” Scott stated, “the synchronicity on the twizzles is much better and the whole thing looked quite fluid.”

“It flowed well,” Tessa agreed, “they were relaxed enough to show a sense of enjoyment. There was one exit, halfway through that was a bit clumsy, we should look at that.” She reached for her phone and played through the video, searching for the section she was referring to. Once she had found it, they both leaned into her phone to watch the footage, their cheeks almost touching. 

“There,” Scott pressed the screen of her phone and paused the footage.

“Yeah, that's it,” Tessa confirmed, “we just need to look at Abbie's footwork as she turns into the end of it.” 

“And how Logan supports her,” Scott added.

“It would look a lot slicker with his were hands here,” Scott moved behind her, placing his torso against her back in order to demonstrate how he thought Logan's hands should be holding the inside of Abbie's thigh. Tessa was taken by surprise, not by his contact, or by the location of his hand (there were very few areas of her body he hadn't touched over the years), but by her body's response. The feeling of his skin on her thigh, even through her leggings, sent a shiver through her. She felt it on her skin, in her stomach and in the dull ache and want that seemed to be ever-present in her abdomen since she had been sleeping with Pierre. She chastised herself - Scott was not the person to help her through this confusing period of her sex life. She had refused to allow herself to attend to her own needs, thinking that making herself come was not going to help her to have better sex with Pierre. However, she clearly needed to take some action to solve the problem because now she was even getting revved up with her best friend, when they were working!   
“I agree,” her voice came out a little deeper than she had expected, the gravel of desire making it gritty. 

“And the second piece,” Scott stayed behind her, unaware of the effect he was having on her. His hand had left her thigh and he was now resting his chin on her shoulder and looking at the screen of her phone. She took a deep breath and steadied herself, “it needs to just be a little more passionate, eh?”

“Yeah,” she responded, “they need to be less afraid to touch each other.” 

“Do you think I've chosen the wrong music?” Scott asked, finally breaking contact with her and running his fingers through his hair, “it's too big for them? Too mature?”

“No,” Tessa joined him where he sat on a bench next to the boards, “we were skating to this kind of stuff when we were their age. They just need someone to show them how to break through that barrier of being self-conscious and embarrassed with each other.” 

“I have tried to talk them through some of that,” Scott responded, “and so have you.”

“And they've improved,” Tessa smiled, “but they just need to feel more comfortable. It didn't just come easy to us, either.”

“And so we do what with them?” 

“We could use a few of the techniques we've been shown,” Tess suggests, “and give them a bit of homework too, a few things they'd rather do on their own.”

“OK, I'm up for it,” Scott nodded, “it worked for us, but we were much older by the time we were in therapy and doing such exercises.” 

“I think we were just naturally more comfortable with each other,” Tessa said lightly, “everyone's different.” 

“Sure,” Scott smiled, “well what about we spend today working on the first piece and technicalities, and then tonight you and I can plan some activities and do them with them tomorrow?”

“Sounds perfect,” Tess smiled at him, “plus, an evening spent working means you'll be there to cook dinner.”

“I knew you had an ulterior motive, T - you just want me for my culinary skills!”

“You've rumbled me!” Tessa smiled at him as she stood up and headed back to the ice to call Abbie and Logan for their feedback. 

They spent the rest of the morning running through the notes they'd made and making sure that everything looked exactly how they all wanted it to. Abbie and Logan were fully committed to the session and were hungry for Scott and Tessa's input. Lunchtime came around and Scott called them all to a break.

“We're going to go out and get some air,” Logan informed Scott as he and Abbie headed off the ice.

“Sure,” Scott replied, happy to see the pair choosing to spend time together. 

Scott settled next to Tessa on the bench.   
“Here,” he said after reaching into his bag and pulling out a tupperware box filled with chicken salad and handing it to Tess. 

“You didn't have to make me lunch,” Tessa smiled at him. 

“Why? Because you made your own?” Scott turned to her, his eyebrows raised and a smile on his lips.

He had her and she knew it. 

“Thank you,” she settled on - her gratitude sincere, “you always look after me so well.” 

“We look after each other, T,” he reminded her as he passed her a fork and settled back with his own lunch. 

They munched in silence for a moment, enjoying their food. 

“So, have you thought any more about moving in with Pierre?” Scott enquired. 

“Mhm,” Tessa responded as she swallowed a fork full of chicken and lettuce, “I thought about what you said, and I think I'm going to move in with him, and keep my place, and let him know that I want to play it a week at a time, and that if I want some time alone he shouldn't see it as a negative thing.”

“That sounds wise,” Scott responded, “do you find it easy to talk to him?” 

“Erm,” Tessa prodded the salad with her fork as she thought about the question, “not like I do with you,” she said finally. 

Scott looked at her with a sense of overwhelming love, “you know it will take a while, Tess.”

“I know,” she toyed with whether to say what was on her mind - it came out before she had a chance to make the decision, “it's harder than I thought it would be,” her eyes found her toes as she felt vulnerable. 

“I know,” Scott breathed out slowly, “we've spent so much time together, we know each other so well, and we have to give Carrie and Pierre time to catch up, to get to know us.”

“And us them,” Tessa added, “we've got to learn whole new people.”

“Do you ever catch yourself feeling annoyed at them for not understanding?” Scott's words were tentative as he released them. 

“Yeah,” Tessa admitted quietly, “sometimes, when I feel low, or I feel vulnerable, I don't want to have to explain because…” she stopped as she realised what she was about to say. 

Scott gave her the silence and the space he knew she needed. 

“...because I haven't had to for so many years now,” she finished, “because...because…”

Another silence as her words sank between them. 

“...because you were always there and you always understood and you were always who I wanted,” her voice was barely more than a whisper. 

“Tess,” his voice was a whisper too as he moved closer to her and took her face in his hands and turned her eyes to meet his, “I'm still here. I'm always here.”

She returned his stare and opened her mouth to reply. 

A rush of cold air whistled through the arena as the side door was opened and Abbie and Logan reentered, chatting and full of cheer. Tessa pulled away instantly, turning her attention back to her food. Scott's hands dropped at the same time and fell together in his lap. 

It wasn't the kind of situation they'd be worried about being caught in usually, but ‘usually’ meant when they were ‘Virtue and Moir’, when they were competing, or working on a tour, but now, now they were just Tessa and Scott and the rules and boundaries had changed - even if they weren't entirely sure what they had changed to. 

“Ready to get back to it?” Logan asked as he and Abbie took to the ice and skated over to Tessa and Scott, who were packing the remnants of their lunch back into Scott's bag. 

“Totally,” Scott sang as he leapt from his seat, half overjoyed at his charge's enthusiasm, and half glad to be leaving behind an awkward situation. 

They worked hard that afternoon, all four of them giving everything they had. By the end of the day the program was looking great, and they all felt a sense of accomplishment and happiness. 

Just before 7 the hockey players started to appear rinkside. 

“I think they're our cue, guys,” Scott said to the group, “get changed and we'll head out for ice cream before dropping you guys at Logan's?”

His suggestion was greeted with smiles all round, and Logan and Abbie were quick to disappear into the changing rooms. 

***  
“They've come a long way,” Tessa smiled as Logan and Abbie left the car and headed towards Logan's house. 

“They have,” Scott agreed, “I think tomorrow will be good for them.”

“Me too,” Tessa responded, “I'm looking forward to it, but I do want to be prepared.”

“Me too,” Scott nodded as he pushed the gas pedal and headed away from Logan's house, “about tonight though, dinner…” he didn't get the chance to finish before Tessa cut him off.

“It's OK,” she interrupted, “I didn't mean you had to cook dinner, we can both think at home, tonight, separately and then meet in the morning,” she knew there had been an awkward moment between them at the rink and she understood that he wanted to run away from it.

“My mom's cooked us dinner,” Scott said simply, “she knows we've been at the rink all day and so she's cooked for us. It's OK if you don't want to…”

“I'd love to.”

“Great.”

They drove the rest of the short journey to the Moir house in silence, both tired, but satisfied with their day.

On their arrival they were met at the door by Alma. She immediately threw her arms around Tessa and ushered her inside - Scott knew he'd lost her for the evening at that point. 

“Cara's here as well,” Alma informed Tessa, “she's looking forward to seeing you. It's been too long, Tess.” 

Scott heard a tone of apology in Tessa's voice as she disappeared into the kitchen. He went to find his dad in the garage. 

Dinner turned into a catch up, with everyone wanting to know what Tessa had been upto and what she and Scott had planned with Abbie and Logan. The conversation and wine flowed freely and around eleven Cara stretched her arms above her head and declared herself exhausted. 

“The guest room is ready for you,” Alma informed her.

“Never have there been more welcome words,” Cara smiled. 

Everyone bid Cara goodnight. Tessa and Scott helped Joe and Alma clear the table, and then wished Scott's parents goodnight with the promise of a family day in the not too distant future. 

Scott grabbed a full bottle of wine and both of their glasses and headed for lounge. He turned the lights on, but kept them low, and shut the door in order that they didn't disturb the house's sleeping occupants. He lit the fire and they both settled on the sofa. 

Scott poured wine into their glasses and handed one to Tessa before picking up his own and sitting back against the sofa's arm. 

“So, what do you think we should do tomorrow?” Scott asked after taking a sip of wine. 

“We could start with ‘three things',” Tessa suggested, “start easy - three films you like, three treats,” 

“And then maybe three things you've done that I didn't like,” Scott suggested. 

“Yeah,” Tessa nodded as she took a sip from her glass, “and perhaps finish with three things I like about you?” 

“Sounds perfect.” 

“And then we can teach them seven breaths,” Tessa suggested. 

“Yes, and that's something they can take away with them as well.”

“And then the cuddle for homework?” Scott suggested. 

“Yep.”

“And then what about the staging, the touches, hands?” Scott wondered. 

“I think we just have to rip off the band aid with that one,” Tessa replied, “as embarrassing as it will be for them, it's something we need to start normalising with them.”

“Agreed,” Scott said as he took another sip of wine. 

“I like working together as coaches,” Tessa stated as she shifted on the sofa and put her legs up and onto Scott's lap. 

“Me too.”

“I always imagined it being more your thing, something you'd do without me.”

“Why?”

“I don't know, just, you're so good with people.”

“You're good with people, Tess,” Scott assured her as he stroked her leg lazily, “you have worked so hard at being open and confident with people, and it seems so natural for you now.”

“Hmm, when you're there, maybe.”

“And when you're alone - you did well on the CTV takeover you did on your own.”

“Because I knew you were there.”

“Even if I hadn't been there you would have been fine. And there's no way I would have got through the joint takeover without you - you were like a pro!”

She scoffed at that, not willing to take the compliment. 

“Hey!” Scott's tone carried a warning.

“Sorry,” her response was immediate as she remembered what they had been taught and stuck to throughout the comeback about accepting compliments from each other, “I appreciate that you said that and that you were present and thought about what was happening for us both.”

At that she received a pat on the leg and a kiss on her knee to follow. She drained the last of the wine from her glass and looked around for her purse. 

“I had best call a cab.”

“It's late, stay.”

“Cara's in the guest room,”

“I didn't tell you,” Scott smiled, “I'm officially an adult in this house - my room has been decorated, I have grown up paint on the wall and a double bed.” 

“I didn't know they made Maple Leaf bedding in a double!”

“I also have grown up sheets,” Scott smirked, “I am a real grown up - we won't even have to creep upstairs and keep our voices down!”

“Wow! You really are a grown up!” Tessa smiled as they put a stopper in the wine bottle and rose from the sofa. 

Scott let Tessa use the bathroom first, supplying her with a towel, toothbrush and one of his tour T-shirts. She marvelled at how little the Moir house had changed - everything was still where she expected,and she felt a sense of comfort at the familiarity of it all. 

“Ready for lights, T?” Scott asked as he stood by the light switch.

“Yep,” she replied as she shuffled down into the soft sheets. 

Scott turned the light off and the room was plunged into complete darkness, he made his way to the bed cautiously as his eyes struggled to adjust to the darkness. He found the covers and slipped beneath them. 

“Feels like ages since we did this,” he smiled as he lay back, grateful for the warmth and comfort of his bed. 

“After the London show,” Tessa stated, “you stayed at mine.”

“That seems like an age ago.”

“It does.”

They both lay silently then, enjoying the feeling of being together, of it feeling like old times. Scott was the first to break the silence, although he was quite sure that he was about to speak for them both.

“I miss us,” the words were spoken into the darkness, but they shone brightly between them.

“Me too,” her response was quiet but firm. 

Their hands met beneath the sheets and their fingers laced. Like it always does, darkness allowed for secrets to be spoken and hands to be connected without explanation and without reason. The night fell and they knew that in the morning they wouldn't need to talk, that falling asleep hand in hand was a secret shared only with the moon. 

“Night.”

“Night.”

***  
Thankfully, they didn't need to be at rink until 10 the following morning, giving them plenty of time to enjoy breakfast. 

“Tess, scrambled or poached?” Joe asked from the stove.

“Poached,” Alma and Scott chorused at the same time, causing Tess to smile from behind her coffee cup. 

“Poached will be great, Joe, thanks,” Tessa smiled. 

“So what's the plan for today?” Alma asked as she poured more coffee into her cup and offered the coffee pot to Cara. She was always interested in Scott's coaching life, and had done some work with Abbie and Logan herself when they were younger. 

“Well,” Scott said between sips of orange juice, “we need to work today on getting them more into role and feeling more comfortable with each other.” 

“They have been getting better,” Cara smiled, “I mean Logan no longer looks like he's worried about catching some kind of ‘girl disease’ from touching Abbie.”

“They are looking better,” Scott agreed with a smile, “but they still look more awkward than passionate during the second skate, so we need to get down to the nitty gritty today.” 

“Sounds fun,” Cara raised her eyebrows. 

Joe arrived at the table with breakfast, placing Tessa and Scott's in front of them first. 

“Well, if anyone can teach a lad about the girls, it's Scotty,” his dad grinned as he slapped him on the shoulder, knowing the breakfast he'd delivered bought him the right to both tease his son and use his hated nickname. 

Cara laughed as Scott rolled his eyes in mock frustration, “remember how he always used to wipe his hand on the front of his pants before he held your hand, Tess?”

Tess giggled at the memory as Scott accepted his fate at the hands of the three women at the table and focused on his breakfast. 

“And the flowers he stole…” Alma didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before Cara chimed in again,

“Not forgetting his first kiss,” she chuckled. 

The banter and teasing was all in good fun, and Scott took it that way. Tessa met Scott's eyes across the table and they grinned at each other - of all the stories they'd told over the years in order to protect their younger selves, the one about Scott considering the kiss he placed on her lips when he was 10 his first, was the one that had stuck. However, the look that passed between them over their eggs held their real story - that all those years ago, in the room they'd just slept in, they'd shared what they both considered to be their first real kiss. They'd been home for the weekend, and Tess was meant to be sleeping in the Moir's guest room after a family party. She was 13, Scott was 15. They'd stolen a couple of cups of Danny's homemade punch and were sat on Scott’s bed trying not to alert anyone to their shenanigans. Talk about their program and what the older kids at Canton were upto led to questions about who they'd kissed. They both confessed to a few pecks with fellow skaters, but eventually admitted that neither of them had ever ‘Frenched’, as Tessa called it. As the punch disappeared so did their inhibitions, and they decided that they'd try it out on each other, just to see what it was like. It had been awkward at first, and Tessa had fallen into a fit of nervous giggles twice before they'd managed to reach across the chasm of being teenagers and found themselves lip to lip. They'd been slow at first, tentative, lips and teeth clashing. After pausing for breath, a second try happened with silent consensus, and by the fourth and last time they were both utterly convinced that they'd just discovered the best kept secret of all time. 

Shuffling and coughing from his parents room next door made them break contact quickly, leaving them both with the taste of unfinished business on their lips, and Tessa hurried silently back to the guest room. They never told each other how they both lay there that night, in separate beds, savouring the buzz that the other left on their lips. They didn't do it again, and they didn't talk about it again. 

Scott swallowed down a last mouthful of juice before heading to the fridge. 

“Your lunches are on the counter,” Alma smiled without looking up. 

Tessa and Scott both turned to her with beaming smiles. 

“Thanks, Ma,” Scott said for the both of them as he grabbed the wrapped packages and put them in his duffel bag. 

After a round of goodbyes they headed out to his truck and towards the rink. 

***

“You don't need your skates this morning,” Scott's words were met with looks of confusion from Abbie and Logan, “we're going to do a little off-ice work.”

The four were gathered in the rink's hospitality room - a grand name for what was really a small room used for community events and children's birthday parties. Tess had found some large bean bags in one of the cupboards and set them out on one side of the room. They started in a circle, the four of them all able to see each other. 

“So,” Scott started, “when we watched the program yesterday, there was a lot of progress to be happy about, but there is still some work we need to do on your interaction.” 

Abbie and Logan nodded in response. 

“And we're going to show you some of the techniques that have help us over the years,” Tessa smiled.” 

“OK, so this first one is just about knowing each other and being comfortable discussing things,” Scott started, “and, fair warning, it starts off quite light, but it does get more serious as we go, and I want you to know that what we say in here stays in here, we have to trust each other, and you have to know that nothing you say now is going to be repeated. You have to make that promise to each other too, that there are somethings that are classified.”

The pair nodded in understanding. 

“OK then,” Scott settled into the bean bag, “so, first you're going to tell each other of three films you like. Tess and I will do the activities too. You need to look at each other when you're speaking to each other.”

Tessa and Scott met each other's eyes, and the teenagers followed their lead. 

“I like Princess Bride,” Tessa started, “Shawshank Redemption and Notting Hill.”

“I like Bloodsport, Moulin Rouge and Rocky,” Scott took his turn. 

“I like Dunkirk, Everest and Dirty Dancing,” Abbie said as she looked directly at Logan. 

“I like Spectre, Star Wars and The Great Gatsby,” Logan replied. 

“Three treats,” Scott announced. 

“Ice cream, long baths and breakfast in bed,” Tessa led. 

“Pie, beer and shoulder massages,” Scott returned. 

“Pizza, ice cream and lie ins,” Abbie was clear on the things she liked. 

“Chips, late nights and days off,” Logan replied. 

“OK, well done, guys,” Scott encouraged, “stick with it now, and remember that we're being honest, and it's OK if we find feelings that we need to deal with. Three things I've done that you didn't like.”

“When you didn't introduce me to your girlfriend properly,” Tessa began, she knew Scott wouldn't be hurt by that- his relationship with Cassandra was something they'd talked about extensively during the therapy they'd had during the comeback, “when you tried to control men who wanted to spend time with me and when you shut me out after Sochi.”

Scott swallowed before his turn, “when you dated Fedor, when you kept the truth about your legs from me, and that you never tried to save us after Sochi,” Tessa never broke eye contact with him and never flinched as the truths fell from his mouth - they had talked them all through and she knew about them all, the intricacies of his jealousy over Fedor and the way he'd been trying, in his own messed up and complex way, to reach her after Sochi. 

Next to them they heard Abbie take a deep breath before opening her mouth to take her and Logan's relationship to a place it had never been.

“When you stayed at Lori's after the Christmas dance and made me lie for you, when you told Connor you only skate with me because you heard I ‘put out’,” 

At this Logan's head drops into his hands - it was something he'd said six months ago when his buddies were teasing him about skating and about Abbie. Scott reached over and placed a hand on Logan's back, “Look at her, buddy,” he said softly. Logan raised his head and met Abbie's eyes once more, a look of agony in his eyes.   
“And when you punched Rory.” 

Logan felt exposed, like Abbie had just painted him as a monster, he felt terrible. 

“These things are hard to hear,” Scott soothed, “and we're not trying to hurt each other, here, we're just being honest.” 

Abbie reached over and put her hand on Logan's knee, “I'm not mad about any of it,” she whispered, “not anymore.”

“OK, Logan?” Tess was the one to push them forward this time. 

“OK,” Logan ran a hand through his hair before he started to speak, “I didn't like it when you dated Rory, or when you wore your old dress to the prom because Chase said your new one was slutty,” there was a pause then and both Abbie and Logan took a breath, both knowing what Logan was about to say, “and I don't like that you told Clara that we kissed.” 

It was Abbie's turn to feel awful. Logan was quick to extend his hand to her, “but I'm not mad either,” he assured her, “but I would like to talk about it some time, when we're on our own and not skating.”

“Me too,” Abbie smiled back. 

Scott and Tessa took the opportunity to exchange a smile at the progress their team was making. 

“OK, three things I like about you,” Scott announced the last round. 

“You're outgoing, you know what I'm thinking, you're there,” Tessa smiled. 

“You're kind, passionate and you hold my hand,” a spark of electricity, invisible to the naked eye, crackled between them as Scott clearly referenced the way they'd fell asleep the night before. 

“You're funny,” Abbie began, bringing Scott and Tessa's attention back to the activity, “you're a good listener, and you're starting to show how proud you are of our partnership and skating.”

Her words drew a smile from Logan's lips. 

“You're loyal, funny and passionate,” Logan said without missing a beat. 

“Great guys,” Scott beamed, “let's hug it out,” he did his best cheesy voice in order to break the intensity of the moment. Both couples embraced each other, and there were clearly words whispered in both camps. As Scott put his arms around Tessa he felt her breath on his ear as she whispered, “I like holding your hand.” And then she pulled away, the moment broken. They'd spent two decades hand in hand, but there was no doubt that they were both talking about the warmth between their palms as they fell asleep the night before. 

“OK, next up what we call seven breaths,” Scott introduced, “first we need to focus on how to take deep breaths,” Scott informed them. 

“A long deep in breath through your nose,” Tessa instructed as she showed them, “ and then out to the count of four through your mouth,” she added after exhaling. 

The young skaters nodded - they were familiar with the deep breathing technique. 

“OK, so you're going to use this to connect with each other and ground each other,” Scott instructed, “put your foreheads together,” he placed his forehead on Tessa's to demonstrate. He felt the touch of her soft skin instantly soak into his, the connection feeling as if it had absent for far too long.

“And now, the same deep breathing,” Tessa instructed, “at the same time as each other. Seven breaths.”

“And it's OK to close your eyes during this one, guys,” Scott assured them, “it's all about sharing personal space and connecting with each other.” 

Scott looked back to Tessa to see that her eyes were already closed. He closed his and felt her begin to inhale. Even after time apart, after time away from competition and their partnership, they still feel effortlessly and automatically in sync with each other. He felt a soft, relaxing serenity fall over them as they matched the fall and rise of each other's bodies. If either of them noticed the slight hitch in their final breath, neither of them mentioned it as they opened their eyes and joined the room once more. 

“That felt good,” Abbie smiled. 

“It's powerful,” Tessa agreed. 

“It's good when you're in the chaos of competition,” Scott smiled, “you can make your own space, something other people can't touch.”

“I like it,” Logan stated. 

“OK, and the last technique is one for you to explore in your own time,” Tessa explained, “it brings together the breathing and the personal space and sharing the things you like.”

“The objective is to cuddle for thirty minutes,” Scott added, “just the two of you, perhaps watch a movie or chat.”

“To start with you might want to do it for a shorter amount of time,” Tessa smiled encouragingly, “and build up the duration each time.”

“It will make it more natural for you to share your space and your feelings,” Scott finished. 

“OK, great session,” Tessa beamed. 

“Get a drink, take a break, and meet us on the ice in 10,” Scott informed them. 

He and Tessa headed out to the rink and their own skates. 

“So, I thought last time we did this, when we skated with them, it started to look a lot better,” Scott said as he laced his skates, “but it may have been a bit too tentative, I think we actually need to work on them just touching each other and not being embarrassed.” 

“Did you know they'd kissed?” Tessa asked. 

“No,” Scott shook his head, “but it does explain some of the awkwardness. 

“That's what I was thinking,” Tess responded, “we may have to work it out with them if it's getting in the way.”

“Hopefully we've built some trust this morning, so let's see where it goes.”

Tessa nodded as she finished lacing her skates and headed for the ice. Abbie and Logan appeared shortly after. 

“Right,” Scott said as he rubbed his palms together, “you've done really well this morning and made some real progress with your mental connection. Now we need to work on your physical connection.”

Abbie and Logan nodded. 

“We're totally committed, Coach,” Logan stepped up, “we know we've been awkward before and this morning really helped, we chatted and we know we have a way to go and we know there's still a lot of work to do, but we're here to do this and do it for each other.”

“And,” Abbie was the next one to speak up - the pair had obviously chatted during the short break, “I know we said what we said this morning was private, but we trust you both, and we want you to know that we did kiss, but it was just…”

“...we just wanted to get it out of the way,” Logan jumped in to save his partner the embarrassment. 

“The first time,” Abbie explained, “we weren't...we're not…”

“We understand,” Tessa smiled at them both, “we're glad you trust us.”

“OK,” Scott clapped his hands together to break the moment, “let's get going.” 

“Stand face to face,” Tessa instructed. 

“And you're simply going to touch each other's bodies,” Scott explained, “place your hands on each other's shoulders and I want you to just run your hands down each other's arms and into your partner's hands.”

He and Tessa demonstrated what they meant, moving their palms down each other's bodies. 

“You're going to get goosebumps,” Scott warned, “it's just your body responding to being touched.” 

Abbie and Logan copied what they'd been shown. 

“OK, good,” Tessa encouraged them, “this time, the same thing, but finger tips only.” 

Again, Abbie and Logan watched and copied like the attentive students they were. 

“This time,” Scott explained, Abbie, you're going to put your arms above your head.”

Tessa raised her arms. 

“And, Logan, you're going to run your hands down her torso, starting at her wrists and leaving your hands on her waist.”

Following his words he showed the young pair what he meant. He held Tessa's wrists gently before running his hands down her arms, reaching her armpits and skimming the sides of her breasts before continuing down her toned sides and coming to rest on her waist.   
Tessa tried to keep her facial expression neutral despite the fact she was immediately reminded of the what she had planned to do in the privacy of her own bedroom the previous night. She inhaled slowly and silently and willed herself to concentrate. 

Abbie and Logan copied them again, becoming clearly more confident as they worked. 

“Great, guys,” Scott beamed. 

“Next one's yours, Abbie,” Tessa smiled at the young girl. 

Scott scooted closer to Tess, bringing his leg between hers and connecting their hips, leaving very little space between them. 

“Put your fingers through his hair,” she laced her fingers through Scott's locks, “and then as you pull your fingers from his hair curl your fingers around the back of his neck,” she twirled Scott around on the ice so that Abbie was looking at his back and Tessa's hand, “ and then flatten your palm and run it down the centre of his back,” her hand moved down Scott's back as Abbie watched intently, “and then it comes to rest on his waist band.” 

Tess stayed in position as Abbie turned her attention to Logan. Tessa then turned Scott back around so that he could face his pupil, she couldn't resist leaving a little squeeze on Scott's buttock before they parted, and she was awarded a classic Moir grin and a single raised eyebrow for her troubles. 

They stood and watched Abbie and Logan and smiled at the way they were starting to look more and more comfortable with each other. 

“OK, good work,” Scott smiled, “now you've got some time on the ice,” he told them, “just the two of you, just skate and connect and enjoy being with each other, and we'll see you after lunch when we'll go through both programs once more before we call it done.”

Abbie and Logan nodded and skated off with gusto. 

“Lunch?” Scott asked. 

“Please.”

“Let's head to the office and leave these guys to it.”

“The Coaches’ Office!” Tess said in mock surprised, “Scott Moir, you really know how to treat a girl!”

“You'd better believe it!” Scott threw back, the shameless flirt he was. 

They settled on the small sofa in the Coaches’ Office and Scott passed Tessa the lunch his mom had made her. 

“I think they enjoyed that last session,” Scott stated as he bit into his sandwich. 

“I think they did,” Tessa smiled back. 

“I think you did too, T,” the flirtatious nature of their previous exchange had made him bolder than he'd realised, “I'm pretty sure I heard a groan back there.”

“Don't know what you're talking about,” she too took a bite of her sandwich.

“OK,” Scott's voice showed that he clearly didn't believe her,”it's OK, Tess, I know you've always found it hard to handle my smooth moves.”

Tessa scoffed, “you flatter yourself, Moir.”

“Of course,” Scott played back, “I'd forgotten; you've got a hot Frenchman in your bed these days.”

“Hmm,” 

“Hmm?” 

“Nothing.”

“If you say so.”

“I do so.”

“OK,” Scott's voice was only half joking now as he felt a sting rise again, “you're having great sex, I hear you, T.”

“Well, it's sex,” the words left her mouth before she could check them. 

“Oh.”

“I mean…” she scrambled. 

“Tess, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...it's OK…” now he was the one to fumble over his words. 

“No,” Tessa let out a long sigh, “I need to talk to someone about it, and well, you are my best friend Scott, we have talked about sex before.”

“You can tell me anything,” he assured her, serious now. 

“It's just,” Tessa tried to find the right words, “it's nice, you know, it feels nice, but...I…I don't ‘get there', you know?” 

“You don't come?” Scott was always the one who voiced the words she couldn't. 

“It's not that I don't enjoy it,” she explained, “it just never seems to happen.”

“Have you spoken to him about it?”

Silence as she avoids his glance. 

“Teeess?”

Silence. 

“Tess, have you been faking it?”

“I don't want to hurt his feelings,” she defended her actions. 

“Tess, it's not about hurting anyone's feelings,” Scott sat to face her now, giving her his full attention, “it's about him knowing what you like. This is not the 1950s - you don't have to be grateful when you come and fake it when you don't.” 

“I know, I just...it doesn't feel like I know what I like anymore, it's been…”

“...a while, I know, Tess, but that doesn't make a difference.”

“Are we just talking about sex?” Scott was straight forward, not worried about the subject, because to him Tessa needed his support, and there was nothing that would stop him from giving her what she needed, “what about when he goes down on you?”

“He doesn't.”

The look of shock on Scott's face can't be hidden. 

“No one has,” she's being open now, so she may as well let it all out, “I don't like it.”

“How do you know if…”

“I don't like the thought…”

“...Of not being in control” Scott finished for her, “it's personal Tess, intimate, I get it, it's…”

“It's not…” Tessa's protestations were cut short by a quick knock on the office door that was immediately followed by Carrie's entrance, a smiling Pierre following behind her. 

“I found that strange man in the parking lot again,” she beamed as they entered the room.

Tessa and Scott both felt their hearts quicken at the appearance of their partners - not that they had been doing anything wrong - yet, their hearts clearly weren't in agreement with that idea. They both offered a exuberant greeting to their significant others, rushing to them and locking lips without missing a beat. 

“Good to see you too,” Pierre whispered in Tessa's ear as he held her closely. 

Tessa pulled away with a smile. 

“This is a nice surprise, I wasn't expecting you back until tomorrow,” Tessa said aloud, breaking the intimacy between them. 

“I got an early flight,” he explained, “I got a lot done yesterday, and I wanted to get home to you. When I got home and saw you'd not been there I knew you must have spent the night at your place so that you could get an early start here.”

Tessa and Scott both smiled. 

“We should get dinner!” Carrie suggested, “you're almost done here, right?”

“Erm,” Scott began to object, well, to think of an objection, but he was too slow. 

“That sounds great,” Pierre beamed as he snaked an arm around Tessa's waist. 

“We have another hour with Abbie and Logan,” Tessa explained, “but we could head out after that?” 

“Dinner and I get to see the team you're so excited about,” Pierre moved his hand to Tessa's shoulder and started to squeeze it, “I'm glad I came over here.”

“Sure, come down and watch them,” Scott was recovering now and saw a need to make the conversation more spritely, although he wasn't fully sure why he felt like he was acting; it wasn't like he and Tess had been up to anything untoward in the office - they'd just been chatting, “We're just heading down there now.”

By the time they reached the rink Abbie and Logan were already warming up. They came over to the boards when they saw Tessa and Scott arrive. They knew Carrie from the rink, and knew that she was Scott's girlfriend. Tessa introduced them to Pierre and asked if it was OK for him and Carrie to watch. They were more than happy to have an audience. They skated towards centre ice and Scott headed to put the music on before meeting Tessa back at the boards, notebook in hand. Tessa noticed the distance he left between them this time and felt certain she wouldn't feel his torso against her back this time around. Her mind was slightly confused - they'd always been close and never hidden it, but they hadn't been in relationships then, and now they were driven to behave differently, even if it meant not being completely themselves. However, she also knew that there was nothing that they couldn't talk about and however they behaved they both knew there was a reason, even if they didn't understand it straight away. 

Abbie and Logan's skates were a million times better than they'd been the previous day and all four of them felt it. There was a feeling of jubilation as they ended the program. Scott and Tessa were beaming as the pair skated to join them at the boards, huge beaming smiles on their faces. There were hugs all round, with Scott proclaiming that it was the best performance yet. 

“Good session today, guys,” Scott said as they all unlaced their skates.

“Thanks for today, Coach, Tessa,” Logan smiled, “we've learnt so much.” 

“I've really enjoyed it,” Tessa smiled, “thanks for letting me join in.”

“You're our coach as well now, right?” Abbie asked in all seriousness. 

Tessa felt caught off guard by the question. 

“You're coming to competition with us?” Logan asked, as if any answer other than yes would be a personal disappointment. 

Tessa turned to Scott to see him beaming back at her, a huge smile on his lips, “of course she is,” Scott assured his young skaters without breaking eye contact with Tess, “now, go be teenagers,” Scott commanded. 

“And don't forget about your homework,” Tess smiled, liking the feeling of being an official coach now. The teens bounced off, full of happiness and anticipation. Scott looked at Tessa again and a smile passed between their eyes, they both reached out to squeeze the hand of the other and quickly checked themselves, unsure of whether it was something they should do in front of Carrie and Pierre. They settled on a silent, non-contact hug with their eyes, letting each other know that their bubble still existed and that they both still felt safe and happy inside it. 

“We have a dinner date,” Scott said quietly so only they could hear.

“We do,” Tessa smiled back, “very grown up of us.”

“Let's go be grown ups,” Scott smiled as he stood up and headed towards Carrie and Pierre, Tess following behind him. 

“Is there time for us to shower and change?” Tessa asked as they reached Pierre and Carrie, “we've been at the rink all day, and I'm not sure messy buns and sweaty t-shirts have made their way to the catwalk yet.” 

“Of course,” Carrie smiled. 

“Great,” Tessa replied, “meet at mine, then?”

“Sure,” Scott was already heading for the exit and his car. 

“Aren't you going to your mom's?” Carrie asked once they were alone. 

Scott felt reality catch up with him, “I have clothes at Tess's” he said slowly thinking about the toss up between going to his mom's and risking Carrie finding out that he and Tessa shared a bed the previous night, or admitting he had a closet full of clothes at Tessa's house, “Saffron Road send all the endorsement stuff to her address,” he added. 

In Pierre's car a very similar conversation was taking place.

“Scott has clothes at your place?” Pierre asked. 

“We keep all of our Saffron Road clothes there,” Tessa responded lightly, “he doesn't have much space at his Mom's, and he tends to wear them to joint shoots.” 

Once at Tessa's house, Scott got to work making sure Pierre and Carrie had wine before heading to the bathroom to shower. Tessa had headed straight to the en-suite bathroom to wash up. 

Before long they were both in her bedroom wrapped in towels. 

“Do you feel like this is weird?” Scott whispered, the half drunk glass of wine in his left hand lending him courage. 

“It's just because we've never done this double date thing before,” Tessa responded as she took the wine glass from his hand and took a long sip. 

“This is what ‘normal’ people do, right?” Scott asked as he pulled a pair of boxers on beneath his towel. 

“All the time,” Tessa responded as she headed towards her walk in closet and tossed a shirt and chinos in Scott's direction before disappearing to pull on her own underwear. 

They were soon fully dressed and back in the lounge with Carrie and Pierre. 

Scott ordered a taxi and kept the red wine flowing, replenishing the first bottle with another from Tessa's kitchen. He picked a bottle he knew she had purchased recently, aware that the bottles on the left of the rack were two she’d brought back from her holiday in France with Kate and Jordan, and that she was keeping them for moments when she needed a reminder of the time she'd spent relaxing in the sun. 

Soon there was a knock on the door that called them all to the waiting taxi and their dinner. 

***  
“We have a seasonal wine list,” the sommelier explained as he visited the table, “would you like recommendations?” 

“Sure,” Carrie smiled back at him. 

“Well, if you are selecting the fish this evening I would recommend our Pinot Noir, and to accompany the steak we have a seasonal Merlot.”

“A bottle of both?” Scott asked the table, unsure of what they were all planning to order.

“Sure,” came the consensus. 

The talk, aided by the wine, flowed naturally through the starters. They made their orders for the first course and settled in to hear about Pierre's trip to Paris. 

“Of course, my mother delights in any opportunity to feed us all,” Pierre smiled. 

“Like all moms” Carrie agreed. 

As the conversation ebbed and flowed, Tessa excused herself to visit the washroom. 

Not long after she had left their waiter appeared at the table. 

“Forgive me, but I forgot to ask whether the lady would like our mustard glaze on the salmon,” the waiter said, looking towards Tessa's empty seat. 

Pierre returned his look, at a loss to answer, he looked towards the washroom in the hope that Tessa would re-emerge in time to save him from the awkward situation he found himself in. 

“No,” Scott answered, “no, she'll have it without the sauce.”

“Very well,” the waiter beamed having got himself out of a tricky situation, “please let your wife know that I apologise for not asking when she ordered,” and with the apology delivered he swiftly left the table, and an awkward silence. 

“She…” Scott tried to inject a casual air back into the conversation, “Tess hates mustard,” he explained, “Casey made her a mustard sandwich as a joke and she's hated it ever since.”

His story did little to lighten the mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all about the mustard!


	13. You and I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short one - a means to an end. Competitions and wedding weekends on the horizon!

Scott sat looking out across the lake, wondering how many times in his life he would be reminded of the fragile and unpredictable nature of human existence. Like the waves before him, there was a certain predictable thrum in the movement of the everyday. We come to take comfort, albeit in a complacent way, in the ticking of the clock's hands, the breath of the rising sun, the reliable phases of the moon. But every once in a while the waves are disrupted as they crash against a hidden rock that protrudes cruelly from the seabed, waiting for its chance to disrupt the ebb and flow of the security the human race falls into time after time. 

His reverie was broken by the sound of soft foot fall behind him. 

“Hey,” he turned around to see Carrie approaching, sleep still clinging to her tired eyes, “did you manage to sleep?”

“A little,” she replied before taking a seat next to him on a lounger. She followed his gaze to the lake beyond, “it's nice of Tessa to let us use this place,” she said, her voice low and strained, “I must thank her.”

“You don't need to do that right now,” Scott assured her, “she was happy to do anything she could to help.”

“Well this certainly is helping,” Carrie's replied, “but I can't stay here forever, I need to go home and face the things that need to be done.”

“You don't need to rush,” Scott soothed as he reached out to place a hand on Carrie's arm, “the funeral home is not sending anyone round until the end of the week, and we can start clearing the house when you are ready.”

A silence settled between them. It had been less than a week since Carrie had entered her grandmother's bedroom and discovered that she had passed away. She had moved back to Ilderton to look after the ailing woman, and so that the end of her life had dawned was not a shock in itself, but that did little to soothe the pain of the loss. 

“When do you need to get back to Abbie and Logan?”

“Not for a few days, Tess is with them.”

“I'm benefitting from being here and being able to escape, but I am just putting off the inevitable, and the longer I leave it the harder it is going to get. I need to sort through Grandma’s stuff, arrange the funeral, get advice about the house,” Carrie’s voice carried a tone of pragmatism that demonstrated her need to organise and sort her way through her grief. 

“Then we will head back,” Scott said softly as he left his chair and went to squat before her, leaning on his haunches, “we will do whatever you need,” he assured her as he placed a palm on each of her knees. 

They spent the next hour packing their few belongings into Scott’s car and locking up the cottage. The drive back to Ilderton was silent, Carrie staring out of the window, and Scott offering silent support. Once they reached the town limits Scott slowed down.

“Where do you want to go?” he asked Carrie, “it’s ok if you don’t want to go back to the house, you can come and stay with me at my mom and dad’s.”

“I…,”

“They are away for the week visiting Danny,” Scott explained before she had the time to protest, “it will just be the two of us.”

“Thanks,” Carrie said simply, “I don’t fancy being in the house tonight - I will be ok by the morning, a fresh day and all that.”

“Sure,” Scott replied as they drove towards his parent’s house. 

Once inside Scott went straight to the kettle to make them both some tea. 

“There’s plenty of hot water, why don’t you go up and have a soak and I will bring your tea.”

Carrie disappeared upstairs as Scott moved around the kitchen filling the kettle and pulling together a few snacks in case Carrie felt that she could eat something. He noticed that she had only picked at her food when he had cooked at the cottage, and so was hoping to encourage her to eat something before she went to sleep. After arranging their tea and food on a tray he headed upstairs. As he reached his bedroom door and looked into his room he was reminded that he had taken the sheets off his bed and put them in the wash before they left for the cottage. The thought of hunting them out of the laundry and making the bed after what had already been a long day drove him towards the guest room. He was pleased to find that the bed in there was already made up and fresh, so he decided on relocating for the evening. 

He knocked lightly before entering the bathroom. He was glad to find Carrie soaking in the tub. 

“There’s tea and food in the bedroom when you are done,” he informed her as he ran his fingers through her hair. 

“Thanks,” she smiled back, “I’ll come through when I’m finished here.”

Finding himself alone in the bedroom as Carrie finished her bath, Scott took the opportunity to send Tessa a quick text, letting her know that they were back, and getting an update on how Abbie and Logan were doing. 

Scott: ‘Hey, we’re back. Time at the cottage did Carrie good, thanks again for letting us use it, T. How have Abbie and Logan been these past few days? Xx’

She started typing a reply straight away:

Tessa: ‘You’re more than welcome - I hope some time away helped. Let me know if there is anything I can do to help. Abbie and Logan were fine - I filmed their practice today, so that you can see what we’ve been up to. Xx’.

Scott: ‘Thanks. You have already done so much to help. Carrie just wants to get things done now, I think; start facing the reality. Looking forward to watching the video with you, and to seeing Abbie and Logan. Speak soon. Xx’

Carrie appeared in the doorway. 

“I thought your room was the other one?”

“It is,” Scott replied, “but my bed isn’t made, so thought the guest room was a better bet for tonight.”

Carrie nodded, taking in the information, although, in truth, it was of little consequence to her. 

They sat quietly on the bed and sipped the tea that Scott had made for them. Carrie nibbled on a few crackers, and Scott was pleased to see her attempting to stomach something. Before long she was lying back against the bed’s pillows and succumbing to the sleep she clearly needed. Scott helped her under the covers and stayed close to her as she fell asleep before falling into his own slumber. 

They spent two more days at the Moir’s house, sleeping, eating and talking. Most of the talking was about inconsequential things, talking to fill a void left by the thing that Carrie most needed to talk about, but that which she was not yet ready to allow to fill her mind. Late on the third evening Scott brought up the events that were planned for the following day. 

“The meeting with the funeral director is tomorrow,” he began as he and Carrie sat on the sofa, a film that they weren’t even half watching playing in the background, “would you like me to come with you to the meeting?”

“They’re coming to the house.”

“What time?”

“10.”

“I’ll be there.”

“Thank you, Scott.”

The rest of the evening was spent in a silence that was delicate and deep. There were many difficult days lying ahead, but Scott knew that the next one was going to be one of the worst as the practicalities of death were laid out in front of them. 

***  
They pulled up outside the house a little after 9.30. 

“Are you ready to go in?” Scott asked as he placed a hand on Carrie’s knee. 

“Yeah,” her response was a little breathy, “it’s where I live - I have to go in and I have to get over this.”

“But in your own time,” Scott soothed, “you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“I do, Scott,” her voice was a little agitated now, had an edge to it, “I don’t want to do any of this - I don’t want to bury my grandmother, I don’t want to go and decide on the colour of her coffin and the hymns were going to sing, I don’t want to watch her lowered into the dirt, but I have to, I have to do all of it because there isn’t anyone else. I am her family, I am the one responsible, I am the only one who was there when she was ill, when she died, and I am the only one who is here now to sort out her death,” there were angry tears welling in her eyes.

Scott gently stroked her knee, just letting her know that he was there and that he understood, and that she was not alone. 

At ten sharp a black car pulled up outside the house and shortly after there was a knock at the door. Scott answered the door, greeting two men, both dressed in suits and wearing practiced serious expressions. He shook their hands and showed them through the to lounge where Carrie was waiting. 

The men followed Scott through the house to the small lounge area. Carrie stood as they entered the room. She was stopped in her tracks by the appearance of the men. 

“Carrie,” the younger of the two men was taken aback by the woman standing before him and his professional manner was all but forgotten. 

Carrie was stood there motionless, silent. 

“I…,” Carrie tried to form a sentence, “Joel, I...I didn’t know you were…”

“I didn’t know you were back,” Joel looked at her with a puzzled look on his face, questions clearly racing around his mind. 

“My grandmother,” she explained, “I moved back to look after her.”

The mention of her grandmother suddenly brought Joel back to his senses, reminding him of the reason he was in the house. 

“Of course,” he struggled to compose himself, “of course, I’m sorry for your loss...I’m…”

“Thank you,” Carrie replied, “hers eyes not leaving his face.”

“This is Colin,” Joel was slowly recovering from the shock of seeing Carrie, “Colin Williams, he is the director of the company.”

Colin stepped forward to shake Carrie’s hand, “I am sorry for your loss,” the older man was serious and professional in his approach. 

“Thank you,” Carrie responded, “please take a seat,” she motioned to the sofa and both men nodded and took a seat. 

Scott introduced himself to the men as they sat. 

The conversation took on a professional tone from that point on as Colin and Joel navigated delicately through questions about sizes, colours, clothes and music. Scott marvelled at how the men managed to make a difficult and emotional conversation as painless as possible for Carrie. He also noticed how both Carrie and Joel stole looks at each other throughout the conversation, a clear energy zipping between the two of them on a frequency that existed only for them. 

As Colin made his way of out the house, Joel hung back to talk to Carrie. 

“If there’s anything I can do…”

“Thanks,” Carrie looked back at him and Scott could see that there were words that the two wanted to say that the situation did not allow. 

She shut the door on the two men and silence fell over the house. 

“You know Joel?” Scott asked, keeping his tone light.   
“We grew up together,” Carrie explained, “he went travelling. I had no idea he was back in Ilderton.”

“I don’t recognise him.”

“You didn’t know me until I moved back here, Scott. You did spent the vast majority of your childhood away from home with Tessa.”

Scott bit his tongue - skating; he had spent the vast majority of his childhood away from home skating.”

“I guess,” he said instead.

“You should go visit the rink,” Carrie suggested, “you’ve spent too long away from it already.”

“I don’t need to,” Scott smiled back, wanting to support her. 

“Honestly, Scott, it’s ok. I need some time here anyway. I need to get used to being here alone, I am going to need to live here still. I can’t stay your mom’s place forever.”

Scott didn’t respond - he only wanted to do what was best for Carrie, what she wanted, what would make her happy. 

“Ok,” he said finally, “I will head over there, Abbie and Logan have a session with Tessa starting in about half an hour. I’ll be back afterwards.”

“Great,” Carrie smiled, “I am fine honestly.”

Scott nodded as he made his way towards the door.

“And Scott?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“No problem.”

As he pulled up outside the rink, Scott saw that Tessa’s car was already there. He looked at his watch and realised that in true Tessa style, she was at the rink in plenty of time before her session with Abbie and Logan. A smile spread across his face at the thought of having her to himself for a while. As he entered the rink he could hear soft music playing into the rink. As he ventured towards the ice he saw Tessa skating around the empty ice, keeping time with the music, twisting and turning and working through steps that he could see she had already planned. He smiled at the sight as she glided gracefully around the ice. 

“When were you going to tell me, Virtch?” he shouted across the rink as he approached. 

Her head was turned immediately and a smile spread across her face as she tracked his movements with her eyes and skated to the boards to meet him. 

“Tell you what?” she shouted back. 

“That you’re leaving me to start a solo career,” he smiled as he met her at the boards. 

“Once I’d plied you with alcohol to soften the blow,” she grinned as came to a stop.

His hand shot to his heart in mock pain. 

“I just miss skating to music. You know, steps to follow, timing to keep.”

“I know what you mean,” Scott agreed, “I like skating in the nothingness, you know, escaping, but I miss the regimented and planned stuff too.”

“How’s Carrie?” Tessa asked. 

“Ok, I think,” Scott sighed, “I’ve just left her at her grandmother’s house - she wanted some time alone.”

“I can understand that,” Tessa replied, “I suppose she has to start getting used to how life is going to feel without her.”

“Exactly. Time at the cottage really helped her. Thanks for that, Tess - you’re really kind.”

“Anytime,” Tessa smiled back as she rubbed Scott’s arm with her hand. 

They smiled at each other for a moment. There was a moment for both of them, although not shared, where they realised just how much they had missed each other. It had only been a few days, but their subconscious minds were acutely aware of the absence of the other and the clarity, love and completeness that had been absent. 

“So, how have Logan and Abbie been whilst I have been away?” 

“We’ve had some really nice sessions.”

“Without me?” he pouted playfully.   
“We missed you, though.”

“I missed you, too.”

“Coach!” any moment that was about to develop was prevented from doing so as Logan’s voice met them on the ice. 

“Hey,” Scott smiled. 

“We need to show you our programme,” the teenager beamed, “Tess has helped us with a few of the step sequences and it looks amazing.”

“I can’t wait to see it,” Scott grinned. 

Abbie arrived not long after and made an immediate bee line for Tessa. 

“Total 5+,” she gushed.

“No?” Tessa’s eyes were wide. 

“Yehp,” Abbie smiled back. 

“Keeper?”

“For now!”

Logan and Scott looked at each other and then back at the women. 

“Come on, Loggie,” Abbie smiled with a swagger, “let’s get our skates on.”

“5+?” Scott asked once the teenagers had disappeared into the changing rooms. 

“Girl stuff,” Tessa winked, “you don’t need to know.”

The session went well and Scott was really impressed with the work that Abbie and Logan had done with Tessa. He enjoyed seeing them all so happy together and found himself sad to leave when Logan’s mom appeared at the rink to take the pair home. 

“I need to get back to Carrie,” Scott said as the session came to an end.

“Sure,” Tessa replied, “give her my love.”

***  
As Scott pulled up outside the house that Carrie had shared with her grandmother, he was surprised to see another car parked outside. He knocked on the door and waited for Carrie to answer. However, it was not Carrie he met on the other side of the wooden door - it was Joel. 

“Hi, Scott,” Joel’s tone was light and joyful. 

“Joel,” Scott could do little to hide his surprise. 

“I was just passing and thought I would drop in on Carrie, see how she’s doing.”

“Right,” Scott smiled as he entered the house. 

He found Carrie in the kitchen surrounded by boxes and rolls of tape. 

“Hey,” Scott’s greeting came out as more of a question than he had intended.

“Joel popped in to see how I was doing.”

“He said.”

“We got to packing up these boxes and, well, I...once you’ve made a start…”

“That’s good,” Scott tried to find words to cover the mixture of confusion, anger and sadness that were brewing in his chest. 

Carrie saw the look on his face and knew that she needed to speak to him in private. 

“Joel, will you put the kettle on?” she asked. 

Joel nodded, happy to help, and navigated over and around the boxes to the kettle. Carrie ushered Scott outside and in to the lounge. 

“I didn’t know you would be back so soon,” she smiled. 

“I came straight from the session with Abbie and Logan,” his voice was as neutral as he could make it. 

“I thought you might…”

“You more than grew up together, didn’t you?”

Silence. 

“We were together.”

“For?”

“Four years.”

“And?”

“He wanted to travel, I didn’t.”

“He left?”

“I had to let him.”

“And now?”

“Scott, please.”

“And now?”

“Scott.”

He turned on his heel and walked out of the house and got into his car. 

He drove. He drove without purpose, without direction, without thinking. 

He pulled up outside her house. 

“Hey,” Tessa was surprised to see him at her door. 

“Can I come in?”

She stepped aside and let him into the hallway. 

“Are you ok, Scott?”

“I think so,” he sighed, “I just...it’s all so confusing, T.”

They made their way to her sofa and she sat beside him, her eyes telling him to tell her what was on his mind. 

“I went to her house after our session, and her ex was there. He works for the funeral directors. I met him earlier today. She told me this morning that they had grown up together. When I went round they were packing up the house, sorting through things in the kitchen. They were together for four years. She lied to me.”

“Hang on, Scott,” Tessa soothed, “let’s just take a step back. Carrie has just lost her grandmother, maybe…”

“I was being there, T,” tears were welling in his eyes now, “I was doing everything I could.”

“Sshh,” she moved closer to him, drawing him into her embrace, “I know you are, and you’re amazing, and you’re doing everything right, Scott. You’re perfect.”

She held him then, she didn’t need to know any more at that moment. She felt him inhale and take stock. 

“I’m sorry,” he shook his head as he spoke, “I’m trying to be strong for her, you know?”

“I know.”

“And I know that he’s an ex, and that he is only helping, it’s just…four years, Tess.”

“Four years?”

“She dated him for four years, and then lied to me when I asked who he was.”

“She’s grieving, Scott, you can’t judge her right now.”

“I know, I just…”

“I know.”

They sat for a while, silent but calm. 

“Did you get Chiddy’s wedding invite?” Tessa changed the subject, knowing that he needed time to process what had gone on. She knew that in the end it would amount to very little. That he would see that Joel and Carrie were just old friends and that there was nothing for him to worry about. But she also knew that he had worked hard on accepting his feelings of jealousy and possession and that honesty was something that he held to be precious, especially in close relationships. 

“Yeah, I am looking forward to it,” a smile crept along his lips, “and the stag do.”

“I thought that might be the first thing to come to mind,” Tessa smiled, “Pierre is in Paris for work that weekend, so maybe I could travel up with you and Carrie - make a road trip of it.”  
“Carrie is already going to a friend’s birthday,” Scott replied. 

“Old time road trip, then?” Tessa smiled. 

“Old time road trip!” Scott beamed. 

“Shall I be your plus one, or do you want to be mine?” Tessa smirked.


	14. Drinking Fast, and Then We Talk Slow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI - in this world, Kaitlyn and Andrew are a happy and 'open' couple.

Tessa checked her case for the final time before zipping it closed and carrying it out to the hallway. She placed it next to her handbag before heading to the kitchen to check on the windows for a final time. She was just on a final check of the French doors in the TV room when she heard the front door unlock and his smiling voice shout from the hallway.

“Back the lorry up to the front door, boys, and I'll bring the forklift.”

“Funny!” Tessa's voice was deadpan as her eyes rolled.

“Seriously, T, is this it?” Scott pointed to her single case and handbag. 

“It's only a weekend, Scott.”

“A weekend usually involves at least three cases!”

“When we're working,” she explained, “I've got an outfit for tonight, a dress for the wedding and something to travel in.”

“I'm impressed,” Scott smiled at her. 

Scott carried her case out to the car whilst she made final checks on the house and locked up. 

Tessa slid into the car and shut the door with a smile on her face. 

“It's been years since we went on a road trip!”

“Well, other than the months we spent driving across Canada in a bus,” Scott's voice was teasing. 

“You know what I mean,” she pouted. 

“I know,” Scott smiled at her, “I'm looking forward to this,” he said as he rubbed her knee with his left hand, “it's been too long.”

“I hope you don't think you're picking the music all the way.”

“Well, we're not listening to granny music for six hours.”

“We're not listening to cowboy music for six hours, either.”

“Good job I made a playlist with things we'll both like, then, isn't it!” Scott smiled as they pulled away from her house and started their journey to Ottawa. 

The first two hours passed in a swirl of coffee and karaoke. They sang through a plethora of songs, old and new. They duetted,battled and giggled until they were exhausted. 

The playlist ended and the car was filled with silence. 

“A* for the play list, Moir!” 

“D- for the singing, Virtch!”

“D-? That's generous!”

“I was being kind.”

“Whimp!”

“Does that mean you’re buying lunch?” Scott smiled at her, “seeing as I scored higher than you did?”

“What in an uneven competition that I didn’t know was happening? I don’t think so!”

“Ok,” Scott’s eyes gleamed as an idea shot into his mind, “we’ll play a song from our program playlist next - at random - and the person who can remember the most lyrics gets treated to lunch!”

“You’re on!” Tessa saw an easy win - she knew that Scott was useless when it came to remembering lyrics - unless it was Come What May that played; then she knew she was stuffed. 

Tessa navigated to their shared playlist on her phone and pressed shuffle. They waited in anticipation, Scott rubbing in hands together and putting his ‘game face’ on. 

“Make every minute worth it, baby.” Usher’s deep tones flowed through the speakers, causing a wide smile to break on Scott’s lips. 

The first few lines flowed before Tessa pressed pause.

“At 5 in the morning we can only be about to do one thing,” Scott beat her to the line and punched the air in jubilation. 

Tessa pressed play. The song continued and before she could press pause again Scott pressed his finger to the controls on the steering wheel and the music ceased, he shimmied in his seat as he sang:

“You pull it out, then you open wide.”

“This is so unfair!” Tessa protested. 

“You pressed shuffle, T,” he beamed before resuming the song. 

“Got lipstick on my leg,” he didn’t even pause the music this time, instead he sang along with Usher, rubbing her nose in his ability to keep up with the music and remember the lyrics. 

The song wasn’t paused again as Scott sang through the lyrics, word for word, dancing in his seat and showing off. 

Tessa couldn’t help but laugh at him in the end, lunch was a small price to pay for watching Scott singing and bopping as he drove.

“Remember when your mom listened to that song for the first time?” Tessa laughed as they pulled off the highway and towards a rest stop. 

Scott feel about laughing, “we told her it was actually about kissing.”

“I was so embarrassed,” Tessa reddened at the thought. 

“It’s one of my personal favourites,” Scott smiled back. 

“Shocking!” Tessa rolled her eyes as she looked at him. 

“Well, T,” Scott’s voice was low, “nothing like a good kissin’”

“Do you prefer it to sex?” she didn’t expect her question to come out with such a serious tone, but it was ok that it did - they knew that they could talk to each other about anything. 

“Depends on the context,” Scott replied, his own voice taking on a serious tone, “there are different types of sex.”

Tessa’s facial expression invited him to explain. 

“Like, there’s the physical, ‘hit the spot’ kind,” Scott explained, “and then there’s the kind that’s about being close and feeling each other and knowing that you’re sharing in something that no one else is allowed to feel with you.”

“Which do you prefer?”

“I…,” Scott faltered. 

“Sorry,” Tessa back tracked, “I didn’t mean to…”

“I don’t think I’ve really had the second type,” Scott finished. 

There was a silence. 

“Not with Kaitlyn?” Tessa knew that the question was personal - they had discussed his relationship with Kaitlyn, he had unravelled the threads and then explained them to her, and they had talked about sex before, but this, the two together, the intimacy of the question, was something, somewhere, they had never been.

“I kept waiting for it to feel different,” Scott explained, “for it to feel...complete. But, in truth, as much as I wanted it to, it didn’t.”

“Has it with anyone?”

“No,” he didn't need so much as a moment to think about it, “I've had good sex, great sex, but I still feel like I've not…” 

“Made love to someone?”

“Exactly.”

“Do you think it exists, though?”

“Love?”

“No, love making. You know, more than sex?”

“Of course I do,” Scott looked her in the eye, “don't you?”

“Of course I do,” Tessa said quietly, “but it scares me too.”

“That you'll never find it?”

“Yeah.”

They fell silent once more, the depth of the conversation settling in their minds and bones. 

Lunch, which Tess insisted was on her - part of being competitive was accepting a loss as well as a win - comprised of tacos and ridiculously sugary soda. 

“So, what's the plan this evening?” Tessa asked between mouthfuls of chicken. 

“Well,” Scott wiped his mouth with a napkin before taking a sip of her drink, which he preferred over the one he had chosen, “rather than hen and stag parties, Liz and Chiddy have decided to have an evening before the wedding where they spend some time with their friends,” Scott explained. 

“I thought Patrick would be delighted at the idea of a stag.”

“I think they realised that the people they'd want to spend time with were all couples and that an evening spent with friends would be more of a celebration.”

“That's nice,” Tess smiled as she took his discarded lettuce and munched on it, “so, who else is going to be there?”

“Well, with Chiddy, Kaitlyn and Andrew, Kaet and Trent and Elvis and Gladys.”

“The gang back together!” Tessa beamed. 

“Yeah,” Scott replied with a smile, “I'm looking forward to it.”

The remaining hours of the drive passed quickly, their topics of conversation light, and the silences companionable . The light was just beginning to fade as they pulled into the hotel's parking lot. 

Chiddy and Liz had chosen a hotel on the outskirts of town, it was small and private, and they had hired the whole place to allow for the privacy they wanted. 

They were greeted in the hotel's reception by a member of the hotel's staff who took their bags and handed them a glass of champagne. They were shown to the front desk.

“Welcome to Patrick and Elizabeth's wedding weekend,” the smiling receptionist said as he picked up his pen and focused on the guest list he had on the desk in front of him, “if I can take your name, we will get your bags sent to your room”

“Moir,” Scott replied. 

The man turned to the guest list and ran his pen down the list of names. 

“Moir,” he repeated when he found Scott's name, “you're in room 22, it's on the second floor, at the back of the building. It's a lovely room,” he reached beneath the counter and pulled out a small cardboard envelope with the hotel's name on the front. He wrote the room number on the inside of the envelope and reached beneath the counter again, “do you want a key each?” He asked as he fished out two cards from underneath the desk. 

“Oh, no...we…,” Tessa tried to explain. 

“We're not in the same room,” Scott's response was calm, “it'll just be me in room 22.”

The man's cheeks flushed pink, “I'm so sorry,” he apologised, “you arrived together, and…”

“Don't worry about it,” Scott flashed his best Moir smile, making the man feel instantly more at ease, “you're not the first.”

The man smiled and let out a breath. He handed Scott the room key and then turned to Tessa, “I'm so sorry. What's your name? I will find your room number.”

“Not at all,” Tessa smiled at him, “it's fine. My name's Virtue.”

He went to the list once more and traced the list for her name. 

“Ah, yes, room 21,” he reached beneath the counter for the last time and emerged with a key card for Tessa, “we'll take your bags up now and your rooms are ready for you when you want them. Richard will show you to the rest of your party,” he motioned for a young man to approach and lead them through the hotel.  
They were taken through the hotel's hallway to a small room that had been set out and lighted to offer soft intimacy. 

Kaitlyn was on her feet as soon as she saw Tessa and Scott enter the room. 

“Finally,” she yelled as she pulled Tessa into a hug, “Chiddy made us wait for you to arrive before playing any games!”

“Games?” Scott's eyes lit up as he went over to Chiddy and said hello to his friend with a clap on the back and hand shake. 

“Oh, we've got lots of fun planned,” Chiddy smiled, “but you two are at least two drinks behind, so you need to do some catching up.”

Andrew appeared beside them, two shot glasses balanced in his hands. Kaetlyn was at his side in seconds, also holding two shot glasses. 

Scott and Tessa looked at each other. 

“My wedding, guys, my rules,” Chiddy smiled as Andrew handed them each a glass. 

Scott took his, shrugged his shoulders, and tipped the liquid into his mouth. 

“Your turn, Tess,” Kaitlyn smiled at her shoulder. Never wanting to let Scott have the upper hand, Tess downed her own drink and, with a raised eyebrow at Scott, took her second drink from Kaetlyn's hand and downed that, too. Seeing her silent challenge, Scott grabbed his own second drink and drank it in a gulp, never taking his eyes off Tessa's. 

Their friends all stole looks at each other, laughing at the pair's competitive nature. 

“OK, fill your glass, take your seats and we'll get the fun underway,” Chiddy rubbed his hands together. 

In the middle of the small room was a low table with snacks, paper and pens. Around the table there were six large rounded swivel armchairs - one for each couple. They were soft and welcoming, and loaded with cushions and a blanket. Elvis and Gladys were already settled on their chair. Gladys had her legs curled up beneath her body and was pressed against Elvis, who, beer in hand, was positioned comfortably on the large soft chair. Tessa was always so in awe of the married couple; they were always so comfortable with each other and comfortable with their friends. They clearly shared a deep understanding of each other and the relationship they had carefully created. She hoped that she could someday have a marriage like theirs. Her mind drifted to Pierre and the answer she still hadn't given him to his question. 

“Tess, Scott, you're a team, is that ok?” Chiddy asked as he pulled one the chairs from the circle - the hotel had set up the room for six couples, but with the absence of Pierre and Carrie, they had one too many chairs.

“I think we can manage that,” Scott beamed as he put his hand on Tessa's lower back and guided her to their chair. They settled on the chair, taking their own space and sharing the cushions. 

“There's a tablet on the table,” Chiddy explained to Tessa and Scott, “just order your drinks from it and someone will bring them in from the bar.”

“Cool,” Scott smiled as he grabbed the tablet and started scrolling through the menu. He could feel the shots starting to pulse through him and he felt his skin become a little fuzzy.   
He ordered himself a beer and Tess a glass of red wine. 

“So,” Chiddy started explaining, “when Liz and I went about organising hen and stag parties we realised that all of the people we'd want to invite were couples, or half of a couple, so, we thought an evening with all of our favourite couples would be better. Tonight's about partners and games and fun and…”

“Be safe!” Andrew cut him off, “no new additions to the group to be created at Chiddy”s wedding!” 

A laugh flitted around the room. 

“And because we're all competitors,” Chiddy smiled, “we have a scoreboard.” 

Richard returned pushing a mobile whiteboard on which their names had already been written. There were gold stars stuck on each corner of the board and bunting around its edges. 

The drinks that Scott had ordered arrived shortly after. He and Tessa both took a sip of their drinks and bubbled with excitement at the mention of games. 

 

“Right then, first up,” Chiddy grabbed a bag from beneath the table and pulled out a handful of black blindfolds.

Kaetlyn giggled at the sight, “this doesn't look good.”

“Boys, you all need to put on a blindfold,” he instructed as he threw blindfolds at each couple. 

The boys grabbed the blindfolds and looked at each other with worried grins. 

Scott turned his back to Tessa so that she could tie the black material into a knot behind his head. 

“That ok?” She asked him as she pulled the material. 

“Yehp,” Scott replied as he turned his body back to her and modelled his blindfold. 

“OK, girls,” Chiddy smiled, “you need to lead your man to the other side of the room.” 

Kaitlyn and Andrew were the first to leave their chairs, Kaitlyn with her arm through Andrew's as she helped him to navigate around the room's table and chairs. Tessa took Scott's hand and led him to the same place. Once Elvis, Scott, Andrew and Trent were securely stationed at by the room's wall, Chiddy pulled out a much larger bag than that which had held the blindfolds. 

“Girls, put these on,” Chiddy ordered as he gave each of the girls a large fluffy bathrobe. 

The boy's interest was clearly piqued by Chiddy's words as they wondered what he was making their wives and girlfriends (and platonic business partners) put on. 

“You look hot in that Kaet,” Kaitlyn said loudly as they pulled on the robes. They all looked towards Trent who ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. The girls giggled quietly to themselves. 

“Aren't you a bit chilly in that, Kaitlyn?” Gladys joined in as they all looked at Andrew. A smirk passed his lips as he wondered whether the girls were teasing them or not. 

“Good job Pierre's not here, T,” Kaetlyn joined in, “I'm gonna jump you in that!” 

All four of them laughed as they watched the boy's squirm at their comments. 

“OK girls,” Chiddy felt he should put his mates out of their misery, “line up.”

The girls followed Chiddy's instructions and lined up in front of the boys, facing away from them. They were lined up in a random order, not necessarily facing their partner. 

“Boys,” Chiddy announced with a giggle, “no talking, no looking, go find your girl. First couple back to their chair gets 20 points.” 

The boys stepped forward, hands outstretched. There were muffled giggles all round as they realised that all of the girls were wearing the same thing, and that the thick fluffy bathrobes were definitely not what they were expecting to feel.

Andrew's tactic was to find Kaitlyn by identifying her hair. He moved along the line, putting his hands on the women's heads and running his hands over their hair. He ran his fingers through Tessa's hair and knew straight away, from the length, that it wasn't the women he was looking for, he moved on. Scott's tactic was slightly different, he knew there was one spot of Tessa's body that he would know as soon as he felt it. Hence the reason he found himself with his nose nestled in Gladys's neck before giving a silent apology and moving on. As he stood behind the next fluffy robed woman in the line he was left in no doubt that he'd found his. He pushed his face to her neck and felt her lean back into him, in no doubt about who it was behind her. She slid her hands backwards and into his, squeezing to let him know he had found her. He quickly dropped a kiss to the nook of her neck before he allowed Tessa to lead him towards their chair and certain victory. They sat down, pulled off the blindfold and flung their arms above their heads and cheered. 

“Dream team!” Scott turned to Tess in a moment of private celebration as the rest of the couples returned to their seats. He placed a kiss on her forehead and grinned towards Chiddy, “points, please quiz master!”

Chiddy laughed and added 20 in Tessa and Scott's column. 

Andrew and Kaitlyn were falling about in laughter on their chair as Andrew had Kaitlyn's robe on and was pretending to do a strip tease for her. 

“First round goes to Tessa and Scott,” Chiddy announced to the room, “but there's still plenty of time to catch up.”

“Winners do shots!” Kaetlyn shouted. 

“Agreed!” Elvis chimed in. 

Tessa and Scott tried to protest, but two full shot glasses were placed in their hands before they had a chance to make their case. 

Chants of “drink,” filled the room and they could do nothing but give in and both winced as the liquid burnt their throats. 

Tessa felt her stomach flip as the liquid fell into it.   
Scott moved his hand to her knee and traced a line from her knee to the top of her thigh, “OK?” He asked. 

She nodded to let him know she was fine, and a smile to show that she appreciated his concern. 

“It's been a while since we ate,” she explained to him, “don't think my empty stomach appreciated me filling it with shots of alcohol.”

Scott left their seat and collected some of the snacks from the table and placed them within her reach. She smiled a thank you at him and squeezed his hand in thanks.

“Right, next game,” Chiddy announced to the room. 

“You're not winning this one, Moir,” Andrew shouted across to Scott. 

“We'll see,” Scott shot back. 

“You all need to take a pen and paper from the table,” Chiddy instructed, “and an envelope.”

Scott, Andrew, Kaetlyn and Elvis all gathered around the table and took the things Chiddy had told them to. 

“Inside the envelope you will find two sheets of paper, one for each of you. On the paper you’ll find 10 questions. You need to write down the answers to the questions, fold the paper back up and put it back into the envelope. Once you've done that, bring the envelopes back to the table.”

The instructions were given and clear and so a quiet and concentrated lull fell around the room as everyone started to fill in their sheets. 

Tessa chewed the end of her pen as she read over the questions. They all asked something personal, something she knew Scott was going to be made to guess the answer to. They had played these games on TV shows and interviews a million times, but the questions had never been quite so personal. Scott saw her chewing her pen and scooted closer to her, closing the space between them.

“Hey,” he whispered, “you don't have to do this - some of this stuff is a bit personal.”

“It's ok,” she whispered back at him, their foreheads almost touching now.

“You can't divert,” Scott reminded her. When they were in interviews and they were being asked about something they didn't want to talk about - usually their relationship - they would ‘divert’ the conversation back to safe ground - skating. It was a technique they'd learn with professionals, and Tessa had become really good at it. She could take any topic of conversation, any word, and link it to skating or competition. But Scott knew it wasn't going to be an option in this game. 

“Scott, you know most of this stuff about me anyway,” she assured him, “and we can talk about anything, right?”

“Of course.”

“Well then,” she said in her best ‘teacher voice’, “fill your answers in, Moir!”

Scott grinned and settled back to fill in the answers on his paper. 

It didn't take long before all of the papers had been returned. Chiddy stood in front of them and organised the responses.

“OK, boys, you're up first,” he grinned as he held the girls’ responses in his hands, “you have to tell me what your better half answered to the question. Points go to the team with the most correct answers at the end of the game.” 

Everyone shuffled slightly in their chairs, getting themselves comfortable. Andrew stole a glance at Scott. 

“Going down!” He mouthed. 

“In your dreams,” Scott mouthed back. 

“First question the the girls were asked,” Chiddy announced, “boys, does your partner prefer sex in the morning or the evening?”

Elvis was first in line to answer, “morning,” he said with confidence. 

“Correct!” Chiddy announced. 

Trent was up next, “Morning?” 

“Correct!” 

“Easy,” Scott said proudly, “evening.” 

“Correct!” 

“Evening,” Andrew answered, and Kaitlyn's eyes rolled immediately. 

“Nope, bad luck Poje!” Chiddy laughed. 

“Ha!” Scott shot at Andrew. 

“Hang on a minute,” Andrew glared back at Scott, “the Platonics should have to explain how they know the answers to these questions!” 

Kaitlyn and Kaetlyn both scoffed at the same time. 

“Andrew, seriously?” Kaetlyn shouted from her chair, “you'd have to have a death wish to try and put anything other than coffee inside Tess in the morning.” 

Tessa and Kaetlyn made eye contact fell into a fit of hysterics. 

“OK, next question,” Chiddy announced, “boys, the location of your girl's best sexual experience.” 

Scott found this a tough one - it wasn't something he could remember them speaking about - he felt sure that Kaitlyn could probably answer the question better than he could. 

“Erm,” Scott thought aloud, “ I don't know. I'm just going to pick a country. Erm, Japan.” 

Tessa looked at him with a puzzled, yet amused look - to her knowledge she'd never had sex in Japan. 

“Nope!” Chiddy laughed. 

“Nashville,” Andrew said with a confident and self-congratulatory grin when it was his turn to guess what Kaitlyn had answered.

“Nooo,” Kaetlyn grimaced, “we all stayed in that hotel.”

“They locked us in a bus with the sex police for 30 hours!” Andrew shouted with his finger pointed at Tessa and Scott. 

“Eric gave us the death stare for sharing a piece of toast!” Kaitlyn defended them. 

“Eric Radford, Canada's only foolproof 100% effective form of contraception,” Elvis pronounced. 

That led to another round of laughter before Chiddy brought them under control with the next question. 

“OK,” Chiddy shouted, “let's see how well you do with this one, guys. So, when your girls are alone do they go fully manual or enlist the help of something electric?”

“Let the truth finally be known!” Andrew shouted. 

“Never!” Kaetlyn shouted back.

Gladys looked at Elvis with a look of confusion. 

“A vibrator was found on the bus,” he explained, “and all the girls are claiming it was theirs.”

“Ah,” Gladys smiled, “girl pact.”

She caught looked around at the other women in the room with a knowing smile. 

All the boys guessed ‘assisted’, and they were all told they were correct - whether there was any truth in the answers was besides the point - the girls were protecting each other, and nothing Chiddy could offer them would convince them to break their pact. 

The remaining questions covered the girls’ massage preferences, their worst sexual experiences and their most embarrassing moments. By the end of the round Elvis and Gladys had secured a quiet, but certain win. 

“Next up,” Chiddy informed them, “let's see how well the women know their men.” 

Chiddy opened the envelopes once more and pulled out the boys’ responses to their questions. 

“Question one,” Chiddy announced, “quickie or drawn out love fest?” 

“Hmm,” Tessa looked at Scott, trying to read the answer in his face, she saw nothing but that Moir grin. She knew that Scott was a romantic and spending time on sex would be something that would appeal to him. That said, he was also a incredibly passionate and virile. 

“Come on, Tess, an answer,” Chiddy pushed. 

“I'm going to go with the love fest,” she answered. 

“Yehp!” Chiddy smiled at her, “good start.”

Tessa and Scott shared a high five. 

Kaitlyn went with the same response and was also correct. 

“Second question,” Chiddy smiled, “has he ever had a wet dream about a close friend of family member?” 

Andrew leant forward and whispered into Kaitlyn's ear, making her grin. She whispered back, lacing her fingers through his hair and nibbling his ear. 

Kaetlyn was the first to answer and guessed correctly, that Trent had never found himself in the embarrassing position of having unwittingly fanticised about someone he shouldn't have done. 

Kaitlyn was quick to answer that Andrew had and the response started another round of kissing and whispering between her and Andrew. Gladys was right when she said yes, and only Tessa was left to respond. 

“I feel like this is something you're more likely to know than me,” Tessa said to Chiddy. 

Scott laughed heartily as he and Chiddy shared a knowing look. 

“But, I'm not the one here as his partner, Tess,” Chiddy joked back. 

“OK, ok,” Tessa smiled, knowing that Chiddy and Scott could run rings around her on this one, “I went with ‘no'.”

“Wrong,” Chiddy said simply. 

Tessa looked at Scott with a smiling apology. Scott blushed slightly, not wholly comfortable with his teenage dreams being discussed in such an open forum. 

Andrew couldn't help but grin as he knew Tessa and Scott were now trailing behind in the points. 

“Third,” Chiddy announced, “his favourite place to relieve his own pressure.” 

Kaetlyn chucked, “anyone says the bus and we're done.” 

Giggles spread through the room. 

Kaitlyn was spot on when she answered, ‘in bed’ and Kaetlyn got full marks for ‘the sofa’. Tessa didn't miss a beat when responding, “in the shower.” 

Scott's eyes widened at the precision of her answer. 

“Correct,” Chiddy shouted. 

He scooted closer to her on the chair, “how did you know that?”

“We've grown up together, Scott,” she responded simply. 

“Have you ever….,” he started to ask a question. 

“Scott, we're on the next question, concentrate!” Andrew's voice instantly pushed them apart, Scott's question left hanging between them. 

“Tess,” Chiddy spoke, bringing Tessa's concentration back to the room and the game, “Scott's first French kiss - age and location.”

“15, in his bedroom,” Tessa answered without having to think. She blushed immediately as she realised their friends were looking at her. 

“Very sure of that one,” Chiddy smirked. 

“Ah, Patrick,” Scott smiled, “you can't be my first for everything, bud.” 

The room started laughing and Tess was grateful for the diversion of everyone's attention. She looked at Scott with a silent thank you and he returned it with a gentle squeeze of her thumb between his own thumb and forefinger. 

The rest of the boys’ questions had the girls guessing their greatest fantasies, their most embarrassing dates and confessions about being caught by their parents. 

“Time to sort out the scores, guys,” Chiddy announced. He went to the scoreboard, “well, Elvis is the man of the house,” he smiled, “he knew Gladys better than any of you knew your women.”

Andrew, Scott and Trent launched into a round of applause for Elvis, and Elvis stood up and took a bow. 

“And, ladies,” Chiddy continued, “it’s all about Kaitlyn!”

“Wooo!” Kaitlyn jumped in the air and pumped her fist. 

“Tessa,” Chiddy grinned, “I’ll give you and Scott the same number of points s Kaitlyn and Andrew if you reveal who the true owner of the bus vibrator is.”

“It’s mine!” Tessa said without missing a beat. 

Andrew, Scott, Chiddy and Elvis moaned in unison whilst the girls shared a grin. 

“Update on the scores,” Chiddy announced, “Tessa and Scott and Kaitlyn and Andrew are equal on points,” he informed them, “followed by Elvis and Gladys, followed by Trent and Kaetlyn.”

“Next game!” Andrew shouted as he saw the opportunity to beat Scott. 

“Ok, as you wish,” Chiddy smiled, “you need to be on your feet for this one.”

“Hang on,” Scott interrupted, “winners do shots!” he moved over to Kaitlyn and Andrew, shots in hand and watched as the couple threw them back, a grimace and shake of the head following their consumption. 

Once the drinks had been consumed, the couples headed to Chiddy and the three huge boxes of balloons he had. 

“Ok, this is a game that requires teamwork,” Chiddy explained, “you each have a box of 25 balloons, standing back to front,” he positioned Kaetlyn and Trent as he explained, “you have to burst as many balloons as possible,” he placed a balloon between the two of them, resting it just above Kaetlyn’s bottom and Trent’s groin. With a giggle, the pair thrust into each other a few times before eventually bursting the balloon. 

“You have to remain back to front throughout,” Chiddy told them, “woman in front, man behind. You have two minutes….starting...now!”

Andrew grabbed a balloon from his and Kaitlyn’s box and positioned it between them before grabbing her hips and using them to thrust himself against her. Kaitlyn, slightly dazed by the shot she had just downed, did little to help him. “Give me some help here, Kait,” he whispered in her ear. 

“Sorry,” she giggled as she waited for him to put the next balloon between them. This time she set about putting in the required amount of effort. Her backward thrusts, still plagued by giggling and drunkenness were helplessly out of time with his and then ended up dropping the balloon. 

Scott had his hands clasped around Tessa’s midriff and set the pace for them as he thrust towards her whilst at the same time pulling her towards him. Their balloon popped instantly and they moved onto the next one, dispatching of that quickly, too. As they worked their way down the box, what they failed to see in their competitive mindset, was that the balloons were getting smaller and smaller. Soon they had a small balloon between them and the thrusts required were increasingly strong and brought them increasingly closer. 

“30 seconds,” Chiddy called. 

“Sorry,” Tessa heard Scott whisper in her ear before he disappeared, leaving her missing his touch and unable to complete the game. 

“Stop!” Chiddy yelled, “put the balloon down, Trent!”

All of the couples stopped, gasping through laughter and exhaustion. 

“Time to count them up,” they all turned to look at Chiddy as he started his way around the couples in order to count the balloons. 

“Where’s Scott?” Andrew’s expression was confused as he noticed his friend’s absence. 

“Well, we’d easily won,” Tessa stalled, unsure herself of where Scott had suddenly disappeared to, “he went to get some drinks.”

Andrew looked down at the number of broken balloons at Tessa’s feet, “how did you manage to do that many?” he asked in surprise. 

“They have just spent every night grinding against each other on stage,” Kaetlyn pointed out. 

“Oh yeah,” Andrew caught on, “hardly a fair competition, Chan!”

“They do have the disadvantage of not being a couple,” Gladys pointed out. 

Andrew opened his mouth to protest, and knew that his words would fall on deaf ears and so settled for a smile instead.

“Kaitlyn and Andrew, 10 balloons,” Chiddy informed them, “Gladys and Elvis 12, Kaetlyn and Trent, 3 - you may want to work on that, guys, and,” he walked over to Tessa to count the number of broken balloons on the floor next to her, “Tessa and Scott, 17 balloons.”

“Yay!” Tessa celebrated. 

“Which means,” Chiddy announced as he headed towards the board, “that Tessa and Scott have won!”

Scott had just entered the room as Chiddy handed out a set of chocolate gold medals and the room burst into a round of applause. 

“Next time, Poje,” Scott winked as he bit into his chocolate medal. The noise in the room increased as Liz and her friends entered. 

“Right, time for some dancing,” Chiddy declared and members of the hotel room staff entered the room to remove the furniture and uncover the DJ station that was placed at the back of the room.

“And in the spirit of love and weddings,” Liz announced, “it’s an evening of slow dances.”

The music started, the romantic tones of Lonestar’s ‘Amazed’ playing into the darkened room. 

“Don’t forget these, winners,” Andrew smiled as he handed Tessa and Scott two more shots. It was clear that he and Kaitlyn were not heading to the dance floor until they were certain that the drinks had been consumed. Tessa and Scott tipped them back into their mouths and released their friends from their duties as the good losers, to go and dance. 

Everyone was milling around, dancing, drinking and nuzzling with their significant others. The darkness and small size of the room allowed for everyone to show their love for each other and to enjoy the feeling of being surrounded by love and romance. 

“What to dance?” Scott asked as he took Tessa’s hand. 

“Of course,” she smiled, and they headed towards the dance floor, finding their own space amongst the couples. 

They swayed together, her hand on Scott’s shoulder and his hand in hers. 

“Where did you disappear to?” she asked him as they danced. 

Scott pinked slightly and danced them around in a circle so that he could check where their friends were. Andrew and Kaitlyn were pressed together, lost in the music and in each other. Kaetlyn and Trent were whispering sweet nothing into each other’s ears. He drew Tessa towards him, closing the space between them, pressing her against him and placing his lips to her ear, “I had a slight situation to attend to,” he whispered. He felt a giggle ripple in Tessa’s chest. 

“Oops,” she whispered back, “thought you’d grown out of that.”

“Would appear not,” he giggled back, “turns out popping balloons with you may have to be put on my list of most embarrassing moments.”

“Just remember you’re not the one having rubbish sex,” she breathed into his ear, “you just have a tougher time hiding how you feel.”

They both felt something shiver through them. Their heads clouded, the alcohol they’d consumed thrumming through them and making them relax. 

“Tonight’s been nice,” he didn’t look at her when he spoke, he kept her close to him and his mouth at her ear. The song changed to ‘Kissing You’ by Des’ree. 

They changed their steps, adapting to the music, but keeping their closeness. Tessa’s hand snaked to his neck, her fingertips running softly down to his collarbone, “me too,” she responded. 

“I’m glad we’re here together,” Scott purred into her ear. 

She didn’t respond to that straight away; they were meant to be there with other people, with the people they were dating, but if they were honest, if they allowed themselves to stop and think, they would both have to admit that there was no one they’d rather be dancing with than each other.

“I can’t imagine loving dancing with anyone but you,” Scott continued. 

“That’s because we’ve always danced together,” she responded, feeling his emotion building, “we’re learning to dance with others, remember?”

“I know,” there was almost a sadness to his voice. 

“But for now, for tonight, we’re here and we’re dancing, and it’s ok,” she soothed him, the alcohol helping her emotions to show and her words to flow from her more freely. 

His hands slipped beneath the hem of her t-shirt and found her bare stomach, and the belly bar his fingers craved. He rolled it beneath his fingers, stroking the taught skin around her belly button as his fingers lazily found their home as they continued to dance. 

“Sorry,” he said for the second time that night as he went to extract his hand, “old habits die hard.”

Fiddling with her piercing and dragging his fingers lazily around her belly button was something that he did when they were alone, relaxed and connected. It started when she first got it and he wanted to feel it, just to see what it was like, and they quickly fell into a comfortable routine as they watched a movie, or spent hours travelling on flights across continents. She would stroke his hair, play with a strand of it as she read a book, browsed the internet, responded to emails, and he would roll her piercing between his fingers and stroke her stomach.

She grabbed his hand as he went to remove it, “not need for them to die yet,” she whispered, craving the familiarity of their connection. They danced through a few more songs, relaxed in their bubble, before they looked up and noticed that their friends had already retired to their rooms. Tessa took a look at her watch. 

“It’s after midnight,” she informed Scott, “I need to get some sleep.”

“Me too,” he agreed. 

They found Chiddy and Liz, said goodnight and let them know that they were looking forward to their wedding the next day. Liz let them know that breakfast was available all morning and that they looked forward to seeing them, too.

Scott and Tessa headed through the hotel and towards their rooms. 

“Night, Tess,” Scott smiled as he placed a kiss on her cheek before taking the hotel key card from his pocket. 

“Night,” she smiled back as she returned the kiss, placing her lips on his cheek before heading for her own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the loveable idiots in the next chapter for Chiddy and Liz's wedding.


	15. The Touch of Your Hand Makes My Pulse React

Tessa was woken by a light knocking on her hotel room door, she opened her eyes and adjusted to the newness of the day. She slid out from beneath the covers,pulled on a hoodie over her tank top and headed towards the origin of the noise. 

On the other side of the door, Scott heard her sleepy footsteps approaching and called softly, “T, it's me, open up.” 

She pulled the door open to reveal Scott, already dressed in sweats, a t-shirt and a smile. 

“Breakfast,” he beamed as he held up a tray and entered the room.

“What time is it?”

“Time I brought you breakfast in bed,” he grinned as he made his way to her still warm bed, “come on, T, get over here.”

She watched him skip across the room. She used to envy his morning energy, but now saw that being at their best at different times in the day was actually an advantage to them - one of them always had the energy to raise the other. She smiled and headed back across the room towards her bed. 

“Get back in,” Scott ordered, “it doesn't count unless you're actually in bed!”

She smiled at him and shed her hoodie before getting back under the soft covers. Scott sat beside her on the bed, holding the tray he had brought with him. He waited for her to settle before setting the tray on her lap and handing her a cup of coffee. 

“Is this because I said breakfast in bed was something I liked when we played ‘three things’ with Abbie and Logan?” She grinned. 

“It is,” he responded, “I realised that I'd never actually brought you breakfast in bed, not in 21 years, so...here you go!”

“Thank you,” she couldn't hide the wide grin that spread across her face. It always amazed her how attentive he was, how caring, how kind. He always listened to her, really listened; she'd say something in passing, mention something she liked, and at some point, when she was least expecting it, he would show her that he had listened and remembered. 

“Scott, there's enough here to feed an army!” Tessa exclaimed as she looked down at the heavily laden tray. 

“Or, two hungry ice dancers,” he grinned as he bounced into bed beside her, shrugging off his sweats as he disappeared beneath the covers “budge up, Virtch,” he sang as he nestled beside her and took a handful of grapes from the tray. 

“Which suit did you bring?” Tessa enquired as they munched on croissants and sipped hot coffee. 

“The one you bought me for the Kitchen Party thing in Toronto,” he replied. 

“Oh, good, I like that one,” she smiled, “and your nice shoes?”

“Yehp,” he responded with a satisfied smile, like he was a little boy being praised. 

“Well done you,” Tessa reached over and ruffled his hair as she made wide eyes at him. 

“Oi!” Scott warned as he saw her mocking tone. He dipped his finger in the pot of jam on the tray and smeared some across her cheek.

She did her best to look mad, “wipe that off!” She demanded, trying not to laugh as she chastised him. 

“As you wish,” his grin was wide and she knew exactly what he was about to do, but was powerless to stop him. He reached up, tongue extended, and licked the jam from her cheek. 

“You're gross!” She said with a giggle. 

They finished eating and Tessa placed the tray on the floor beside the bed. She stretched, and swung her legs over the side of the bed, ready to head for the shower. 

“We don't need to get ready yet,” Scott's voice was half whine and half smile as he reached out his hand to pull at the back of her tank top, “get back into bed.”

“Scott,” Tessa smiled at him, “we need to go to the wedding.”

“Not yet we don't,” he smiled as he pulled the sheets back up over her and pulled her into his side, “come on, let's watch TV like we always used to when we stayed away.”

“When we were in a foreign country,” she smiled, “and you thought it was funny to do voice overs as we watched shows we didn't understand!” 

“You used to love it!” He teased. 

“I did,” she smiled. 

Scott grabbed the TV remote and turned the TV on and navigated to an early morning breakfast show. He raised his eyebrows to Tessa and she finally gave in and snuggled into his side. They listened to the weather and the news as Scott's hand lazily and automatically found its way to her stomach and he resumed his stroking of the night before. They watched through a segment about house renovations, another run through the headlines and a sports roundup. Neither of them had any intention of moving; they were warm and comfortable and together. 

There was a knock on the door for the second time that morning. 

“Ignore it,” Scott whispered. 

The knock came again, and this time it was followed by Kaitlyn's voice, “Tess?” 

Tessa untangled herself from Scott, straightened her pajamas, and headed towards the door. 

“You're still in bed?” Kaitlyn did nothing to disguise the surprise in her voice. 

“No,” Tessa laughed, “we're just watching TV in bed.”

“Oh, I didn't know, sorry,” Kaitlyn replied, “I didn't think Pierre was coming at all this weekend.” 

Tessa laughed, “he's not. Scott's here - watching TV in bed wasn't code for anything!” Tessa stepped back and opened the door, letting Kaitlyn in. Scott was now out of bed, reunited with his sweat pants, and sitting on the room's sofa. Kaitlyn looked at the breakfast tray lying on the floor. 

“Breakfast in bed?” she smiled. 

“Jealous?” Tessa smirked at her friend. 

“Did I hear breakfast mentioned?” Andrew appeared at the still open door. 

“Tessa and Scott have been enjoying a morning munch in here,” Kaitlyn smiled at him. 

“Breakfast in bed?” Andrew asked, noticing the tray on the floor, “very romantic.”

From his place on the sofa, Scott scoffed, knowing that his friend was trying to stir up some mischief. 

“Jealous, Poje?” Scott smiled at his friend.

“Moir, eating breakfast was the last thing on my mind when I woke up in a hotel bed this morning.”

“Andrew!” Kaitlyn's voice was a shriek. 

“What's he done now?” Kaetlyn asked as she entered the room and flopped down on the bed. 

“He and Scott have got the measuring tapes out again,” Kaitlyn informed her.

“But Andrew's got huge feet,” Kaetlyn said matter-of-factly. 

Tessa couldn't help but snigger. 

“Are you lot not bored of talking about Andrew's feet yet,” Elvis was leaning against the door frame, “didn't you spent enough time discussing it on the bus?” 

“It doesn't matter anyway,” Eric chirped in, announcing his presence in the hotel, “it's about what you do with what you've got, Scott.” 

“So true,” Kaitlyn and Kaetlyn mumbled. 

“Champagne and strawberries in the lobby,” Chiddy's passing voice got everyone's attention and as soon as Tessa's room had filled up, it emptied. The door shut behind the last person and the room was silent and Tessa and Scott were alone once more. 

They looked at each other and burst out laughing. 

“Our family,” Scott chuckled. 

“Our family,” Tessa chuckled back. 

Scott got up from the sofa and headed towards the door, “I'd best go and get changed,” he said, running his fingers through his hair. 

Tessa stepped to meet him at the door. She put her arms around his waist and pulled him in for a hug, “thanks for breakfast.”

“My pleasure,” Scott gave her his best Moir smile as he looked at her. 

He turned to open the door . 

“Oh, and Scott,” her words made him turn back towards him, “you definitely know how to pop balloons like a pro.”

That earned her a smirk before he exited the room. 

Tessa headed back into her room to get ready. She reached for her phone and started music roaring from it. She didn't usually play music when she was getting ready - she preferred her quiet time and to be focused and present in the moment. The music filled her senses and kept the thoughts she didn't know she was chasing away, at bay. The notes drowned out the reality that swilled and swirled in her mind, drowning out a truth she wasn't ready to hear. She sang as she applied her make-up, never lingering long enough to really look at herself, look beyond the surface of her skin, the lenses of her eyes, the veil of unknowing denial. 

As Scott headed down to the hotel's lobby to meet the rest of the gang, he couldn't help but smile at the way the hotel had been transformed overnight. The hallways were decked with soft white flowers and golden bunting. Confetti had been sprinkled on every available surface and pictures of Chiddy and Liz from throughout their relationship were hanging from the walls. He stopped to look at a picture of them taken as they sat beside a lake. It was a candid shot, natural, and it really showed them looking happy. Not happy in a way that suggested they were doing something extraordinary together, or that the moment was of great significance, but happy in a way that said they'd both found a solid ground - in each other, and in the every day. He thought about his discussion with Tessa, about how sometimes love is not about the grand gestures and the big events, but about mundanity and predictability and reliability. None of those words sounded romantic as he spoke them in his mind, but he realised they were the words he wanted. More than anything, he wanted someone he wanted to be there for, no matter what, someone he wanted to share the small things with, someone who would see the beauty in the every day. 

“It looks amazing, doesn't it?” Tessa's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He looked behind him and saw her taking in the hotel's decoration.   
She walked over to stand beside him and look at the picture. 

“They look so happy,” she observed, “like, wet Sunday afternoon happy.”

Scott smiled at her with a confused expression on his face. 

“You know, like when the weather's miserable and the weekend's almost over, but it doesn't matter because you're all wrapped up on the sofa watching the raindrops slide down the window,” she explained.

“That's a very ‘normal person’ scene, T.”

“It is,” she smiled, “maybe I'm getting better at this ‘normal person stuff.”

“Nah,” Scott replied reaching for her arm to lead her through to the festivities, “you'll never be normal.” 

She hit his arm and rolled her eyes at him, “funny!”

“I'm hilarious, you know that!”

Arm in arm, they headed towards the hotel's lobby where the guests were assembled. They were greeted with glasses of champagne and fresh strawberries. Chiddy and Liz were welcoming guests as they arrived. Scott loved that everything about their wedding was about them as a couple, as a team - they broke tradition and did things their way. 

“This is gorgeous,” Kaitlyn whispered to Tessa once they had found their own space in the crowd. 

“I know,” Tessa replied, “it's perfect.” 

“We haven't had any real girl time for ages,” Kaitlyn pouted, “how are things going with Pierre?’

“Well,” Tessa smiled, “it's going well.” 

“Well?” Kaitlyn questioned,”what does well mean?”

“It means we like each other, we like spending time together, and we're taking it slowly” Tessa explained. 

“And Scott?” Kaitlyn asked.

“What about Scott?” Tessa enquired. 

“How are things between the two of you now that you're not competing, not producing a show?”

“We're good,” Tessa smiled, “it's an adjustment for both of us, but we still have sponsorships we work on together, and I’ve been lending a hand at the rink, with his skaters.”

“And he's seeing someone as well?”

“Yeah, Carrie, she's lovely,” Tessa said with a wide smile. 

“I'm happy for you,” Kaitlyn smiled back, “for both of you. You both deserve some love and happiness.” 

“We do,” Tessa smiled. 

“We're heading into the ceremony,” Andrew appeared behind Kaitlyn, his hands massaging her shoulders before he leaned down and placed a kiss below her ear lobe. 

“Ready to head in?” Scott appeared at Tessa's side, his hand resting on her lower back. 

They entered a room with exposed beams, rustic furniture and chairs set out in rows. From the ceiling hung small fairy lights, entwined with fresh red and pink roses. The chairs were adorned with silk material slips. The lighting was soft and a harpist was playing from the corner of the room. It was magical, like stepping into a fairy tale. Kaitlyn and Andrew slid into seats on the groom's side of the aisle, and Tessa and Scott followed them. 

“This is perfect,” Tessa whispered to Scott as they sat down. 

“I can't believe Chiddy is getting married,” Scott replied, it suddenly hitting him that his friend was facing one of the most significant moments of his life. 

“I know!” Tessa smiled back, “where did the time go?”

“Ice rinks, hotel rooms and aeroplanes?” Scott's voice took on a tone of reminisce.

“No regrets, though, right?” Tessa checked. 

“Not one,” he smiled and gave her hand a squeeze. 

“Please be upstanding for the bride.”

Silence fell across the room as everyone stood and waited for the music to fill the air. 

Liz looked beautiful, her dress the perfect fit, her hair in place and a smile that lit up her whole face.   
Scott couldn't help but sneak a look at Chiddy. His eyes were stuck on Liz, welcoming her towards him. Scott could see then that his friend had found the happiness he himself wished to find one day. A happiness that made the world disappear and an impenetrable, private bubble encase them. Scott felt something bubble inside him, a want, a need - he pushed it down and turned back to watch Liz as she made her final few steps down the aisle to meet Chiddy. 

The ceremony was perfect and focused on the love the two had for each other and how they looked forward to it growing deeper as their life together unfolded and unfurled.   
Following the ceremony everyone filed into a large dining room. Tables were set up for six, and Tessa and Scott found themselves on a table with Kaitlyn and Andrew and two singletons. 

Drinks were immediately brought to the table and Scott poured wine for himself and Tessa. They smiled and clinked their glasses before both taking a sip. 

Between the starter and main course, Tessa and Kaitlyn excused themselves to visit the bathroom.   
Scott held the wine bottle up to Andrew, asking him if he wanted a refill. 

“Cheers,” Andrew thanked Scott as he filled his glass. 

“This is all very grown up, isn't it?” Andrew smiled as he gestured towards the room. 

“Chiddy's all grown up,” Scott replied. 

“But there's grown up, and then there's married and grown up,” Andrew laughed. 

“You're pretty grown up,” Scott smiled at him, “you and Kaitlyn have been serious and grown up for a couple of years now!”

“I suppose,” Andrew nodded, “it still feels like we're a new couple in many ways, though.”

“Such as?”

“Well, it's still exciting, you know? We're still silly and still make each other laugh. I still look forward to waking up with her and going out with her,” Andrew explained. 

“That's the dream, man,” Scott patted Andrew on the back. 

“I guess,” Andrew laughed, “just feels like I'm waiting for it to fall flat. For her to realise it's just me, you know?”

“What?” Scott smiled, “to realise that you've been there, beside her, behind her, for her, all along? I think she'd be pretty happy at realising that, buddy!”

“But you understand what I mean?” Andrew pressed on, “we have these amazing women in our lives, strong, kind, gorgeous women, and we're just, well...we're just…”

“Us?” Scott laughed, “I get it.” 

“Do remember, as a kid, watching older girls at the rink, at school, on TV, and thinking they were hot, but almost not real? As if they were in another world?”

Scott's laugh was all Andrew needed to let him know that he understood. 

“And now we're with those women, the ones from that other world, and it's like I'm going to wake up at some point.” 

“Believe it mate,” Scott chuckled, “you've got one of those girls, and she's amazing, and she loves you as much as you love her!”

Andrew took a long swig of his wine before saying what was on his mind, “what about you and Tess?” 

“What about us?” It was Scott's turn to take a long slug of his wine. 

“You've spent longer at her side than anyone else has, you're there for her, beside her, behind her…”

“Did we miss anything?” Kaitlyn and Tessa arrived back at the table and the conversation stopped abruptly. 

“You're just in time for the main course,” Scott smiled as he saw the waiters heading towards their table.

Andrew leaned into Kaitlyn, creating a private moment between them. He bent to whisper in her ear. Scott smiled as he saw his friends from the corner of his eye. He had a good idea what Andrew was saying; telling the woman at his side how much he loved her and how much she meant to him. He saw Kaitlyn blush and the two seal their conversation with a stolen kiss. 

“We'll have another wedding in the calendar before long,” Tessa smiled. Scott leaned closer to her, whispering in her ear, “three breakfasts in bed says Kaetlyn and Trent tie the knot before they do.”

“Three breakfasts in bed?” Tessa smiled, “you're on! In fact, three breakfasts in bed, a shoulder massage and a month of my movie choices says that Andrew and Kait tie the knot before Christmas.” 

Scott looked closely at her, squinting his eyes, “what do you know?” Scott whispered, leaning closer, and trapping her is his arms. 

“You placed down a bet, Moir,” her eyes shone as she whispered back, “you should have checked what you were betting on first.”

“Tell me what you know!”

“Never!”

“Sir, the beef?” The waiter's voice caught Scott's attention, and he released Tessa from his trap. 

“Thank you,” he smiled politely as the waiter placed his food on the table in front of him. 

Over the main course the conversation was light, with both couples making an effort to get to know the other two people at the table. As the plates were being cleared, Patrick stood and hit his fork against the side of his glass. An immediate hush fell on the room as everyone gave him their attention. 

“Wow,” he smiled back, “and I thought a panel of Olympic judges was nerve-wracking!”   
As he spoke, telling of his love for Liz and the friendship, happiness and safety he felt in her arms, glasses of champagne were delivered to every table. Chiddy ended his speech with a toast to his new wife and everyone applauded. The best man's speech, given by Patrick's childhood friend, provided tears of laughter and pride. More rounds of champagne followed as Liz's dad made a speech and gifts were given to bridesmaids and ushers. After more dessert than anyone could handle, the room was transformed into a dance floor and a band began to play. Scott and Tessa found themselves at a small table along with Andrew and Kaitlyn, both feeling a champagne rush flit over them. The music was light, and mostly children were dancing. Tessa tapped her foot in beat with the music. 

“Dying to dance, Virtch?” Scott grinned. 

“Always!” She smiled back. 

The music faded along with the lights, bathing the room in a soft glow. The glitter ball's reflective surface created dancing shards of light. 

The band exited the stage, leaving only their singer behind, and to everyone's surprise, Eric at the piano. 

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Eric's voice was melodic, “Mr and Mrs Chan.”   
Applause rippled around the room as Chiddy and Liz took to the dance floor. Eric started playing the first few bars of John Legend's All of Me, and the singer sang softly.   
They danced beautifully through the first verse and chorus, their eyes never leaving each other. As the second verse started, they pulled apart and motioned for people to join them on the dance floor. 

“Time to get your groove on, T,” Scott smiled as he stood up and offered her his hand, which she took gladly, and with a smile. 

They headed for the dance floor and danced through the song, both more focused on Liz and Chiddy than each other. As the dance ended and the room broke into applause, trays of drinks were passed around and the beat of the music became faster and heavier. Tessa found Kaetlyn and Kaitlyn on the dance floor and the three girls danced to beat after beat and drank glass after glass of wine. They were vaguely aware of their men dancing somewhere on the dance floor, but they were happy to be spending time together and reliving the enjoyment of the tour they'd shared. They threw their arms in the air and danced with abandon and with excitement and alcohol pulsing through them. Half way through a somewhat off key rendition of ‘Love Shack’ Meagan appeared at their side with a tray of shots. The girls looked at her, raising their eyebrows at her cargo. 

“Gotta let go sometimes,” she responded to their look, “plus, I owe my girls a drink for staying true to the pact!” 

The girls laughed hysterically. 

“Well, it's kind of funny watching the boys wonder,” Kaitlyn shouted over the music. 

“They were very keen to find out the truth,” Tessa added. 

“To the girls,” Kaetlyn grimaced passing the drinks around, and they all raised their glasses before throwing back their drinks. Tessa felt the alcohol pulse through her immediately and her head became foggy for a moment before the room came back into focus. 

Trent joined their group, “looks like you're having fun, ladies,” he smiled as he snaked his arms around Kaetlyn's waist and whispered in her ear whilst holding her close. Once he'd let her go, keeping his hand in hers, Kaetlyn smiled at her friends and motioned that she was heading off the dance floor. Tessa and Kaitlyn shot her a knowing look that made Kaetlyn blush. They waved her goodbye with a giggle. 

“Remember being that young and up for it,” Kaitlyn said into Tessa's ear. 

“Three months on a tour bus, and everyone's that up for it,” Tessa responded. 

Kaitlyn threw her head back with laughter as the track changed and they both grabbed Meagan for a dance. 

“This one was at the bride's request,” the DJ's voice filled the dance floor. 

The room erupted as ‘Pony’ played onto the dance floor. 

Andrew, Chiddy and Scott were clapped and hollered onto the dance floor. 

Whistles and whoops flew to the air and the boys reenacted their on ice dance. One of Liz's sisters, somewhat worse for wear, danced around her new brother-in-law and wrapped a silk scarf around his neck. Liz was the next to join the boys, teasing Chiddy by dancing with Andrew. Kaitlyn and Tessa laughed as Andrew looked wide-eyed at Chiddy, and the two friends shared a laugh. One of Chiddy's aunts took her cue and locked eyes on Scott. Scott noticed and looked towards Tessa, begging her with his eyes to rescue him. She simply raised her eyes and shrugged her shoulders as she took a sip of wine and settled in for the show. He shot her a look that told her she hadn't heard the end of it. His view of her was then blocked as he was accosted by Chiddy's enthusiastic aunt. Being Scott, and being the happy and fun-loving soul he was, he threw himself into dancing with her, twirling her around the floor and dipping her away from his body now and again. The guests were in a state giddiness and as the song came to an end and the next one started, the dance floor was busier than ever. Kaitlyn and Tessa resumed their dancing, smiling and pulling each other in to make jokes and comments. Scott and Andrew joined them, drinks in hand. 

“Enjoy the show, did we, girls?” Andrew smiled at them. 

“Was OK,” Kaitlyn shrugged. 

“It was OK, Scott,” Andrew turned to his friend. 

“Ok?” Scott nodded towards Andrew, “I'm sure I saw Kaitlyn drooling.”

“In your dreams, Poje,” Kaitlyn smiled. 

“Oh, fighting talk!” Scott aimed his words at Andrew. 

Tessa and Kaitlyn quickly caught on to their game and made their own play. 

“Ah, dreams,” Kaitlyn directed her words as her thumb and forefinger rested on her chin in mock thought, “we know the boys like those, don't we?”

Tessa caught on to Kaitlyn's words and a glint shone in her eyes. 

“Apparently so,” Tessa smiled back at her, “dreams they don't want to tell us about.”

Kaitlyn caught Andrew's eye and she gave him a sultry look, reminding him that she knew exactly what he had dreamt about. How, before they were together, before they were a couple, Andrew would wake up in a wet bed after dreaming of her and the things his subconscious would like to do to her. He had told her in the musky darkness of their bedroom years later. The previous evening, after the alcohol and games, they had reenacted his dreams, giving each other every part of themselves: their hearts and bodies luxuriating in the lust and passion he no longer had to keep hidden between his lonely sheets. 

Kaitlyn took a deep breath, her inhale hitching in the back of her throat as alcohol inflated passion thrilled through her veins. She looked at Andrew again, losing herself in the depth of his eyes. His eyes spoke to her, pulling her into him. 

“All the lovers out there come and join us on the dance floor,” the DJ's deep voice immediately changed the atmosphere in the room as lovers gravitated towards each other and headed for the dance floor. Andrew grabbed Kaitlyn's hand and pulled her into his embrace, planting a kiss on her lips before they disappeared into the swaying dance floor. 

“Dance?” Scott asked Tessa for the second time that night, and for the second time that night, Tessa took his hand and followed him, willingly and happily, to the dance floor. 

Etta James’ deep tones rumbled through their bones as she sang ‘At Last'. 

Scott pulled Tessa into a dance hold, his hand holding hers, and her hand resting lightly on her his shoulder. 

He pulled her closer, desperate to have her body next to his. He leant into her, inhaling her scent, losing himself in the swaying rhythm of her body. He moved his face from her neck and into the sweet cascade of her hair. Tessa ran her hands down his back and they came to rest on the waistband of his trousers. She could smell his aftershave, warm and thick on his skin, she breathed him in, his scent as intoxicating as the alcohol she had drunk throughout the evening. The air between them thickened, the room heating around them. 

“Let's get some air,” Scott's breath was warm on her ear. 

Tessa nodded and allowed him to lead her across the dance floor and out onto the hotel's balcony. The night was still warm, and the stars were out in force, hanging in the inky blackness.   
They stood against the wooden struts of the balcony's railing. The stars were there, waiting for them, nature's cosmic light show, there, unfurled in all its greatness, a spectacle, the universe's greatest show, and yet their eyes were not trained on the space above them, their minds did not seek the wonder of the great beyond, their eyes were locked on each other, the only world that mattered in the iris of the other.   
Before Scott knew what he was doing he had pulled her into his body, nuzzling her neck and finding her ear with his lips, “you look gorgeous,” he rasped. 

She could have pulled away, broken the closeness, headed back to the dance floor, to the bar, to her room, but instead she moved closer, closed space that barely existed and rasped back, “you smell amazing.”

They stayed in place, both trying to control their breath as they felt the other pressed against them. Tessa was the first one to break the contact, standing infront of him, looking at his lips. Scott breathed in through his nose before leaning forward, watching her lips getting ever closer to his. He closed the space and ghosted his lips over hers, so close to touching, yet so far away from what they both wanted to give in to. They were all but panting now, both longing for the touch of lips, the spark of lust. Scott's hands traced the shape of her spine, his fingers finding the tight groove beneath her thin dress. Her hands dropped below the waistband of his trousers and onto the rounded smoothness of his buttocks. Her hands sent shivers through his body, and he craved the touch of her lips on his.   
In that moment, there seemed like nothing and no one else in the world, like the past and their present didn't exist, and all that mattered was the second that lay there, waiting for their lips. 

“Scott!” Chiddy came bounding onto the balcony, his aunt in tow. 

Scott and Tessa sprang apart, reality bursting to life around them. 

“My aunt wants a picture with you,” Chiddy yelled. 

Scott shook off the desire that had clouded his head and sidled up to Chiddy's aunt, ready for a photo. Scott smiled, the lens flashed and then Chiddy and his aunt were gone.   
Scott turned back towards the night sky, looking for Tessa, only to discover that she was gone. 

Scott left the balcony and the energy of the party and headed upstairs towards the hotel's bedrooms. He found Tessa's door and rapped lightly. 

Her voice responded immediately. 

“Scott,” there was a tone of pleading in her voice. 

“T, let me in.”

She didn't question, she didn't tell him to leave, she opened the door at his request. 

He didn't attempt to enter her room, he knew they had already crossed a line - if not physically, then emotionally. 

“I just wanted to say goodnight,” his voice was barely more than a whisper, “I didn't want to go to bed not knowing you're OK.”

“I'm fine,” her voice was barely audible. Her fingers found the folded lapel of his jacket and flattened it, “goodnight, Scott,” she said slowly, and deeply before shutting the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the progress guys, see the progress!


	16. Follow My Lead

The warm water fell from the shower's head and ran down Tessa's shoulders, cascading down the front of her body. The coolness of the shower's glass wall was a startling contrast as he pushed her against it, his thrusting hard and passionate. She met his rhythm, riding the explosion of senses that was thrumming through her body. Her heart was beating rapidly, her breath catching in the back of her throat as the shower filled with the heady scent of want and arousal. His groans filled her mind. His hands found their way to her hips, gripped and turned her to the shower's glass, his desire to achieve maximum purchase inside her. Her body automatically resisted, as she took his hands, pushed him back and took control. She pushed him against the shower's tiled wall and took control of his body, wrapping her legs around his hips and sinking onto him, taking him inside of her and setting a frenzied pace. She looked him in the eye as she felt him starting to lose control, his fingers tangled in her hair, head thrown back, moaning deep and ragged.   
“I missed you,” he growled as he shuddered inside her. She kept her eyes on him, aware, wanting to keep her mind in touch with the moment.   
She didn't trust herself to close her eyes, to turn away from him, to let her mind imagine that it was anyone other than Pierre inside her. With unsatisfied desire and longing lodged in the pit of her stomach and the imagined taste of Scott's lips on hers, she didn't trust herself not to close her eyes and feel his hands on her, his lips on her shoulder, him inside her. 

“I missed you too,” she whispered as he lay sated and breathing quickly. 

“I have to get to the rink,” Tessa said simply as she placed a kiss on Pierre's cheek before stepping out of the shower and heading for the fluffy white towel that awaited her. 

“Dinner?” Pierre asked as she left.

“Sure,” she smiled at him, “my place.”

“Eight?”

“It's a date,” she smiled at him before heading for the bedroom and her clothes. 

***  
Scott arrived at the rink early, wanting to light and warm the arena before Abbie and Logan arrived. He remembered the pain of having to drag himself out of his warm teenage bed and heading into a cold rink, and he wanted his team to feel as comfortable as possible. He flitted around the rink, checking the changing rooms, making tea and grabbing a slice of toast. He glanced at his watch; Abbie and Logan were due to arrive in the next 15 minutes. He was expecting Tessa to arrive before them, but since Chiddy's wedding, they had deliberately avoided each other. The drive back had been quiet but comfortable. They hadn't discussed the fact that they almost kissed, that they had spent the weekend enjoying each other's company. The moment was all too real and too fresh and wasn't something that either of them were willing to let their minds, much less their hearts, explore. Scott had dropped her at Pierre's apartment, thanked her for a lovely weekend and driven away, and spent the night with Carrie, rolling hotly between her bedsheets. 

“Morning,” he heard her voice fill the arena as she headed towards the rink, he took a deep breath, knowing he had to put the weekend behind him and focus on the job they had ahead of them. 

“Morning,” he sang back, “coffee?”

“As if you even have to ask!” Tessa replied. 

“Good job, I made two then,” he grinned as he appeared from the rink's office, two steaming mugs in hand. 

Just as he handed over a steaming mug, the sound of the two bubbly teenagers joined them. 

“Morning coaches,” Logan smiled. 

“Morning skaters!” Scott smiled back, “skates on, let's see the programs,” Scott ordered. 

Abbie and Logan stood centre ice, waiting for their music to begin. 

Scott and Tessa stood at the boards, waiting to take notes. 

The pair skated better than they ever had, and Tessa and Scott could feel the excited energy flow between them as they scribbled notes. 

Abbie and Logan headed for boards and their water. 

“That felt good,” Abbie panted. 

“It looked good,” Tessa smiled back at her. 

“Good job,” Scott beamed at Logan, and held his fist up to Logan for a smiling fist bump. 

As the young pair caught their breath and   
hydrated, Scott ran through the notes he'd made. 

“I like the freshness of the first program, it looked like you'd really thought about the emotion, and the audience - it was really good to watch.”

Abbie and Logan smiled at each other - they'd booked an extra session on the ice whilst their coaches had been away for the weekend, and it had paid off. 

“There was a moment in the second program,” Tessa explained, “when you came out of the lift, Abbie, where you looked a bit disconnected.”

“When I am meant to pull her into me?” Logan asked. 

“Yeah,” Tessa confirmed. 

“We filmed ourselves at the weekend, and we knew it looked clumsy,” Abbie informed her, “we were hoping you could give us some tips on in it.”

“Sure,” Tessa smiled. She was happy to see how the pair were evolving, how they were starting to give themselves feedback and knowing what to ask for help with. 

“Skate the few moments before the lift,” Scott instructed, “and then once you get to the end of the lift, slow it down and we can see exactly what we need to do.”

The pair nodded, took a final sip of water, and then skated off to prepare for the section of the skate that Scott had asked for. 

As they came out of the lift, Logan needed to pull Abbie towards his body, run his hands up her body and then hook his palms over her shoulders before spinning her around to face him. As they moved into the section they slowed down and Logan reached out for Abbie, clutching her at her mid section and pulling her towards his own body, his hands moved up her sides and stopped at her shoulders. 

“OK,” Scott smiled as they finished and faced their coaches once more, “Logan, as you pull her towards you, move your body towards hers.”

“And put the hands a little lower,” Tessa added. 

“Abbie, move for him,” Scott instructed, “it needs to look like he's pulling you towards him, but if you're more compliant, and move towards him, it will help it to look more natural.”

The teens nodded, hanging on every word that their coaches delivered. They skated off, talking between themselves about the changes they were going to make. 

They picked up speed once more before skating towards their coaches again and turning out of the lift, Logan pulling Abbie into him, his hands slightly lower this time. Abbie, trying to help him with her own momentum, pushed backwards into him, almost knocking him off his feet.   
They both laughed at the error and broke out of the program. Tessa and Scott laughed too, both automatically slipping the guards from their own skates and stepping onto the ice. 

They skated in front of the pair in order to demonstrate what they should do. Tessa stood in front of Scott, her back towards him. 

“So,” Scott began, “you come out of the lift, Logan, as you reach for Abbie, your hands need to grab her hips.”

Scott's hands made contact with Tessa's hips as he demonstrated where Logan should make purchase on Abbie's body. There was still a fair distance between them, but the touch of Scott's fingers sent a shiver across Tessa's skin. She took a breath and told herself to concentrate.

“And then,” Scott demonstrated, “pull her from the hips towards you.”

Their bodies made contact, Tessa's back now pushed against his chest. She felt his warmth immediately. 

“And then the hands need to be slow,” Scott continued his lesson, “and they need to skim her skin.”

He dragged his hands up Tessa's side and felt a warmth creep through his groin. He inhaled, willing himself to focus. 

“And then,” he disguised a hitch in his throat with a fake cough, “your hands need to take in her whole shoulder.”

The cough may have helped to disguise the hitch of want and arousal in his voice but it did nothing to help Tessa to keep her mind on the job as the vibration from his chest thrummed straight to her core. She let out a ragged breath that she didn't know she had been holding. Scott felt her struggle, knew that they were treading a very thin and very dangerous line. 

“And then,” his voice was full now, “you use the right hand to twirl her and bring her to face you.”

Their eyes met and there was no way either of them could avoid what burnt in them. They looked at each other, both willing the other do something, and neither of them was sure whether that thing was letting go, or holding tighter.  
Tessa broke the moment between them, pushed back from him. Her head was swimming, hot waves crashing through it and pulling her under. 

“I've got a meeting,” the words were out before she could control them, “I have to go.”

She skated away from them, off the ice, pulling the guards onto her skates and fleeing.

Scott spent the rest of the day throwing himself into working on his house. He took on the most physically gruelling jobs, the ones he always left for a day we he had plenty of energy and plenty of help. He worked until his muscles ached, welcoming the pain as it chased away the hot and prickling desire that he'd felt on the ice just a few hours earlier. Sang to song after song as he worked, crushing the thoughts that threatened to plague his mind - images of what might have been had they been alone at the rink. The hammer he was using came down on his thumb and he threw it, cursing in the process. They'd skated together, shared beds, massaged each other for two decades - why was this creeping between them now, he wondered. He iced his thumb, thinking about their situation. He settled on the fact that they were nervous about the new relationships they now found themselves in - they'd been open about that fact. Being with each other was easy, there was nothing to be scared of, nothing to be found out. They were gravitating towards each other as they ran from the fear of a relationship with someone else. They needed to be clear, they needed to focus on their work with Abbie and Logan, and they needed to give themselves and their relationships a chance. He removed the ice from his finger and headed for the shower. He needed to speak to her, needed to get things straight with her so that they could continue with their coaching and their sponsorships, and their lives. 

It was half past eight when he knocked on her door. He just wanted to say what he needed to, for things to go back to normal, and then they could eat dinner, watch a movie, just go back to being ‘them’. 

“Hey,” her voice showed that she was slightly surprised to see him on her doorstep. 

He bypassed her, running his hand through his hair and heading straight for the kitchen. 

“We need to talk,” he stated as he walked past her. 

She shut the door and followed him, “Scott,” she called after him as she followed him. 

“Scott, hi,” Pierre's voice greeted him from the stove where he was stirring the contents of a pan. 

“Pierre,” Scott faltered, he instantly felt like an idiot - of course her boyfriend was in her house, in her kitchen, cooking her dinner. 

“Wine?” Pierre asked. 

“No, thank you,” Scott answered quickly, feeling his determination to sort things with Tessa ebbing away, “I'm driving, thank you.”

He thought about making an excuse to leave, turning on his heel, running back to his car and driving away. He took a breath - no, he was doing this, he was doing this and he was doing it for them. 

“Tess,” he cleared his throat as he looked at her, “the session this morning.”

He saw a look of horror run across her face and her feet take root on the wooden floor. 

“Thought we should debrief,” he went on, “I thought they were good this morning.”

“They skated well,” Tessa played along the best she could, completely confused about what Scott was doing. 

“They did,” Scott replied, “but, erm, I don't know if you saw, but they were quite touchy feely with each other, seemed quite into that lift?”

“They did,” Tessa's heart was racing. 

“I thought, you know, well, we don't want it to get in the way of their skating,” Scott explained. 

“No,” Tessa couldn't make eye contact with him, “we don't.”

“Because they have a job to do,” Scott's hand ran through his hair again, “and they need to stay focused.”

“Focus is important,” she agreed. 

“So I think we need to let them know that even though it might be the easy thing to do, you know, to hide in each other? It's not the best thing to do.”

“I agree,” her composure caught up with her, “I think we should chat with them. Let them know that it shouldn't happen again and that they need to focus on the skating.”

“Exactly,” Scott let out a deep breath. 

“I'll talk to Abbie,” Tessa said. 

“I'll talk to Logan.”

“And we'll make sure it doesn't happen again.”

“We'll definitely do that.”

“Great.”

“Great.”

“Scott, are you sure you won't stay,” Pierre's voice cut through the look they were now managing to hold between them, “there's plenty of food to go round.”

“My mom's cooked,” Scott lied, “don't want to disappoint my mom!” He laughed, “in fact, I'd best get going. Nice to see you again, Pierre.” 

Tessa walked him to the door. 

“See you at the rink?” She asked him as he stood in the open doorway. 

“See you at the rink,” he confirmed before he turned and headed for his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on, you didn't think it was going to be that easy, surely? Stay seated, there's a bit more to the journey yet!


	17. Round and around and around and around we go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just read it, take it, and know that there is a reason!

Scott lifted the last box off the floor and placed in onto the stack of cardboard boxes that now sat in the corner of Carrie’s garage. He climbed down from the step ladder he was using and headed towards her. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. 

“Well done,” he smiled at her, “I know that was a tough job, but her stuff is still here, it’s not gone.”

Carrie put her head on Scott’s shoulder, “thank you,” she smiled, “I really appreciate you being here to do this with me today.”

“Of course I'm here,” Scott replied. 

“I just want to shut the door on her room now,” Carre sighed, “I think I just need to leave it now that it is empty.”

“Whatever you need to do,” Scott replied as he led Carrie out of the garage and towards the kitchen. He started to make them some tea, filling the kettle and getting mugs from the cupboard. 

Carrie settled at the dining table, watching Scott move around the kitchen. 

The funeral had been hard on Carrie, and she had gone into herself a little afterwards, so Scott had tried to be there when she needed him, and at a distance when she didn't. 

“I didn't know you were thinking of selling the house,” Carrie's voice made his head turn. He found her at his gym bag, holding the estate agent's brochure that had been falling from its open zip. 

Scott stopped, wondering whether to tell the truth. He decided that he'd done enough of late that blurred the line of honesty, and so went with the truth. 

“I'm not,” he stated, “I'm looking for an apartment.”

“Oh,” Carrie's voice was laced with surprise and confusion, “to renovate?”

“No,” Scott put the kettle on the side and moved towards her, “my house isn't ready yet,” he started softly, “and I know living here is tough for you sometimes, and, well, there's not much privacy at my mom's, so I thought I'd rent an apartment, and maybe, if you wanted to, you could spend some time there with me.”

“Spend some time there with you?”

“No pressure, I don't want to…”

“Scott, are you asking me to move in with you?”

He ran his fingers through his hair, “if you'd like to,” he exhaled. 

She stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist, “I'd love to,” she smiled. 

A huge smile broke across Scott's lips, “really?”

“Really.”

“You'd best get looking through that brochure, then,” he grinned. 

Carrie reached up and placed a kiss on Scott's cheek, “thank you,” her eyes were watery, but brighter than Scott had seen them in weeks. 

They were sat at the dining table, drinking tea and looking through the brochure when there was a knock at the door. Carrie stood to answer it, telling Scott to stay on the page they were on whilst she was away. 

“Hi, Scott,” Joel's voice entered the room shortly after the man himself. 

Scott felt his skin prickle, but he checked himself - Joel was Carrie's friend, an ex lover as well, that was true, but he had been there for Carrie as she dealt with her grandmother's death, and Carrie liked spending time with him. Carrie understood about his own relationship with Tessa, so it was only right and fair that he made the effort to understand Carrie's friendship with Joel, too. 

“Hi Joel,” Scott smiled, “tea?”

“Yes, great, thanks,” Joel replied as he took a seat at the table.

“How was the wedding, Scott?” He asked. 

“Great,” Scott replied, “great, thanks.”

“I went to my cousin's wedding last year,” Joel began, “ it was a disaster. All of the uncles and brothers started a brawl over a plate of egg sandwiches.”

Scott laughed, “oh, we're more likely to dance each other to death.”

Scott placed a cup of hot tea down in front of Joel.

“Thanks, buddy.”

Joel noticed the brochure open on the table.

“Selling your house?” He asked Scott.

“We're looking for somewhere to rent,” Carrie answered.

“Locally?”

“Of course.”

“Well, if you're interested, I have a place. I mean, I look after a place for my grandfather. He owns two properties, I live in one, and I manage another for him. I've just had tenants move out. It's a lovely place, and I can offer you decent rent.”

Carrie's face lit up at the idea, “we'd love to take a look,” she smiled. 

She suddenly became aware of Scott's existence in the room, “right, Scott? You want to look?”

“Sure,” Scott smiled, “of course, that would be great, Joel.”

“Well, come by in the morning,” Joel suggested, happy with the idea of Carrie being his new tenant, “what time do you finish at the rink?”

“I'm free from about ten, and Scott works until just after lunch,” Carrie informed Joel. 

“See you early afternoon, then?” Joel smiled.

“Sure,” Carrie smiled in response. 

***  
The apartment, as Joel had promised, was perfect. It was a stone's throw from Scott's mom's house and the rink. It was fully furnished and was decorated a plain tones, perfect for them to make it their own. 

“I'll give you a bit of time to look around on your own,” Joel smiled after he had shown them around the apartment. 

“Thanks, Joel,” Carrie smiled. 

“What do you think?” Carrie turned to Scott. 

“It's nice,” he answered. 

“Perfect for the rink!” She smiled. 

“We can get out of bed 5 minutes before work,” Scott agreed. 

“And Joel's offering us a good price, too. I want to be able to contribute, Scott. I mean I know you could just easily buy this place yourself, but I want to pay my way, I want to…”

Scott put his hand to her arm to quiet her, “I understand,” he smiled, “50/50.”

“So, we're going to take it?”

“If you're happy to.”

Carrie threw herself into Scott's arms and placed a kiss on his lips. She deepened the kiss, putting her arms around his neck. She pulled away and giggled. 

“What?” Scott asked. 

“You've started kissing with your eyes open,” she responded. 

“Have I?” Scott's fingers ran through his hair, “I hadn't noticed.”

“Are you scared I'll disappear if you close your eyes?” She asked with a smile. 

“That must be it,” he smiled back, his smile limp and forced. 

“So?” Joel's voice came to them. 

“We'll take it!” Carrie sang. 

“Perfect,” Joel smiled, “well,” he went to shake Carrie's hand, “it's good to meet you, I'm your new landlord.”

Carrie giggled at that. 

“But seriously,” Joel's expression and tone changed, “anything you need- day or night - just give me a call.” 

“Thanks,” Scott responded. 

“And, well, come by tomorrow, pick up the keys and enjoy settling in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next - join the Moirs and a Virtue for a showing of the Thank You Canada Tour DVD.


	18. It's time we all reach out for something new, that means you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how everyone is feeling about this fic now - may be a little too close to the bone for some at the moment.  
> I'm in the 'no confirmation, no drama' camp, so I have kept this chapter exactly as I planned it.   
> Just know that this fic will have the ending we all want!

Tessa stirred the coffee in her cup as she held the phone to her ear. 

“Yes, I can see that one now,” she said into the phone's mouthpiece as she looked at her laptop screen. She bent closer to the screen, looking at the detail of the picture. 

“Yes, I'm fine with that one,” she responded, “I like the expression on Scott's face.”

She heard Amanda, their Hello Fresh contact, smile on the other end of the phone as she said it was a typical ‘Scott face'. 

“So,” Tessa said as she opened the diary that sat on the table in front of her, “when are you thinking for the filming?”

Amanda suggested a date a month away, but told Tessa that time was tight, and that she would need her to confirm asap. 

“No problem,” Tessa smiled, “I'll talk to Scott today. It shouldn't be a problem. We'll be back from the junior competition by then, so we'll have more free time anyway.”

She finished the call with Amanda before finishing up the last of her coffee, grabbing her phone and car keys and heading out to Scott's mom's house to tell him about the Hello Fresh date. She could have called him, of course, but it was a nice clear and crisp day and she was yet to leave the house, so a short trip up to Ilderton was something she was more than happy to do. 

As she drove towards the sleepy town she thought about all the times she'd made the same journey. Whether in the back of her mom's car, her grandmother's car, or behind the wheel of her own car, it was always a journey that filled her with a sense of calm. Driving down these roads, passing the familiar landmarks meant she was on her way to the one person in the world who understood her. The arms in which she felt warm and safe. Even when they argued, even when they were tired and worn and wanting to give up, they always put it all aside when they hugged each other. Their hugs; even from a young age, even when they didn't understand the significance of the closeness of their bodies, the beating of their hearts, they both knew that there was a haven, a home, a sense of completion in each other's arms. She thought about the early morning meetings at the church, when they would transfer between their mom's cars and then snuggle down into each other, eyes closed and dreaming. She thought about how far they'd come since then, about the long road they'd travelled. Everyone on the outside had a version of their narrative in which they'd decided that Scott was the one who had travelled a rocky road to enlightenment, but hers had been a long journey too. Scott's journey had just been more tanagable, more open, more public. The self-destructive rampage he went on after Sochi had never stood any chance of being a secret. Although the editing of the ridiculous documentary series they'd naively agreed to blew his temper and moodiness out of proportion, it was true that he could be difficult to be with when he was in a mood and it was true that she often bore the brunt of it. But the idea that he was the only one that had been on a journey of self-discovery, that he was the only one who had learnt lessons the hard way and done things he was less than proud of was a misconception that she had never willingly indulged. She had been on a journey too. True, it had had not been as outwardly obvious as Scott's, not as explosive and not primal, but it had been a long hard road just the same. Her emotions and struggles burned slowly within her, sometimes flaming to the point of explosion, but even then it was always private, always behind closed doors. Her struggles played out in monochrome whilst Scott's burnt in brilliant colour. It had been one of the biggest differences between them as they grew up; how they coped. But then, when it mattered, as they grew older, when they wanted to come back to competition, when they wanted it to be for them and to be for each other, they had taken the time to work on their differences, to understand the other. She sometimes wonders what made them do it - what really made them do it, deep down, what drove them to come back to somewhere that had been so dark. She likes to think that it was because they felt they owed each other more; a chance to leave their world bathed in light and not shrouded in darkness. She knows that they did it for each other, and she knows that Scott, to begin with, part of him at least, did it because he felt he had something to make up to her. But what he didn't realise, and what she told him in the cocoon of their therapist's office, was that she felt she had to make it up to him too. In time he'd come to accept it, to admit that she wasn't perfect, and she'd needed that from him because whilst she was on his pedestal, whilst she was the perfection in which he saw no chink, then she couldn't be open with him and she couldn't be honest. She needed the space to be imperfect, and only then did she really start to bloom with him.   
She pulled up outside the Moir's house and smiled at the carnage of toys on the front lawn, clearly left over from a visit from the grandchildren. She loved how warm and welcoming their house always was. There was always a spare seat at the table, enough food to go around and a spare blanket in the cupboard. She felt something warm run through her as she looked at the scene, something too big and too real and far too scary to even begin to acknowledge. Stepping out of the car, she headed for the front door, inhaling the smell of the fresh lavender that was hanging in the porch. There was something about the house that always made her feel calm. She raised her hand to the ornate knocker...before she could use it the door opened in front of her. Both she and Alma got quite a fright.

“Tess,” Alma panted, hand on her chest, “I'm so sorry, I had no idea you were on the other side of the door!”

Tessa giggled, trying to regain her composure “I'm so sorry, I was just about to knock.”

“Don't worry,” Alma smiled, “the fright woke me up at least. It's good to see you, Tess, but I am just on my way out to a dentist appointment.”

“Oh, no problem,” Tessa smiled, “I just wanted to see Scott about a few dates we've got coming up. Is he in?”

A slightly confused look crossed Alma's face, “he's at his apartment.”

“Apartment?”

“Perhaps he hasn't had the chance to tell you - you've both been so busy - he's renting an apartment with Carrie, it's just up the road, the building after the…”

“No, that's fine,” Tessa mumbled, trying to swallow the shock that was stirring in her stomach. I can call him…”

“He'll be by here later,” Alma informed her, “he's picking up his washing. Leave him a note. Although, you're best putting it in his bedroom - Joe is on one of his cleaning frenzies again,” Alma smiled, “I'm so sorry, Tess, I really have to run.”

“No, that's fine,” Tessa smiled. 

Alma returned her smile and headed down the driveway. Before she was halfway to the bottom she turned back to Tess. 

“We're having a gathering tomorrow,” she shouted, “we're watching the tour DVD, just a little celebration with Scott. Will you come?” Alma's eyes shone with hope and happiness. 

“I'd love to,” Tessa shouted back. 

“Great. We're starting at 7.30,” Alma informed her before rushing to her car and heading in the direction of the dental clinic. 

Tessa entered the warmth of the house's hallway. It was so different to her own home. Whereas her home was a clean and crisp haven in which she found comforting solitude, the Moir household was a menagerie of family living. Other than fresh paint and updated furnishings, it looked now exactly as it had when she was a child. There were photos on every surface; the ones of Alma and Joe's children now joined by photos of grinning grandchildren. The ice on which the family lived so much of their lives was apparent in every corner or the house - from hockey jerseys to Scott's first little skating costume; skating was weaved between every page of the family's history. She loved the energy of the house, the coziness, the never ending love that flowed through its veins. She saw so much of this house and this family in Scott. His perfect mix of outgoing frivolity and sensitive love.   
After stopping for a moment in the hall, she headed upstairs to Scott's room. She lifted her notebook from her bag and dug around for a pen. As she leant against the wooden surface of the chest of drawers, she spotted a photo book standing, partly open. She could see from a revealed page that it held photos of them. She quickly finished the note, placed it on the bedside table and lifted the book from its place. The front cover was a pale blue and bore the inscription ‘Tessa and Scott'. She was surprised not to have seen it previously, although it's shining pages and untainted cover told her that it was a recent addition to Scott's bedroom. Opening the front cover, she found a message from Alma printed on the first page. 

‘Scott, never forget where you've come from, where you've been, and who you travelled with. Mom.’  
Tessa felt a lump form on her throat - clearly the day was one for reminiscing and travelling back in time. The picture next to Alma's message was one of her and Scott at a summer camp BBQ - it was one from the collection that they kept private. They'd agreed with their families that there were some photos that could be used in the public domain, and others that we're for no one but them. The picture was one she'd always loved. Scott was stood in a pair of shorts with a huge grin on his face and a mountain of soap bubbles on his head. At his side Tessa was holding a bubble gun filled with washing up liquid and was laughing hysterically. She didn't have a clear memory of the day - it was so long ago and there were so many days spent larking around in the Moir's sunny back garden that it was difficult for her to pick out a single day or moment. What she does remember when she looks at their young faces staring up at her is the feeling she had on those long summer days; the freedom, the wild abandon of being a child. People assume that their childhoods were taken away from them, that they lived their lives as mini olympians, but that wasn't how it felt, and it wasn't how it was. Of course they were aware that they were different to their peers, that their training was important and that they were competitors, but never felt like that came first or above or instead. Their parents made sure that they had a childhood too, and they did, they had moments like the one she was looking at now and many more besides. Tessa smiled as she turned the page of the book. She was confronted with a double page spread of their school days - no skates - just uniforms and school trips and Christmas parties. They were all separate of course, the early ones, and Alma must have got the ones of her from her mom, but they showed them there with rosey cheeks and shining eyes and no idea of what the future held. She settled on Scott's bed to look at the rest of the book, leafing through year after year of their lives, looking at pictures she had long since forgotten existed. 

***  
Scott bounded up the stairs and headed for his bedroom. Moving his stuff out had taken longer than he'd anticipated, but the TV from his bedroom was pretty much the last thing he planned on moving that day - a beer and lounging on the sofa was calling him home. A smile filled his lips when he saw her lying there, comfortable and sleeping. He hadn't expected to find her there, of course. Yet, there was nothing odd to him about finding her there, in his bedroom, in his space; in his life. He took her in for a moment, the cascade of dark hair, the milky skin and the perfect smile that graced her lips, even in sleep. He trod carefully as he made his way to the bed. She barely stirred as he sat down at the end of the bed. Finger outstretched, he leant to her socked foot and stroked her sole delicately. He watched her face, wanting to see the expression ripple across her face as he gently woke her. Her eyelids fluttered under his caress, and in her sleep she moved her foot away from his touch. He drew his finger against her sole once more, drawing her from the depths of sleep. Confusion fell upon her face as she tried to work out where she was. 

“Hey, Goldilocks,” Scott smiled, drawing her attention to him. 

“Hi,” she giggled, “oops!”

“Found a bed that was just right, did we, T?”

“I was leaving you a note,” her voice was groggy and she was still lying down.

“A note?” Scott moved further onto the bed. 

“About a Hello Fresh meeting.”

“And then you spotted my book?”

She blushed as she looked down at her hands and realised that she was still holding the photo book in her hands. 

“Sorry...I...it was on the side…” she felt a little embarrassed at having been caught mooching through Scott's things. 

“Hey, he soothed, it's our book!”

“I'd forgotten about some of these pictures,” she smiled. 

“Read it to me,” Scott smiled, and he crawled up the bed a little more and rested his chin on her stomach, getting comfortable, like a child settling in for a story. 

“Scott, there aren't any words in it, don't be silly,” Tessa smiled. 

“Make them up,” he said simply. 

“Make what up? It's a book of pictures.”

“It's a book about our life,” Scott insisted, “tell me our story.”

“Scott, we've got a published book about our story,” Tessa rolled her eyes, “it's got words in and everything.”

“I don't want to hear that story,” he was like a child now, and determined to get what he wanted, “our story, the real one, the one that's just for us.”

She held his eyes and he smiled sweetly. 

“OK,” she said eventually, giving in to him. 

“Raspberries on ‘ice'!” Scott shouted quickly. 

“No, Scott!” Tessa shouted back. 

“I said it first! You have to!”

“Scott!”

“Please!”

When they were in high school Scott had been awful at reading the books set for his English Literature class, and the only way Tessa could get him to read ‘To Kill a Mockingbird’ was by letting him lie next to her as she read it to him. He'd lie there for hours as she took him through the streets of Scout's childhood and mystery of Boo Radley. As she read she always pictured Scott as Jem - so mature and grown and sensitive. He had started a game, to keep himself awake most likely, and to tease her. He'd pick a word each time they read, and when she said that word he blew a raspberry on her arm. 

Of course, as he lay there now he was 15 year old Scott once again, and she couldn't resist him. He was her Scott in those moments, just like the pictures in the book were theirs and hidden from the outside world, so was he as he lay in her single bed and pleaded with her for just another page. Even back then she saw a side of him that no one else was allowed to see, and just like so many of the times they'd spent together, their times, she never breathed a word about it outside of their world made for two. 

“OK,” Tessa cleared her throat dramatically, “once upon a time there was a little brown haired boy. He was an energetic boy, mischievous and rambunctious…”

Scott giggled, sending a vibration across her stomach, where his chin was still rested. 

“What?” She asked innocently. 

“Rambunctious!” He replied, “what a ridiculous word.”

“Well, it describes you perfectly,” she smiled at him, “now, ssh, you're interrupting the story.”

Scott did as he was told and settled back into position. 

“The boy liked to go to the local rink, where he played hockey…”

“What kind of hockey?”

“Hockey that you play with skates on.”

“What do you skate on?”

“Frozen water.”

“Smarty pants!”

“As I was saying…” Tessa smiled, enjoying how she avoided Scott's trap, “the boy liked to play hockey. His mom thought it would be a good idea for him to improve his skating by doing some figure skating. The boy wasn't keen. He did a little pouty lip,” she pouted as she said it and spoke in a silly voice, “but still, he was a good boy, so he did what his mommy told him to. At first he found it tough because the skates he had to wear were very different from his hockey skates, and he kept falling over.”

“I fell a couple of times,” Scott corrected her. 

“Who's telling the story, Moir?”

“Sorry!”

“But he soon got used to it and started to become very good at figure skating. One day a girl came to the rink - she wasn't a skater, but she liked dancing and she was keen to give it a go. The boy saw the girl and started showing off…”

“Did not!”

“The girl thought the boy was cute…”

“Because he was.”

“...and she wanted to be just like him, and skate just like him. The boy tried to tease the girl because…”

“Why, T?”

...because he luuurved her!” Tessa teased, “one day the boy and the girl started skating together and, to their surprise, they both really enjoyed it. And that was the start of a beautiful friendship and a beautiful career on the ice.”

Scott grinned, lifted up her t-shirt and blew a huge and loud raspberry on her bare stomach.

“Nooo,” Tessa yelled as she realised what she'd done and saw Scott's lips heading for her stomach. She dissolved into giggles as his lips tickled her skin. Scott pulled her t-shirt back down, settled back in and told her to continue. She caught her breath before carrying on with the story. 

“The pair travelled all around the world, skating in competitions and shows. As they travelled they became best friends, they told each other their secrets and fears and hopes and dreams. They moved away from home and did lots of great things - and some silly ones too - but they all added to their experience and their friendships and their career.”

“They did,” Scott smiled up at her. 

“And then they met the door Wicked Witch,” Tess lowered the tone of her voice to show the darkness and fear.

“Boo!” Scott's low tones rumbled on her hips as he booed like a child at a pantomime. 

“The Wicked Witch taught them lots of things, but she was cruel too, and that made the boy and girl even closer. After the really bad days they used to drive out to a secret spot and lie in the back of the boy's truck and watch the stars. It made them feel small and peaceful and helped them to forget the anger and the tears.” 

Scott brought his hand to her knee and rubbed it. She smiled back at him. 

“And then they went to a big competition and won a big medal and that made them very happy. After the big competition they went back to the boy's hotel room and ate lots of yummy ice cream.”

She was so wrapped up the story that she didn't even notice that she'd said it this time and was totally unprepared for the huge raspberry that Scott blew straight onto her belly button. She kicked her legs and giggled. 

“That doesn't count!” Tessa yelled, “you meant ice that you skate on!”

He blew again. Same spot. 

“I don't remember saying that, T!” he grinned. 

“That's what you meant!” she could barely catch her breath. 

“Nope, I meant any time you say it!”

“Cheat!”

“Continue!”

“And after that they trained even harder and skated even faster and got ready for another big competition. They grew a lot in those years. They discovered what it was like to love and to be hurt and to hurt other people.”

Scott's hand on her knee was replaced by his lips this time as he dropped a kiss on her soft skin. 

“But we got through it,” Scott said quietly, “we got through it together.”

“We did,” she smiled down at him, eyes wide and smiling. 

“They grew wiser and older,” Tessa continued, skipping over the aftermath of Sochi, “and they missed each other and their skating terribly. They went for a walk in China, on an amazing wall, the longest wall they'd ever walked on.”

Scott laughed at that.

“Just adding some detail,” Tessa smiled back, “and they walked, and they held hands, and they looked over at the country as they held each other and enjoyed being next to each other again. They decided that they wanted to do another big competition. They moved again and lived in the same building together. They felt very grown up.”

“They were very grown up!” Scott commented. 

“The boy had his own apartment, but he didn't spend very much time there because he was worried that the girl might starve...or burn their building down.”

“Or that he'd have to compete as a single skater!”

“Well, the boy used to tell the girl he didn't want her to starve and that it was his duty to cook for her, but really he just wanted to lie on her sofa and watch girly movies.” 

“This boy sounds like a bit of a sop!” 

“The worst!” Tessa shook her head, “but he's strong and manly and fierce as well,”

Scott let out a roar to show his fierceness. 

“They grew even closer as they prepared for their final big competition, they learned to love each other in an even bigger and even deeper sense. Just when they thought that there was nothing more to learn about each other they discovered that they would never stop learning about how to love each other. The big competition came around and they were really nervous, but they were also really happy. The day arrived and they walked out and the crowd roared. They blocked it all out because all they wanted was to skate and to be with each other. Before they went out to skate they hid in a tiny cupboard full of smelly skates and held hands. They put their foreheads together and told each other how grateful they were for each other and for all the time they had spent together.”

“That's my favourite moment,” Scott smiled, “my real favourite moment.”

“Mine too.”

“What happened at their last big competition?”

“That's did alright.”

“Just alright?”

“Well, they did good.”

“Yeah, they did good.”

“And then it was time for them to go on their travels again. They skated around the world, and they had so much fun. They had a lovely break in Antwerp. It was the first time they'd stopped since their big competition and they were on their own. They took a boat trip at night, just for the two of them, and they celebrated with champagne and they cuddled under the stars just like they used to when they were younger and in the back of the boy's car.”

“I loved that night, Tess.”

“It was perfect.”

“They spent time shopping and eating waffles and frozen cream.”

“Nice!”

“I'm not going to fall for the same trick twice, you know!”

“I know, you're too smart!”

“One day they had a brilliant idea. They decided that they were going to make their own show and they were going to invite all of their friends to be a part of it. They had made lots of friends over the years and they were all good ice skat…” Tessa braced herself.

“Ha!” Scott punched the air before blowing the biggest raspberry yet, this time his lips landed slightly higher than her belly button, and his hand gripped her t-shirt in a fist as he put all of his might into his attack. Tessa found herself tremble slightly as his lips made contact with her bare skin and the vibrations made by his mouth travelled up to her chest. She swallowed and regained her composure - now was not the time for her recent sexual frustrations so make an appearance. 

“They put together a show. They worked hard on it and they were so proud of what they had created. It was worth travelling across Canada in a bus and sleeping in bunk beds. Although the boy spent more time in the girl's bunk chatting about the show than he did in his own bunk sleeping.” Tessa raised her eyebrow at him. 

“How was I meant to sleep after that excitement?” 

“I'd give you some tips, but I didn't get the chance to find out either!”

“Maybe that's what the person who owns the vibrator was doing - making themselves sleepy.” Scott grinned.

“No I wasn't using it for that.” Tessa's come back was instant. 

“Come on, T!” Scott whined, “tell me the truth, I won't tell anyone, I promise.”

“I told you - it was mine.” 

“I know it wasn't, T because yours is black and pink and the one found on the bus was purple.”

Tessa tried to keep a straight face through the shock of Scott's accurate description. She wasn't, however, very successful. 

“We've shared plenty of hotel rooms over the years, T,” he shot her words from the pre-wedding games back at her.

“Maybe I bought a new one,” she regained her composure and kept herself in the game. 

“Nah,” Scott was nonchalant as he sensed he had the upper hand, “you wouldn't fit two in the secret inside pocket of your grey case. And I know for a fact that you had the black and pink one on the bus.”

Tessa felt her cheeks flare. 

“Come on,” Scott crawled closer to her, his body over hers as his lips met her ear, “tell me, T,” he whispered in her ear. 

She met his eyes, drawing him in, her eye deep and wide. She leant to his ear, closed the space between them and put her lips to his ear.

“Mine,” she breathed. 

Scott jumped up in frustration and went in for the tickle attack. Tessa squirmed and screamed beneath him, begging for mercy. Their laughter was joined by the ringing of Scott's phone. He reluctantly got off the bed, telling Tessa with his eyes that the fight was not over. 

“Hey,” Scott was slightly breathless as he spoke into the phone, “at my mom's...sure...red?...ok, see you soon...ok...yeah...bye...bye.” 

A silence fell between them. The frivolity and happiness that had filled the room moments before hung thick in the air between them.

“How come you didn't tell me?” Tessa's question was abrupt. 

“I wasn't holding it back,” Scott's head lowered as he started at the floor. He could have pleaded innocence, could have asked her what she was talking about, play dumb. But he knew that Tessa wouldn't fall for it. 

“But you didn't tell me either.”

“T…”

“…if it's because of what happened at the wed…”

“No, no, it's not that, T. It's just...it's...I don't want it to be a big thing.”

“OK,” Tessa tried to understand, “we can agree it's not a big thing, if that's what you want, but can we also agree that it's a good thing?”

“It's a good thing,” Scott smiled.

“I'm really happy for you, Scott,” Tessa smiled genuinely. 

“Thanks,” Scott smiled, “thanks, T.”

“You'd best go and get that wine,” Tessa lightened the mood as she got up off the bed. 

“I had,” Scott smiled, happy that things were comfortable between them once more. 

They both headed for the bedroom door. 

“Are you coming to my mom's DVD showing tomorrow night?”

“Wouldn't miss it!” Tessa beamed. 

***  
Tessa arrived at the Moir's to find that Alma had furnished the living room floor with the many bean bags that were to be found around the house. The coffee table was loaded with snacks and beer.   
Cara and Joe were sitting on the sofa, Alma was in her armchair and Charlie was on one of the bean bags. They welcomed Tessa and she made herself comfortable, grabbing a bean bag next to Charlie. Scott and Carrie arrived not long after her and joined them in the living room. 

“It's so nice to have you all here,” Alma smiled. 

“I've got to go at about 8.15,” Carrie apologised.

“No problem,” Alma smiled, “you'll still get to see the first half of the show.” 

Scott and Carrie settled onto the remaining bean bags, Carrie situated between Tessa and Scott. 

“OK, let's see if this looks as good on screen as it did live,” Alma smiled as she reached for the remote. 

“Will this be the first time you've seen the show, Carrie?” Charlie asked as the DVD started to play.

“Yeah,” Carrie smiled, “I mean Scott has shown me some short clips and some photos, but I've not even seen a complete number!”

“Oh, you're in for a treat,” Charlie laughed. 

The show started and the cast entered the ice. 

“That's Patrick,” Scott explained to Carrie. 

“His is the wedding you went to?” Carrie clarified. 

“Yehp,” Scott confirmed. 

“How was Patrick's wedding?” Alma asked,”I never did ask you.”

“Great,” Scott and Tessa chimed at the same time. 

“Yeah...it was great,” Scott smiled as they laughed at their synchronicity. 

“It was good to be with the gang,” Tessa clarified. 

Everyone's attention was called back to the screen as Tessa and Scott made their entrance onto the ice. 

“Woow!” Joe cheered from his chair, making Tessa giggle. 

“I loved this first skate,” Joe commented. 

“Me too,” Tessa agreed, it was a great way to open. 

They watched as the cast skated through their programs and memories. Scott explained to Carrie which bits were taken from their old programs and why they'd chosen them. 

They laughed and commented and sipped beer as they watched through the first half of the show. Alma shed a few years of happiness and Tessa and Scott shed tears of laughter as they told stories of rehearsals and bus shenanigans. 

Carrie looked at her watch and started to rise from the floor. 

“I'm sorry,” she said to the room, “I have a private skate lesson, and I couldn't cancel it.”

Alma paused the DVD, “it's fine, honestly,” she smiled at Carrie, reassuring her that she had not offended anyone. 

Scott got to his feet, “I'll see you out.”

Once in the hallway Scott dropped a kiss on Carrie's cheek and wished her goodbye. 

“See you at home later?” Carrie asked. 

“Of course,” Scott responded, “I need to grab a few things from the store on my way back, do you need anything?”

“A bottle of red?” 

“Already on the list,” Scott winked. 

“See you later.”

“See you later, enjoy the lesson.”

The door shut behind Carrie and the homely warmth was sealed in once more. Scott headed back to the living room to find that a bottle of wine had been cracked open and that there was a glass waiting for him. Tessa handed it to him and he settled back down on the bean bag. Perhaps it was a twenty one year old habit, perhaps it was pure sensible logistics, or perhaps it was his body's longing to be close to her, who knows for sure, but something made Scott choose Carrie's bean bag over his own and as he sunk into it he nestled close to Tessa, his upper arm making continued contact with hers. 

“Ready for the second half?” Alma asked. 

“Sure am,” Scott replied. 

“Sure you wouldn't rather we left you two alone for this bit, I mean it felt like we were intruding when we were sat with a thousand other people!” Charlie teased his brother. 

“It's called acting, Charlie!” Scott sang back at his brother. 

“Well, you'd better start working on your Oscar speech,” Charlie mumbled back. 

Alma pressed play and the show resumed. 

“There was so much energy in this half of the show,” Alma smiled, “I don't know how you all did it night after night.”

“I think we did just the right number of shows,” Tessa commented, “I don't think I could have survived many more late nights and catering food.”

Elvis's ‘The Hip’ performance came on and Scott and Tessa giggled together.

“Look at Eric's face,” Scott pointed out, “he was not impressed with that grinding.”

“He looks like she's some kind of poisonous insect,” Charlie added, “like if she gets too close she might sting.”

Tessa and Scott both laughed at that too.

“You're showin’ ‘em how it's done though,” Charlie continued, “top class.” 

“I think it's fair to say we took a few liberties with that one as the show went on,” Scott smiled.

“Yeah, like the night you decide to stroke my hair like a was a dog!”

“I was going for the neck,” Scott explained for what seemed like the hundredth time - most of which were to his cast mates as they ribbed him about it, “you were bopping and jumping around all over the place!”

Scott looked through his fingers as he watched himself stripping of his shirt during ‘Pony'. 

“Gosh, that's just got Sam written all over it,” he laughed. 

“Were the shirts meant to rip open?” Joe asked.

“Yeah,” Tessa replied, “just took the boys a while to get the hang of it.”

“Well, strangely, the three of us don't often go round ripping our shirts off, so we were a bit inexperienced!”

“It was one of my favourite parts of the show to choreograph,” Tessa laughed. 

“You were loving filling in for Chiddy and Andrew!”

“The girls won every night, though, didn't they?” Joe asked with a smile.

“Of course we did,” Tessa smiled. 

“You were skating around in your underwear,” Scott said dryly. 

“Underwear,” Tessa scoffed, “that's not underwear, Scott,” she winked at him, making the room fall into laughter. 

“I think those hot pants and knee highs could start a fashion trend, Tess,” Cara laughed. 

“The crowds loved that dance off,” Alma smiled, “it was such a good idea.”

“It was Sam's idea,” Tessa informed them. 

“You made it work with the songs though, T,” Scott smiled at her and stroked her upper arm. 

“Everyone did so well, we have such good friends,” there was a tone of reminisce and gratitude in Tessa's voice. 

“We do,” Scott held her eyes with his for a moment. 

“Oh, here we go!” Their gaze was taken back to the screen by Charlie's voice. 

The stage was descending. 

“I can just see this was another of Sam's ideas,” Cara laughed.

“The song choice was Scott's, actually,” Tessa informed her. 

“Scott's?” Cara was shocked, “what does Scott know about that song?”

“Madonna,” Charlie and Scott chimed in unison.

“Oh,” Cara rolled her eyes, “of course!” 

“I'd pick Madonna if there was a four minute warning,” Charlie said dreamily. 

“Charlie!” His mother chastised. 

“It's make believe Mom, we're the Moirs, if there was a real four minute warning we'd all jump in a cupboard with a bottle of beer and a maple leaf!” Charlie shot back. 

“Speak for yourself,” Cara chimed in, “I'll be in the cupboard with Tessa!” Tessa reached up and the girls fist bumped and laughed. 

“Well, Tutu is free now that Scott's got Carrie!” Charlie quipped back. 

That drew silence from Tessa and Scott. 

“I think you should have a medal for not slipping over on the way back,” Alma broke the tension. 

“Well, I almost did one night,” Tessa smiled, grateful for Alma's intervention. 

“We had it down by the end of the tour,” Scott laughed. 

The music from ‘Diamonds’ died out and a few tears were wiped away. Joe stood up, glass raised.

“To Tessa and Scott,” he toasted, “our little boy and our little girl, Tutu and Scottie, we are all so proud of you.”

“Tessa and Scott,” everyone chorused as they raised their glasses. 

“We couldn't have done it without you!” Scott led a second toast. 

As everyone took a sip of their wine Scott took the opportunity to lean over and pull Tessa into a hug. 

“Thank you,” he whispered into her ear before letting her go. She smiled back at him, sending her message of thanks with her eyes. 

“Shit!” Scott's outburst took everyone by surprise as he scrambled to his feet, “the store closes in ten minutes.”

He ran to his mom, pulled her in for a deep hug and thanked her for the evening. 

He headed for the door, “Tess, I'll call you tomorrow about Hello Fresh?”

“Sure,” Tessa smiled, “Scott, go!”

“I'm going,” he shouted as he ran through the hallway and grabbed his shoes before exiting the house. 

“The whirlwind that is Scott Moir!” Cara laughed. 

Tessa unfurled her legs from beneath herself and headed towards Alma.

“Thank you so much for this evening,” she smiled and she hugged the woman she admired so deeply, “thank you for inviting me.”

“We couldn't have brought ourselves to watch it without you, Tess, you're part of our family, you know that.”

“I do,” she smiled, “and it makes me so happy.”

She grabbed her bag and continued her goodbyes. 

“Tess,” Charlie called as she and Alma were in the hallway as Alma was showing her out, “your phone.”

Charlie appeared, phone in hand. 

“That's not mine,” Tessa said looking at the handset in Charlie's hand, “it's Scott's.”

“It was on the floor,” Charlie explained, “it must have dropped out of his pocket.”

“I'll drop it in on my way home,” Tessa smiled as she held her hand out to Charlie. 

“It's the fourth house on the right,” Alma informed her, “and then once you're inside it's the door on the right - apartment two.”

“Great, thanks.” Tessa smiled at Alma.

“See you again soon, Tess,” Alma smiled as she gave her a final hug and showed her out of the door. 

Tessa drove slowly up the road and away from Alma and Joe's house. The building that housed Scott's apartment was instantly recognisable from the pile of flattened cardboard boxes leaning against the front wall. 

She skipped up the steps and found the door Alma had described. She tapped lightly and waited for Scott to answer. 

Carrie opened the door.

“Hi Carrie,” Tessa smiled, “I was looking for Scott he…”

“He's out.” Carrie said bluntly. 

“Oh, well, I was only stopping by to…”

“How did you know where we live?” It was more of an accusation than a question.

“Erm,” Tessa wasn't sure whether she had rightly detected Carrie's tone or whether she had misunderstood, “Alma told me, I have Sco…”

“We're living together, Tessa, it was his idea, he found this apartment, for us.”

Tessa's brow crinkled, “I…I was just dropping Scott's phone off,” she explained, holding the phone out to Carrie. 

“You've had your chance, Tess,” Carrie continued, “you've spent two decades with him. He didn't want you, or you didn't want him, I don't know, I don't care. All I care about is that the life you had with him is over now and he's too kind to tell you this - but he wants to move on, be normal, be his own person.

“I…,” Tessa tried to respond as Carrie's words caused a storm in her chest. 

“Tessa, I know that you're always going to have a working partnership with him, and a friendship, but that doesn't mean you need to be in our life all of the time,” Carrie's voice was calmer now, “will you please just give us a chance, give Scott a chance. If you really do care about him, if you really are the friend you say you are, then please give him the chance to be happy. 

“I'm…” Tessa tried to explain but she could feel hot tears starting to well in her eyes. She turned on her heel and left, her tears blurring her vision as she headed to her car. 

She drove towards London, tears streaming down her face. They were tears created mostly by shock and the injustice she felt. She had encouraged Scott to be with Carrie, she had supported him and assured him. Carrie had got her intentions completely wrong. Her thoughts scrambled together, desperately trying to find a sense of calm and meaning. Perhaps she had been around Scott too much lately - she had practically invited herself into his coaching at the rink, she'd partnered him at the wedding. A heavy weight dropped in her stomach and her heart fluttered - what if Carrie knew about what had happened at the wedding? She and Scott had put that behind them - Scott had put it behind them, he'd come to her house to tell her to back off. Then she'd gone and fallen asleep on his bed. She did need to back off, she did need to let him live his life, and she needed to live hers too.   
She put her foot on the gas and and pulled away from her house. 

“Hello?” Pierre's voice was sleepy and his hair dishevelled, “I didn't know you were coming by.”

“Yes.” She stood there in his doorway, heart thumping, mind determined. 

“Yes?” Pierre's confusion was added to. 

“Yes,” she repeated, “yes I will move in with you.”

A smile broke across Pierre's face as he scooped her into his arms and shut the apartment door with his foot before carrying her upstairs.


	19. And if you say hide, we'll hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this had taken so long - I came down with an awful winter cold and could barely focus, let alone write. I am back now though. This is a short chapter for you. Hope you enjoy.

Tessa looked on with a slightly worried expression as two men uncoiled a thick electric extension lead and pulled it through her lounge and into the kitchen. 

“I've told them to be careful,” Amanda reassured her, “and we will pay for a thorough clean of the house once we're gone.”

Tessa smiled at her, not wanting the woman to think that she and the Hello Fresh crew weren't welcome in her home. 

“Thank you so much for allowing us to do this, Tessa,” Amanda repeated for what must have been at least the tenth time that morning, “our schedule is so tight and you suggesting we do the filming here just solved everything.” 

“Are you sure you're OK with this?” Scott put his hand on her shoulder as he whispered in her ear. 

“Yeah, it's fine,” she replied as she made a small step away from his body, putting space between them, the motes of existence dancing in the artificial light created by the crew's lighting. His hand falls from her shoulder and although she felt the absence of his warmth immediately, she drank in the crisp simplicity of her own space. 

“Are you both good to get started?” Amanda asked from behind the camera. 

“Sure,” Tessa smiled, her media smile filling the room. 

“So, we'll give you the bags,” Amanda explained, “and you can cook your recipes separately, or cook each one together.”

“Well, we are a team,” Scott smiled, “we should do them together, eh?” 

She looked at him then, as his soft eyes reaching beneath her skin and penetrating the membrane of her veins and sinking into the stillness of her being. 

“I think doing our own would make for a better video,” Tessa replied, “plus, I need all the experience I can get!” she giggled, the laughter catching in her throat slightly. 

“Fair point,” Scott replied. 

“OK, let's get going,” Amanda smiled, “there are a few ideas for topics of discussion on the cards on the counter, but you really can just chat as freely as you want because the content will end up being heavily edited anyway.” 

They both grabbed their paper bags and delved in to discover what they would be making. 

“What you got, T?” Scott asked with a smile. 

“Rice, chicken and vegetables,” she replied as she took each thing out of the bag, “I know what all of these things are!” She said with a smile. 

“Impressive,” he smiled back, “I've got pasta, tomatoes, olives, onions. I think this is going to be tasty.”

They both got to work with chopping their ingredients. Scott took a look at the card on the counter and saw that one of the suggested topics of discussion was what they ate when they were on tour. 

“This is going to be a welcome change to tour food, that's for sure,” he initiated. 

“I always find eating so late difficult,” she agreed, keeping it light. 

Scott looked at the piece of garlic that he had removed from his brown paper bag. He went to the other side of the kitchen and opened the drawer. He rummaged around and emerged with a garlic press. He placed the garlic into the press and squeezed. 

“I always wondered what that was for,” Tessa smiled. 

“I think I am the only one who has ever used it,” Scott smiled, “not that you’d notice, you’re usually too busy sipping wine as I cook.” 

She opened her mouth to tease him back and then stopped herself. This was business, this was them working, there was no need for them to be teasing and flirting with each other. She remained silent. There was an audible pause as the moment passed and Scott went back to chopping his ingredients. He carefully diced the tomatoes before sliding them off the chopping board and into the pan that he had warmed. He looked over at Tess and saw her cutting an onion. She had sliced part way through the mid-section and then cut slits into the skin before turning it and dicing it into small pieces. 

“Smooth moves, T,” Scott smiled, “have you been watching the cooking channel?”

“I cook with Pierre,” she hated the words even as they left her mouth because she knew that they were cold and aimed like arrows. Scott had always encouraged her to cook with him and she had always taken a back seat. Pierre was a good cook - not as good as Scott, but that was beside the point, she reminded herself - and had shown her how to cut onions. 

“Your man has skills,” Scott’s tone was meant to be playful, nonchalant, but both he and Tessa couldn’t fail to recognise sharp edge it had.   
They cooked in a silence for a moment, both trying to sort - or rather ignore - the thoughts and feeling that were bubbling beneath the surface of their minds. 

“Perhaps you guys could chat about the pair you are coaching,” Amanda suggested from behind the camera, trying to get the pair to speak. 

“Sure,” Scott smiled, realising that were not in the kitchen alone and his attention being brought back to the fact that they were meant to be performing for the camera. 

“So, your team are doing well,” Tess took the lead. 

Scott felt a dull pain flit through his chest as she referred to them as his team. He calmed himself with the knowledge that they had decided against announcing themselves as a coaching duo this season, and that if things worked out as they had planned they would coach Abbie and Logan as a team the following season. 

“They are,” Scott smiled, genuinely happy to be talking about the pair, “they have real talent, and they are at that stage in their career where they are just learning and getting better every day. They are a privilege to work with.”

“They really do have a bright future,” Tessa agreed. 

Tessa was the one to look at the prompt card in front of her this time, “so, what would you cook on a weekday evening when you get in from the rink?” she asked. 

“Something similar to this dish, probably,” Scott motioned at the food that was now warming on the hob. 

“You do make good pasta,” she agreed. 

“You’ve never complained,” she smiled in response, and that earned him a wide smile that only Tessa could produce. 

She silently chastised herself - why did she always fall back into him? Back into ‘them’? She was supposed to be putting space between them, supposed to be keeping their relationship about their business and about their skating.

“I'm quite proud of this,” she smiled as she drained the rice she had boiled, “I think I'm getting better at this cooking business.”

They busied themselves making their dishes, chatting lightly and for the cameras. They chatted through highlights of their career, their favourite music and favourite foods. Soon their meals were plated and ready to be sampled. 

Scott placed his finished dish on the counter between the stations they were working at. He stood in front of it and smiled, pleased with himself and the appearance of his creation.  
Tessa smiled as she placed her dish next to his.

“Looks good, T,” he smiled at her as she placed her plate down.

“Yours looks pretty yummy too,” she smiled back.

“Let's dig in,” Scott smiled as he picked up his fork and speared some of the pasta from his waiting plate. He let out a groan of satisfaction as he tasted the food. He loaded the fork once more before moving it towards Tessa mouth.  
Tessa saw the fork heading towards her and she knew she should dodge it, she knew Carrie wouldn't take kindly to watching Scott feed her on TV, and she knew that upsetting Carrie would mean Scott getting a hard time, even if he didn't know why. She thought about ducking, turning away, but out of the corner of her eye she saw one of the camera men push closer to them, eager to film their first tastes and the moment of fun between them. She could do nothing but open her mouth and smile at Scott as he placed the food into her mouth and used his eyes to tell her to taste it. She smiled back and him and nodded her head.

“Good job!” she praised him. Scott grinned, pleased with himself. Tessa couldn't help but smile back in response. He had changed in so many ways over the two decades she had known him, he had become more mature, more comfortable with himself and his past, but the one thing that had never changed was the grin that was stretched across his lips at that very moment. It was the same grin he was wearing the day she first saw him as he sped around the rink knocking people over and leaving them spinning in his wake. 

“Thanks so much for today, guys,” Amanda smiled just after she called ‘cut’ on the day's filming. 

“We had so much fun,’ Scott smiled, “thank you.”

“I'll send the footage to you as soon as it is processed,” Amanda smiled in reply, “and then we can decide what we're going to release.”

“Great,” Tessa smiled. 

They chatted to Amanda and her crew as they packed away and left the house. 

“Stay for a coffee?” Tessa asked as they said goodbye to the last of the crew.

“Sure,” Scott smiled. 

Tessa could feel nerves tingle across the surface of her skin as she poured the hot coffee into their mugs. She and Scott had, had tough conversations before, but this one felt different somehow. She straightened her back as she held the coffees and headed towards her TV room where Scott had settled himself. She told herself to stand tall, that she could do it, that she was doing it for them. 

She placed the steaming mugs on the table in front of them and then took her place on the sofa. Usually, she would curl towards him, put her legs across his lap perhaps, open herself to him. Today she kept her distance, kept her body closed, and cleared her throat.

“Scott,” the tone of her voice turned his head and he liked at her, knowing there was something she wanted to speak to him about.

“Yeah?”

“I think we should spend less time together,” it didn't come out as she expected, but she carried on regardless, knowing she just had to get through the conversation, “I've moved in with Pierre and I want it to work and you've moved in with Carrie and you want that it to work and we spend a lot of time together when we're not working and…”

Scott moved towards her, “hey,” he smiled, “take a breath, T.”

 

She looked at his face and where she expected to see anger she saw soft understanding, “you're a part of my life, Tess, I want you in it.”

“I am in it,” she replied. She knew this wasn't going to be easy, that he wouldn't accept her doing it for him, giving him space, she knew that he was, unknowingly, going to make her say she was the one who wanted space from him. She needed for him to have a good chance at making things work with Carrie and she would do anything to give him the best chance. 

“I…,” she struggled with how to phrase what she wanted to say, “...I need time to get used to being in a relationship and I don't think I can do it whilst we are so close. I need to keep things strictly professional between us for a while. I need some space from you.” 

Scott’s face fell and Tessa looked away, not able to look at his disappointment. He wanted to protest, explode, tell her that without her in his life he felt empty, but he stopped; if this was what she needed from him he would give it to her - he would give her anything she needed. He set his face to a smile and hoped that it looked real.

“I understand,” he smiled, “strictly professional.”

Tessa sighed with relief - of course he understood, he was Scott and he would run through roaring flames if she asked him to. 

“OK,” she made her own smile look as genuine as possible. 

There was a moment of silence between them. 

“The flights are booked,” he changed the subject, “For Oslo, the competition with Abbie and Logan.”

“Great,”she smiled, grateful for the change of subject, “I'm looking forward to it.”

“Me too,” Scott smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up - a trip away to Oslo with Abbie and Logan....


	20. I may be crazy, don't mind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Tessa checked her bag for the final time before pulling it off the bed and onto the hardwood floor of Pierre’s bedroom. She glanced over at her bedside table, checking that she had remembered the charger for her phone.

“You’ve checked that bag four times already,” Pierre’s voice echoed in her ear as his arms snaked around her waist, “I'm going to miss you,” he left soft kisses on her neck as he spoke.

“I'll miss you too,” she smiled as she turned in his arms and faced him.He took his opportunity to pull her closer and put his lips to hers, kissing her softly. She fell into his kiss, sinking into its softness. Within moments he deepened the kiss and it became hot and passionate. Pierre’s hands found their way beneath her t-shirt and made their way towards her breasts that were waiting for him, braless and smooth. 

“I can't,” she whispered as she pulled back from him, “I need to take my bag downstairs.”

“Scott won't be here for another half an hour,” Pierre’s voice was breathless and needy. Tessa felt something unknown run across her skin - Scott’s name on his lips sounded wrong, or perhaps it was the idea of the two of them keeping something from Scott; it was as if a quickie with Pierre now would somehow equate to ‘cheating’ on Scott.   
Tessa planted a kiss on Pierre’s cheek before leaving his arms and pulling her bag towards the bedroom door. 

“Let me get that,” Pierre smiled as he joined her at the door and took the bag's handle from her.

“Thanks,’ she smiled as he took her bag and headed down the stairs. She watched him as he navigated the ascent. He really was a good man and she was pleased that she had let herself open her heart and let him in. She still had work to do, she knew that, she knew that she hadn't fully let him in, not to her core, not to her vulnerability,but she had made a start, and she saw that as positive. 

Her reverie was interrupted by a loud knock at the front door. Pierre left the bag and went to answer it. 

“Scott, hey,” his voice didn't successfully hide the surprise he felt as he saw Scott standing there, early.

“Sorry,” the man's tone was not lost on Scott and he could feel that he'd potentially walked in on something, “I thought T would be here alone, and perhaps she’d need some help with her bag,” he chastised himself as he looked past Pierre and towards Tessa - he genuinely hadn't arrived at the house with any ulterior motive (that he was aware of), and yet he had managed to do exactly what he had asked him not to. 

“Come in, Scott,” Tessa was now by Pierre’s side and smiling at Scott as he stood in the doorway. She was smiling at the fact that he had thought to come and help her with her bag, that he had thought about her morning and what she would be doing. 

“I didn't mean to disturb…,” he mumbled, wanting Tess to know that he hadn't deliberately broken their new rule about keeping things strictly business and giving her space.

“You're not,” she reassured him, “I'm pretty much ready to go anyway, and you know how I like to arrive everywhere early, so you're actually right on time.” 

Scott relaxed then and returned her smile, happy to know that he hadn't upset her. 

Tessa pulled her bag to the door, gathered her coat and did a last scan of the room before setting her mind on leaving. As she turned to head for the door Pierre grabbed her towards his body and kissed her passionately, lacing his fingers through her long, loose hair. Tessa felt her cheeks flame immediately as Pierre ran his hands down her back and towards her backside. She could feel Scott turn away in awkward embarrassment. She was aware that Pierre was being possessive, asserting his claim over her in front of Scott. Underneath her own embarrassment, she felt a giggle ripple through her chest - Pierre was like a dog marking his territory, thinking that Scott was some kind of competitor, a threat.   
Pierre lent to her ear and left a promise there, “I'll be here waiting when you get back.”   
She pulled away and smiled at him, returning his sentiment with her eyes. 

Once they were out of the door and into the coolness of the hallway, Tessa felt herself relax. 

“I said we'd meet Abbie and Logan at the rink,” Scott informed her, “we’re a bit early, so we could drop by the store and grab some treats for the trip.”

“Sounds perfect,” Tessa smiled, “wouldn't be a road trip without Jolly Ranchers.” 

Stocked with sweets and drinks, Tessa and Scott pulled into the rink’s car park just as Abbie’s mum arrived with Abbie and Logan. They transferred the pair's bags from the trunk of the car and into Scott’s. With final hugs and goodbyes, the four piled into the car and headed for the airport. The trip passed quickly, with sugar fuelled songs and jokes filling the car. Abbie and Logan sat in the back whilst Tessa and Scott sat up front. Scott couldn’t help but smile at how time had changed his and Tessa’s positions in the car; how they had graduated from being the children in the back seat to the adults in the front. As he had grown older, after the Olympics, really, he had dreamed of ‘giving back’ to a team like Abbie and Logan, to offering young athletes the love and care and attention that he and Tessa had been so lucky to receive. As Abbie and Logan looked at a video on Logan’s phone and shared a joke, Scott turned to Tessa only to see her smiling back at him, their eyes telling each other of the pride that each felt for the other. Scott laid a hand on her warm thigh and squeezed. She stroked his hand, returning the moment he had given her. Had they looked in the mirror they would have seen two young skaters grinning at each other as they rolled their eyes at their coaches’ actions. 

Scott pulled into the airport parking lot and eased the car into a waiting space. He turned around in his seat to face Logan and Abbie, “we’re likely going to be stopped for photos and things,” he informed them, “just smile and laugh and stay close to us. If anyone asks you any questions that we know you won't want to answer one of us will jump in.”

Abbie and Logan nodded, grateful for the advice.

“Try to enjoy it if you can,” Tessa smiled, “the vast majority of people are really genuine and just want a photo or a chat. They'll be interested in us all being there together and the fact we're headed to a competition.”

“Once we're on the plane it'll settle down,” Scott explained, “and we'll get a bit more privacy.” 

They exited the car, grabbed their bags and headed to the terminal. As expected, Tessa and Scott were ambushed the minute they entered the airport and had to stop every few metres to take photos with their fans. Abbie and Logan came through the whole experience relatively unscathed. There was a sense of relief as they all headed for the plane. Scott and Tessa had paid to ensure that they all got first class tickets, but at the time of booking there were only twin pods left available, so whilst each of them had their own reclining chair and screen, there were two chairs and screens in each pod. They had booked a pod for Tessa and Abbie and a pod for Logan and Scott. The flight was over twelve hours, with a change in Iceland, so they were all prepared to settle down for the journey. 

Not long after they took off, the cabin crew came to each pod with drinks. The pods were cozy and once inside it was easy to forget that there was anyone else on the plane at all. They offered privacy and quiet. The plane also had free on board WiFi in the first class area, so it was possible to watch films and listen to music as well as message and email home. Tessa and Abbie spent the first hour chatting about makeup and fashion. The conversation between them came easily. Abbie looked up to Tessa and enjoyed having time alone with her. Tessa enjoyed Abbie’s vivacity and take on life. Being thoroughly talked out, they relaxed and slept for a few hours, enjoying the warmth and quietness of the pod.

Dinner was served and then the lights dimmed to simulate night and give everyone a chance to catch some sleep. Tessa turned on her night light and pulled a book and magazine from her bag. Abbie was reading on her phone.

“Logan wants to watch a film together,” Abbie whispered to Tessa, “Scott said he doesn't mind swapping with me, do you mind if we do?”

Tessa looked up from her reading, twirling a pen between her fingers, “of course not,” she smiled back. She remembered how she and Scott had always liked falling asleep on each other's shoulders when they were younger and was sure that was what was on the young pair's agenda for the flight. 

“Thanks,” Abbie smiled as she picked up her things and left the pod. A moment later Scott’s warmth filled the pod as he settled into Abbie’s place and turned to pull the curtain, which up to this point had remained open, across to enclose himself and Tessa. 

“Hey,” he smiled at her. 

“Hey,” she smiled back, matching the whisper of his voice, “are they settled?”

“Yeah,” he replied, “don't think they'll be watching much of the film, though; Logan’s eyes were already closing.”

Tessa chuckled at the thought. 

“Means we get some ‘irresponsible coach’ time,” Scott grinned as he pulled a bottle of red wine and two glasses from beneath the chair. 

Tessa’s eyes widened, “where did you get a whole bottle of wine from?” 

“I used my Olympic powers of persuasion.”

“You flirted” 

“I persuaded.” 

“You flirted.” 

“Like you never use what God gave you to get what you want.” 

“Pour the wine, Scott. “

Scott chuckled as he took the two glasses and poured them full with red wine.

“To business,” he toasted. 

“To business,” she replied as they clinked glasses before taking a sip. 

Scott sank back into the seat as the wine slipped down his throat, “what you doing?” he gestured towards the magazine in Tessa’s lap and the pen that lay on her knee. 

“Nothing,” she replied, a slight heat blushing her cheeks. 

“Come on, T,” he teased as he leant over to get a closer look at the magazine. He saw that inside the magazine, hidden by the glossy cover, was a paperback book. He looked up at her with questioning eyebrows. With a roll of her eyes she gave up and showed him the cover, feeling embarrassed. 

“Sex and Intimacy - self help and self love for the bedroom,” Scott read aloud. 

“Sshh,” Tessa hissed at him. 

“No one can hear us whispering in here,” Scott assured her, “you don't need to be embarrassed with me, T.” 

“It's embarrassing full stop,” Tessa could feel her cheeks burning. 

“What?” Scott’s voice was serious and supportive, “that you want to enjoy sex and are willing to work on your relationship? That's not embarrassing, Tess.” 

“I feel silly sat here answering questions about my sex life in a book,” Tessa complained. 

“Can I see?” Scott asked. 

Tessa handed it over to him, knowing that he wouldn't judge and wouldn't laugh, and also knowing that she would quite like his help and opinion. She pushed the armrest down on her chair and moved closer to him - there was no one else in the world she would be OK discussing this with, but with Scott she felt safe.   
Scott was looking at a page she had already filled in. It was a series of statements with yes or no answers. The first asked if she enjoyed clitoral orgasms, to which she had ticked yes. The next asked about her enjoyment of vaginal orgasms, for which has she hadn't ticked anything.

“You've missed one there, T,” Scott smiled, “that's not like you,” he took the pen from her hand, “Well, it's an easy one, even I can answer this one for you,” he hovered the pen over the ‘yes’ box, ready to tick it. 

“I didn't forget it,” Tessa said quietly, “I just can't answer it.” 

Scott tried to hide the mix of shock and confusion that he knew would be showing on his face, “because you've never had one?” he asked gently. 

Her lack of response gave him his answer. 

“Not with Ryan?”

“No,” she answered, “I mean I had the other type,” she couldn't bring herself to say the words out loud, “you know, after he’d...finished,” the words sounded awful as they left her mouth, but she knew she was talking to the one person in the world who never judged her and never shared her secrets. 

“What about with yourself?” Scott asked. 

“I don't do that to myself,” she answered honestly, “I want it...I want it to be something that's reserved for sex with someone else, something I can only get in that way.” 

“I get that,” Scott assured her, “but you…”

“Yeah,” she cut him off, not wanting him to say the words either, “I do it the other way, you know, on the outside,” she explained. 

“and it feels good?” he asked.

“Scott!” her cheeks blushed. 

“but it does, right?”

“Yes,” she conceded. 

“When you're in control of it, it feels good?”

She was quiet following his question. 

“I'm not judging, Tess,” he said softly. 

“I know,” she reassured him, her voice just as soft, “and I know what you're trying to say, and,yes, I'm sure it is partly about my need to let go, but I need to be with someone I'm ready to do that with, someone I truly trust.”

“I understand that,” Scott soothed, “what is it you fear about being out of control in that situation?”

She paused to think. 

“I suppose it's just trusting someone with my vulnerability,” she explained, “in that moment, I would be vulnerable, have no defence and no control and even though I know that, that is part of what makes it feel so good physically, mentally that's something that I have almost trained myself to avoid. It's like us,” she explained, “I wouldn't let anyone else throw me around the ice because I wouldn't trust them to care enough to protect me, I wouldn't trust them enough, but with you, in you, I have complete trust so I am willing to put myself in a position with you where I know I will be vulnerable.” 

Scott nodded as she spoke, taking in her words and understanding them implicitly. 

“It's not that I'm a prude,” she explained, “I don't just turn the lights off and pull my 1950s nightie up to my hips,” They both laughed together at her description. 

“But adventurous sex and meaningful sex aren’t always the same thing,” Scott said, showing her he understood. 

“Exactly,” she smiled. 

“Do you want to lose control with Pierre?” Scott’s loaded question brought the mood back to its previous seriousness. 

“I think so.”

“Think so?”

“Know so,” she sighed, “I like him.” 

“Do you think perhaps you could talk to him about how you feel?”

“What? And admit I've been faking it?” 

“If he's in it for the right reasons, Tess, if he wants you and wants it to last, then he will understand. You can't be with a guy you need to keep secrets from.”

“I know,” her voice was resigned, knowing he was right, “I'm just going to try this book first, try to figure it out, and if it doesn't work I will talk to him.”

Scott couldn't help but giggle to himself. 

“What?”

“Just you,” he smiled at her, “you try to read and study your way out of everything.”

“Alright,” she smiled back at him, “we can't all be God's gift to the bedroom!”

He sniggered at that, “what's makes you think I am?” 

“Again, known you for 21 years, Scott. I have eyes. And ears, unfortunately.” 

He blushed at that and didn't respond. 

“Shall we snooze and watch a film?” Scott asked as he reclined his chair slightly. 

“Only of it's Dirty Dancing,” Tessa replied as she filled their glasses, “it's the only decent film in the collection they've got.” 

“Old time snuggles and it’s a deal,” Scott bargained. 

“Sounds fair enough,” Tessa smiled as she leant towards the screen and navigated the menu. Scott picked up her blanket and shook it out, ready to put it over them once they were settled. He slid over in his chair, trying to get closer to her and to get comfortable. The seats, although they were close together, were separate and had a small gap between them. Tessa lay back, reclining her chair to get comfortable. Scott matched his chair with hers and they were lying back next to each other. 

“I’m coming to share your chair,” Scott announced as he pulled the blanket off them and scooted over to her chair. The chairs were bigger than a single bed but were by no means a double, and whilst they were not squashed, Scott had to pull Tessa’s legs onto his lap as she sat atop his hip and lay against him.

“Shit,” as she moved onto Scott’s lap and got comfortable, Tessa’s full wine glass tipped in her hand and sent red wine down her t-shirt. 

“Just take it off,” Scott suggested, staying calm, “we’ve got the blanket, you won’t be cold.”

Tessa stopped for a moment, not sure what to say, “I’m not wearing a bra,” she admitted. 

 

“The curtain’s closed, no one will see,” Scott said simply, the thought of Tessa’s partial nakedness being awkward or inappropriate not even crossing his mind.

Tessa chastised herself for thinking that being topless in front of Scott might be anything other than comfortable and platonic. She pulled her t-shirt over her head and discarded it on the floor before dipping back under the blanket and meeting the warmth of Scott’s body. His hand fell to the naked small of her back and she relaxed into him. Her fingers found his hair and she began their familiar routine; her stroking his hair and his hand on her stomach and belly button. The film started and they both sighed with comfort and happiness. 

“How many times have we watched this film now?” Scott asked against her neck. 

“At least a hundred,” she smiled. 

“Only ten pairs,” Scott chuckled as Lisa moaned about not being allowed to bring more shoes, “that girl travels light.”

“Ha, ha,” Tessa said sarcastically. 

Scott tickled her side lightly in reply and she giggled and pulled his hair lightly. Scott reached down and handed her what was left of her glass of wine and she sipped it as they enjoyed the film. 

“No funny business, no conversation and keep your hands off,” Scott knew the lines as well as any woman born in the 80s or 90s, or every dutiful boyfriend of a woman born in the 80s or 90s!

“Just put your pickle on everybody’s plate college boy and leave the hard stuff to me,” Tessa did her best Johnny Castle impression. 

“I love that line,” Scott laughed. 

“Jordan and I used to say it every time we had pickles at home, Mom got so fed up of it in the end that she stopped buying them.”

“You don’t even want to know what was said about pickles around our testosterone fuelled dinner table,” Scott chuckled.

“Oh, I can imagine,” Tessa replied. 

They watched quietly through Penny and Johnny’s dancing and Baby being sawn in half. Scott’s hand made mindless, languid patterns on Tessa’s warm stomach and they both felt more relaxed and content than they had in a long time. They loved having their own space and time. With the curtain closed and the lights dimmed it was easy to feel that they were the only ones on the plane, in the world, that their bubble had been established again and that they were safe within it. Although, had they stopped to think about it, perhaps they would have realised that snuggling together, partially naked, it what amounted to not much more than a single bed, may not have been quite the ‘business behaviour’ they had promised to adhere to!

“Your finger feels weird,” Tessa said suddenly as she became aware of the scratchy sensation on her stomach. She lifted the blanket away from their bodies to look down at his hands. Scott’s eyes followed hers. His eyes, however, were diverted by her nakedness. She had slipped under the blanket quickly and so he hadn’t seen the perfect chest that was now staring back at him. She’d been fourteen the last time he had seen her breasts. They had been trying on their costumes and changed together in the same locker room. She’d turned around as she changed, but he had caught her glimpse of her chest and budding breasts. Of course he’d seen her in little more than bra plenty of times over the years, and many of their costumes left little to the imagination, but he’d not seen her like this, this close up before. He couldn’t help but be transfixed by what he saw. Her breasts were perfect. He knew they were a part of her body that she had spent her life feeling under-confident about, but to him they were perfectly ‘her’. Her nipples had pebbled with contact with the cool air and something in him, something deep and primal and possessive, wanted to reach out and touch what he saw, to feel her beneath his fingers. He felt an ache in his chest. He tore his eyes from her before the ache travelled south and left him in a compromising position. As he came out of his stupor he saw Tessa inspecting his fingers. 

“Here,” she said, her voice sounding like she had solved a crime, “what happened?”

Scott looked down at his finger and the fresh scar that was forming there, “Oh, I was sharpening a pair of blades at the shop and I slipped,” Scott explained. 

“I thought something felt new,” Tessa smiled, happy to have got to the bottom of the mystery. Much to Scott’s relief she pulled the blanket back against their bodies and Scott’s hand fell back to its place on her stomach. 

Before long Johnny and Baby are alone in his room, lighting low and ‘Cry to Me’ playing soulfully in the background. 

“I always loved this scene when I was a teenager,” Tessa reminisces, “Patrick Swayze, dancing, sex it all just seemed so perfect,” she giggled, “imagine anyone’s first time actually being like that.”

“Yeah,” Scott laughed, “it’s all very perfect and romantic. No fumbling with clothes and awkward moments.”

“Can you remember just getting it over with for the first time?” Tessa asked with a laugh in her voice .

“And feeling like you’d been let into a new exclusive club,” Scott added.

“I don’t think the Julie Frank’s club was that exclusive, Scott,” Tessa teased. 

“Alright,” he shot back with mock hurt, “I think there are a fair few members in Fedor’s club,” he teased back.

“Oh, don’t remind me,” Tessa groaned.

Scott laughed, “what that you slept with Fedor, or that you slept with Meryl’s fiancee?”

“Oh, shut up,” she laughed back at him.

“Does that technically mean you’ve had sex with Meryl, you know, by proxy?”

“No!” Tessa was quick to answer, “I would have had to sleep with Fedor after her, which I absolutely have not done.”

“Funny the way things turn out, though,” Scott commented, “you and Fedor, Fedor and Meryl.”

“Hmm,” Tessa grinned, “makes me wonder how things turned out with the subject of your wet dream that you admitted to at Chiddy’s wedding.”

Scott swallowed hard - he knew that she was going to bring that up at some point. He just didn’t realise it would be whilst she was sat on him, half naked, watching sex on TV. 

“Didn’t think I’d forgotten about that, did you?” her eyes shone as she teased him. 

“Of course not,” he tried his best to remain composed. 

“Let me see if I can guess who it was,” there was mischief in her eyes now. 

“Ok, but three guesses only,” Scott mandated. 

“But you have to say if I get it right.”

“Promise.”

“Ok,” Tessa twisted the ends of his hair in thought, not wanting to waste her guesses by being rash, “so, a family member or a friend, and clearly someone you shouldn’t have been thinking about...erm…,” she pursed her lips as she thought, “ok, first guess: Meryl, seeing as we’re already talking about her.”

“Nope.”

“Ok, erm...it’s got to be someone you’d be embarrassed to reveal the identity of,” she mused, “let’s think family, that would be hideously embarrassing. Cara.”

“No! Tess!”

“It’s an embarrassing wet dream, Scott, it could be anyone.”

“Well, it wasn’t Cara!” he clarified. 

“Ok….” she wanted to make the most of this last guess. She needed someone they knew, someone they were close to and someone he wouldn’t want her to know about, she smiled as she was certain she’d got the answer this time - why hadn’t she thought of it before? Of course, “Jordan,” she said with premature triumph. 

“Nope,” Scott smiled, knowing that he was off the hook. 

“What?” Tessa didn’t like losing and was sure she couldn’t think of anyone else. 

“It wasn’t Marina was it?” she chuckled. 

“You’re out of guesses, T, sorry.”

“Touch me, Scott,” Tessa did her best Marina impression and had Scott giggling, “yes, Scott, right there,” 

“Stop it,” he laughed, “you’re going to make me impotent,”

“Oh, Scott,” Tessa continued, nailing their old coach’s accent as she stroked Scott’s chest beneath the blanket, pretending to be turned on. 

Scott grabbed her wrists and held onto them, “let’s trade a secret, then,” he grinned. 

“It was mine,” Tessa’s reply was instant. 

“Liar,” Scott held her eyes with his. 

“Prove it.”

Scott growled, knowing that he couldn’t. He knew the vibrator wasn’t hers, but he had no proof to offer.

“Truce?” He asked. 

“Truce,” she repeated as he let go of her wrists. She settled back against him and as she lay back he placed a kiss on the top of her head. As she lay against him and nodded off, he wondered whether he would ever tell her about the dreams he’d had about her on and off for the best part of the last two decades. 

***  
“Did you manage to get some sleep?” Scott asked Abbie and Logan as they walked through the airport and towards their connecting flight to Norway. 

“Yeah, a few hours,” Logan replied, “after Abbie made me watch some girly film about a girl carrying a watermelon.”

Abbie and Tessa made eye contact with each and their mouths dropped open, ready to give Logan an important lecture. 

“Mate,” Scott put a protective arm around Logan, “we need to chat,” he led him ahead, Logan’s face still fixed with confusion. 

Abbie and Tessa laughed at the situation, knowing that Logan was about to be taught a very important lesson about Dirty Dancing. 

***  
The second leg of the flight was barely three hours long, and they all took the opportunity to snooze and eat breakfast. Getting off the flight, they felt more refreshed than they had anticipated and were looking forward to getting to the hotel and getting their bearings before heading out to get acquainted with the rink and then the city.   
At the hotel they were sorted into their rooms - Abbie and Logan were both sharing with other junior skaters in twin rooms. Logan had met the boy he was sharing with at a few other events, and was happy to head straight to his room without any intervention from Scott and Tessa. They agreed to settle into their rooms and then meet in the lobby to head over to the rink. Abbie was roomed with a young skater she’d not met before. She stood close to Tess, nervous to head to her room to find the girl she did not know. 

“Do you want me to come up with you?” Tessa asked her quietly. 

“Yes, but don’t,” Abbie answered, “I need to be able to do it myself, it’s not the last time I am going to be roomed with a stranger, I need to get used to it.”

“Well, just smile and be confident,” Tessa advised, “and remember that she doesn’t know you either; she’s probably just as nervous as you are.”

Abbie nodded along to Tessa’s words, “thanks,” she smiled, “see you down here in about an hour?”

“Yeah,” Tess smiled as she watched Abbie head towards the hotel’s stairs. She remembered being in Abbie’s position all those years ago. She hated having to share with another girl. She and Scott didn’t see why they couldn’t share a room - they’d shared a bed plenty of times at home, but they were told they had to do the same as everyone else. It didn’t stop them from sneaking into each other’s rooms to say goodnight, but she always hated going to back to her own bed afterwards. 

“Our rooms are on the floor above the kid’s,” Scott said as he appeared at her shoulder, “shall we head up?”

“Sure,” Tess smiled as she grabbed her bag and they headed for the lift. 

“Was Abbie ok going up to her room?” Scott asked as he pressed the button on the elevator’s interior panel. 

“Yeah, she was ok,” Tess assured him, “it’s a tough situation having to share with someone you don’t know, isn’t it? But she’ll be ok.”

“Oh, I hated it in those early days when we didn’t know everyone and we had to share with random people,” Scott remembered. 

“Me too,” Tessa sighed, “we just wanted to share a room.”

“I know, and it was like they thought we were going to lock ourselves inside the room and tear at each other’s clothes the minute we were alone,” Scott laughed.

Tessa laughed, “as if separate rooms is going to stop two horny teenagers who want to jump each other.”

“Exactly,” Scott laughed, “if we’d wanted to touch each other’s naughty bits, we would have done!”

“And even when we didn’t want to,” Tessa winced, “remember that stupid dare I had to do in Charlie’s basement and ended up touching his ‘naughty bit’!” she shuddered at the memory. It was one of their usual dares and she had seen other people have to go through it, when it was suggested as her dare she had winced, but knew that just getting on with it was the best thing to do. She had to be blindfolded, the lights were turned out and then she had to put her hand down the first guy’s trousers she found. The rules stipulated strict secrecy and no one ever let on who touched who.

“Tess,” Scott’s voice was serious as he smiled, “after all these years you still think that was Charlie’s cock you touched?”

Tessa blushed at his use of the word, “I know it was his, he was still wearing his dance belt and he is the only person I know who ever actually opts to wear one. Plus, I could tell by the grin on his face afterwards, anyway.”

“Two things, Tess. One, Charlie wears a perpetual grin once he’s had a drink, that’s just his drunk face. Two, you may be surprised to hear that dance belts aren’t the most comfortable things in the world to wear, and so we all had to wear them to get used to them.”  
Her face dropped, “what? All the time?”

“On nights we were pretty sure we weren’t going to be required to do any ‘performing’, if you get my drift.”

“Oh,” her mind fizzed - all these years she had been sure that it was Charlie’s pants her hands had been down, “and you wore one sometimes?”

“Yep.”

“To parties?”

“Yep.”

“To parties in Charlie’s basement?”

“Yep.”

“To parties in Charlie’s basement where we played truth or dare?”

“Yep.”

“To parties in Charlie’s basement where we played truth or dare and I picked dare?”

“Yep.”

“And had to put my hand down someone’s pants?”

“Yep.”

“Oh no!”

“Tess…,” Scott started to say, to smooth over the awkward situation. 

The doors opened, inviting them to leave the elevator. He was wondering whether he should have told her, whether he had just broken something between them. 

“All these years,” she shook her head as they walked towards their rooms. 

“Tess…” he needed to make it right. 

“All these years,” she repeated as she opened the door to her hotel room.

“I shouldn’t have…”

“All these years, I have been under the false impression that Charlie White was quite clearly and impressively the very well-endowed member of our group,” she shut the door then, knowing that she had left him on the other side, jaw hanging open and eyes wide. She chuckled to herself as she put her bag on the bed and headed to the bathroom to freshen up. 

Scott was still grinning as he stripped his clothes and headed for the shower. He looked down as he soaped up. He wondered if Tessa was serious when she mentioned his size or whether it was just her teasing her way out of an awkward situation. He laughed at himself for even thinking of it. Tessa’s opinion of his cock - teasing or otherwise - should not be something that he thought about in the shower.

***  
“Well?” Tessa asked as she and Abbie waited in the lobby for the boys to appear, “how's the room mate?” 

“She’s really nice, actually,” Abbie smiled, “she's older and been competing for a while so she was giving me some tips on what to expect.”

“Great,” Tessa smiled, “so it was all good in the end, nothing to worry about.”

“Yeah,” Abbie smiled in reply.

“Boys incoming, cease the girl talk,” Logan’s teasing voice announced his and Scott’s arrival. 

Abbie rolled her eyes as she and Tessa got to their feet. 

“So, a trip to the rink and then some dinner?” Scott asked the group. 

“Sounds perfect to me,” Tessa answered. 

Logan and Abbie added their approval and the four headed out into the Norwegian streets. 

The rink wasn't far from the hotel and the early evening was warm and welcoming.   
They chatted and laughed as they made their way towards the rink and Scott couldn’t help but look at the scene he was in and feel a warmth glow through him. He was a coach, his team were about to compete for the first time, and, above all, Tessa was involved in it with him. 

“Hey Mr Smiley,” Tessa hooked her arm through his as they watched Abbie and Logan amble over to the glistening shop windows, transfixed by the gifts on offer. 

He squeezed her arm, “I’m happy,” he smiled. 

“And you deserve to be,” she squeezed back, “you are an amazing coach, Scott. You’re passionate and kind and generous.”

He smiled down at her. He felt something run through him, something that caught him off guard, something he wasn’t expecting to feel, something from the depths of his heart. 

“Tess, I…,” he wasn’t entirely sure what was about to come out of his mouth in that moment, and he, like Tess, would never know. 

“Tell Logan that he can’t buy a glittery pink hat,” Abbie pleaded with Scott. The teenagers barrelled over towards them, causing them to quickly loosen their grip on each other. 

“I can’t do that I’m afraid,” Scott grinned at Abbie, “costume isn’t my department.”

Logan punched the air, revelling in Scott’s support. 

“Well don’t think you’re sitting next to me on the plane wearing it,” Abbie crossed her arms over her chest. 

They all laughed as they headed into the rink’s foyer, the familiar smell of ice hitting them instantly. They toured the arena, finding the changing rooms and generally getting acquainted with the place. Scott and Tessa knew how important it was for them to see the rink straight away, it took away any worry of the unknown, and even as seasoned performers it was something that both still did before every competition. 

“So, we have a practice slot at 11.30 tomorrow,” Scott explained, “you will have time to get used to the ice and then your music will play through so that you can work through the main sections and the lifts. Then we have some time off ice, in one of the rehearsal studios to go through anything we need to.”

“And what will we do tomorrow afternoon?” Abbie asked, wanting to know exactly how the day would pan out. 

“We’ll have a bit of a break, take a walk or watch a film, something relaxing,” Scott explained, “and then a good meal and an early night before the big day.”

Both Abbie and Logan inhaled at the mention of the competition day. 

“And once you’ve competed we’ll have a nice meal and a late night,” Tessa smiled, reminding the nervous teenagers of the rewards and jubilation that lay on the other side of their first competition. 

“Well, now, that does sound good,” Logan exhaled. 

They headed out of the rink and back into the streets, looking for somewhere to eat. They found a small restaurant in one of the side streets. They settled into a booth and ordered their meals. The evening passed with stories of Tessa and Scott’s past competitions, laughter and good food. As the sun started to die they headed back towards the hotel. They headed to the bar, buying glasses of wine for Tessa and Scott and cokes for Abbie and Logan. 

“We’re going to head out for a walk after these drinks,” Scott informed the teenagers, “do you want to join?” 

“I just want to lie down and relax,” Logan smiled weakly, “watch a film or something.”

“Me too,” Abbie admitted, “although I will have to see what my roomie wants to do, I suppose.”

 

“I don’t see why we can’t share a room,” Logan sighed, “we could watch a film together.”

Scott and Tessa looked at each other and smiled, recognising the pair’s plight all too well. 

“Well,” Scott smiled, “we’re going out for a walk and then we’ll probably have another drink, so why don’t you take my room, watch a film and then go back to your own rooms to sleep?”

Logan’s eyes lit up, “seriously?” 

“Sure,” Scott smiled back at him, “I trust you guys.”

“Thanks, Coach,” Logan grinned.

“Yeah, thanks,” Abbie smiled, “that’s really kind.”

Scott reached into his wallet and produced his key card, “room 204,” he informed them as he handed over the card. 

Abbie and Logan stood up, huge grins on their faces.

“And don’t go destroying the mini-bar,” Scott warned with a smile. 

“We’ll just stick to spirits,” Logan teased as he and Abbie headed towards the elevator, cokes in hand and grins on their faces. 

“You softy,” Tessa smiled at Scott once Abbie and Logan had disappeared. 

“Just thinking about how much it would have meant to us to have the same thing,” Scott smiled. 

***  
With Abbie and Logan happily relaxed and safe, Tessa and Scott pulled their coats around their shoulders and headed out into the night. They made their way to the harbourfront and strolled along the water’s edge, looking at the lights that shone against the water. They walked in companionable silence, enjoying the freedom of being unknown and able to enjoy the simplicity of the evening. 

Scott’s phone broke the silence as it rang out into the night. The screen lit up the darkness as he pulled it from his pocket and silenced it by swiping across its screen. 

“Hey,” he smiled into the speaker. His feet absentmindedly took him along the promenade as he spoke to Carrie. He was out of Tessa’s earshot as she hung back, giving him some privacy. 

“Just out walking,” Scott ran his fingers through his hair as he spoke, “yeah, it’s nice… double room...no, they share with other skaters...no...she has her own room…,” he answered as Carrie quizzed him on the hotel arrangements, “been out for dinner...yeah, it was nice...she’s at the hotel…,” he looked behind him them to make sure Tessa wasn’t within hearing distance, “I’m heading back for an early night, just needed some air first...near the water...not too cold...ok...yeah...ok...will do...ok...speak later...bye,” he pressed the button to end the call and looked back down the promenade to seek out Tessa. He saw her sitting on a bench, talking on her own phone. He looked out across the water, giving her space. 

“I thought I’d just call to see how you are,” Tessa said into the phone as Pierre picked up. 

“Or did you know I was just about to get into the shower?” his voice replied, a playful tone to it. 

“Of course I didn’t,” she giggled into the phone. 

“Just fortuitous, then,” Pierre’s voice carried an unmistakable suggestive tone. 

Tessa answered with a laugh, unsure of how to respond to his tone. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” his voice rasped, “I was just thinking about you.”

“I’m outside,” Tessa informed him. 

“So,” his voice had a slight breathlessness to it now, “no one is going to know what we’re talking about. Guess where my hand is right now.”

“There are people walking past,” Tessa could feel a sense of unease coming over her, her cheeks flushing. She wasn’t a prude, but in the middle of Oslo, at night, with her best friend was not where she wanted to have phone sex with for the first time.”

“They can’t see what I am doing,” Pierre reassured her, “guess what I’m doing, Tess.”  
Tessa put her head to her hand, wondering how she had ended up in her current situation. She could hear Pierre’s heavy breathing on the other end of the phone and soon came the addition of the occasional moan. 

“Abbie, hi,” Tessa called into the phone, “one minute,” she kept her head bent as she pretended to speak to the absent Abbie, “Pierre,” she whispered into the phone, “I’ve got to go, sorry, the kids are here,” her voice was hushed and hurried, “speak soon,” she said into the mouthpiece before pulling the phone from her ear and ending the call. She felt nervous sweat beading on her brow. Scott soon appeared at her side. 

“Everything ok?” he asked.

“Sure,” Tessa smiled, hoping that the darkness covered the blush in her cheeks, “Carrie ok?” she asked, diverting the conversation. 

“Yeah, she’s fine,” Scott answered, shutting the conversation down, “walk a bit more before we head back?” he asked. 

“Yeah, great,” Tessa answered, happy to be on the move again and off the topic of her phone conversation.   
***  
The next day started early, with none of them able to sleep in with the nervous excitement of their first practice session. They ate a good breakfast before heading over to the rink. Abbie and Logan took to the ice well and their practice skate was strong. Tessa and Scott watched on, proud of their team. 

“You did really well this morning,” Scott smiled at the pair as they left the rink and headed into the town, “let’s get some lunch and then relax a little.”

Lunch was just a sandwich and a drink after such a big breakfast. They spent the afternoon touring the city and popping in and out of gift shops. Tessa and Abbie left the boys to do some girly shopping and met them back at the hotel where they found Logan and Scott playing pool in the hotel lounge. 

Dinner was filled with light conversation and laughter. Abbie and Logan headed to Scott’s room again, promising to get an early night after watching a film. Scott and Tessa stayed in the hotel’s bar, sharing a bottle of red wine. 

“I think they’re going to enjoy tomorrow,” Scott smiled as he and Tessa sat in a dimmed corner of the bar, the soft light of a single candle flickering on the table in front of them. 

“Yeah, they will,” Tessa agreed, “remember how nervous we were the first time?”

“But it felt ok once we were on the ice,” Scott reminded her. 

“It was like there was no one else in the arena but us,” Tessa smiled at the memory. 

“I do remember feeling really relieved once it was over,” Scott said as he sipped his wine and pulled his feet beneath his body as he got comfortable. 

“We went for burgers afterwards, remember?” 

“Best burger ever,” Scott replied. 

“Definitely,” Tessa agreed. 

They chatted as they finished the bottle of wine.

“They should be in bed by now,” Scott said as he looked at his watch. 

“I think your bedroom should be free by now,” Tessa smiled at him. 

They headed upstairs to their rooms, ready to settle into bed. 

“Night,” Tessa smiled as she headed into her room and closed the door. 

“Night,” Scott replied, “I’ll wake you in the morning?”

“Please.”

Tessa kicked off her shoes as soon as she had closed the door to her room. She walked towards her case and her pajamas, peeling her clothes off as she advanced across the room. She felt the wine blur her mind, not realising until that point that she was a little drunk and a lot tired. She had just finished brushing her teeth when she heard a gentle knock at the door. 

 

“They’ve fallen asleep,” Scott informed her, “I can’t bring myself to wake them.”

She smiled and let him in, closing the door behind him. 

“How did you get into the room if they had the card?” Tessa asked. 

“Well, when there was no answer to my knock I just went back down to reception and said I had lost my card,” Scott explained as he sat on the sofa in Tessa’s room, “and when I opened the door, there they were lying next to each other, hand in hand, fast asleep.”

“Well, they’re not doing anything wrong,” Tessa sighed, “we can leave them, can’t we? Let them sleep?”

“Yeah, we can trust them, they’ll be fine,” Scott agreed, “but it does mean I want to crash on your sofa.”

“You don’t need to sleep on the sofa!” Tessa smiled at him, “come and get into bed.”

“Oh, I was so hoping you would say that,” Scott smiled as he headed towards her bed, shedding his trousers and t-shirt as he headed towards her, “a night on the sofa really doesn’t sound appealing right now.”

“We’ll finally get to share the room we always wanted to during competition,” Tessa smiled back at him. 

Scott pulled back the duvet and climbed into bed, letting out a contented sigh as his head hit the pillow and he felt its comfort. 

“Ready for lights?” Tessa asked as she leant over to the lamp on her bedside table. 

“Sure,” Scott smiled as he settled into the bed.

Tessa switched off the light, sending the room into darkness. 

“Night, Scott.”

“Night, Tess.”

The darkness of the night settled across the city. The stars hung across the still water, creating a twinkling light show for the few souls still walking the seafront promenade. A midnight hush in the hotel’s hallways made the building seem calm and quiet and safe. Scott felt his mind slowly surface from the deep sleep he had been enjoying. As he came to the surface of his wakefulness he felt an unfamiliar warmth against his chest. As his mind focused it was infiltrated by the familiar smell of her vanilla body lotion. His senses met reality and he realised he was wrapped around Tessa’s body, she the little spoon to his bigger one. He lay still and silent, feeling her sleeping soundly against him. It was no surprise to him that their bodies, heavy with sleep, had gravitated towards each other during the night. His awareness moved to his hand and the feel of his fingers on her hip. He was taken by surprise by the quickening of his heart in his chest. As she lay there against him, warm and beautiful and relaxed he thought about how easy and natural it would be to slip his hand beneath her shorts, stroke her gently and slip his fingers inside of her and make her feel the warmth and pleasure of someone who cares about her and how she feels. He wanted to do it for her, to show her the feeling she deserved, to make her feel safe and adored, but there was something deep within him, something he couldn’t admit to to himself, that wanted to be the one to make her come with his fingers, to be the one who saw the pleasure on her face and the groan he knew he’d hear from her throat. He felt his own breath catch in his throat and the unmistakable pulse of desire against the cotton of his boxers. 

Tessa kept her eyes tightly shut, but behind them she was more awake than she had ever felt as a mix of nerves and desire ran through every inch of her veins. She could feel him behind her, his warmth against her back and his breath uneven. His hand was warm on her hip, his fingertips burning into her skin. She wanted him to stop thinking and do it, dip his fingers, etched with the scars of her blades, inside her. She held her breath, trying to keep it steady, not wanting to give away her desires in fear that Scott wasn’t lying behind her craving her body, or, perhaps, if she was honest, fearful that he was. She would count to three and then move her body to invite him in, not take his fingers and place them where she wanted them, but just adjust her position so they seamingly fell there fortuitously. She took a breath on the count of one, steadying herself. Two brought with it the clear decision she needed. 

Scott knew that he was on the cusp of a decision, that if he did anything but turn away now they would go somewhere they couldn’t come back from. 

A breath before three. 

She was asleep, and whilst there was nothing more he wanted to do in that moment than wake her with his gentle fingers he knew it wasn’t his decision to make. 

A last heartbeat before the number graced her lips. 

His body moved before his mind could go any further, he turned away and faced the edge of the bed, the loss of her warmth like a blast of icy air. 

Three. And he was already gone. 

He heard her move at the loss of his body, and he hoped he hadn’t woken her. 

In the days that followed they talked about their pride at watching Abbie and Logan competing for the first time, about the joy of working together as coaches, about the good sleep they enjoyed on the plane on the way home to Canada, about the weather and food and sponsorships and families, but the one thing they never spoke about, that was left unspoken and unheard was the deep ache of desire that lay threaded inside their bodies when they thought about the night that neither of them knew the other had experienced, how, that night, in a hotel room in Oslo, they were mere seconds away from finding each other and the relationship they would go on to treasure and enjoy, above all else, for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get in line to strangle them!


	21. It's not much of a life you're living

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to you!

Scott felt weary as he pulled onto the driveway in front of the apartment. After dropping Tessa off at Pierre’s and meeting Logan’s mom at the rink, he had stopped at the store to grab a few beers before heading home to Carrie and his own bed. He stretched his arms above his head and felt a satisfying cracking across his back as he exited the car. He climbed the few steps leading to the building and was soon pushing open the door to his apartment. Even before his eyes registered the disarray and overstuffed suitcase standing in the middle of the room, he sensed something was different, that something had shifted. 

 

“Carrie?” his call was left unanswered as he headed towards the kitchen, “Carrie?” he repeated as he saw her sitting at the kitchen counter, her coat on and car keys in her hand, “what's going on?” 

“What does it look like, Scott?” her voice was low and accusing.

“It looks like you're packing up and running, Carrie!”

She scoffed at that as she noticed the tone in his voice. 

“You seem shocked,” she bit back. 

“What, that I've come home from a long trip to find my girlfriend is leaving me?”

“A long trip, poor you, I'm sure it was just torturous,” Carrie spat. 

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“Oh come on, Scott you don't really think the world is fooled by your lies,” 

“Carrie,” Scott scrubbed his hand over his tired face, “I genuinely don't know what you're talking about. What about I go out, come back in again and we can go back to the start.”

“And just get back on the same merry go round?” Carrie said, a little resignation in her voice, but not enough to make her sound any less cruel and angry, “so you can play house with me whilst you think of her.”

Scott sighed, unable to believe he found himself in the same situation again. It could have been Kaitlyn sitting before him, could have been Jess or Cassandra or any of the other women he'd dated who didn't understand his relationship with Tessa.

“Carrie, me and Tess, it's not like that,” it felt like a rehearsed line, a script, something he was fed up of saying. 

Carrie laughed at that, “you don't even sound convinced by your own lies,Scott.”

“I'm not lying,Carrie,” Scott huffed, “Tessa and I are close, yes, we’re friends, business partners, but that's it.”

“Then you're blind, Scott, you want to open your eyes - she's everywhere, everything you do, everywhere you go; she's there.”

“We work together!” Scott was so close to shouting, to losing his cool, but he had learnt enough over the past five years to know that he had to keep his cool. He knew that shouting and losing control just led to his opinions being misheard over his emotions. 

“Well, you either need to shag her or get an injunction because she really can't take a fucking hint!” Carrie yelled. 

A heavy silence fell between them.

“What do you mean, ‘she can't take a hint’?” Scott said slowly. 

Silence.

“Carrie?”

“I just asked her to…”Carrie looked down, knowing she was about to lose any advantage she had.

“You asked her to what?” It took all the self - control Scott could muster to keep his voice calm and level. 

“I just asked for some space,” Carrie tried to keep her response as vague as possible. 

“You asked Tess for space? What does that mean?”

“We were in a relationship, it was new and I…”

“What did you say to her?” his jaw was clenched now. 

“I just said we needed time,” Carrie’s anger was beginning to rise again, “that you -”

“That I what?” Scott cut her off, eyes burning with rage, “what did you say to Tess about me, Carrie?” 

“Only what you won't,” she yelled, “that she needs to back off, let you live your life, that she'd had her chance and that she needed to let you have other women in your life.” 

Scott was seething, he took a deep breath as he tried to work his way through the anger that was ripping through him. 

“The night we watched the tour DVD?” his eyes were fixed on the white wall behind her, his voice was low and trembling. 

“Yeah.”

Things started to fall into place in Scott’s head; why Tessa had been funny with him during the Hello Fresh filming, and why she’d said they needed space -no- that she needed space: she had lied and protected Carrie, protected him. 

“How dare you!” he spat at Carrie, “how dare you speak for me.” 

“It needed saying, Scott. If you're not going to say it then every girlfriend you ever have will.” 

“Tessa is a part of my life, Carrie. She has supported me through everything and she supports me through my relationships too; she's my friend.”

“Say you don't love her.”

“Of course I love her, she's my best friend of 21 years. We've spent half of our lives living together!”

“Say you're not in love with her,” Carrie pushed. 

“Stop being so pedantic,” Scott’s voice rose. 

Carrie scoffed. 

Scott stopped and felt the silence drop over them. He levelled his eyes at Carrie and before he turned to leave and walk away from her and their relationship he sent her a firm, low warning, “Stay away from her.”

And he was gone. 

His feet pounded their way to his car as the blood continued to rush to his head. He pulled out of the driveway, hands trembling and knuckles white. He drove away from the house, past his parent’s house and out of Ilderton. 

Heading towards her house made him feel calmer; she was his port in a storm and even though he knew she wasn’t home, he just wanted to be near her calming influence. 

***  
Tessa sat up, untangling her legs from Pierre’s and reaching to the coffee table to retrieve her phone. She expected the text she’d heard to be from Jordan or her mom, a response to her text telling them she was home and safe. She didn't expect to see a notification from her Yale Smart Home app staring back at her. Jordan had insisted she have a home security system installed when they moved to Montreal. The company Jordan had arranged had installed a couple of security cameras (which Tessa had turned off when she was cleaning the house and ‘forgotten’ to turn back on again), and a smart lock on the front door which came with several keys and an app that told her who had used their key in the lock and entered her house. She opened the notification on her phone that told her that Scott’s key had opened the front door. She sent him a quick text.

‘Are you at mine?’

His reply was instantaneous, ‘Yeah, sorry, I hope that's OK, I knew you weren't here and just needed some space.’

‘Everything ok?’

‘Argument with Carrie’

Her fingers hovered over the keyboard as she wondered how to reply. Three little dots appeared, letting her know that he was typing. She gave him time. 

‘She's left me’

This time there was nothing she needed to think about, her reply was automatic. 

‘I'm coming over.’

“Everything ok?” Pierre asked as he rubbed his hand over her back.

“My mom's not feeling well,” it came out of her mouth before she had a chance to think about it. She got up from the sofa and headed for the coat rack and her shoes, “I’m going to go and check on her.”

There was an unmistakable look of disappointment on Pierre’s face as he lost her attention and warmth. 

“I'll stay over,” Tessa said slowly, “I'll see you in the morning,” she bent down and placed a quick kiss on his head before grabbing her bag and heading for the door. She was outside in the chilled hallway before she knew what was happening. Her mind had taken over her consciousness and her feet were walking her to her car before she had any say in it.

***  
Part of him knew that he should have text her back and told her he was fine, that she didn't need to come over, that he just needed a bottle of lager followed by a good sleep.But that wasn't what he wanted, what he wanted was to be next to her, to feel the comfort of her body and the care of her words. 

He stripped to his boxers and climbed into the bed in her spare room, feeling the welcoming comfort of the soft duvet. He lay back and looked at the ceiling above him as the soft lamp light of the bedside lamp cast slow flickering shadows on the white paint. It was the first time he'd stopped since he walked into the apartment and saw her suitcase spilling onto the hardwood floor. The enormity of his feelings surfaced and a heaviness settled on his chest. He heard the front door open and then click shut.   
Tessa could see his shoes neatly placed on the mat she’d put down in the hallway. She smiled to herself; even in a moment of sadness and frustration he had remembered to place his shoes how she liked them. She headed to the kitchen to grab a bottle of red wine and two glasses before heading to the TV room where she fully expected to find him sprawled out. Darkness and emptiness of the room took her by surprise and a frown wrinkled her brow. She checked the living room before heading upstairs and registering the soft glow that spilled beneath the door of her spare room. She rapped lightly on the white wood before pushing it slowly open.

“Hey,” she smiled as she saw him lying back against the pillows. 

“Tess, you didn't have to c…,”

“Ssh,” she soothed as she headed to the bed, discarding her jeans before slipping under the soft covers and standing the pillows up against the headboard. She silently uncorked the wine and poured them both a glass, passing one to Scott and holding her own in her hand as she turned slightly to face him. 

“She was just sat there,” Scott’s voice was distant, his eyes glazed as if he was looking at a picture of the scene he'd been a part of merely an hour previously. 

“When you got home?” Tessa’s question was soft, giving him the chance to open up, but not demanding a response. 

“Her bag was in the living room and my mind registered it, and I think I knew then, but when I got to the kitchen she was sat there, waiting.” 

Tessa sipped her wine, nodding gently. 

“Why do I always get it so wrong?” his head dropped and the emotion that was sitting in chest made its way to his face. 

“You don't get it wrong,Scott,” her hand touched his upper arm as she offered the comfort she knew he needed, “relationships aren't a case of right and wrong,” 

“And yet I manage to destroy every one I'm in,” he sighed. 

“Carrie left you, Scott and that's on her, that was her decision.” 

Scott’s body gave in to the weight of the emotion that was clogging his veins and he fell into Tessa’s side, resting his head against her shoulder. Her arm wrapped around him instinctively and as her fingers found his hair his found the hem of her t-shirt and then the skin of her stomach. 

“I had this vision,” Scott started, “of what life would be like once we'd finished the Olympics. We spent all that time so focused on our work, so involved and regulated and strict. When we got back, once we’d realised our dream and finished the tour, I saw a normal life - a finished house, a girlfriend, dinner at my mom's, lazy mornings in bed.” 

“And you can't have that?” 

“Clearly not, Tess,” he bit, “clearly normal is too much to ask for.”

“You can have all of those things, Scott,” she soothed, “you can have anything you want - you can have it all, remember? But you need patience. Our lives haven't been normal up to this point, but whilst we've been away, in our bubble, living our not so normal lives, other people have been living normal lives, and so they are not the ones looking to adapt. Whoever you date is going to be coming from a different world, a different viewpoint and they're not going to understand the change you’re facing. You need to have patience with them and with yourself and with the relationship you want to develop.”

He nodded against her chest, he knew that she was right. He knew that he had to be patient. 

“And you know, Scott,” her voice was tentative as her fingers wound around the tendrils of his dark hair, “it has to be the right person too.”

A silence lay between them, his fingers rolling the ball of her piercing. 

“It was all over so fast,” Scott said slowly, “she was there, and I knew, the minute I stepped into the living room I felt something and I knew.” 

Her fingers found the side of his face and she stroked it tenderly. 

“And…” Scott’s understanding was coming to him as he spoke, “and I didn't fight it. I didn't ask her to stay, I didn't say I'd change, that there had to be a way for us to sort it out.” 

Tessa felt a warm tear meet the skin of her finger as the realisation and reality broke in Scott’s heart.

“I didn't fight for her, Tess. I let her go.” 

“Do you wish you had?” 

His silence was greater than any words that he could have formed. 

Tessa dropped a kiss on his head, “you need to get some sleep,” she said softly as she took his glass from him and placed it alongside hers on the bedside table. She put her arms around him and pulled them both down into the bed. He settled against her, eyes closing and body heavy. His eyes began to close as much needed sleep took over him. He lay his head on Tessa’s chest and dozed to the beating of her heart. Sleep started to drag him below the surface. 

“I know she spoke to you,” he rasped out, trying to reach her from the depths of sleep. 

“Ssh,” Tessa’s voice was more assured as she was waiting for him to fall asleep before giving into the depths herself, “go to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm off for Christmas now and looking forward to writing more chapters. We're getting ever closer.


	22. Everyday discovering something brand new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another entry into the Canadian Dictionary - file under 'platonic'.

“I hope that's full enough,” Cara smiled as she placed a glass of wine down in front of Tessa.

“Perfect,” Tessa smiled in reply. 

They both sat back in their garden chairs and watched as Scott, Danny and Charlie wrestled with the decking that Alma had ordered. 

“Comfy there, girls?” Charlie shot at them as he put down the hammer and used the back of his hand to wipe the sweat from his forehead. 

“Just supervising,” Cara smiled back as she took a sip of her wine. She and Tessa giggled. The day was warm and the boys were working hard. Their shirts were long forgotten, and sweat glistened on their backs. Charlie and Danny were in good shape, strong shoulders and the fine lines of muscles peeking through the skin on their stomachs. Scott, of course, being an athlete, was in fantastic shape and his abs cut through his skin before leading their way towards the deep v that scored his hips and led to the band of his boxers that was peeking just above his sweat pant shorts. 

“How's Scott doing?” Cara asked Tessa, “he won't speak to me about Carrie, he closes up as soon as I bring it up.”

“I think he’s just working through it,” Tessa responded, “he hasn't said much, really. I think he's finding the adjustment to this new life a bit tough.”

“It's not been that long, though,” Cara commented. 

“You know what Scott’s like,” Tessa smiled, “he has a vision of how he wants things to be and he wants it all to happen straight away.”

“Patience has never been Scott”s strong point,” Cara agreed. 

“We’ve come from a situation where our success was achievable through a set of carefully planned steps, something we could work through, but life's not like that, relationships don't work like that and it's a hard mindset to change,” Tessa explained. 

“It's good that he’s got you,” Cara replied, “someone who understands the situation.”

“And the ice,” Tessa sipped her wine, “it's good that he's got the ice right here on his doorstep. It's what he needs when his head is full. We've both always used it, it's safe, you know?”

“Alma said he’s been skating a lot more recently,” Cara said. 

Tessa sat back and watched the work going into the decking. The brothers were working well together, each taking their part of the work seriously and working to make sure that they delivered the best for their beloved mother. Scott was responsible for sawing the planks to the correct length. He measured each piece of wood exactly, paying close attention to the numbers that stared back at him from the tape measure he had stretched across the planks as they lay on the workbench in front of him. He meticulously marked a line where he intended to cut through the wood and pushed the pencil he was using behind his ear before picking up the saw and checking the line once more before placing the saw’s jagged teeth against the wood and dragging the length of the saw tentatively across the plank, teasing the wood's fibres. He planted his feet firmly on the ground, creating a steady base with his body before sawing vigorously. The muscles in his arms bulged as he pumped the wood, gliding through it, showering the grass beneath him with sawdust. He swiped at the sweat that had formed on his forehead before plucking the plank from the workbench and standing it beside the fence along with the other planks he’d already sawn to size.

A smirk played on Cara’s lips as she side-eyed Tessa. The young woman's cheeks were pinking and Cara felt sure she saw her tongue dart over her wine stained lips. 

“The Chippendales of Ilderton,” Cara whispered to Tessa with a giggle. 

“We should start charging for the show,” Tessa smiled back, “we’d have half of Ilderton in here in ten seconds flat.” 

“We can make Scott drink a cold can of coke,” Cara added, making Tessa laugh loudly. 

“Glad someone's enjoying themself, Virtch,” Scott wiggled his eyebrows at her. 

“Less of the talking, more of the sawing, Moir,” she teased back. 

“Like what you see, Ladies?” Scott joked as he made his pecs dance.

Cara and Tessa both guffawed in unison. 

“Get on with it, Adonis,” Charlie shouted across the garden, “we want our barbecue!” 

The mention of food made Scott’s stomach rumble. Alma had promised them juicy steaks and marinated chicken as a reward for their hard work. 

***  
The smell of barbecuing meat filled the garden, making everyone salivate. Joe was at the barbecue grilling steaks and chicken. Charlie and Danny had stretched out in the remaining garden chairs, Joe and Alma were sharing the swinging bench and Tessa and Scott were sharing the sun lounger, they had it in a fully lying down position and were sat side by side, using it like a bench. 

Friendly chatter and soft laughter accompanied their food as they munched through meat, salad and pasta. Scott joined in the conversation and enjoyed the time with with family. However, Tessa noticed the small things that told her that he wasn't as stable and happy as he seemed. The way he ‘zoned out’ during conversation, his eyes glazed over and his mind clearly somewhere else. She made sure to stay close to him, touching his arm as she ate her food, letting him know that she was there, that she felt him.

“Wanna head to the rink?” he leant over and whispered to her. She smiled and nodded her head, she knew that he was asking to leave, that, as much as he loved his family, he needed some space.

“Sure,” she whispered back as she finished her glass of wine. She felt a fuzz envelope her brain as she rinsed the glass dry. 

Scott touched her arm as he rose from the lounger. 

“I’m walking Tess to her car,” he announced. 

Tess, unaware of the reason they were lying to his family, but ready and willing to give Scott everything he needed and wanted, got to her feet.

“Tess,” Alma stood as Scott announced Tessa was leaving, “thanks for coming, I love it when you're here with us. Sorry you've been rudely subjected to my sons’ sweaty antics.”

“I think they've subjected to me much worse over the years,” Tessa smiled, “well, your youngest, anyway.”

“Tess, I hope for your sake you never have a house full of boisterous sons to deal with,” Alma laughed at her. 

“Yeah, give us some Moir girls, Big Hands,” Danny chirped. 

“Danny!” Joe warned. Joe never told Danny off for such comments when it was just his sons in the vicinity, knowing that Scott had grown up defending himself against his brothers and their words and fists. However, as soon as Tessa was in the mix Joe reprimanded his sons for their teasing of the young woman he’d come to see as his own daughter. 

Scott headed into the house to grab his skates, leaving his brothers’ voices behind him. 

“Thanks Alma, thanks Joe,” Tessa smiled once more before heading into the house. 

“Tessa’s been drinking wine, she's not driving, surely?” Cara asked in surprise.

“No,” Alma smiled, “of course she won't. They'll be going to the rink. Scott just likes to ensure he has her to himself.” 

Cara smiled and rolled her eyes. 

“Scotty is generous and kind,” Joe smiled, “but when it comes to Tess he's not too great at sharing!” 

***  
“You do realise there's no way I can drive home in the foreseeable future?” Tessa smiled as she pulled her skates from the back of her car. 

“I was banking on it,” Scott smiled back as they headed towards the rink, Tessa carrying her skates and Scott with a bag slung over his shoulder. 

Scott fished into his pocket to retrieve the keys for the side door they were now stood in front of. A blast of cold hair hit them as they pushed the door open. Tessa shivered, the coolness creeping over her skin and invading her bones. Scott closed the door behind them and headed for the lights. He only illuminated the ice itself, considering it pointless turning on all the lights when they were the only visitors. They headed rink side and stopped to change and lace their skates. 

“I’m wishing I'd worn an extra sweater,” Tessa remarked, “how can it be so warm outside yet freezing in here?” 

“It's been closed for two days,” Scott informed her, “so the heating hasn't been on and no one has been in here.” 

Scott was the first to get onto the ice, completing a lazy lap before he returned to Tessa and took her hand as she stepped onto the ice. 

“I love having this place to ourselves,” Tessa commented as they took off around the perimeter of the rink.

“Maybe we should just buy it and move in,” Scott suggested with a smile, “we can turn the offices upstairs into an apartment and keep the rink down here.”

“We could skate whenever we wanted,” Tessa agreed. 

“Day or night.”

“In our pajamas.”

“We could have skating parties with the gang,” Tessa mused. 

“We could replace the sound system,” Scott added. 

“It would be mean to take the rink away from people, though,” Tessa commented.

“Where would cute future olympians have to meet and skate and dream?” Scott replied. 

“You're right,” Tessa smiled, “I think we’d best shelve the idea.” 

“I think you're right, Virtch,” Scott agreed. He took her hand in his, “feeling any warmer?”

“Getting there,” she smiled back at him, her cheeks pink with the cold. 

They continued to skate. 

“Talking about living arrangements,” Tessa started, “have you made any decisions about the apartment?”

“She's moved out now,” Scott responded, “so I just need to move the rest of my stuff out and then I'll pay up what's left of the rent.” 

“Have you spoken to her this week?” 

“Only to confirm details of the apartment,” Scott responded and they continued to skate, “she's staying at Joel’s.”

“Oh.”

“Hmm.”

“And how are you feeling?” she knew that if there was any chance of him talking to her about his feelings then the rink, as they skated hand in hand, was the best place he would” 

“It's weird, I miss, well, I miss having a connection, knowing that there will be someone in my bed when I get home.” 

Tessa made a sound of understanding to let him know she was listening.

“Not like that,” he quickly defended, “I mean, I miss -”

“I wasn't judging,” her words were accompanied by a squeeze of his hand, “I don't judge you, Scott, and I understand. It's about knowing what's waiting when you get home, about turning over in the thick of the night and feeling that someone else is there.”

At that moment the same thought passed through the two minds that stood on the ice, ever in sync. Oslo, their limbs tangled, want pulsing through them, flashing through their senses. It remained unspoken, and they both wished it had remained unfelt, but there was no denying that something rumbled low in their beings, in their groins. 

“A sense of belonging,” Scott managed to get out, his voice rasping and betraying the twitch in his boxers he was desperately trying to hide. 

They continued to skate, hoping that the sound of their blades cutting into the ice covered the blood that was drumming in their ears. 

They fell in and out of holds and lifts that they'd been perfecting for a lifetime. The moves came with ease, their bodies flowing instinctively through and round and beside each other. 

“Fancy a hot chocolate to warm up?” Scott asked as they came to a stop centre ice. 

“Sounds great,” Tessa smiled. 

“You’ll be impressed by the new machine I've got in the office,” Scott bragged as they left the ice and headed upstairs to the small office. Scott unlocked the office and they went inside, Scott heading to the coffee machine and Tessa to the sofa. Scott popped a pod into the machine and waited for it to dispense hot liquid into the cup. Once the cups were filled Scott put the cups on the low table that sat in front of the sofa Tessa was settled on, and then headed back to the desk that he shared with the other coaches who worked at the rink. He pulled open the bottom drawer and pulled out a small bottle of rum. 

“Coach Scott!” Tessa’s voice was filled with mock disapproval. 

Scott poured two generous helpings of rum into the cups before joining Tessa on the sofa. He pulled her legs up on his lap and settled in before holding the hot chocolate out to her. She reached out for it. 

“It's Coach Moir to you, missy,” he grinned as he handed over her drink. 

“Thank you,” Tessa grinned back, “Coach Moir!” 

Scott’s hands went to her legs and started to kneed at her calves. 

“How were things with Pierre when we got home from Oslo?” Scott asked lazily, “have you had a chance to put anything from your book into action?”

Tessa felt the heat flare on her cheeks, she thought about protesting, telling him she didn't talk about such things, but then she remembered - they talked about such things now, it was natural for them, there was nothing to be awkward about. 

“Not exactly,” Tessa blew across the surface of the hot liquid, “at least I have a few ideas now though.” 

“Such as?” 

Tessa sipped her chocolate cautiously. 

“Watching porn.”

“Together?” 

“Yeah, except…”

“Except you've never watched porn and you want to watch some yourself first before you watch it with him.”

“I hate that you know me so well,” Tessa laughed.

“No you don't,” Scott grinned, “you love it!”

“You know I've never been a teenage boy, that's hardly rocket science.” 

“Plenty of women enjoy porn,” Scott smiled, “are you telling me you and Kaitlyn never watched any porn in any of the hotels we stopped in where you two shared a room?” 

“Of course not!” Tessa’s eyes widened, “what did you and…”

“Of course,” Scott’s voice rose slightly, “Andrew used to steal us a few videos from his uncle’s collection.”

“And what? You took it in turns?” Tessa’s brow furrowed, “where did the other one of you go when the other one was…”

Scott smiled at her innocence,”Tess, guys watch porn together all of the time.”

“What?” Tessa couldn't believe what she was hearing, “you and Andrew...in the same room...in...ho-”

“It's not like some sort of orgy,” Scott laughed as he took a good swig of his drink, “you just, well, it's unspoken, you watch the film, we’d be in our beds, hands wonder, you knew the other was doing it because you were, but you didn't acknowledge it.”

“But what abo-”

“A sock, a condom when we were a bit older,” Scott answered casually. 

“So you didn't see each other, you know…?” 

“We didn't watch each other, it was never about a shared experience, just two teenage boys finding a bit of relief.” 

“Oh right,” the past rewrote itself in Tessa’s mind as this new truth was revealed to her. 

“Surely you girls sought the same thing?” Scott pressed. 

“I don't think we did it in bed at the same time,” Tessa’s voice still carried remnants of the shock she she feeling. 

“So where?” Scott asked, “when we were teenagers, staying in hotels, where did wank?”

“Scott!” Tessa’s voice was high-pitched. 

“Come on, T,” Scott soothed as his hands continued to massage her legs, “it's what we're talking about.”

She looked at him for a moment and then shook her head. 

“I wasn't so sure when I was younger,” she explained, “girls don't talk about it like boys do, so when you first discover it, accidentally, you feel you're doing something wrong.” 

“I don't think I was ever going to be confused by it,” Scott chuckled, “Danny and Charlie spoke about it all the time - when Mom wasn’t around, of course. I was desperate to try it. Couldn't wait.” 

“What?” Tessa, for the second time in less than two minutes, was shocked by what she was hearing, “you were waiting to…”

“Wank, Tess, the word’s wank - say it,” he drained the last of his hot chocolate and leant forward to pour some neat rum into his cup. 

Tessa giggled and her cheeks pinked, “No, Scott!” 

“Say it, T,” his fingers stopped massaging her skin and started to tickle her, “go on.” 

“Ok,” Tessa gave in, her tone begging him to stop his tickling, “you were waiting to wank,” she said it with confidence and gusto, throwing herself into challenges like the true athlete she was. 

“I was,” Scott smiled, enjoying his victory. Seeing her cup empty he leant forward and poured some rum into her cup, “and I was getting nowhere, I had the genuine thought that it might be broken at one point.” 

Tessa sniggered at that. 

“And then the first time,” Scott took a deep breath and his eyes rolled, “the first time it happened properly, it really happened.” 

The rum had started to work on Tessa’s veins and her earlier embarrassment had all but faded, “what happened?” she felt a slight pink in her cheeks, “I mean, I know what happened,” she laughed at herself, “I meant…” 

“I know what you meant, T,” Scott saved her, “you want to know about the first time I wanked and how much I loved it.”

“Yeah, tell me,” her boldness was an act, she hoped she looked and sounded nonchalant and confident. 

“I was 13,” Scott started, “I’d been listening to Charlie and Danny compare their accomplishments, trying to outdo each other. I had been trying for about two years at the point and I was desperate to make a mess of my own.”

Tessa giggled at his wording. 

“Well, two years listening to how Charlie and Danny could fill every jug, pot and barrel going made me want to do the same,” Scott explained, “I woke up one night needing the toilet and when I was peeing I noticed I was already half hard - honestly, I only had to look at it when I was 13 and it got hard! I went back to bed, minus my pajama bottoms, and started my usual stroking, which soon turned into pumping,” Scott felt something run deep in his stomach as he remembered the feel of his fist wrapped around his cock, “I assumed it was going to be fruitless as ever - that I was going to have yet another dry orgasm. Next thing I know this amazing tension was building inside of me, it was so much stronger than what I'd felt before and it felt like my cock was going to explode. I thought about heading back to the bathroom but it happened so quickly, two strokes and my hand was wet and sticky. I knew I couldn't get it on the sheets; I'd be so embarrassed.” 

“Something tells me that your mom is more than used to finding cum-stained sheets on her sons’ beds, Scott.” 

“So true,” Scott laughed, “I ran to the bathroom, my hands clenched, cum dripping through my fingers.” 

If Scott noticed the way Tessa’s breath hitched in the back of her throat he didn't say anything. 

“I just remember wanting to do it again straight away,” Scott laughed, “that was another lesson I learnt that night.” 

“Patience,” Tessa grinned. 

“Oh, I'm not a teenager in that respect any more,” Scott winked. 

“How long do you have to wait now?” Tessa asked, feeling bolder than ever. 

“Depends what I'm doing, who I'm with,” Scott explained. 

“Really?”

“If I'm on my own, you know, in the shower or in my bed, it'll be a while, a couple of hours even, and the second time is never as good as the first,” Scott went on, draining the rum from his cup before pouring more, “if I'm having sex it's less time, but it depends on what type of sex I'm having and who with. If it's really hot, with someone I'm really into, someone really good, I just want to be inside her so much that I get lost in the feeling and the sex and all time just ceases to make sense,” Scott’s voice was strained at the end, he felt his cock start to harden in his boxers. 

“Do the women you have sex with cum more than once?” 

“I pride myself on it!” Scott’s grin was wide and cheeky. 

Tessa rolled her eyes and giggled. She poured herself another round of rum. 

“Have you ever…,” Tessa began. 

“Back up, Virtch,” Scott smiled, “I've shown you mine…”

“Scott, you don't want to hear about the first time I wanked, it's boring, it was basically accidental and made me feel scared and guilty.” 

“Best time, then,” he was quick to respond. 

Tessa took a deep breath, knowing that she couldn't get out of it, “we were practising, I was wearing a pair of thin leggings…” 

“You were practising with me?” he tried to hide his glee with surprise.

“No, I was practising with Elvis, got a full on lady boner and had to run to the changing room,” Tessa scoffed, “of course I was with you!” 

“You ran off in the middle of our practice to knock one out, you are a dark horse,T,” Scott’s voice was half mocking and teasing and half strangled arousal. 

“No,” Tessa’s voice was patronising, “you're not that hot, Moir. Girls don't get instantly wet between the thighs and faint at first sight.” 

“That we know of,” he slurped his rum. 

“We were practicing and your hip hit into me harder than you’d planned,” Tessa restarted the story.

“See, even at a young age I knew how to treat a girl,” Scott grinned. 

Tessa was silent.

Scott looked into her eyes, searching their silence, “because we were young?” his voice stretched out, he knew her so well and he knew he was onto something, “because we were teenagers weren't we, Tess? Young and hormonal and horny?” 

She chewed the bottom of her lip whilst trying to spread the smile that was now creeping along her lips, “we may have been a bit older,” she confessed. 

“How much older?” Scott asked, “like, Jack and Diane older?” 

No response. 

“Carmen older?” 

Silence and a sip of her rum.

“Latch older?!” Scott’s voice was getting higher with each guess, “Tess,” the ‘e’ in her name was now elongated. 

She took a long, deep sip, “try Four Minutes,” she said, staring him down. 

The hardening of Scott’s cock was now complete. He felt it strain against the material of his shorts.

“It was a day we were working through Four Minutes with Sam and you thrust your hip into me and something ran through me that I couldn't get rid of it for the whole day…” 

“Just one touch of the Moir Master and…” 

Tessa guffawed at his mock arrogance and his grin, she raised her foot from his lap and went to poke his belly with her toe. His belly, however, was not what her toe found. 

“Scott!”

“Sorry,” it was his turn to pink now, flush creeping up and over his cheeks, “we’re sat here talking about you getting yourself off, T, what did you expect?” 

“I listened to you and your story!” she chastised. 

“And tell me you're not wet,” the rum had given him a level of confidence that took even him by surprise. 

“And if I am?” 

“You'd be human,” Scott tossed back. 

“because no girl could think of you without feeling revved up?” Tessa shot back. 

“Stop dodging the question, T,” he wiggled his eyebrows at her. 

She stared him down. 

He stared back. 

“Ok, I am!” she gave in, “you got me - I'm human!” 

The way his cock jumped told Scott that he possibly shouldn't have pushed her for an answer. He breathed deeply and told her to continue. 

“We spent the rest of the day getting so close, every time you rolled around my thigh the pressure got greater and as you sweated my hormones started to get the better of me. By the end of the session I was pulsing, I just needed to get home.” 

“Do you like the smell of my sweat?” He asked.

“What? Scott! That's such a weird thing to ask.” 

“I'm serious, T, does my sweat smell good to you?” 

She huffed, “Yes, ok, Scott I like the way you smell.” 

“I like the way you smell, too,” he admitted, “it happens to people who are in relationships, they start to like each other’s sweat.” 

“That's pheromones; Scott,” Tessa rolled her eyes, “and that's romantic couples who are likely to mate and procreate,” she explained. 

“Maybe our bodies think we're going to procreate because we spend so much time together,” Scott suggested. 

“Or maybe we're getting so old that our bodies would chose to procreate with anyone with a pulse,” Tessa laughed. 

“Or maybe it's evolution,” Scott suggested. 

“Evolution?” Tessa giggled, “explain to me Scott how evolution makes me like your sweat.” 

“To encourage the preservation of our skating talent,” Scott said like it was the most obvious answer to a question ever given, “we’re meant to procreate so that our skating talent is passed onto the next generation and preserved.” 

“What a pick up line!” Tessa laughed. 

Scott joined her and they laughed and downed the rest of their rum before Scott refilled both of their cups and settled back in for the rest of Tessa’s story.

“So,” Scott prompted, “you couldn't wait to get home…” 

“And I was so tempted to just stand in the hallway and put an end to the torture, but I knew it was going to feel so good and I wanted to preserve it and enjoy it,” Tessa explained. 

Scott took a deep breath, wishing he could control what was happening below his metaphorical belt. 

“We’d stayed late at the studio and I just got straight into my car and headed for home without showering,” Tessa continued, “so I ran myself a bath, grabbed a bottle of wine and relaxed. The water felt amazing, but it was so hot that it sent my head fuzzy, I felt slightly detached, slightly out of it, on the edge of being able to catch my breath and for some reason it made my whole body feel even more alive. I did it slowly at first, but I couldn't take it and…” 

This time she noticed Scott’s deep breath and the way he closed his eyes as he tried to control his panting. She could see his chest rising and falling. She felt her own body react and a deep flutter in her groin. She also noticed that she was panting. Scott’s fingers were gripping the hem of his shorts, his arms draped over her legs. His erection was obvious now and she could see the longing in his face, his need for release. She moved her own fingers to the waistband of her jeans. Before she knew what her hands were doing she had slipped two fingers into her panties. She knew how wet she would find herself - far wetter than she would admit to Scott - and her breath caught as her fingers slipped into place against her clit. Scott watched her head roll back and her eyes close. He felt a wetness against his thigh and knew that he had to make contact with his cock. He ran his hand up the inside of his shorts and freed just the tip from his boxers. He used his thumb and forefinger to push back his foreskin and find his frenulum. He found the fleshy ridge with his thumb and started to rub lazy circles around it. He felt himself tense immediately - he blamed his recent dry spell at the end of his relationship with Carrie, and the fact that he had just spent the last half an hour talking about sex. Of course, it had nothing to do with the very sexy platonic business partner sat next to him with her fingers rolling around her clit. 

“The water felt good against me,” Tessa continued, “and it sounded so good.” 

She stopped speaking for a moment and the only sound between them were their own stifled groans. They were so lost in their own pleasure that the situation faded around them.

“I got myself close a couple of times,” she went on, “you know when you just bring yourself to the edge and then stop.” 

Scott was already at the point of no return and he quickly pushed the tip of his cock back up the leg of his boxers so that they would act as a barrier for the mess he knew he was about to create. 

“And when I came it felt so good,” Tessa concluded, “so powerful, I thought I was going to pass out.”

Her own fingers had brought her to the crest of her pleasure and as she rubbed the final circles around her clit and clutched the sofa’s cushion as she tried to ride her orgasm in silence, Scott gave the head of his cock a slow pump and he felt himself spill into his boxers, the warm liquid soaking through the thin material. 

There was a silence as they both regained their composure and re-entered the room. The state of bliss they shared allowed them both to ignore any of the reality that was screaming around the halls of the office, and instead let them both believe that they had done only what friends do, only what Scott and Andrew had done so many years before. They had provided themselves with much needed relief, that they had been in the same room at the same time was not something that needed to be examined. It was an innocent and permissible event. Plus, these things were unspoken - Scott and Andrew never spoke of it and neither would they...this time.


	23. We are all just prisoners here of our own device

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one and it had to happen!

The sunlight sparkled on the clear, still water of the lake that Tessa and Pierre were sat beside. 

“I’m glad we made a day of the event,” Pierre smiled as he and Tessa looked out at the lake, enjoying nature's spectacle.  
They were in the Toronto area for a fashion event that they had both been invited to and were enjoying the afternoon before heading to their hotel to prepare for the evening. Pierre had driven them out to a secluded lake and packed a picnic for them to enjoy. It had taken him a while to research the area and find somewhere private enough for he and Tessa to be alone, away from the fans who stopped Tessa for autographs and photos. The spot he'd chosen was perfect for the private time he wanted with his girlfriend. He pulled her into his side and kissed her forehead. She smiled against him and ran her hand down his arm. They fell into each other and their mouths found each other in a slow kiss. 

“Thanks for planning today,” Tessa smiled up at him as they lay back on the blanket beneath them, “it is really nice.”

“You deserve ‘really nice’, Tess,” Pierre smiled as he stared into her eyes, you deserve more than ‘really nice’, you deserve everything, all the love and beauty and happiness the world holds.” 

Tessa smiled back at him. He was a great guy and she knew she was lucky to be with him. The sex was getting better too, it wasn't great, not what she was aiming for, but it was getting better and she was getting closer to what she wanted.

“You make me so happy, Tess,” Pierre’s voice was deep and gravelled, “I never thought I'd meet someone like you, who sees the best in everything, is kind and generous and funny, and I feel like I spend everyday shocked that you're in my life. That first night I saw you in Toronto I was instantly mesmerised by you. You're beautiful, every man in the room stares at you, but it wasn't your outward beauty that drew me in. It was the beauty I saw behind your eyes, the beauty of your soul,” Pierre’s voice wobbled slightly and he cleared his throat, trying to take control of the situation, “I've never met someone so talented and intelligent and yet so humble, I'm in awe of you Tess,” he pushed himself up from the blanket, leaning one knee underneath his body as he reached for the pocket of his jeans, “and I really would like to spend the rest of my life being in awe of you,” his smile was wide, “Tessa, will you marry me?” 

Tessa felt her heart smashing against her rib cage as she listened to Pierre’s words and stared at the diamond that was staring back at her. Her mind glazed over. She was not expecting a proposal, it had not crossed her mind. It had taken her such a long time to agree to move in with him and now he was here, expecting an immediate answer to one of the most important questions of her life.

All time stopped.

She knew that her life pivoted on this single moment, that there would be no going back from this tick of the clock. She'd spent her life focused on important moments, every step, turn, move, one second wrong and a whole programme spoiled. However, as deep as a hole may well have felt then, there was always a way back - they'd done it, they'd come back from Sochi, fixed themselves and dragged themselves back to their feet. But this was different. This was a moment that lasted forever, that didn't have an end point, a medal or a placing. This was about a long term relationship, a commitment. Even when they hit rough patches they would have to bandage each other and make a way forward. There were no ends and no restarts and no comebacks. This was it, this was forever. Real. Normal. Exactly what she was looking for - a normal life after a lifetime spent not being able to put down roots, never being able to sow and reap and enjoy the harvest. She was sat in front of all she’d searched for, wished for, hoped for. She thought she’d know instantly when the moment came along, when the relationship came along, but sat there underneath the sun she realised that she had what she had been looking for right there in front of her; a man who loved her and a normal life stretching out in front of her. All she had to do was say one little word and she would have it all. 

“Yes,” there were tears rolling down her cheeks as she said it, “I'll marry you, yes.” 

Pierre pulled her into his embrace, his own tears starting to fall. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. 

As they stood there under the sun, lost in each other’s arms, the moon appeared on the horizon, the stars shone in the blue, cloudless sky and every bird folded in its wings and touched the earth with its boney feet.  
If time had really stopped in that moment, if the picture faded to grey and then to an outline on a negative wrapped up in a canister of film, what one would see upon inspection was not a woman falling into her future, but a girl running,scared, from her present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the reasons for Tessa’s answer make some screwed up illogical sense.  
> Come on, Scott!!!! Save us all!!


	24. They stab it with their steely knives, but they just can't kill the beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one for you.

Tessa stood in front of the full length mirror in Pierre’s bedroom. She was wearing a cord skirt, thick tights and knee high boots. She let her hand fall softly by her side and she looked at her hands, at the sparkling ring sitting on her fourth finger. It felt strange, as if there was something growing on her finger, something different, external. She changed the angle of her hand, trying to make it look natural. She'd only been engaged for a day, she reminded herself, it would take some getting used to. She slipped the ring off her finger and placed it back into its box before putting the box safely in the drawer of her dresser. With a quick glance at her watch, she realised she needed to get moving. 

She sent a quick text to Scott: ‘Just leaving, meet you there.’

They had a meeting with their publisher in London. They had been asked to sign another batch of books ready to go out to retailers. The book had been far more popular than they had anticipated and the publishers liked to send the signed books out to retailers before she and Scott attended a signing. 

***  
Scott was already waiting in the office’s foyer when she arrived. 

“On time, Coach Moir? You shock me!” Tessa smiled. 

“You know I like to keep on surprising you, Tess,” Scott grinned. 

Tessa felt her stomach drop - it was certainly her with the surprise today. 

“They're set up for us,” Scott motioned towards the office, “shall we?” 

They were soon sat opposite each other at a large wooden desk, a pile of books between them. They'd long ago devised an effective system for signing the books and then stacking them, and they quickly got to work. 

“Did you get Chiddy’s email?” Scott asked as they worked their way through the stack of books. 

 

“With the wedding photos?” Tessa confirmed. 

“Yeah,” Scott nodded as he took a sip of water, “there were some hilarious ones of the dance floor and his aunt.” 

“The ones from the ceremony are gorgeous,” Tessa stated, “Liz looks beautiful.”

“She really does,” Scott agreed. 

A silence fell between them. It wasn't the usual comfortable silence, although it wasn't awkward either. It was tense and heavy. 

“I…,” Tessa began. She wanted him to be the first to know. She hadn't told her mom or Jordan or Kaitlyn, “Pierre asked me to marry him.” 

The silence was suddenly heavier, thicker, and Tessa felt the air leave her lungs. 

“I said yes. I wanted you to be the first to know.”

“Tess!” Scott jumped up from his chair and ran to her, throwing his arms around her, “how did you not tell me that as soon as you came through the door this morning?” he was practically shouting. 

Tessa stood up to meet his arms. She fell into him, pulling the weight of his body against her. 

“Tess, that's such good news,” Scott looked into her eyes, tears welling in his own, “a shock, but good news all the same.”

“I know,” Tessa was slightly breathless, “I wasn't expecting it, I mean, we've been getting on well, but…”

“It's exactly the ‘normal’ we wanted, T,” Scott held her at arm’s length, smiling at her, “you did it, kiddo!” 

Tessa blushed, “I suppose I did.”

“Where's the ring?” Scott asked as he reached down her her hand. 

“I didn't want to wear it until I'd told you,” she explained, “until I’d told my mom and Jordan. I didn't want anyone finding out from a leaked photo or something.”

“I bet Jordan’s shopping for dresses already,” Scott smiled. 

“I haven't told them yet,” Tessa explained, “I wanted you to know first.”

“Tess, get your phone!” Scott yelled, “you have to tell them - they're going to be so excited,” he pulled her in for a hug, “I'm so happy for you,” he said against her hair, “I'll grab us some coffees.”

Once in the hallway Scott put his hand out to steady himself against the wall. His heart was in his throat, he swallowed as he tried to send it back to his chest where it belonged. The tingling in his spine and the clouds in his head made his head light. He desperately needed air. He rushed to the nearby fire exit and pushed open the door, immediately grateful for the blast of cold air that hit his cheeks. He was in shock, it was natural, Tessa’s news was big and had come out of nowhere. They'd always shared shocks, good and bad, and on his own he wasn't sure how to cope with the adrenaline that pumped through him. He sucked in the clean air, willing his nerves to calm and his breathing to return to normal. He was happy for Tessa - she had what they had both dreamed of; a happy ending. It was just the shock that had affected him, it was a totally normal human response. The breathlessness, the tingling, the lightheadedness, it was nothing more than a totally normal human reaction. He nodded his head, sorting his thoughts, pushing down the sickness that bubbled below the surface, that fed off the terror and panic that he was currently using every ounce of energy to ignore. He rang his fingers through his hair and headed for the canteen to fetch their coffees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up - the Moir men stage a much needed intervention in the hope of bringing Scott to his senses.


	25. Say it right, say it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge step forward.

Alma put five steaming mugs of tea onto the kitchen table and took her seat. 

“Perhaps we should talk to Tess first,” Charlie suggested, “we might be stepping in on something that is already under control.”

“Have you seen the shelves he put up yesterday?” Danny scoffed, “there is nothing 'under control’ about Scott right now.”

“Maybe we should get Jordan to speak to him,” it was Cara's suggestion this time, “she knows Tessa best, Tessa might have confided in her about how she feels.”

“I don't think Tessa is thinking straight at the moment,” Alma said, “I think it's best we leave her out of this. We just need to deal with Scott.”

“Ok,” Joe sipped his tea, “what are we planning to say to him?”

“Well, first, what is the aim of talking to him?” Charlie asked. 

“To stop him from doing anymore work on the house for a start,” Danny commented, “he's been working non-stop for three days, and you should see the bloody state of it - we're going to have to repaint the hallway, rehang all of the doors and take down all the crooked shelves he's put up.”

“I think we need to make him aware that this is his last chance,” Cara explained, “that this is different to Tessa dating or having a boyfriend, or even moving in with someone. This is it, she's getting married!” 

“But doesn't that suggest she doesn't feel for Scott what w-,” Joe started. 

“This is not about what Tessa feels,” Alma was stern and determined, “this is about Scott and how he feels and him not living with regret.”

“And if he tells her how he feels - how we think he feels -,” Charlie added cautiously. 

“Oh, come on!” Danny rolled his eyes. 

“I just think maybe we shouldn't be making an assumption,” Charlie responded. 

“And you go full on DIY postal when your friends get engaged to hot Frenchmen, do you?” Danny bit back. 

“Look,” Alma calmed her boys, “we're not here to tell Scott how he feels, or how he should feel, but as his family, we have a responsibility to make him think, and to tell him that we will support him whatever he does.” 

“I think we need to be stronger than that,” Cara disagreed, “I think we need to tell him to open his eyes and realise what is in front of him - he can ignore it if he chooses - but it needs saying.”

“I agree,” Joe responded, “I don't think the 'softly-softly’ approach is going to work here.”

“He needs sense talking into him,” Danny concluded, “someone needs to sit him down and tell him to man up. He loves her, I don't care what you say, he loves her, and he needs to tell her, now, before she marries someone she doesn't love because they're both too scared and stupid to love each other.”

“But if they loved each other, if they wanted to be together, surely they would be by now,” Cara felt the need to play Devil's advocate. 

“They're scared!” Danny was so insistent that he was almost shouting, “they're scared that they will hurt each other, and it's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Of course they will hurt each other, of course they will fall out, of course they will want to walk away, that's what happens in relationships. And maybe before they had to make sure they didn't fall out, didn't hurt each other, because their careers depended on it, and so they had to keep their distance, but now, now that they're in the real world, they need to accept that their relationship will be real and that, that's ok. There is no prize, only each other, and they have to see that.”

“And if it fails?” Cara's question was simple.

“Then we'll pick him up,” Danny said simply, “but we can't let him live his whole life wishing he'd tried.” 

There were nods all around the table. 

“I think it needs to be you, Danny,” Alma said. 

“I think it needs to be his brothers and his dad,” Danny replied, “and it needs to be an event, an intervention, purposeful, not us all just colluding to arrive at the house at the same time.”

“Agreed,” Charlie nodded. 

“Dad?” Danny looked over at Joe.

“Agreed,son,” Joe nodded, “let's try and knock some sense into that boy.”

***  
Scott poured the water into the paint can before sloshing it around with the end of his paintbrush in order to mix it in. He took a swig from an open can of energy drink before crushing the can in his hand and sending it sailing towards the growing pile of cans that sat against the far wall of the lounge. He turned the music up again before heading up the ladder, paint can in hand. In his head, he was painting the lounge, making the paint go further by adding a bit of water, creating a ‘wash’ effect that he was sure must be fashionable. To the eye that had slept, wasn't high on sugar, and wasn't trying to 'DIY away’ the fact that the love of his life was about to marry a sexy Frenchman she clearly didn't love, it looked like Home Depot had thrown up in the living room. The massacre that had taken place on the walls was one thing, but the wonky shelves, exposed light fittings and crooked doors were quite another. He hadn't slept in three days and the lack of sleep could be tracked through the house - the hallway, day one's victim, was just about passable as a suitable part of a human dwelling (if you squinted, in the dark), the kitchen, day two's battle ground, would have provided a meal (if bread and cheese were your thing), but little could be said for the disaster of day three: the lounge - if nothing else, Scott needed saving from his DIY destruction derby. 

Charlie pushed open the front door, which had been left ajar, and stepped over the plethora of screwdrivers and screws that adorned Scott's hallway. Queen's greatest hits boomed through the house, shaking the foundations. 

“Scott,” Danny yelled as they entered the lounge. His brother continued painting, oblivious to his brother's greeting. Joe stepped over empty boxes and through energy drink cans and found the battered CD player that was responsible for the music. He pulled the plug straight from its socket. Scott turned around in shock, almost toppling the ladder. 

“Way to creep up on a guy!” He yelled as he caught sight of his brothers and his dad. 

“Creep up?” Charlie laughed, “we could have robbed you blind and you'd never have known!” 

“Don't think there's much of a market for botched shelves and broken tools,” Danny mumbled. 

“Scott, come down from the ladder,” Joe ordered in his best father voice, “we need to speak to you.” 

“What? Is it Mom?” Scott's face grew pale. 

“No, your mom's fine, son, it's nothing bad, we just want to speak to you, and we'd rather do it down here, on solid ground.”

Scott descended the ladder as he was told. 

“Sit down, Scott,” Charlie ordered as he pushed boxes off the sofa to make space for his brother. 

“What's all this about?” Scott's face was etched with confusion as he settled into the sofa and looked up towards his brothers and dad who were stood up before him. 

The three Moir men looked at each other, sending silent support across the line. Joe nodded at Danny. 

“This is an intervention,” Danny stated, “there's something we need to say to you.”

“Something about you,” Charlie took over, “you and Tessa.”

“Guys,” Scott stood at the mention of her name, “I've got painting to do, the third coat will be dry soon and I -”

“Sit down,” Joe ordered, “you may not want to hear this Scott, you may not agree with what we're going to say, but you're going to sit there, you're going to shut up, and you're going to listen.”

All three boys were taken aback by Joe's authority; their father was known for his calm and patient demeanor, and he approached his role as a father with the same attitude. Very rarely had he laid down the law - apart from the time he vetoed their building of a replica of Evil Knievel's stunts in the back garden. Scott sat up, knowing his father meant business. 

“Scott,” Danny began, “you've been in the house decorating (his fingers itched to throw air quotes at the word) for the last three days. You've not slept, eaten or even been in touch.” 

“Three days ago,” Charlie took over, “Tessa told you that she was engaged to Pierre.” 

Scott went to lift himself from the sofa, and Joe promptly stared him down. 

“Now, we know that you want her to be happy, Scott,” Charlie continued, “that you're her best friend and that you want her to have everything she wants.”

“But,” Danny took over, drawing out the word, “we think that she is everything you want.” 

There was a short silence as they let their words sink in - Scott was motionless. 

“We think,” Danny pushed on, “that you're in love with Tess and that you want to be with her and that all of this,” he motioned to the carnage in the room, “is your way of burying your head in the sand and trying to ignore what is going on.”

“We think you've loved her all along,” Charlie got straight to the point. 

“We think the thought of her marrying Pierre rips you up inside,” Danny pushed further. 

“We think that the thought of watching her walk down the aisle, towards another man, a man who is not you,” Charlie felt his stomach churn as he knew his words would hurt his brother, but he knew he had to be cruel to be kind, “makes you want to scream until your throat bleeds.”

“We think you love her Scott, and you want to be the one that holds her at night, and carries her baby home from the hospital, and kisses her pain away, and dances with her in the moonlight and makes a home with her and lies in the sun with her and…”

“Stop!” Scott's scream came from the very pit of his stomach, rising up like a monster. He flew to the step ladder he had been standing on when his brothers entered the house. He pulled back his arm and swiped it clean off its feet, sending it crashing through the room, upending paint pots and sending nails flying. A visceral growl ripped through his throat as he tore the shelves from the wall, bringing plaster down with them. Charlie stepped out to stop him and Joe blocked him. He knew that his son needed this release. Scott tore through the living room pulling apart everything he had worked on. With every punch his anger lessened until he was nothing but a heap on the floor. 

“It's ok, son,” Joe got down to the floor and put his arm around Scott's shoulders. Scott fell into his dad, unable to hold his own weight any longer, “I love her, dad, I love her,” he said into his dad's neck, his voice weak and wet. 

“I know, son, I know,” Joe soothed. 

“I'll put the kettle on,” Charlie said quietly as he walked towards the kitchen. 

By the time Charlie returned to the lounge with the cups of tea, his brothers and his dad were settled on the sofa, Scott looking tired and his head hung low. Charlie placed the cups on the table in front of them.

“You need to speak to her, Scott,” Danny said, “you've got to tell her how you feel.”

“I can't,” Scott said firmly, “she's happy, finally, she's found someone, I can't ruin that.” 

“Why would you ruin anything by telling her you love her?” Charlie asked. 

“Because,” Scott began, “it will confuse her and -”

“Scott, if hearing that you love her confuses Tess, then perhaps she shouldn't be engaged.” Danny said simply. 

There was silence as Scott digested the logic. 

“We've worked so hard,” Scott ran his hands over his face, “we've worked so hard on our partnership-” 

“On your partnership, Scott,” Danny interrupted him, “on your skating partnership, your athletic partnership, your business partnership, your friendship, even, but this is different. Being in love with someone is different, loving someone isn't easy and it isn't perfect and there isn't a manual or a choreographer, or a plan. Love is messy and unplanned and painful, but, Scott, it's everything, too. It's warm and home and every breath of air you'll ever need. You can't miss this opportunity.”

“You're assuming she feels the same way,” Scott stated. 

“No, Scott, I'm not even thinking about how Tessa is feeling,” Danny assured him, “I don't know how Tessa feels, not for certain, and neither do you, but it doesn't matter because you know how you feel and you cannot live the rest of your life wondering what might have been if you'd had the courage to tell her how you feel.” 

Scott took in Danny's words, allowing them to sink into his being, digesting each one. 

“ Don't overthink it, Scott,” Charlie advised, “all you need to know is how you feel.” 

“I feel,” tears formed in Scott's eyes, “I feel...I feel like she's everything, and that I love her.”

“Then you need to tell her.”

Scott stood up, “I need to tell her,” his head swam around the room and sickness bubbled up from his stomach. 

“You need to get some sleep first, son,” Joe advised, “go to bed, we'll clear this up. And, when you get up, you can go and speak to Tessa. 

Scott nodded, his head still light. He knew his dad was right - he hadn't slept for three days, he felt awful, and he wanted to be perfect and present when he went to tell Tess that he was hopelessly and completely and in love with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go on, Scott!!!!


	26. Tick, tock, tick, tock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from my New Year break and glad to be back with this story. This is a short chapter for you this time.  
> So, we know that Scott spent the three days following Tessa's news destroying his house and being spoken to by his dad and brothers. Now we're seeing what Tessa got up to. Here she is on day two, helping Abbie.

Whilst Scott had spent three days 'decorating’, Tessa had been to see her mother and sister to tell them about her engagement. She and Pierre had taken them to dinner the night after the proposal and told them the good news. On the second day,  
she'd found herself back in her London home with Abbie. 

“Thank you so much for this, Tessa,” Abbie smiled as they stood in front of Tessa's closet.

“No problem,” Tessa smiled as they looked into the closet, “it's not a real party of you don't borrow a dress.” 

“Yeah, from a girlfriend,” Abbie smiled, “not a fashion icon.” 

“Fashion icon,” Tessa laughed, “I wish!” 

“You've been on the cover of Vogue!” 

“What about this one?” Tessa held up a blue dress, ignoring Abbie's compliment. 

“I love it,” Abbie smiled. 

Tessa held the dress up In front of her. 

“Hmm,” Tessa pulled her bottom lip in with her top teeth, “I'm not sure.... I think I've got a darker blue dress that might be better,” she went back to the closet and rummaged again, this time emerging with a dark blue dress. She held it against Abbie and then turned her to the full length mirror that stood in the corner of the room.

“Wow,” Abbie smiled, “Tessa, this dress must be really expensive, I don't think-”

“It looks perfect,” Tessa beamed, “better than it ever did on me.” 

“It's amazing,” Abbie smiled, “thank you so much for helping me, Tess.”

“No worries,” Tessa smiled as she lay the dress on her bed, “let's get you made up.”

Tessa hit play on her phone and upbeat music filled the bedroom. Abbie sat down at Tessa's dresser and stared in awe at the range of lotions and potions. 

“Now, I'm no expert at this,” Tessa smiled at Abbie's reflection, “but I'll try my best.” 

“You've got to be better than my friend, Marsha, she did my make up before the summer prom and I looked like something from a Halloween show.”

“I can't promise I'm going to do a much better job,” Tessa smiled as she picked up the foundation from her makeup station. 

“Of course you are,” Abbie smiled, “you're beautiful, you always look amazing.” 

Tessa applied the foundation carefully to Abbie's face. 

“Have you started looking at wedding dresses yet?” Abbie asked as Tessa carefully applied make up to Abbie's face. 

“I haven't got to that point yet,” Tessa replied, “but I know the kind of thing I want. Something classic but with a modern touch as well. I'm not keen on a long train and frills.” 

“I bet there will be loads of designers who want you to wear their dresses,” Abbie smiled. 

“I think you're giving this wedding a bigger profile than it's capable of!” Tessa smiled as she continued her work, “are we doing this makeup on behalf of anyone in particular?” She grinned. 

“Possibly,” Abbie grinned. 

“Come on,”Tessa grinned back, “girl talk!”

“His name's Toby,” Abbie said coyly, “he’s the brother of a friend.”

“Toby,” Tessa smiled, “nice name. And, what else?”

“I don't see him much at school, he's two years older than me. I spoke to him at Melody's party last month and we've texted a bit. I like him.”

“Melody's the sister?” 

“Yeah, my friend, Melody. Her family moved here last year and we take some classes together at school.”

“So what happened at the party?” 

“We chatted, he said he thought I was mature for my age, that he finds Melody's other friends a bit annoying sometimes. We talked about skating and hockey and he was asking about competitions.”

“Sounds like you got on well.”

“We really did,” Abbie responded, her enthusiasm noticeably faltered.

“But?” Tessa drew out the middle of the word as she asked it. 

“But Logan hates him.” Abbie said blankly. 

“Hmm,” Tessa's tone suggested that she was anticipating the response. 

“I know it's not up to him who I date, but…” 

“But you want him to support the decisions you make.” 

“Exactly.”

“Does he have a real reason for hating him?” 

“I don't know, he won't talk to me about it. We've come a long way since we did those exercises with you and Scott, but Logan still gets grumpy sometimes. I hope we can get to the point where we're like you and Scott.”

“We haven't always got on so well. We fought a lot when we were younger.”

“But now, I mean, look at how Scott has reacted to your engagement. He has supported you.”

“Of course. We always try to be happy for each other.” 

“I don't know if I could be happy in Scott's situation. I mean, let's say I loved Logan, I mean, I don't love Logan, not like that, not like Scott loves you, but if I did, I would find it hard to be happy for him if he married someone else.” 

Tessa laughed.

“Sorry,” Abbie blushed, “I know you must get sick of people talking about your relationship, I didn't mean to be rude. It's just strange as an outsider, watching how Scott is around you and how he looks at you.” 

“But that's acting, you know that, it's a job we do, just like you and Logan are learning to do the same thing.”

“But you're not acting when you're coaching,” Abbie pushed, “and Scott's so different when you're around. He's so happy.” 

*Aren't you happy around your friends?” 

“Sure, but what Scott's like, it's different.” 

Tessa paused for a moment. Of course she'd heard these words before, from friends, from Jordan. She'd heard how Scott's eyes light up when she's with him. How Scott talks about her, looks at her. But she'd always ignored the words, shut them down, told the speaker they were wrong, that she and Scott understood their relationship and that, that was enough for them. There was something about Abbie's innocence that drove Tessa to allow her to continue. 

“What do you mean, it's different?” 

“Like...well, Scott is a generally happy person, he always smiles and when he is coaching us he always tells jokes and does silly things. But, when you're there it's like he's more alive, like there are more colours in what he does. It's difficult to put into words.”

“We’ve spent a lifetime working on our relationship.*

“But there has to be something there to begin with, underneath it all, really, there has to be something strong.”

Tessa paused for a moment and let Abbie's words sink in. 

“Can I…,” Abbie struggled to get the words together she wanted to, knowing that what she wanted to ask was private, “you don't have to answer...but you can trust me…”

“I trust you, you can ask me anything you want,” Tessa smiled at the young girl. 

“Have you can Scott ever been together? You know, I mean, as boyfriend and girlfriend?” Abbie rushed the words out as quickly as she could. 

“Discounting when we were little,” Tessa answered, “no. Honestly, we haven't.”

“Not even when you were teenagers?” 

“Especially not when we were teenagers. We were very different to one another then, and we didn't have the greatest relationship at times.”

“Not when you spent all that time preparing for the Olympics, the comeback?” 

“We were honestly so focused on the skating during that time that we didn't think about relationships.” 

“But you've spoken about it? After the Olympics?” 

Silence. 

“Yeah,” Tessa said quickly, “and we're great friends, but that's all. We're happy with that.” Tessa took a deep breath, swallowing the lie before breathing out, “right. Makeup done, dress picked, let's get your hair looking amazing too.” and that was the conversation closed. She had temporarily opened her heart to a teenage girl, a girl who couldn't tell her how love felt, couldn't push her, couldn't make her be honest with herself.


	27. I'm latching on, babe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully it speaks for itself.

Tessa rolled over in bed, grabbed her phone and smiled at the picture that Abbie had sent to her from the party the night before. The teenager looked beautiful, and the addition of Toby on her arm made her smile even bigger than usual. After helping Abbie get ready and seeing her off in a taxi, Tessa decided to spend the night in her own house. She had a peaceful evening catching up on the TV she had missed in the past week and sipping a glass of red wine. Any thought of the conversation she and Abbie had, had previously was carefully ensconced in the back of her mind. 

After showering, picking up a few things from her closet and drinking coffee, she headed over to Pierre's. She grabbed a few fresh baguettes and cheese on her way with the intention of making them both some lunch, and then perhaps enjoying a lazy afternoon together. She reached the top of the stairs leading to the apartment and pushed the front door open. 

“Ah, Tessa. You have been so long. We need some measurements from you,” before Tessa could put down her bags or kick off her shoes she was confronted by tall, thin French woman. The lady, who was dressed in what Tessa knew to be expensive French designer clothes, grabbed Tess by the wrist and pulled her into the kitchen. Across the worktop was square after square of material. 

“This will stitch badly, Camille,” the owner of the second voice bore a striking resemblance to the woman who had pulled her into the room and was now pushing her towards the fabric.

“I think you are right, Celine,” Camille responded as she pushed the offending piece of fabric to the floor, “and look at her, she is far too pale for such a colour,” the woman announced, pointing towards Tessa. 

“Perhaps the magnolia?” Celine suggested as she walked over to Tessa and held a piece of fabric against her skin to check the colour.

“No one gets married in magnolia, Mama,” a third voice joined the conversation, followed by its owner - a younger version of Celine.

“What do you know about getting married, Nicole - a decent man has never even asked you on a date,” there was venom in the woman's voice which was covered by the laughter of Celine and Camille. 

“Tessa!” She was glad to hear Pierre's familiar voice emerge from the lounge and arrive beside her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her towards his body before depositing a kiss on her cheek. 

“Tessa, this is my mother, Camille,”Pierre pointed first at the woman who had accosted Tessa on her arrival, “this is my aunt Celine and her daughter, Nicole, and,” he turned around then and shouted towards the lounge, “Lila, Maria,” two women appeared, they were in their twenties and dressed in the same high fashion as Camille, “and these are my sisters, Lila and Maria,” Pierre introduced them, “and this is Tessa,” Pierre smiled as he looked around the group. 

The woman all surrounded Tessa, smiling their hellos and greeting her. 

Pierre took the shopping bag from Tessa and placed it on the counter. The baguettes she had purchased poked out of the bag. 

“I brought lunch -” Tessa began. 

“For Pierre, Tessa, not for you,’ Camille smiled as she saw the baguettes, “no white bread this close to the wedding.” 

A look of confusion spread across Tessa's face, she was about to speak when Pierre cut in, “Ma, I have told you already - we have not set a date yet.” Pierre warned. 

“But no one gets married at any time of year but the summer, Pierre, and I know that the chapel will be free in August,” Camille's voice was matter of fact as she told Pierre when and where he would be getting married. 

“Well this cake is a 'no'’” Lila announced as she folded a cardboard cutout out of a five tier wedding cake and pushed it into the bin, “Beatrice had five tiers, remember, Maria? It looked awful in the photos.”

“It was taller than her husband,” Maria shrieked with laughter, causing her sister to fall about laughing. 

“What about the third one with the red roses?” Lila asked as she and Maria headed back into the lounge and the numerous cardboard cutouts of cakes that they had perched around the room. 

“You go and help the girls with the cakes, Pierre,” his mother shooed him, “the woman have the real dessert to attend to,” she grabbed Tessa by the wrist and pulled her towards the spare bedroom, Celine following behind. Once in the room, Camille shut the door and led Tessa to the bed upon which were around fifteen square, white boxes. 

“We weren't sure what Pierre likes,” Celine explained with a grin, “but lace and red are classics,” she busied herself opening the first few boxes. As soon as Tessa's eyes fell in the lingerie that stared back at her from the boxes, she felt her cheeks start to flame. 

“Now this,” Camille held a pair of crotchless panties against Tessa's thigh, “hmm,” the woman considered, “maybe a bit too much lace, what do you think, Celine?”

“More lace, less chance of conception, ” Celine replied as if she were passing on actual scientific information. 

“More chance of a girl,” Camille replied. 

“Clearly I was wearing too much on my wedding night,” Celine huffed, “not only did I get a girl, but Nicole!” she rolled her eyes. 

“I think you did it with a condom on to get that girl,” Camille guffawed. 

“And you were naked and shameless to get Pierre,yes?” Celine laughed, “you don't get a big strong man like Pierre wearing lace and a condom,” the two women fell about laughing. 

“I am sorry, Tessie,” Celine composed herself, “old wives tales,” 

Tessa tried her best to smile, hoping that she looked somewhere near genuine, “if you'll excuse me I need to visit the bathroom,” she exited the room before either had the chance to stop her, she left to the sounds of their raucous laughter. She headed straight for the bedroom and a moment of sanity. She didn't even get a moment before the door opened and Pierre followed her in. 

“Hey,” he smiled as he pulled her into his arms, “I'm sorry, you must be feeling ambushed. As soon as I told them we were engaged they were on the first plane out here.” 

“Pierre, I-”

“I know, it's overwhelming, I'm sorry. They're excited. I'll make sure they run all decisions through you before they're finalised’” he smiled as he rubbed her lower back. 

“Pierre, your mother has just tried to choose my underwear,” Tessa struggled to sort out the plethora of thoughts that were invading her mind. 

“Well,” he smiled suggestively, “my underwear. I can't wait to undress you after our wedding, see what's in store.”

“What?” Tessa felt as if she had stepped into another dimension, “I- ”

“Oh, they didn't go on about that old wives’ take again did they? The more your husband desires you on your wedding night, the more likely you are to have a baby boy? It's just an old French superstition, Tess, ignore them. I'll be happy with our children,” he smiled at her, hoping to put her at ease, “even if they are girls.” 

“Our children?” 

“Sorry, I'm steaming ahead again,” he smiled sweetly, 

“We haven't even spoken about how many, child/children, I don't mind, Tessa, as long as we're happy.”

“Pierre, this is all-”

“I mean, of course, Nana Madeline says one child is always lonely, she's always had more than one of us to look after at a time.” 

“Nana wh-”

“Of course, twins would solve that problem, but there aren't twins in the family, so unless there are in yours?”

“Stop!” Tessa was on her feet, her voice bouncing off the walls, “just stop! This is all too much,” her hands were in her hair now and she was pacing away from Pierre and the bed. 

“Tess, I'm sorry,” Pierre got to his feet, suddenly aware of her mood, “them being here, it's too much, I know, I should have warned you.”

“Yeah, that would have been nice, Pierre,” there was sarcasm lacing her voice now, “I tend to like to be prepared to be attacked with lingerie and giant cardboard wedding cake!” 

“I know, I should have called you,” he moved towards her, wanting to put his arms around her, she stepped back out of his grip, needing space to breathe. 

“No it's not that-” Tessa began, voice shaking. 

“The baby talk, I know,” Pierre cut in again, wanting to make things right with her, “we haven't even chosen a house in France yet and I'm talking about babies.”

“A house in France?” Tessa stopped dead, “you think I am moving to France when we're married?”

“Of course,” Pierre's shock and confusion was genuine.

“Pierre, I'm not moving,” Tessa's voice was calming as she regained her composure, “my life is here, my family, my friends, my career.”

“Scott.” 

Tessa let out a huge exhalation of air before bringing her hands to her face. 

“Pierre, this isn't about Sco-” 

“Tess, it's always about Scott.” 

“No, Pierre,” Tessa was firm and determined. He was right, the fact she wanted Scott was true, but it wasn't the reason she was sliding the ring over her knuckle as she spoke, the reason she was fighting for air and desperate to get out of the apartment. They couldn't work, they couldn't be a married couple, or an unmarried couple, or any kind of couple because he was suffocating her, he didn't understand her and...she didn't love him, “this is about us. I can't marry you, I'm sorry. I wanted to, I wanted to want to, I like you, you're a great guy, but you want a different life.”

“And you don't love me.”

She walked towards him, opened his palm and placed the ring into it, “I'm sorry.” 

Her exit from the apartment was a blur as she hurried for the door, tears welling in her eyes. Rain was beginning to fall as she got into her car and headed back to the comfort of her own house. 

***  
Scott took a breath as he looked into the mirror. After a good sleep he felt like a new man. The last few days seemed like a distant blur. His eyes fell to his hands and the grazed skin that lay on his knuckles as a result of the frenzy he'd flown into. The house would need yet more work doing on it now. All of the time and effort he'd put in was now shattered, the materials ruined and the project was now wholly divorced from the vision he'd had when he started. Despite the mess he was in, he couldn't help but smile. He had a new vision, a vision in which he lived his life with a lightness, walking unburdened, his heart free and mind clear. That was the best he could hope for - clarity. He knew not to wish for anything more, for her to fall into his arms, say she felt the same, close the distance that he knew ached between them. She was his best friend and he had to believe that if he told her how he felt she would treat his heart gently, no matter how she felt, she would be kind and gentle and remain his greatest strength. He  
finished shaving, chuckling to himself as he thought of Tessa's disapproval of his lip caterpillar. He dabbed on some aftershave and headed to his closet to grab some clothes - he was opting for casual, he didn't want to stage a big event, he didn't want her to think that it was a pressured situation. He was going to tell her how he felt, be honest, say it all, and then leave. He didn't want her to think that she had to give an answer, that he was asking for anything, that's not what he wanted. All he wanted was to tell her how he felt. He needed for her to understand that he respected her engagement and that he was not looking for her to make a choice or change a plan, just that he couldn't watch her marry another man without telling her how he felt; that he loved her. He opted for jeans and a dark t-shirt, and pulled a casual jacket on over the top. He slipped on his trainers and headed for the car, running through the increasingly heavy rain. 

***  
Tessa ran from the car to her front door, dodging the heavy rain the best she could. It was coming down fast and heavy and she longed to be inside next to the fire, a glass of red wine in hand and a bowl of nachos for company. She shut the door behind her and shook off the outside world. Kicking off her shoes, she headed to the kitchen, selecting some chilled music on the way. She knew she needed time and space to breathe. Splitting up with Pierre hadn't left her devastated, in fact on the drive back to her house she'd felt what she recognised to be relief. She felt a freedom that she hadn't realised had been missing. As she poured a healthy helping of wine into her glass, picked up the bowl of nachos and flicked the kitchen light off with her elbow, she wondered whether she and Pierre were ever really compatible. She decided that they had been - that she hadn't made a misguided judgement in dating him, or even moving in with him, but that it had all moved too quickly and they hadn't known each other, not really. She sat on the sofa heavily and wondered whether she was destined to be single - what said one had to find another? Had to share their life with someone? She shared her life with Scott, wasn't that enough? Scott. A hot flash ran through her stomach, she chased it away with a gulp of wine. 

***  
Scott realised that there was no point waiting for the rain to stop, that it had been getting steadily heavier for the last three hours and showed no sign of stopping. His heart was pounding in his chest, making each inhalation of air a challenge. He swallowed hard before looking at his phone for a final time. He'd decided not to write a speech - he wanted to say how he felt, and he wanted it to be real. Plus, he'd never been any good at keeping to a script, a lifetime of interviews had proven that. He did have a few essentials written down, a few things he knew he wanted to say, wanted her to hear, and he just wanted to be sure that he had them in mind when he left the car. He breathed deeply. Usually when he was entering a situation where he felt nervous she was there to ground him, to sync with him and to calm him, but in this he was on his own. He did a last check in the mirror - yehp, still clean shaven, as if he were capable of growing anything above his lip in the hour that had passed since he had shaved it! He looked over at her front door, his head light, knowing that in mere seconds he would be in front of it, knocking, and ready to take a step he could never retrace. He opened the car door quickly, grasping hold of his courage. The rain quickened his step as it fell down on him, heavy and hard. 

One final breath, deep, slow. 

He raised his hand and knocked. 

***  
Tessa took a deep breath as she uncurled herself from the sofa. She knew it was likely that Pierre would follow her home. She would tell him she needed time alone, that she understood he wanted to talk, but that she needed tonight, needed some space. She clicked on the hall light, wrapped her cardigan against herself - more for protection against the emotion she knew she'd find behind the door than the cold - and pulled down the handle.

“Scott?” she was surprised to see him on the other side of the door, but not disappointed, “come in it's-”

“It wasn't love at first sight,” Scott said the first words loud and clear, knowing once he had opened his mouth he could never go back, that this moment, on her doorstep, in the pouring rain, was it, “or even in our teens. I was too young, too me, too arrogant. And it wasn't in our twenties. I knew nothing about the world then, I thought I knew everything, could do everything, be everything,” he stopped to catch a quick breath and clench his trembling hands, “it wasn't in Sochi or in the mess I created afterwards, it wasn't in Scotland or China or Japan.. It wasn't during the comeback, we were so focused, we were growing, I was growing, I was learning what life really meant. What it really meant to be passionate and to give and to take.It wasn't when we won gold. It wasn't on the tour, we created something and it was amazing, and I loved making something that was ours, that was you and me and everything we dreamed of, I enjoyed dancing with you every night, more than enjoyed it,” a coy smile crept across his lips and he pulled it back, focusing on what he had come to say, “dancing to our own music, our own beat, I was so proud of you, but it wasn't then. Tess... it's now, I love you now. I can love you now because you've taught me what love is, you've taught me what it means to want someone by your side always, you've taught me how it feels to lie in bed with someone and not care if the rest of the world has stopped because you have all the world you'll ever need, you've taught me to be selfless and kind and loving. Tess, you've taught me how to love and I want you to know, need you to know, that I want to spend a lifetime giving it all back. I want you, T. I want to carry on learning,” he took a deep breath. Despite the fact he was soaked through, the rain a relentless baptism, he felt he was burning, “I don't expect anything from you. I don't expect a discussion, an answer, anything, T. Nothing. We can meet at the rink tomorrow and coach as normal and never mention this again. I will never mention this again. I just needed for you to know, you're getting married and this is my last chance, and I needed to say it. I love you, T. I love you in every possible way love can exist. You're everything. Tess, I want you, I want it all,” with it said he turned on his heel, got into his car and drove off. 

Tessa stood looking at the spot he had vacated, her heart booming in her ears and her legs shaking. 

Her hand trembled on the door handle. She closed it and stepped into the pouring rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on, Tess!!!


	28. Long Time Running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken SO long - work took over my entire life!

Shutting the door behind her, Tessa ran through the rain, her socked feet splashing through the standing water that had gathered on the pavement. Her head buzzed with emotion and she felt her skin prick with a feeling akin to being drunk - a chemical intoxication. Except, it wasn't alcohol that was coursing through her veins, it was love and desire and a bravery that propelled her towards her car and towards Ilderton. The journey through the driving rain was a blur. She did not use it to work out what to say, or to revisit what had just happened, or to gather her thoughts - she was on autopilot, her body operating the car, and gliding along the route it knew so well that it could have driven it without her. 

She found herself infront of Alma's house, her fisted hand raised and knocking against the sodden wood. It was opened to reveal Charlie. There was a moment of silence and stasis between them. He showed no awareness of her condition, her soaking hair, shoeless feet and drenched clothes. 

“He’s in his room,” he said simply before moving back from the door and letting her through.   
Tessa, in no need of direction, headed up the stairs. 

In the living room looks were exchanged, Alma’s eyes finding Joe’s, them both wondering whether their son was about to have his heart broken, or mended. Charlie reentered the room and sat on the couch next to Danny, both brothers taking a deep breath. 

“I’ll make tea,” Cara said plainly as she left the room and headed to the kitchen. 

Tessa took the last carpeted step onto the landing and stood in front of Scott’s bedroom door. She knocked lightly. 

“I’m fine,” came the muffled reply from the otherside, “leave me alone.”

“Ok, I….,” Tessa found her voice, albeit strained and gruff.

There was instant movement inside the room, a bang as Scott leapt from the bed and towards the door. 

“No, T,” Scott pulled the door open, “I didn’t know...I thought it was…”

“Can I come in?”

“Of course”

Scott shut the door behind them, sealing them, and the conversation that was unavoidable, into the room. 

“Tess, I’m sorry, I…” 

“Shut up,” Tess was aware of her heart hammering against her chest, but it seemed like a dull sound in the background as her words rang out, “you’ve said what you wanted, you’ve had your turn.”

Scott slumped onto his bed, ready to listen to what she had to say, preparing himself for the worst. 

“It’s not the same for me, Scott,” Tessa began, she felt a cold rivulet of water run down her back and soak into the waistband of her jeans, “you say you have grown to love me, that over the years something has grown inside of you, in your heart, that is more than friendship. We’ve had our ups and downs, and the downs always serve as a reminder of how different we are - how we see the world differently and how, in the past, we’ve dealt with things in different ways - big things. Our relationship has been so complicated and we’ve had to work so hard and I am so proud of the work we have put in and the sacrifices we have made and the point we’re at now. I am proud of you Scott, I am proud of the man, the person, you have become. But for me, for me, Scott, it’s different, it’s different because... I’ve loved you all along. From the moment we met to this one we’re living right now. Through everything, even when I didn’t like the way you acted and the things you said, even when you hurt me - through it all I loved you. And it’s not that I have kept it back or kept it hidden or even denied it, it’s that sometimes I barely even noticed because it was just such a part of who I am. Loving you is a part of who I am, Scott. It’s a part of what makes me, me.” 

A silence filled the room. Unsteady breaths filled it. 

Scott pushed himself off the bed, getting slowly to his feet. He moved towards her, his heart pounding in his chest.

“Scott,” Tessa's voice was low and soft and calm. 

“Yeah?” The nervous anticipation of his words was audible. 

“I broke up with Pierre this morning.”

He closed the space between them and put his hands in hers. 

“You're freezing,” his voice caught and hitched as his cold fingers found hers. 

“You could have picked a nicer day for this,” she giggled lightly as she pressed her forehead to his. 

“Noted,” he whispered back, his chest suddenly breathless at the touch of her skin on his. 

They stood there for a moment, skin to skin, feeling the pulse of each other's being beating between them. 

“You'd already broken up when I -”

“I didn't love him,” Tessa knew what was going through Scott's mind as he tried to make sense of the day's events, “because I love you.”

 

The words between them had been said, words they had been denying for decades, words that so many times had been on the tip of their tongues and yet not until this moment, alone in the safety of his childhood bedroom, where, all those years ago, they had shared their first real kisses, were they able to say them aloud.   
Scott responded to her words with his own lips, leaning in, soft and slow and placing a long, closed mouth kiss to her cold lips. He felt her soften into him, giving herself to a moment she had waited so long for. She moved her lips against his tentatively, turning the kiss into something slightly more intense. His lips responded immediately and joined hers in a new and tantalising dance. Panting slightly, he pulled away and re-engaged the contact with her forehead. 

“Tess-,” he began as he caught his breath. 

“I know,” she said softly, “let's do this properly.”

“I want to take you on a first date…”

“I want to be taken on a first date,” she smiled in response. 

“Like normal people.”

“Like normal people.”

“Tomorrow night?”

“Yeah,” Tessa nodded, “7.30?”

“I'll pick you up at yours,” Scott smiled. 

“I look forward to it,” Tessa grinned. 

They stood for another moment, drinking in their new world. Their hands itched to feel the burn of skin and thrum of desire beneath them. They knew that in each other they were holding a whole new world. Despite the familiarity they had with each other they both knew that they were now allowed to delve deeper than they ever had before. The thought of what lay ahead made both of them light headed with anticipation. It was amazing how life could change in a moment: a few words spoken and everything changes. They were both filled with excitement as they thought of the newness that lay before them. 

“I should go,” Tessa said eventually, her words breathy and reluctant. 

“Let me find you some dry clothes,” Scott broke the moment, knowing that one of them had to. He went over to his closet and pulled out some sweatpants. She accepted them gratefully and slipped out of her wet clothes before pulling his over her. Despite the fact that they had spent so many nights lying semi naked next to each other, Scott still felt the need to look away. It was as if he wanted to save what he knew was waiting, although he had never been patient, so perhaps it was more to do with the self control that he knew he was lacking in that moment. 

Tessa gathered up her wet clothes and balled them beneath her arm. She headed towards his bedroom door. He joined her there.

“I can't believe this is happening,” Scott smiled coyly as he rubbed both of his hands up and down the length of her arms. 

“I know,” Tessa blushed, feeling like a teenager discovering love for the first time. 

“Just so you know,” it was Scott's turn to blush, “I wish you were staying,” his voice dropped as he confessed to the burning desire that was drumming through him. 

“Me too,” Tessa's voice was barely above a whisper, “but we owe it to ourselves-”

“I agree, I agree,” Scott was quick to assure her, not wanting her to think that he wanted anything but the whole deal with her, first dates, first sleepovers, first holidays, “after all, we've waited two decades, what's a bit longer?”

“Just to be clear,” Tessa smiled, her voice low and laced with a seductiveness that made Scott's pulse quicken, “I can't wait two more decades.” 

“Will you text me tonight?” Scott asked, sounding and feeling like a lovesick teenager. 

“Count on it,” Tessa smiled. 

Scott opened the bedroom door and followed her out. They made their way down the stairs and into the hall. 

“Speak later,” Scott whispered as he leant into her, placing a quiet kiss on her temple. 

“Speak to you later,” Tessa agreed. 

They exchanged sparkling grins before Scott opened the front door and watched her walk down the driveway and towards her car. He shut the door and turned around, his back leant against the solid wood.   
Danny appeared in the doorway of the lounge, looking at his little brother and the grin that was plastered on his face. 

“Well, little brother?” Danny grinned, although he knew the outcome, Scott's face told him what had happened. 

“She loves me,” Scott beamed, the tone of his voice filled with happiness and shock, “she loves me.”

“Get in here,” Joe yelled from the living room. 

Scott headed to the lounge to join his family, he felt a red heat spread through his cheeks as he entered the room, his family looking up at him. 

“I am so happy for you,” Alma smiled as Scott sat on the arm of her chair, allowing his mom to slide her arm around his waist, “for both of you.”

“Thanks, Mom,” Scott beamed, “I can't believe-”

“I can't believe you've just let her walk out of the door,” Charlie smiled, “if Tessa Virtue had just told me she loved me there's only one place she'd be right now!” 

“We want to do it right,” Scott blushed, “we want it to be-”

“You ignore him,” Alma interrupted her youngest as she rolled her eyes in Charlie's direction, “take it slowly and enjoy every moment of it.”

“I just want her to feel like this is a normal relationship,” Scott commented, “'normal’ is important to her right now.” 

“You know her best, son” Joe smiled, “you do it however it makes sense to you, whatever makes the two of you happy.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Scott smiled, “and thanks to all of you for talking some sense into me, I really needed it.”

“It's called family,” Charlie assured him. 

***  
Later that evening Scott was wrapped up in bed with his bedside lamp on low and creating a mellow ambiance. 

He swiped to unlock his phone and opened up the message box that he shared with Tessa. He looked at the messages that lay there, messages that carried friendship and work and support. He thought about how, in a few months, he would look back at the messages and see a turning point, a change, a change he smiled at and positioned his fingers to begin. 

'Hey’ he typed. His fingers hovered over the keyboard, feeling he should type something else, wanting to type someone else, something more, wanting to tell her again that he loved her and wished she was with him. At the same time he was looking forward to the unknown that lay ahead, he was excited to see how their relationship was about to develop. He pressed send. 

'Hello,you’ her reply was almost instant. Tessa, too, was lying in bed, cozy after a long hot shower. She had music playing softly in the background. After her shower she had prepared some soup and crusty bread and as she sat alone at her kitchen table eating, she had thought about the evening, the anticipation of lying in bed warm and clean, and texting him until she felt sleepy. In many ways she wanted him there, beside her, kissing her softly like he had earlier in the day, but she also looked forward to the newness that the evening would bring and the words that would appear on her screen. 

Scott: what are you up to?

Tessa: I'm in bed.

Scott: me too. It's been a big day! 

Tessa: Somewhat! I feel so happy, though. I can't stop grinning!

Scott: Something good happen today, Virtch?

Tessa: something very good :)

Scott: I can't wait to go on our date tomorrow. 

Tessa: me too. Where are we going?

Scott: you'll have to wait and see ;) 

Tessa: intrigue! I like it. What did your parents say after I left?

Scott: well, the whole Moir team were there, and they were very happy!

Tessa: everyone?

Scott: my intervention team,lol.

Tessa: intervention team!?

Scott: I may have needed to bit of a kick up the backside to get me to see sense. 

Tessa: You'll have to tell me the whole story.

Scott: and you about Pierre. 

Tessa: of course. But right now, all I'm thinking is about how happy and excited I am. Thank you, Scott, thank you for being strong for us, for fighting for us 

Scott: you were strong too, Tess. We're a team. And I'll always fight for you. 

Tessa: I think this is the start of yet another successful partnership for us! 

Scott: and the best one yet! 

Tessa: I had best get my beauty sleep - got a hot date tomorrow. 

Scott: SO many things I could say in response to that! But I'll just say sweet dreams. XX

Tessa: Night, Scott. Xx

***  
Tessa looked at her watch - 6:30pm, Scott would be there to pick her up in an hour. She looked at herself in the mirror that sat on her dressing table. She looked at the centre of her eyes, her cheekbones, her lips; was it possible that she had changed? Physically changed? She felt so different and so new and although she expected it in her mind, in her heart, that her appearance had changed seemed ludicrous. She applied her make up carefully, ensuring that she looked nice and fresh, but not unlike herself. She wondered what Scott was expecting; with a new relationship, would he expect a new her? Someone different to what he had known before? She immediately chastised herself - Scott had fallen in love with her - the Tessa he knew, not with a perfect, plastic, unknown version of her. She thought about who she wanted to see on the , otherside of her door at 7:30. Of course, she wanted to see Scott, the Scott she'd loved for all this time, thorough all the years, she didn't want someone new, someone different - she wanted him.   
After applying her makeup she moved to her closet - there was a dress she wanted to wear, something she knew would look good, set his heart racing, even. She contemplated for a second, wondering whether she should go for something more low key, after all, it was a first date. She looked at the dress hanging on the front of the closet door. It was green and the neck plunged lower than was almost decent. The material was stretchy and fitted and she knew it would show off her figure. She decided that trying it was the best thing to do, with it on she would be able to assess it. She slid into it, immediately feeling the confidence that ran through her as it hugged her hips and abs. She pulled a jacket from the cupboard and pulled it into her arms. She was pleased with the look, it offered her the opportunity to cover up should she feel like she needed to, but removing it allowed her to give him an eye full of what he knew to be a promise of things to come. She shivered slightly at the thought - at some point, probably not tonight; they had agreed to take it slowly- she was going to have sex with Scott. The thought left her almost panting and breathless. 

A knock sounded through the house. She looked at her watch - how had she let an hour pass unnoticed? She grabbed her bag and headed for the door. 

“Didn't think it was right to actually let myself in with my key on a first date,” Scott smiled. 

“Hello,” Tessa smiled in response. He was dressed in a pair of dark blue chinos and a light blue shirt, which was open at the collar. She smiled at how good he looked, and the effort he'd gone to. 

“Ready?” 

“Just got to grab my shoes,” Tessa replied as she monetarily disappeared into her room and to the closet that held her shoes. After slipping them on she took one last look at herself in the mirror, taking a deep breath and grinning before exiting her bedroom and rejoining Scott in the hallway. 

“T?”

“Yeah?”

“You look amazing,” Scott couldn't help but allow a full face smile to break across his lips as he took her in with his eyes. 

“Don't scrub up too badly yourself, Moir,” she deflected his kind words and his searing look. 

“We need to get a move on,” Scott smiled in response, “ film starts in fifteen minutes.

“Cinema?” Tessa smiled, “that's a perfect first date, Scott.”

They got into the car and drive through town towards the cinema. Scott knew that Tessa would enjoy the black and white cinema that he went to with Carrie, but he didn't want to take Tessa to the same place on their first date - not only because he didn't want her to think he was uninventive, but mainly because he didn't want anything about the night to remind him of Carrie, their first date, or their relationship. He wanted everything with Tessa to be theirs and theirs only. 

“What are you grinning at?” Scott asked as he glanced over at Tessa as he drove. 

“Nothing,” she smiled back, slightly embarrassed at being caught staring and grinning, “just...do you feel different? I mean sitting here in the car now, us, does it feel different?”

Scott smiled back at her, “yeah, it feels different. Nice different.” 

“We've sat in the car like this a hundred times before, a thousand times before, but it feels like we've never done it before.”

“That's because we've never driven in a first date together before,” Scott smiled. 

Tessa smiled back at him, the pair holding each other's smiling eyes for a moment. Scott broke the eye contact and looked back at the road as he pulled into the cinema's car park. They got a few smiles as they entered the small cinema, but the locals generally let them live their lives quietly now that they were back home. 

“Coach,” Logan's voice drifted from behind Scott as he stood in line to buy tickets and popcorn. 

“Hey,” Scott turned to see the young skater behind him, Abbie standing next to him.

“You been dragged to this girly film as well?” Logan rolled his eyes as he spoke, doing his best to sound grown. 

“Er…,” Scott faltered as he wondered what he should say, how he should go about explaining the situation “yeah,” he rolled his eyes and tutted, “another rom-com!”   
He felt, rather than heard, Tessa smoother a giggle as she watched him squirm. 

“They pretend not to like them,” Abbie moved closer to Tessa, “but Logan always ends up with a tear in his eye.”

“Well, at least we're more even now,” Logan smiled, “you girls can sit together and share popcorn and tears and me and Coach can hold the tissues.”

And so, on their first date, they found themselves, not secretly entwining fingers in the darkness, or 'accidentally’ missing the popcorn box and brushing a thigh, but sandwiched between two teenagers. Scott was sat on the end of the row with Logan next to him and Tess was sat next to Logan with Abbie to her side. As the trailers rolled and the two teenagers sorted out their drinks and popcorn, Scott stole a look at Tessa and shrugged his shoulders. Tessa smiled back, a laugh pulling at the corners of her lips. Seeing the amusing side of it was all they could really do as they settled back into their seats and turned their attentions to the movie. The film rolled, the audience laughed, and Tessa and Scott, despite the change in plans, enjoyed the movie. 

“I still don't see why she'd bother to get a plane there,” Logan pressed as they left the auditorium and returned to the lobby, “she could have just called him.”

“It's called being romantic, Logan,” Abbie bit back, “clearly you know nothing about!” 

The two teenagers locked horns and pouts.

“Well,” Scott rubbed his hands together, “it was great catching the movie with you guys” he smiled.

“It was,” Abbie smiled, “we should do it again some time.”

“Sure,” Scott smiled as he combed his fingers through his hair, “well, we have a dinner reservation to keep,” he said perhaps a little too enthusiastically, “so we'll see you guys at practice.”

“Sure thing,” Logan replied, cool and collected.

“Come on, Tess,” Scott's hand moved to the small of her back as he coaxed her towards the exit. 

“Thanks again, guys,” Tessa smiled sweetly as Scott all but manhandled her out of the cinema's foyer. They both managed to make it back to the car before bursting into laughter. 

“Let's hope we get to eat dinner without chaperones,” Scott smiled as he put the car into gear and moved out of the parking space. 

“Where have you booked?” Tessa asked. 

“Revelax,” Scott answered, “I asked for a table in the back room, I guessed we might get some privacy there.”

“Sounds perfect,” Tessa smiled as she looked up at him. 

Scott's stomach rumbled as soon as they set foot in the restaurant. The smell of steak and fresh chips had him drooling in anticipation. 

“Table for two?” the young waiter enquired as they stepped through the door. 

“I've booked,” Scott nodded in response, “a table in the back room.”

The waiter looked down at the booking sheet without asking Scott's name - there were very few who needed to in London. 

“This way,” the young man smiled as he led them through the restaurant and towards the smaller room at the back. Scott couldn't help but notice the young man's eyes as they simultaneously ran over Tessa's body and attempted to avoid looking at it. He couldn't help but sympathise with the guy- Tessa looked stunning and even he was struggling to keep his eyes off her. 

“This table ok?” the young waiter's voice came out choked, making Scott smile even more. The fact that Tessa was stood there smiling sweetly, blissfully unaware of the effect she was having on the poor boy made his smile even wider. 

They were seated, and Scott took the opportunity to do a quick scan of the room. There were four other tables in the room, three at which there were couples and another which had three people whom Scott assumed were friends dining. No one paid them any great attention as they took their seats at their table, and Scott breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that they would have sometime to properly start their date. 

“I love this restaurant,” Tessa smiled as she picked up her menu.

“I know,” Scott smiled in response as he, too, started to peruse the menu.

“And this spot is perfect,” Tessa smiled as she lowered her voice to match the volume of the room. 

“Slightly more private than the cinema,” Scott smiled. 

At that moment, deep within their minds, something flickered and sent waves through them. Something that they pushed back: the recognition of the difficulty and the secrecy they were about to face as they started their new relationship, as they sculpted and explored and defined it. But that was a concern for the future, something far enough off to be swallowed and ignored, for now. 

“I think I'm going to be predictable and go with the steak,” Scott said as he closed his menu and put it down on the table in front of him. 

“I think I'm going to be new and unpredictable and go for the sea bass,” Tessa announced. 

“Who is this woman and what has she done with Tessa Virtue!” Scott teased. 

“New beginnings,” Tessa grinned at him, causing a smile to spread across his face and sparkle in his eyes. 

“New beginnings,” he repeated unable to keep the joy from his voice. 

*Are you ready to order?” the young waiter was back sooner than they had expected.   
They placed their orders and then turned their attention to each other. 

“I'm not sure what we should discuss on our first date,” Scott smiled. 

“Usually our interests and our work?” Tessa suggested. 

“Interests and work,” Scott mused lightly, “what do you do for a living?” 

Tessa smiled back at him, “dance.”

“Dance?” He played along, “any particular type of dance?”

“Bit of everything,” Tessa said nonchalantly, “bit of modern, bit of ballet, that sort of thing.”

“You any good?” 

“Alright,” she smiled, “or so I've been told. What about you?”

“I skate.”

“Any particular type of skating?”

“Ah, you know, ice.”

“Any good?” 

“Alright,” he grinned, “or so I've been told.”

Tessa took a sip of her water, staring at him adoringly. 

“It felt nice last night,” Tessa's voice lowered, giving away the vulnerability she felt, “to text you, I mean, when we were in bed.”

“It did,” Scott responded, voice lowered, “ it's kind of like the car all over again,” he smiled, “something we've done before,but still somehow different, new.”

“Yeah,” her smile told him she knew exactly what he was talking about. Had they been able to read each other's minds, dig below the surface of the comment and open up a vulnerability and anticipation that thrummed inside them both, they'd have found the other thinking about Chiddy's wedding and almost kissing, about lying close to the other is Oslo, about how they had touched themselves in Scott's office, but those thoughts were all far too big for their first date, for a table in the back room of a restaurant and a night they knew would end with them in their own beds, alone and wondering about the next time they would meet. But there was no worry and no stress, they were things that lay unspoken and unresolved, yes, but their resolution, they both realised, would be so sweet, that it was worth waiting for. They were feelings and conversations and explorations that lay there like unborn stars waiting to burn and burst into brilliant life. 

“Excuse me,” the woman's voice was soft and almost embarrassed. 

Scott turned, smiling as he came face to face with a young girl with large blue eyes and a nervous smile. 

“I'm sorry,” the woman continued, “I don't want to disturb your dinner, only…”

“Hi,” Scott smiled at the young girl, who was looking at him adoringly. 

The girl looked lost words, folding her hands in on themselves. 

“Say hello,” the woman softly encouraged, “she's very shy,” the woman explained to Scott, “she loves you both and I think she's a bit star struck.”

“That's ok,” Tessa smiled sweetly at the girl, “what's your name?”

“Bella” came the quiet and quivering reply as the small girl lifted her head to speak. 

“Well, it's nice to meet you, Bella,” Tessa smiled, happy that she had got the girl to reply, “do you like skating?” 

The girl nodded.

“She skates twice a week,” her mother explained in the silence, “she really enjoys it, don't you?” 

Bella nodded. 

“And we came to see the Thank You Tour,” Bella's mother smiled, “we all enjoyed that.”

“Can we get a picture with you, Bella?” Scott smiled as he tried to put the young girl at ease, “we would love to have a photo with such a big fan.” 

A huge smile spread across Bella's face as she nodded. 

Tessa moved towards Scott's side of the table and bent down next to the young girl. After making sure everyone was smiling, Bella's mom took the picture and thanked Scott and Tessa. 

“Thank you so much. She'll be on the phone all night telling all her friends.”

“You're welcome,” Tessa beamed, “it was nice to meet you both.”

As Bella and her mom stepped back, Scott and Tessa saw that there was another mother and child waiting to see them. They did their duties gracefully, interrupting their dinner to take pictures and smile. 

By the time their food came they both felt somewhat exposed as they picked up their forks. 

“So much for the privacy of the back room,” Scott whispered as they tucked into their meals. 

“We were close to getting away with it,” Tessa grinned. 

“So close,” Scott agreed. 

They ate in silence, feeling the eyes of the other diners on them. They knew no one meant any harm, that they were just pleased to see their hometown heroes and curious to meet them. 

“I think I'm going to forego any pudding,” Scott stated as he folded his napkin into his lap. 

“I think that's wise,” Tessa agreed, “shall we get out of here?” 

They paid the bill, smiled at a few more fans and then headed to the car and the short ride to Tessa's house. 

“I'm sorry about tonight,” Scott apologised as they pulled up outside Tessa's house. 

“Scott, you planned an almost perfect first date,” Tessa smiled, “that we were accompanied throughout the evening wasn't your fault.”

Scott nodded, taking in her words, “almost perfect?”

“Well you haven't walked me home and kissed me goodnight yet.”

Scott grinned at her words, “well, I'm not happy with anything less than perfect,” he exited the car and headed around to her side of the car, opening the door and holding his arm out to her. Tessa slipped her arm through Scott's as they headed the few steps to her door. Tessa unlocked the door and they both stepped inside, visibly relieved by the privacy the hallway provided them with. Scott stepped close to Tessa's body, closing by space that sat between them. 

“Thanks for walking me home,” Tessa whispered, her breath brushing Scott's lips. 

“You're welcome,” Scott whispered back, feeling the air fizzle between them. 

They both leaned into each other, their lips meeting gently. Tessa was the first to respond, massaging Scott's lips with her own in a slow and tentative kiss. Scott's hands found her waist as he pulled her even closer and deepened the kiss. Their mouths parted as their tongues engaged and they both let out a groan of pleasure. Exploring each other's mouths felt electric as the new sensation sent shivers through their bodies. 

“Now it's a perfect first date,” Tessa smiled without breaking the contact their lips were enjoying. Scott smiled against her lips before placing a long, closed mouth kiss against her lips. They pulled apart, holding eye contact and grinning, ear to ear. 

“Go home and pack a bag,” Tessa smiled. 

“Very forward, Virtch.”

“We're getting away,” she smiled, “somewhere we won't be interrupted.”

Scott's eyebrows rose in response. 

With a final peck on the lips, Scott was out of the door and headed back to his parent's house to pack his things. 

Tessa smiled as she watched him leave before heading to pack her own bags and find her keys for the cottage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join us in the final chapter for all the epic cottage content they, and we, deserve.


	29. Final Chapter- Well Worth The Wait - Introduction.

Within two hours Scott was back at Tessa's house and letting himself in. He saw her bags waiting in the hallway and smiled - in his hand hung a medium sized holdall, enough clothes to last him a week - two if need be. Tessa, on the other hand, had packed a holdall, trolley case and large travel bag. 

“T, if I'd known we were eloping I'd have brought extra boxers,” he smiled as she emerged from the bedroom, now dressed in a pair of thick black tights, a cord skirt and a simple t-shirt. 

“Boxers are strictly optional,” she winked. 

Her words knocked the wind out of him - they'd flirted in the past, of course - without knowing they were doing it at times, but it had only ever been flirting, they were always safe in the knowledge that they weren’t going to need to act on it. Now, with this new relationship and new possibilities, their flirting was so much more real and so much more potent. He breathed deeply. 

“Where are we headed, Virtch?”

“The Cottage,” she replied with a smile, “a place just for us. No one will bother us there.”

He moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him.

“Sounds perfect,” he said quietly before pressing his lips to hers in a somewhat chaste kiss, “I still can't believe I'm allowed to do this,” he smiled as he squeezed her hips. 

“Are you ok to drive?” Tessa asked, “I've something I want to do on the way.”

“Sure, let's get the car loaded.”

With the car loaded, they headed out onto the dark road. Scott put their shared road trip playlist on and they both settled into the journey. Tessa took out her notebook and pen.

“Writing me a love letter, T?” Scott smirked from the driver's seat. 

“Nope,” she smiled, “just cheating time.”

Scott gave her a puzzled expression and she smiled at him, glad to have his attention. 

“Well, I figured that we can afford to spend five days at the cottage before we have to come back to real life and coaching and sponsorships, so we'd portion each of the days into a phase of a new relationship. I mean, we already know each other so well that we can condense the time and still get to the same point as if we'd spent the time together in 'real time’.”

Scott had a questioning look on his face. 

“So, we have five days,” Tessa explained and she turned to face him, “if we split each day in two -day and evening - then we have ten 'slots’, and if we think of each of those slots as two dates, we can be twenty dates into our relationship by the time we leave the cottage.”

“Ok, I get it,” Scott smiled. 

“And we can decide what we would do on each date, and where we'd be in 'real time’ and it means we get to do all the things that normal couples get to do, but on our own without any interruption,” Tessa smiled, pleased with her plan. 

“T, that sounds perfect,” Scott beamed, “do we get to plan some of the dates individually as well?” 

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Tessa smiled, “I'm drawing up a plan of the kind of thing we'd do on each date - you can see it when we get there and see if you agree.”

“Five days of dates with the one and only V-Dawg,” Scott made his eyebrows dance as he spoke, “what could there possibly be for me to disagree about?” 

Tessa spent the rest of the journey planning out their time at the cottage. They stopped at an all night grocery store for a few supplies and then headed up the darkened track towards the cottage. It was the early hours of the morning when they pulled up alongside the cottage. 

“I've got a torch in the trunk,” Scott informed Tessa as he turned off the engine, “let's grab the bags and head inside.” 

They used the torch to light the way to the front door, and Scott shone it into Tessa's hands as she found the key and inserted it into the lock. As soon as the door opened they were greeted with a comfort and calm that only the Virtues’ cottage could provide. They'd spent many a summer day here as kids, splashing in the freedom of the lake with their siblings. There were stories filled with love and laughter written into the foundations of the building. As they grew older, and free time became more and more elusive, the cottage offered them a welcome escape from the world. Jordan had gone to great lengths to ensure that no one would come within 100 miles of the place without an invitation, and all of the local property owners knew it was more than their lives were worth to be the fount of any gossip relating to anyone related to Jordan Virtue. The cottage had seen the family moments and the private ones, its walls could sell their secrets for a fortune. They could tell of stolen kisses, hidden smiles and painful tears. What they would witness in the coming days was more than anyone would ever believe. They would never believe in the stories of a love so raw and a relationship so filled with scars and a healing so deep and so whole - they would refuse to believe that it could possibly exist in the human world. 

Scott pulled the last of the bags from the porch and into the hallway. 

“We can put them in our rooms in the morning,” Tessa yawned, “I just need a herbal tea and my bed.”

“Tea and a look at your plans,” Scott smiled. 

“Sounds perfect,” Tessa replied as she passed towards the kitchen, turning switches and illuminating the cottage as she went. 

She set the kettle to boil and dropped a ginger tea bag into each of their cups. She pulled her notebook from her bag and opened it on the kitchen counter between them. She underlined a few words, added a comma here and there and then decided that it was ready for Scott to see. She slid the book towards him before turning her back and heading towards the boiled kettle.  
Scott smiled as he received the book and looked at the neatly written table of events. One of the things he loved about Tessa was her attention to detail, and she had applied her usual eye to the page that sat on the counter in front of him. The days were each numbered, the name of the day underlined twice by two straight and identical lines. The numbers were circled carefully and then a line separated a section entitled 'day’ and one entitled 'evening’.

“So, tomorrow daytime is the cinema, popcorn and lunch,” Scott smiled. 

“Well, home cinema,” Tessa smiled as she placed his tea in front of him, “I thought we could try again with the first date, start from the beginning.”

“And then in the evening it's dinner and dancing,” Scott smiled, “sounds perfect for a first date.”

“I thought so,” Tessa smiled in response, “and, seeing as we're the only ones here and will have to be our own chefs, I thought perhaps we could cook dinner together.” 

“Put those Hello Fresh culinary skills to the test, eh, T?”

“Well, when I say cook together, I mean I will assist you.”

“What? Your normal type of assisting where you drink and dance and I cook?”

“No,” Tessa smirked, “I will be your real sous chef.”

“Wow,” Scott beamed, “it's my favourite part of the date already.”

“Ok,” Scott continued as he looked down at the book, “and day two it's a walk on the beach, swimming and lunch during the day, followed by dinner, dancing and the hot tub,” Scott felt his heart quicken at the thought, “I don't think Gordon Ramsey gets in the hot tub with his sous chef.”

“Maybe he should, might make a little less aggressive,” Tessa smiled, “plus, it’s strictly bathing suits in the tub.”

Scott smiled, “tease.”

Tessa gave him a sultry look over her tea cup as she sipped at the got tea. 

“Ok, day three” Scott turned his attention back to the page, “breakfast in bed. Getting me cooking again, T?” 

“Breakfast in bed for you, actually,” Tessa responded, “time for me to return the favour.” 

“a picnic, massages and a sleepover,” Scott winked at her, “I like the sound of day three. Ok, day four. T, all you've got on day four is more breakfast in bed, what else are we doing?” 

“Oh, that's my date day,” Tessa explained, “so it's a secret.” 

“Oh, ok. The evening's blank, too.’ 

“Then perhaps I have something planned for the evening, too,” she smiled, “I mean we'll have been on quite a few dates by then,” she looked at him with raised eyebrows. 

Scott gulped as he felt a fire flicker in his stomach at the thought of finally being able to explore her body in the way he longed to. He longed to make her feel good and let her know how much he wanted her. 

“Day five, I take it, is my date day?,” Scott asked as he looked up from the black space on the paper.” 

“I thought we'd see where our last day took us,” Tessa smiled. She knew that once they'd had sex there was little chance of them spending their last day doing anything else but catching up for lost time. 

Scott rose from his chair and made his way around the island counter to meet her on the other side. He pulled her into his embrace and placed a kiss on her cheek before finding her ear with his mouth, “something tells me day five isn't going to take much planning,” he whispered into her ear, sending a warm shiver down her spine. He emerged from her ear to look her in the eye. He found her smiling, her eyes dark with desire. Their lips met in a kiss that was restrained, their tongues gently meeting but never fighting, never giving in to the passion that was seeping through every fibre of the bodies. 

“I can't wait to start our dates,” Scott smiled as he pulled back from the kiss and rested his hands on her hips. 

“I can't believe I get you all to myself for five whole days,” Tessa smiled as she looped her arms around his neck. 

“I'm yours, T,” Scott smiled, “forever.” He sealed his words with a loving kiss, showing her the love and security she could always find in him. 

“We should head to bed,” Tessa smiled as they parted, “it's late.”

“Yeah,”Scott agreed, “and I need my beauty sleep, I've got a hot date tomorrow.”

“Lucky girl,” Tessa smiled back. 

They held each other's gaze for a moment, neither really able to believe that the situation was real. 

“Night, T,” Scott smiled as he broke away from her and headed for the guest room. 

“Night, Scott,” she answered as she placed their empty mugs into the sink and turned off the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we have the final chapter. I have decided to split it into parts as I feel there is a lot to write, and a lot for us to enjoy, but making you wait for it all to be written would be somewhat cruel. Plus, there's only so much fluff a person can take all in one go! Each part will be one of their days at the cottage. They have planned out the activities they are going to enjoy, and I have been back through the story and noted down all of the unfinished conversations, all of the moments they need to talk about and all of the questions you may have - I hope I've covered it all in my planning.  
> I am SO looking forward to writing this final chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it.  
> Stand by for part 1!


	30. Final Chapter: Well Worth the Wait: Day One

Day One  
Scott opened his eyes and blinked in confusion. He knew he wasn't in his bedroom at his parent's house because the ceiling above him was made of neatly placed white wooden struts, and not dark wood timber. He wasn't at his house because, well, there was paint and wallpaper and bed sheets that felt fresh and thick and warm. A smile crept across his face as his mind met the day and he remembered that he was in the guest room of the Virtues’ cottage, and that he was there not because it was a family barbecue or because it was the heat of summer and he and Tessa had a week off, but because he had driven through the dark night with the love of his life so that they could spend the week getting used to their new relationship. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes, still not fully believing that just a few rooms away lay the woman he was going to spend the rest of this life with. The woman he had spent the whole of his life up to now with, the woman who had been there all along, through the dead end relationships, the tears, the tantrums and the darkest of days, the woman who knew him inside out and back to front, the woman he never wanted to let go of. He all but bounded out of bed and towards the shower as he remembered what the day had in store for them. 

Tessa was in the kitchen making coffee when he emerged from his room. 

“Didn't expect to see you up before me,” Scott smiled as he approached her.

“Something about today made me want to get up,” she smiled at him. 

He met her at the kitchen counter, she turned to face him and met his eyes. 

“Morning,” he said softly.

“Just about,” Tessa replied as she looked at her watch. 

“Wow, that was a lie in,” Scott replied as he looked at his watch and saw that it was ten past eleven.

Tessa handed him a cup of coffee and they both made their way to the window seat that afforded them a view of the lake. 

“It's so peaceful here,” Scott said lazily. 

“I know,” Tessa smiled, “it's such a lovely place to have. It's so important to have somewhere to escape to.”

They sat together in silence as they sipped their hot cups of coffee and looked out at the lake and the horizon beyond. They'd both been happy in the past, of course, they'd shared happiness and felt it alone, but they knew that the happiness they both felt in that moment was something more than they'd ever felt before, something deeper and stronger. The happiness they felt on the podium was electric and seared into their minds, the happiness they felt as they skated out into the crowd on the first night of the tour was something they knew they'd never recapture, but those moments, although they'd always be in their memories, were only ever that : moments. They happened in a time and space and they were external. The happiness they both felt as they sat in the cottage sipping coffee together went deep into the marrow of their bones and the sinews of their life together. It was a happiness that was unmovable and indestructible, it was a happiness that they would carry with them everyday and a happiness they could always retreat to and find comfort in. 

“So, today is our first date,” Scott smiled. 

“It is,” Tessa replied, “we should get the cinema set up,” she jumped up out of her seat and headed towards the lounge, “you’re in charge of the popcorn,” she smiled as she started to draw the curtains. 

Tessa set about rearranging the room into their own private cinema. She pulled the sofa in front of the TV and piled it with cushions. She turned the lights off and did her best to shut out all of the outside light. By the time she had finished, the room was filled with a cozy atmosphere, and perfect for their first date. Scott emerged from the kitchen with a huge bowl of popcorn and a bottle of red wine. As he entered, his heart leapt at the sight of Tessa and the cinema she had created for them. He knew that he was being let into a special part of Tessa’s life, that she didn’t put herself in this vulnerable position for just anyone. He also knew that he was being trusted with something important, and potentially fragile. 

“This looks cozy,” he smiled as he placed the wine and popcorn on the table in front of the sofa, “what’s showing?”

“Speed,” Tessa replied as she fired up her laptop, which she had connected to the TV.

“That’s a blast from the past,” Scott smiled. 

“Do you remember when we first watched it?” 

“Of course I do,” Scott smiled as he joined her on the floor next to the TV where she had placed her laptop, “we were in the back of the car travelling to that awful skating carnival in Rochester and you had just brought your portable DVD player.”

“We shared a pair of headphones,” Tess giggled as she remembered them, barely teenagers, huddled together watching the film on the tiny grainy screen. It had all seemed so ‘cutting-edge’ back then. 

“I can’t even properly remember what happens now,” Scott laughed.

“I don’t think you ever really understood the plot, Scott,” Tessa teased, “you were more interested in Sandra Bullock. 

“Oh, is it her that’s in it?” Scott attempted to sound convincing, “I’d forgotten.”

At that Tessa gave him a grin and a jab in the ribs, “get the wine open, Moir,” she shook her head at him. 

With the film started they settled onto the sofa, curling their legs under their bodies and sitting shoulder to shoulder, the bowl of popcorn between them. They picked at the popcorn and sipped their wine as they watched the film begin. To the onlooker, they may have looked like two friends enjoying a film, even two potential lovers getting to know each other, but a superficial scratch beneath the thin surface of the scene would have shown that they were both yearning for each other and the depths that were now theirs to be discovered. As the film progressed and Jack and Annie fought to overcome the world’s tyranny, Scott placed the bowl on the table and wrapped his arms around Tessa. 

“Are cuddles allowed in this cinema?” he whispered into her ear. 

She melted into him in response and he stretched his legs out onto the sofa, parted them, and pulled her into his body so that he was sat against the sofa’s arm and she was cuddled into him.p

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he whispered into her ear as he tightened his arms around her and breathed in the scent of her body. His arms started to trace the length of her arm before falling into their usual spot on her stomach. 

“You really do like that spot don’t you?” Tessa smiled. 

Scott blushed at her words, “sorry….I…,”

“You should like it,” Tessa’s voice was low and kind as she stayed his hand, “it’s yours.”

Scott felt a shiver run through him at her words. He knew that being possessive could be dangerous and unfair, and he had never purposely been possessive of her in the past, but there was something now about knowing that she was his, and his alone, that made his mind cloud, and his breath thicken with desire. 

“I like knowing that,” he rasped before dropping a kiss on her hair. 

At his words Tessa angled her neck so that her lips met his. Their lips made soft contact and they both immediately closed their eyes and fell into the kiss. The sensation still felt so new to both of them that they felt they’d forget how it felt to have the other’s lips on theirs once they pulled apart. 

“Do you remember the first time we kissed?” Tessa asked with a smile. 

“In my bedroom,” Scott’s smile was huge, “I love that no one knows about that but us.”

“Me too,” Tessa smiled, “it’s something just for us.”

“I was so nervous,” Scott confessed, “I mean, I know we were only doing it to get it out of the way, that it wasn’t really meant to mean anything, but I was still nervous to be doing it for the first time.”

“Me too,” Tessa smiled as she made her own confession, “and I was so scared when your mom and dad woke up. I would have been so embarrassed, even if they’d just found me in your room, let alone found us kissing.”

“You made a pretty sharp exit,” Scott reminisced with a smile. 

“My heart was thumping when I got back to my bedroom, I thought the whole street would hear it,” Tessa giggled. 

“I can just remember lying there and thinking ‘wow’,” Scott smiled. 

“I just felt like I had discovered gold,” Tessa’s laugh was full this time, “I thought I was so grown up. I wanted to come back, but I was scared.”

“What?” Scott’s eyebrows were raised, “you thought about coming back for more?”

“Would you have let me back in?” Tessa’s look was sultry and suggestive.

“Hmmm,” Scott’s eyes glistened as he teased, “depends.”

“On?”

“Whether you’d brought Mr. Schnupples with you.”

“Scott, I was well past Mr. Schnupples by then!” Tessa cried.

“Aw, poor Mr. Schnupples,” Scott did his best mock sympathy voice, “all lost and alone.”

“He's in the back of my closet, actually!” Tessa informed him. 

“You've still got him?” Scott asked. 

“Of course!”

Scott looked at her then with wide eyes and a broad smile, “if course I'd have let you back in,” he said with an honesty he couldn't help but display, “but I'm glad you never came back and I never let you back in because there's no doubt it could have led to something more, and I don't think we were ready.”

“I don't think we were ready until right now,” Tessa nodded. 

“I think we could have skipped the two disastrous relationships we've just come out of,” Scott replied, “we should have communicated better.”

“I feel like, strangely, we were communicating well, but not about the right thing. We were so aware of wanting the other to be happy that we ignored what was really going on.”

“Yeah, I think that's pretty accurate.”

“I think I denied a lot of what I was feeling. Sometimes that was purposeful because I was aware of what I was thinking and feeling, and at other points it was happening subconsciously.”

“I think being in new relationships at pretty much the same time didn't help,” Scott added, “neither of us wanted to do anything to jeopardise the other's relationship, and when we did feel anything that scared us we were able to throw ourselves into the relationship we were in.”

“I definitely did that with Pierre,” Tessa admitted 

A loud noise from the TV caught then both by surprise and they turned their attention back to the film. Noticing their empty glasses, Scott topped them up and then placed the almost empty wine bottle back on the table. 

“I’m sure we shouldn't actually be drinking at this time of day,” Tessa remarked as she took a sip of wine. 

“Well,” Scott began as they settled once more into the sofa, bodies touching, “firstly, there's no time at the cottage other than the time you wish it to be, and secondly, if there were time, then the fact we're at the cinema and on a date would suggest that it is evening, and therefore a suitable time to drink wine.”

“Then we shall drink wine,” Tessa concluded as she lifted her glass above her in a toast. 

“We shall,” Scott responded as he raised his glass and clinked it against hers. 

They watched he end of the film, sipping their wine through the closing credits. The room went dark as the screen turned black.

They lay quietly for a moment as they both drank in the darkness and the peace. 

They spent the rest of the day, into late afternoon, watching another film and falling in and out of kisses as they lay against each other on the sofa. As the sun began to set and evening began to fall, their minds turned to food, and the meal they planned to cook. 

Once in the kitchen, Scott began to search through the cupboards and fridge. 

“Does lasagne make for a suitable first date meal?” Scott asked as Tessa started music playing on the kitchen's speaker.

“Sounds good to me,” she responded. 

“Good,” Scott smiled, “because it's this restaurant's signature dish.”

“As in, it's this restaurant's only dish?” Tessa grinned. 

“Exactly!” 

“Ok,what shall I do?” Tessa asked as she began to roll up the sleeves of her jumper. 

“Well,” Scott began as he gathered pots and pans and chopping boards, “the sous chef's most important role is keeping the chef happy.”

“Is that right,” Tessa smirked with raised eyebrows. 

“Yep,” Scott replied straight faced, “come here, chef,” Scott beckoned her with his finger. 

Tessa stepped towards him, a huge smile breaking on her lips, “chef?” 

Scott turned his cheek and pointed to it, “kiss please.”

Tessa laughed at his cheeky smile before landing a wet and noisy kiss on his soft cheek. 

“Thank you,” Scott said in a business like manner, “now we can get to work.” 

Tessa looked at him with a soft smile. The more they grew, the more she realised how well they complimented each other. His natural playfulness kept them light and healthy and her attention to planning and thought kept them on track.

“Stop staring, Virtch, and grab a knife.”

Scott pulled her out of her reverie, and with a slight blush she grabbed a knife from the side and stood in front of the onions and garlic that he wanted her to dice. She grabbed the knife and started to get to work on the onion. She worked carefully, holding the knife tightly and willing it to make the cuts she wanted. The onion rolled from the board and across the kitchen surface. She gathered it before pinning it down on the board with a fork. 

“For someone so full of grace, you sure do know how to butcher an onion,” Scott's voice was warm against her ear as he stood behind her, his body pressed to hers, and his fingers running their way down her arms to meet her hands. He put his hands over hers and guided her right hand to the knife. 

“Hold it firm but loose,” he instructed as they picked up the knife together, “it's not a weapon.”

Tessa inhaled sharply as he leant into her and guided the knife towards the onion. 

“Now, with your other hand,” Scott's left hand trailed down her arm to meet the fingers of her left hand. He placed his hand over hers and then directed their hands to the onion, “ just hold the onion here,” they gripped the root end of the onion, leaving the other end exposed, “position the knife, and then push down firmly,” as he pushed her hand down onto the knife and through the tough skin of the onion, he pushed himself against her back, his lips finding the delicate skin of her neck, “that's it,” he whispered into her neck as he sucked gently on her skin, loving the way she shivered against him, “now turn it over,” their movements were slower this time as Scott encouraged her to lead as he ran his tongue from the base of her neck to her ear lobe. Her arms failed her and she placed the knife on the board as she panted lightly, the desire humming between them and stealing her breath. 

“I haven't told you to stop, chef,” Scott grinned as he rested his chin on her shoulder, “what's the matter, don't you like cutting onions?” his voice had that boyhood charm that she loved, and that she couldn't resist throwing back at him. 

“Clearly not as much as you do,” she grinned as and pushed back against his erection. 

“Seems I like cutting onions with you as much as I like popping balloons with you,” Scott grinned. 

 

Tessa giggled at his words, remembering the night before Chiddy's wedding. 

“That was a crazy night,” she reminisced, “and I still have questions.”

“Questions?”

“Well, if I'm going to be your girlfriend, then I think I deserve to know who you've been having wet dreams about.”

Hearing the pan he had left on the hob sizzle, Scott pulled away from her, “secrets, Virtch,” he smiled,”secrets.”

He returned to the pan and stirred the beef that he was frying. 

As they cooked an electricity sparked between them. Not a new electricity, of course, but one that was open to new possibilities. 

“I'll lay the table,” Tessa smiled as she gathered plates, cutlery and napkins. She pulled out some candles from a cupboard in the hallway and placed them on the table. 

“Very romantic,” Scott smiled as he placed their plates of food on the table. 

“And not a fan in sight,” Tessa responded as she sat down and spread her napkin across her lap. 

“Not tonight,” Scott nodded, “tonight's for us.”

Scott poured wine into their glasses and they both tucked into the meal they'd made together. 

“We had a lot of therapy after Sochi, during the comeback,” Tessa's voice was tentative as she moved her food around her plate, “but we never talked about us, you know, this version of us,” she gestured between them as she spoke. 

“No. We didn't.” 

“Why do you think that was?”

“Denial?” 

“Our chemistry has always been difficult to deny, I mean, we have it on the ice, but…”

“I think we've always had it personally as well,” Scott sipped his wine as he made a comment he was certain of, “I think up until the comeback we were different people in different places, in our minds, in our understanding of ourselves, we were different. It took the comeback, being there for each other, being in our bubble, our own team, to get us both on the same page, and yes, the attraction has always been there, but it has always been safer to keep it on the ice, there was just too much at stake, our careers, our dreams, if we'd got together and it had failed, we would have lost it all.”

“Are you worried it's going to fail?” Tessa's words were quiet and tentative. 

“No,” Scott's answer was quick and decisive, “our relationship isn't going to fail, we're not going to fail. It's going to have its ups and its downs, like every relationship does, but we're going to weather them because we're going to communicate and be prepared to be wrong and the love we have for each other is going to grow and change and deepen.”

“I feel like we can work through anything,” Tessa smiled. 

“As long as we communicate,” Scott replied, “let's make a promise now; no matter how hurt we are, or cross or frustrated, we'll always communicate with each other, we'll always remember how we feel right now, the love we fee, and we'll use that feeling to ground us, to bring us back to what's important.”

“Deal,” Tessa.agreed as she slid her hand across the table to meet his, “no matter what, we communicate, we never shut down or shut the other out, we're a team.”

“The Dream Team,” Scott smiled as he looked into her eyes, diving into their green depths. 

Tessa squeezed his hand in response, as she did she felt a tear well in the corner of her eye, “eat up,” she said lightly, turning the attention away from the emotion that was stirring inside her chest. 

Scott smiled back at her, knowing that the emotion she was feeling was more than she could handle. He didn't push her, he knew what it had already taken her to open herself to him, to say she loved him, and to let him into her life in such a an open way.

They finished their dinner and shared the chore of the washing up. The sun had set and the darkness outside wrapped around them, keeping them secreted and insulated in their bubble of love and happiness. 

“I do believe I was promised dancing,” Scott's smile was filled with equal amounts of love and lust as he threw the tea towel on the counter and pulled Tessa's warm body towards his. 

“I do believe you were,” Tessa replied, a smile of her own spreading across her face. 

Scott ran his hands up and down her back, taking in every inch of it and enjoying the feeling of her body beneath his fingers. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and held her tightly. 

“My choice of music,” he whispered softly before taking his phone from his pocket and connecting it to the wireless speaker. 

‘At Last’ started to play and Scott held his hand out to Tessa as Etta James sang about the last of her lonely days. 

“Sounds familiar,” Tessa whispered as they began to sway in each other's arms,”

“I found a dream,” Scott sang into her ear as they danced, cheek to cheek around the dimmed kitchen. 

“I loved that night,” Tessa whispered back, “at Chiddy's wedding, dancing with you.”

“I wanted to kiss you so much,” Scott's confession was a shaky whisper against her ear. 

They continued to dance, the music fading into silence and leaving them dancing to the beat of their own hearts. 

“I can't believe we're finally here,” Tessa's voice was as shaky as his, unable to hide the emotion that thrummed between them. 

“Nor me,” Scott whispered back, “but I'm so glad we are.” 

He pulled away from her so that he could hold her in front of him as he told her he loved her. 

“I love you too.”

And they continued to dance, enjoying their own perfect blend of newness and familiarity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for day two!


	31. Final Chapter: Well Worth the Wait: Day Two

Day Two

Scott padded quietly down the hallway and towards Tessa's bedroom. He reached out and curled his fingers around the brass doorknob. The metal felt cool against his palm as he turned it delicately in an attempt prevent it from making a noise and disturbing the sleeping woman who lay behind it. As he pushed the door slowly open he was met with a warm smell that was undeniably 'her’: the musky smell of her body mixed with the smell of her body lotion and perfume. Scott stopped for a moment and filled his lungs with a smell he knew he would never tire of. He stepped into the room, shutting the door silently behind him. Before walking on tip toes towards her bed, he stood and took in the sight of her sleeping soundly. Her bare shoulders peaked above the comforter and her pale, smooth skin was flecked with freckles. Once at the side of Tessa's bed, Scott peeled back the comforter gently before slipping beneath it. He immediately felt the warmth of her body radiate against his cooling skin. Her body moved as she stirred at his presence. She was still in the depths of sleep and Scott knew that it would take far more than him slipping into her bed to wake her. Scott scooted closer to her and placed a soft kiss on her bare shoulder. 

“Hey,” he whispered into her ear as he settled his hands around her waist and pulled her into him. A tired mumble left her mouth as she acknowledged his presence. As he ran his hands up her back he realised she was wearing nothing but a pair of pyjama shorts, and that the top half her body was bare. He felt a flutter in her chest. His intention when entering her room was only to wake her up with a cuddle, he hadn't imagined he'd find her semi naked. 

“More than you bargained for, Moir?” her voice was raspy, and laced with the teasing tone he loved.

“Sorry...I...shall I…,” Scott wondered whether he had made a mistake in coming into her room uninvited, he knew that she wanted things to move at a slow pace, and he knew that she needed to set the pace. 

“Shall you what?” Tessa smiled without opening her eyes, “take yourself out of my bed? Don't you dare!” She said as she snuggled further into him and enjoyed the warmth of his body, “you have seen them before, Scott,” she whispered as they curled around each other. 

“That was different,” he insisted, “we were just friends then.”

“Scott, in retrospect, I don't think friends cuddle topless on planes.” 

“If we're making THAT list, I think we might need a rather large piece of paper,” Scott grinned.

Tessa chuckled as she left a kiss on his neck and fell into his warm body and a deep sleep. 

They slept soundly for over two hours, comfortable and warm in each other's arms. Scott was the first to wake and headed to the kitchen to make the coffee. Before long, a pair of arms, now encased in a long sleeved t-shirt, made their way around his waist. 

“So you want eggs?” Scott asked her as he turned to hand her a cup of steaming coffee. 

“I'd love eggs,” Tessa replied.

“Poached?”

“Always.”

Scott got to work making them both poached eggs and toast. Tessa sat on one of the high breakfast bar stools and watched him as he toasted bread and boiled a pan of water for their eggs. 

“My mom text to see how I am,” Tessa informed Scott as she looked down at her phone, “she doesn't know we're here.”

“Do you want her to know?” 

“About us being here?”

“About us being here, about us.”

“Of course I do, there's nothing to hide, I just…”

“Don't want to share yet?”

“Something like that. Plus, it's just, the questions,” Tessa sighed. 

“We're going to get a lot of questions, T,” we can weather them. 

“I know,” Tessa smiled, “ I know. Just not yet.”

“In your own time,” Scott smiled as he placed her breakfast down on the counter in front of her and took the stool next to her and started to eat his own breakfast. 

“So, what's on the agenda for today?” Scott asked as he chewed on his toast. 

“A walk on the beach this morning,” Tessa informed him. 

“Then let's get going, Virtch, the wide world awaits!” he slapped her thigh as he jumped down from his stool and headed to his bedroom to get ready. 

***  
The sand felt comforting and familiar between Tessa's toes as they made their way along the shore line of the lake. The grains reminded her of the hours spent lazing in the peace of the cottage's surroundings. Scott reached down and slipped his fingers between hers. 

“This is nice,” Scott smiled. 

“It is,” Tessa agreed as she gave his hand a squeeze. 

After walking along the beach in companionable silence, they found a couple of smooth rocks to sit on and settled against each other. 

“What did you mean when you mentioned an intervention from your family?” Tessa asked as they stacked small pebbles between them on the rock, selecting the right size and shape to fit their collection. 

“Charlie and Danny and my dad came to see me, came to talk some sense into me.”

“About me?” 

“About the fact I was going on a rampage through the house and creating disaster after disaster.”

“Why?”

Scott fingered a few of the pebbles that lay between them. Tessa knew he was thinking, preparing to tell her something that he hadn't fully worked out in his own mind, she knew she needed to give him time. 

A silence sat between them for a moment. 

“The day at the book signing, when you told me you were engaged,” Scott began, rolling a pebble between his fingers as he spoke, “I wanted to be happy for you, I was happy for you, genuinely. You were happy and that made me happy. But when I went out to grab the coffee after you'd told me I...I don't know how to explain it...I...I fell apart I suppose. Not that I cried or lashed out, just that I felt like I couldn't breathe, like there was no air left for me to inhale. I was shaking...I told myself then that it was shock, that I'd had a surprise. I know now of course that I was probably shocked and panicked because of the enormity and the finality of it, of losing you. But then, I just wanted to support you and be happy for you, and I managed to hold it together whilst we were at the book signing, but when I got home I just threw myself into working on the house. Obviously then I didn't realise what I was doing. Clearly now I see that I was just filling every moment with something I needed to concentrate on and that took physical effort in order to ignore what I was really feeling and to avoid having to deal with it.”

“I think there are probably worse ways you could have coped with it,” Tessa soothed. 

“Try saying that when you see what I did to th…,” as Scott spoke the memory of his angry charge around the living room during the intervention came back to him, “actually, you're going to have to take my word for it when I tell you that my DIY efforts were a disaster, because I went on a bit of a mad charge around the house and ripped the living room apart.”

“What?” Tessa's voice was filled with concern.

“Well, seeing the mess I had created in the house and the fact that I hadn't slept or eaten three days, my dad and the boys decided to come and talk some sense into me. They told me the truths I really needed to hear. They pointed out how I'd been acting since you told me you were engaged and that I was ignoring how I was feeling. They told me they knew I was in love with you.”

“Seems everyone knew but us,” Tessa laughed. 

“I think we knew,” Scott smiled, “deep down.”

“Yeah,” Tessa agreed. 

“I knew they were right, but I didn't want to admit it to myself because of what it would unearth, what I'd have to deal with, but they kept pushing and pushing and I snapped, I just felt this pressure inside of me, T, and I had to let it out.”

“That's when you ripped through the living room?” 

“It wasn't anger,” Scott tried to explain, “I wasn't angry, it was a different feeling.”

“Frustration?” 

“And longing and heartache and desire and...and...everything,T, everything about being beside you, but not with you. I'd been bottling it up, pushing it down, ignoring it and I couldn't do it anymore.”

Tessa placed her hand on his shoulder and rubbed gently, letting him know that she was beside and with him and there for him. 

“But it made me realise what I was feeling and what I had to do, I knew that I needed to talk to you, even if you rejected me, I had to say it.”

“Did you really think I'd reject you?” Tessa asked, her voice carrying a tone of surprise. 

“I really didn't know, T,” Scott admitted, his head dropping slightly, “I mean, I know there was clearly something between us, something more than usual, but then I started wondering whether I'd been making it up, you know, imagining the things I thought were happening.”

“What things?” Tessa smiled, “like how we danced to Shape of You at the rink?” 

“Wow, did I know that was real,” Scott huffed, “all too real.”

Tessa's eyes searched his expression and his words, asking for an explanation. 

Scott saw her expression, and with a resigned sigh he started to explain, “after we…’danced’ to Shape of You that afternoon at the rink, I couldn't stop thinking about it, couldn't stop thinking about you, about us, about how I felt when we were dancing. The night I came to your house after I fought with Carrie at my mom's house, I told you I was distracted by the competition and that's why I was distant, but that wasn't true,” Scott felt the weight of his confession as he said it out loud, “I was thinking about dancing with you, about how I felt when we were so close, our bodies touching, about how I felt dancing next to you at the Great Kitchen Party in Toronto, I just couldn't think of anything else. All through dinner my mind was elsewhere and Carrie knew it, I feel so bad, I…”

“Hey, Scott,” Tessa placed her hand on his knee, “it's ok. You're human, you were going through something, you were just trying to sort out your mind, you don't need to be sorry.”

“But I lied to her, and I lied to you that night too,” Scott explained, “there are other ways I could have dealt with it, I didn't need to lie, to be fake.”

“Scott, stop beating yourself up about this…”

“I'm not a liar, T, honestly, I'm not going to lie to you, throughout this relationship, I will never lie to you I promise, I won't -” Scott became breathless. 

“Scott, I know you're not going to lie to me, I know you're honest. And please, don't think you're the only one who dealt with the situation badly,” Tessa soothed.

It was Scott's turn to question her with his eyes. 

“On the night after we danced that afternoon,” Tessa began, her voice wobbling slightly, “with Pierre, I...I...had sex with him for the first time, and that's when I started you know...faking it. And afterwards when we'd, you know, well, when he'd...I cried and I didn't want to admit it, but I knew why, I know now why.”

“Don't say that, Tess, that moment was yours and Pierre's, don't take it from yourself,” Scott didn't want her to regret the time she'd spent with Pierre, he didn't want her to question the choices she'd made as they were all what she wanted at the time. 

“It wasn't like that, Scott,” Tessa pressed, “it wasn't a 'moment’, I threw myself at him, I felt guilty and I was so consumed by wanting you that I just tried to take my mind off you and the way I was feeling, and having sex with him was a way to push it down and away and fill my mind with something else.”

“T,” Scott turned to face her and took her hands in his, “we both did things, made mistakes, even, but we don't need to beat ourselves, or each other, up about it. We hurt people, we hurt each other, and if we could go back in time and do it differently we would, but we can't, T, we can't go back, all we can do is look forward and make sure we don't make the same mistakes again.”

Tessa rubbed his fingers with her own as she took in his words, “I’m not going to let you down, Scott,” Tessa whispered. 

Scott smiled back at her, he leaned in and captured her lips with his own, “you could never let me down,” he whispered as he touched his forehead to hers, “never.”

“I love you,” Tessa whispered back. 

“I love you, too,” Scott smiled as he returned her emotion. He pulled away and glanced at the lake,“does a walk on the beach extend to swimming?” he asked with a grin.

“I didn't bring my swimsuit.”

“And when has that stopped us?”

“Scott, we were kids -” Tessa began. 

“And now we're adults,” Scott's eyebrows danced towards his hairline, “it'll be even more fun.”

“I don't want to be caught naked by the neighbours, Scott.”

“Ok, well, I'm willing to compromise,” Scott grinned, “you can keep your underwear on,” he smiled as he fingered the hem of her t-shirt and she raised her arms above her head and allowed him to pull her top up and over her head. She felt exposed under his gaze, but she felt comfortable there in front of him, knowing he adored her. 

“You're gorgeous,” Scott smiled up at her, knowing she was feeling nervous and exposed. He placed a kiss on each of her shoulders, feeling the warm cotton of her bra straps against her lips. 

Tessa returned the gesture and removed Scott's t-shirt. She took in his body before running her fingers gently across his chest. She planted a kiss over his heart, “you're perfect.”

They both stood and slipped out of their shorts, leaving themselves in only their underwear. 

“Shall we?” Scott held out his hand for hers. 

Tessa took his hand and they ran towards the clear water. They splashed into the lake and soon found themselves waist deep.

“It's colder than I expected,” Scott shivered. 

“You need to get all the way in,” Tessa informed him as she pulled him into the deeper water, “and then you get used to it and it doesn't feel so cold.” They splashed into the deeper water, submerging themselves until only their heads were above water. They bobbed there, catching their breath and adjusting to the temperature of the water. 

“Come here,” Scott pulled her towards him as she kicked her legs beneath the water in order to keep afloat.  
Tessa let him pull her in and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Scott leaned in and started to kiss her neck slowly and passionately. His hands travelled to her butt and pressed her closer to his body. Tessa's fingers found his hair and she pulled softly. Scott's lips swapped to the other side of her neck and he drank in the soft groan that bubbled in her throat. Scott felt a heat run through him as he felt her body thrumming against his, “I want you so much,” Scott confessed his desire no longer hidden. 

Tessa felt her breath become a pant, “I want you too,” she rasped, she moved one of her hands to the waistband at the back of his boxers, she slipped her fingers beneath the waistband and stroked the soft skin of his ass cheek. Their mouths met and they started to devour each other, the passion they had been holding on to spilling over. Scott sucked hard on her bottom lip before putting space between them and running his fingers through his damp hair. 

“We should stop,” Tessa panted.

“We should,” Scott agreed. 

“We don't want our first time to be -”

“I agree,” Scott nodded, getting his breath back. 

“I wasn't leading you on, I wasn't being a coc…”

“Hey,” Scott smiled at her, “we were both involved, we both want each other, and we both want it to be right.”

“We do,” Tessa smiled back.

They both turned onto their backs and started to float around, looking up at the clouds, enjoying their new world and all that awaited them in it. 

With wrinkly skin and relaxed minds, they headed back to their clothes and slipped them on over their damp bodies. The walk back to the cottage was filled with lunch ideas and rumbling bellies. 

“You realise we're going to have to visit the store soon,” Scott informed her, “we're low on food.”

“We can survive on what we've got,” Tessa insisted, “we'll be bohemian and live off our love,” she twirled around on the sand as she spoke in soft tones. 

“We're out of coffee,” Scott informed her. 

“We'd best head straight to the store now,” Tessa marched towards the house with renewed purpose. 

Scott allowed a secret smirk to play on his lips as he followed her. 

“You go shower,” Scott planted a kiss on her lips as he spoke, “I'll dry off and head out to the store.”

She smiled sweetly, aware of the thought he'd put into ensuring they weren't spotted out together, “thanks.”

Whilst Scott headed to the store, Tessa turned the shower to hot and stripped out of her damp clothes. She stepped into the stream of water and enjoyed how it massaged her back. Her mind crept back to their time in the lake earlier in the day. She closed her eyes and felt his hands on her body, moving with a surety and experience that she knew she would soon get to enjoy. She felt a flutter in the depths of her stomach as she thought about what lay ahead. It was accompanied by a fluttering in her chest that she knew to be anxiety. She was filled with excitement at the thought of being able to have sex with Scott, being able to explore his body and make him feel good, but she was nervous about being able to let herself go, being able to open up to him and allow him closer than she had ever let him. She thought about their conversations about sex, how she'd told him about faking every orgasm she'd had with Pierre, and how she hadn't let other boyfriends go down on her. She knew he'd want to make her feel good, and she knew he wouldn't force her or put her under pressure, but she wanted him to know that she trusted him and wanted him. She opened her eyes and lathered soap into her skin, breathing in the fresh, clean scent it created. She took a deep breath and smiled - she knew there was nothing they couldn't work out, nothing they couldn't overcome, and so she knew everything would be fine. 

By the time Tessa had finished drying off from her shower and dressed, she headed out to the lounge to see Scott already unpacking bags of groceries. He kissed her softly when she joined him in the kitchen, “you smell good,” he smiled as he breathed her in. 

“And you have been the perfect hunter gatherer,” she smiled as she looked through the bags he was unpacking. 

“I man feed family,” Scott said in his best caveman voice. 

Tessa giggled and punched him lightly on the arm. 

“What's for lunch?” 

“Soup,” Scott replied.

“I'll get the pans,” Tessa skipped towards the pan stand, grabbing two pans and placing them on the hob. 

The soup was just what they needed and they devoured it in relative silence, the only sound filling the kitchen was the sound of them blowing gently into their spoons of soup in order to cool it. 

Once they were finished, Tessa set about clearing up whilst Scott headed for the shower. She rinsed the bowls and spoons before placing them into the dishwasher. She disposed of the soup cartons and set about folding the grocery bags so that they could be used on their next visit to the store. As she folded one of the bags she felt a weight inside of it, she opened it up to look inside and found a packet of condoms lying in the bottom of the bag. She froze, her thoughts from the shower flooding back. She knew she shouldn't be shocked that Scott was expecting them to have sex - it was in her schedule, they'd talked about it in the lake, they were both practically vibrating with want, but seeing the box there made it all the more real. Not that they needed to use them - she was on birth control - but just knowing that he'd picked them out at the store made her nerves return. 

“Tess,” Scott's voice came from the hallway as he headed towards the kitchen. 

Tessa quickly unfolded the bag, set it back in its place on the counter and moved to the other side of the room. 

“Tess, have you seen my watch,” Scott was now in the kitchen.

“You took it off when you swam,” she made sure to sound casual and not allow her anxiety to show, “check the pocket of your shorts.”

Scott was soon scooting back to his room in search of his watch, returning seconds later strapping his watch to his wrist in victory.

“What would I do without you?” He smiled as he placed a kiss on her cheek. 

“Be even later than you already are,” she smirked back at him. 

“Ouch, T,” Scott's lips creased into a mock pout. 

“I thought we could play Scrabble this afternoon,” Tessa beamed as she made her way past him and towards the lounge, “that's what normal couples do, right?”

“T, Scrabble? Come on, you know it won't be a fair game!” 

“I knew you'd say that,” Tessa countered as she pulled the Scrabble box from the drawer beneath the TV stand, “so, the rule is that all words have to be related to hockey.”

“Hockey Scrabble,” Scott nodded, “I think I can cope with that.”

They pulled the low coffee table into the middle of the room and placed cushions either side of it. 

“I can't even remember the last time we played a board game,” Scott remarked as he settled on his side of the table. 

“Other than cards on the tour bus.”

“That doesn't count,” Scott rolled his eyes, “Chiddy was just making up rules and Kaitlyn was definitely cheating!” 

“It was fun though, that night?” 

“Yeah, the whole tour was fun,” Scott smiled at the memory. 

“So fun you'd consider doing it again?” Tessa smiled.

“I don't think we could ever do that tour again,” Scott replied, “all of us there, the Olympics, it wouldn't be the same again, it never could be.”

“No, you're right,” Tessa's voice carried a tone of disappointment, “but I'd like to do something else, another tour, something -”

“Of course,” Scott reassured her, “so do I, I think we just need a different angle on the next one. And we'll think of something, well, you'll think of something, you're brains in this operation and -”

“Stop doing that.”

“Doing what?” 

“Saying I'm the smart one like you've not got a single brain cell in your head.”

“You're the smart one, T, everyone knows that.”

“No, everyone thinks that because this is what you always do, you always put yourself down.”

“You're the one with all the ideas, Tess. You're the one who secures the sponsors and gets us through the interviews. I don’t have more than a high school education, and even that's half baked. You've got real actual qualifications that you've studied for and passed exams to get.”

“And yet I squirm when I'm in a room of people I don't know,” Tessa's voice was bordering on being raised as she spoke quickly, “and everytime I speak to anyone but you or my mom I sound like a robot, the thought of showing an emotion in front of anyone makes me feel vulnerable and exposed. I don't know how to cook myself a meal, for goodness sake, and changing a nappy, making a baby stop crying, what to feed them, how to soothe them, in fact, what to do with them at all terrifies me, our kids are going to have an amazing dad and I-,” she stopped dead as she heard her own words. 

“Wow, this wasn't a conversation I imagined I'd ever have on a second date,” Scott's eyes were wide. 

“I didn't mean…,” Tessa stuttered as she reeled from the shock of her own outburst, “I was trying to say that you are smart too, emotionally smart, life smart...and then that came from nowhere I didn't mean to say our…”

“Our kids, T, it's ok, you can say it, you can't get pregnant by saying it,” Scott tried to soothe the situation with a smile. 

“I know, I just, I don't...the time...I...I'm not saying…,”

“Hey,” Scott scooted around the table to join her, he took her wrist between his fingers and pulled her around to face him, “hey, look at me. We don't have to talk about this now, we don't need to even think about this now, we're taking it slowly, remember?” 

Tessa slowed her breathing and looked into his eyes to help ground herself, “ok,” she said eventually, “but, Scott, I just want you to know one thing,”

“Tess, it's-” 

“I want a family with you,” she felt her heart leap as the words left her mouth. 

“You don't have to say that Tess, you don-”

“I want a family with you,” she repeated, her voice calm and steady as her thumb rubbed circles around the knuckle of his thumb, “I want it all with you Scott, I'm all in.”

Scott breathed slowly as he felt a tear leave his eye, “I'm all in too,” he whispered as he leant in to kiss her tenderly, “I'm all in.”

Tessa returned his kiss, bringing her thumbs to stroke his jaw. She pulled away and smiled at him, “now stop stalling and get back to your own side if the table, Moir,” she smiled. 

The afternoon consisted of Scrabble, kisses and cold beer. They enjoyed a dinner of steak and salad, and then retired to the porch with a bottle of red wine and a beautiful sunset. 

“Do I remember mention of a session in the hot tub?” Scott smiled as they watched the smudged edge of the sun disappear into the lake. 

“You do,” Tessa smiled, “go fetch your trunks and I'll get the tub warmed up.”

Whilst Scott was gone, Tessa turned on the hot tub and started up the jets. She also slipped out of her clothes and put on her favourite blue bikini. She slipped into the warm water and submerged herself beneath the bubbling water, leaving only her head and shoulders to the cooling night air.

Scott emerged some minutes later clad in his trunks and holding a fresh bottle of wine in his hands. He slipped into the tub and welcomed the warm water and the soothing jets. He floated towards Tessa and planted a kiss on her forehead, “nice bikini,” he smiled at her as he poured them both a fresh glass of wine. Once their glasses were full he placed the rest of the bottle on the side of the tub. 

“Budge up,” he smiled as he gently pushed Tessa forward and positioned himself against the side of the tub before pulling her back towards his body and settling her against him. He lay back against the side of the tub and snaked his arms around her waist and held her tightly, partly to stop her from floating away, and partly so that he could feel her body against his own. Tessa sank back into him, enjoying the solidity of his body and the security of his arms. He pulled her hair to one side and placed it over shoulder before kissing her exposed shoulder. He started with small, light kisses before sucking at the tender skin of her shoulder with open mouthed kisses. 

“I enjoyed our swim today,” he breathed into her ear. 

He felt her melt into him as his words ran through her. 

“I can't wait to touch you,” he rasped into her ear as his hand dipped below the water and found the soft skin of her thigh. 

Tessa felt a deep and flickering desire burn in the lower half of her body. She met his hand at her thigh and laced her fingers with his. Together, they ran the length of her leg before Tessa brought his hand to rest against the material between her legs. Scott closed his eyes and savoured the unsteady breath that ran through him. 

“I can't wait either,” Tessa rasped back and removed her hand from his, leaving the weight of his hand pulsing against her. 

Scott's fingers gently grazed her, leaving a promise of what was to come, before returning to her hips. 

They lay together, skin to skin, watching the stars burn above them.

“Remember the Utah stars?” Tessa asked. 

“That was a perfect night,” Scott smiled, “well, almost perfect, being able to kiss you would have been the thing that would have made it perfect.”

“You can make up for that now,” Tessa smiled as she moved her lips to his, “I'm sure these are the same stars.”

They shared a tender kiss, a kiss beneath the stars that burned like the love between them. 

They lay in silence for the rest of the evening, enjoying the feel of each other's bodies and the beat of their hearts. 

“A dance before bed?” Scott asked as he kissed Tessa's ear. 

They climbed out of the hot tub and pulled on the white fluffy bathrobes that lay beside the tub. They headed towards the kitchen and felt the instant rush of warmth from the cottage's heating. Scott pulled out his phone and the opening bars of Eric Clapton's ‘Wonderful Tonight: filled the space between them. Scott pulled her towards him and as they danced slowly in the low light of the kitchen he sang to her and told her how wonderful she was. 

“I love you,baby.”

The world pulsed through her veins travelling through her chest and straight to her heart.


	32. The Final Chapter : Well Worth the Wait: Day Three

Day three

Tessa lifted the metal tongs from the counter and carefully transferred the warm croissants from the baking sheet to the plate she had already placed on the tray. The coffee maker pinged to let her know that their drinks were ready to be poured. With everything set and balanced on the tray she turned off the oven and headed towards Scott's bedroom. Holding the tray carefully in her right hand, she opened the door quietly with her left. 

“I thought heard you in the kitchen,” Scott smiled as he saw her enter the room. 

Tessa smiled as she headed towards his bed, balancing the tray carefully as she stepped over his discarded clothes and vomiting suitcase.

“Thought I'd return the favour,” she replied as she placed the tray on his lap and slid into bed beside him. She felt the comfort of his body hit her instantly and a sense of calm that she knew only he could create filled her mind. 

“This is so sweet,” Scott smiled as he placed a kiss on her cheek and smoothed the blanket over her legs. He handed her a cup of coffee and cut one of the croissants in two. 

“I loved our breakfast at Chiddy's wedding,” Tessa smiled as she sipped on her coffee, “I think it should be one of our things.”

“Food, bed and a gorgeous woman beside me, how could that not be anyone's thing?” Scott grinned as he tucked into his half of the croissant. 

“I'll even learn how to make pancakes!” Tessa grinned back. 

“Now you're just trying to kill me with pleasure, Virtch!”

“You haven't tried my pancakes yet,” Tessa laughed, “I attempted to make them for Jordan once - she practically drowned them in maple syrup in order to make them edible.”

“I like maple syrup,” Scott smiled at her.

“Not when you have to lick it off every surface in sight,” Tessa smiled back. 

“I know somewhere I'd like to lick it from,” he grinned back. 

Tessa felt his words hit her chest and cause the same churning she'd felt in the shower the day before. Her head fell enough for Scott to notice. 

“Hey,” he picked up the tray that was balanced on his lap and placed it on the bedside table beside him, “I'm sorry, that was insensitive of me, I know-” 

“No, it's ok,” Tessa jumped to respond -she didn't want him to feel bad for flirting with her and for being suggestive, “you don't have to, I just-”

“No,” Scott jumped in as he pulled her towards him, “I know what you were going through with Pierre and I said you could talk to me about anything then, and you can now, I mean it. And you opened up to me about how you felt about guys going down on you, I was insensitive, I got carried away and I'm sorry.”

“I can talk to you about anything,” Tessa smiled up at him and she snuggled into his side, “and I don't ever want to stop talking to you about how I feel - we're not making that mistake again!”

“No we are not!”

“I am so excited about having sex with you, Scott,” Tessa's voice was strong but tentative as she delved into a subject she knew was going to be tough to talk about, but she'd already talked to him about it, he'd already listened and understood, “you were right when you said that losing control is difficult for me, I explained the vulnerability that I was scared of, but in that conversation I also told you that I trusted you with my life and my body and my career, and, Scott, I trust you with this too.”

He stroked the side of her face as he looked into her eyes, “you can trust me,” he assured her, “with every inch of you, T, you can trust me. And you don't have to work on our relationship alone, not ever, you don't need a book to work out what we need, we will talk, you can always talk to me about sex.”

She smiled back at him, feeling relief at his words.

“And Tess, no pressure, no pressure to have sex, no pressure to perform, no pressure at all, just us enjoying ourselves.”

“Thank you,” she smiled. 

Scott planted a kiss on her head and grabbed the tray back and placed it between them. He lifted a piece of croissant to her mouth and she took it gladly, kissing his fingers as she received it. 

“Now, we're in bed, we've got breakfast, we need breakfast TV,” Scott smiled as he reached for the remote and pointed it at the TV at the end of the bed. 

“And no danger of interruptions this time,” Tessa smiled as she settled next to him and retrieved her cup of coffee from where it stood on her bedside table. 

“No,”Scott smiled as he settled on a channel and hooked his arm around her waist and found her belly button, “no Andrew and Kaitlyn rubbing their sex lives in our faces.”

“Or Kaetlyn talking about Andrew's feet!” 

“Oh, Andrew's feet,” Scott smiled, “that reminds me - you made a comment about my balloon popping skills that morning,” Scott's eyebrows danced as he spoke.

Tessa blushed, “well, once I'd got over the fact I hadn't touched Charlie White's penis that night in his basement I knew Andrew was an unlikely winner of your little measuring contest, regardless of how big his feet are.”

Scott laughed deeply, “alright, T, no pressure, remember!”

Tessa added her own deep laugh to the conversation, “like Eric said - it's all about what you do with what you've got.”

“You have no idea!” He rasped in her ear before planting a tickle on her side causing her to squirm beneath the covers. 

The opening music of the 'Marilyn Denis Show’ played from the TV.

“Oh no,” Tessa pulled the sheet up in front of her face in order to avoid making eye contact with the woman on the TV, “we can't lie in bed talking about sex with Marilyn watching!”

Scott let out a belly laugh, “she can't see us! We're watching her!”

“But she's here, in our bedroom,” Tessa wouldn't remove the sheet from her face, “you've only got your boxers on!” 

“I'm sure Marilyn won't mind,” Scott teased, “I think she's always had a bit of a thing for me.”

“Scott, turn it off!”

“Why?” He giggled as his hand burrowed beneath the quilt, “don't want her to see me do this?” he moved his hand to the inside of her thigh and tickled her delicate skin. 

Tessa jumped in response, almost sending the breakfast tray clattering to the ground. Scott caught it expertly and set it on the floor beside the bed before launching himself beneath the covers and heading for her stomach.

“No!” Tessa squealed as Scott's lips made contact with her skin. 

“Marilyn likes raspberries,” Scott giggled loudly before planting a long, wet raspberry on Tessa's taught stomach. 

They rolled around between the sheets as they laughed and tickled and enjoyed the feeling of complete joy and freedom that ran through them. Scott overpowered Tessa and hovered above her, trapping her. He looked at her for a moment, a long moment, a moment in which he felt at complete peace, “I can't believe we're here,” he smiled down at her, “after all these years, all that we've been through, we made it!” 

“We did,” Tessa smiled up at him before pulling him down towards her and capturing his lips in a tender kiss, “we really did.”

They dozed through the morning waking only to remind themselves of where they were and to allow a fresh wave of contentment to flow over them. 

“What do you say to a little excursion today?” Scott asked as he traced lazy circles on her stomach, “I thought perhaps we could drive out to the woods and go for a walk.”

“I'd like that,” Tessa answered, “we could gather some wood for a fire on the beach later whilst we're there.”

“We're not going to catch our own dinner as well are we?” Scott asked with a smile as he placed a cheeky raspberry on her stomach before hopping out of bed and towards the shower. 

***  
The forest was shady, cool and hidden from the outside world. Tessa slowly slipped her hand into Scott's and squeezed lightly. He squeezed back before kissing her neck softly. 

“I don't think I'll ever get tired of that neck,” Scott smiled. 

“Well your neck skills were certainly put to good use at Chiddy's party,” Tessa smiled, “that is how you found me when you had your blindfold on, isn't it?” 

“Of course,” Scott replied, “how else?” 

Tessa giggled at his response as they continued to walk through the forest, looking up at the trees and down at the tangled roots. 

“Remember our forest walk during GMP?” Scott smiled.

“I loved that day,” Tessa reminisced, “I loved the flower you picked for me.”

Scott curled his arm around her waist and pulled her into his side as they walked, “I was wishing we were alone that day,” he smiled. 

Tessa breathed deeply, “there were so many times during that trip when I wished we were alone,” Tessa admitted, “I don't think I really understood why at the time, but after those few days we spent together in Antwerp I just kept wishing we didn't have to share ourselves and our time with other people.”

“I liked those few days,” Scott replied, “I especially liked the boat trip we took that evening.”

“We should go back and do that again, now that we're together.”

“We should go back and do everything we've ever done,” Scott grinned. 

“Live our lives over again, but as a couple.”

“Well, I don't think we could do it all again,” Scott smiled, “but I think we should definitely make a list of things to do as a couple, you know, things we've done before.”

“That sounds so good,” Tessa agreed, “what would be on the list?”

“I'd like to do the boat trip again, and touring vineyards together would be nice,” Scott suggested. 

“Eating ice cream.”

“Cycling in Antwerp.”

“Chocolate eating.”

“Watching the Leafs.”

“A spa day.”

“Dinner at my mom's house,” the excitement in Scott's voice bounced between them. 

Silence fell between them and Tessa looked down at her feet as they continued to walk. 

“Sorry, that's a bit big and a bit real,” Scott whispered as he squeezed her hand, “I just...I always watch Charlie and Danny with their wives and I've always looked forward to that being me.”

“Really?”

“Just the way they hug each other, you know, steal kisses, cuddle on the sun lounger at the end of the evening.” Scott's voice was airy and accompanied with a smile. 

“I'm looking forward to that too,” Tessa smiled and reassured him, “you know I love your family and spending time with them, and they already know we're together -.”

“In our own time, though, no rush,” Scott interrupted. 

“No rush,” Tessa agreed. 

They continued to walk, taking in the fresh smell of the leaves above them. 

“And touring?” Scott asked tentatively. 

“As a couple?”

“Hmm.”

“We'll still be good at it!” Tessa smiled, “won't we?”

“Touring?”

“Touring, skating, producing.”

“Tess,” Scott stopped, grabbed her shoulders and made her face him, “we're skaters, it's want we do, it's who we are, we're not going to suddenly stop being good at the thing we've been doing all our life just because we're together.”

“And when we argue?”

“Then we're arguing, although I prefer the word debating, about the tour, its professional, not personal.”

“We'll have a clear barrier?” 

“We became better at separating personal and professional during the comeback,” Scott stated. 

“Yeah, we did,” Tessa agreed, “and we just have to keep talking, keep being honest with each other.”

“Deal,” Scott smiled as he extended his hand to shake Tessa's. 

Tessa giggled and extended her hand towards his, shaking his hand and smiling, “deal.”

They sealed their deal with a kiss before walking, hand in hand through the forest. 

After an hour of ambling through the forest they came to a stop on a small wooden bridge that ran over a babbling brook. 

“Let's have a photo,” Scott smiled as he stood against the bridge's wooden railing, “our first photo as a couple.”

The sentiment hit Tessa, causing a flutter in her chest. 

“A photo just for us,” Scott smiled as he pulled her towards him. 

Tessa smiled and joined him against the railing, they positioned themselves so that they were stood against a background of trees, the brook just visible. Scott held his phone up steadily before pressing the button and taking a photo. He turned the phone so that they could both look at it. They smiled at what they saw. 

“It reminds me of our Antwerp selfie,” Tessa laughed gently. 

Scott rolled his eyes, a clear signal that he still held the memory of the frenzy their photograph had whipped their fans into. 

“Here, let's take another,” he smiled as he turned the camera back around and focused it on them. He leant in an placed his lips on Tessa's cheek, holding them there in a kiss, “this one is definitely just for us,” he smiled. 

“Yeah,” Tessa smiled, “you'd break Twitter with that one.”

“What about this,” Scott grinned as he pulled her in for a full mouthed kiss, his hands buried in her hair, as he snapped another photo. 

“That one would leave us fanless,” Tessa grinned, “even with your CPR skills there's no way you could revive that many people.”

“Let me take one of you,” Scott suggested as he moved away from her and positioned his phone to take a photo. 

Tessa leant back against the wooden railing and flashed him a huge smiled, he happily clicked away. 

“Your turn,” Tessa smiled as she grabbed her own phone from her pocket and gestured for Scott to take her place at the railing. 

“Only because it's you,” Scott sighed as he did as instructed. 

Tessa knew he disliked posing for pictures, but she was desperate to have a photo of him in her phone, a photo of him as her boyfriend, and a photo to remind her of their walk. 

“Ready to take me on in a game of Pooh Sticks, Virtch?” Scott grinned as he picked up a handful of twigs from beneath his feet. 

“You sure you want to take me on?” Tessa grinned and she grabbed her own handful of twigs, “I am an Olympic gold medalist, you know!” 

“At Pooh Sticks?” Scott laughed. 

“Doubting me, Moir?” Tessa's carried a cheeky glint as she headed towards the brook. 

“Nor for a second, T,” Scott smiled as he joined her at the railing. 

“Ready?” Tessa held her stick above the moving water. 

“Yehp,” Scott elevated his stick.

“Set.”

“Go.”

They both threw their sticks into the water before dashing to the other side of the bridge to wait for them to reappear. They stood silently watching the water. 

“Mine, mine!” Tessa shouted as the two sticks emerged, side by side. 

“They're level!” Scott screeched in reply. 

“Mine’s easily ahead!”

“That's a leaf next to your stick!”

“That's the end of my stick!” 

“I demand a rematch!”

“Sore loser!”

“Cheater!”

“What?” Tessa's eyes were wide at the sound of his accusation. 

“You heard me!” Scott giggled as he prepared to run, “you're a big fat cheater!” seeing the look in her eyes he took off into the trees, knowing she'd chase him. He headed into the dense trees, calling after her as he ran, taunting and teasing her. Tessa wheeled away after him, jumping tree roots as they lay in her path. They both laughed freely as they chased each other in and out of the dense forest. Panting and giggling, Scott hid himself behind a large tree trunk and lay in wait. Her heard Tessa approaching, her giggling filling the air and making him smile. As he heard her coming closer he let her pass past the tree before grabbing her by the waist and pulling her towards him. He delighted in the yelp that his actions pulled from her lungs. He twirled her around and pushed her against the tree's trunk, “got you,” he whispered as they stood face to face, panting and smiling.   
Tessa met his lips with hers and kissed him deeply, pouring all of the passion she felt for him into the kiss. She knew in that moment that there would never be anyone else, never anyone who would understand her, love her and make her laugh like Scott did. 

“You really have,” she smiled up at him as she broke the kiss between them, “you really have got me, Scott.”

Scott smiled at her before returning her kiss, this time softly and tenderly, letting her know that she was safe and loved and understood. 

They made their way back to the car, collecting wood as they went. 

“Try to get the dry stuff, T,” Scott advised as he watched Tessa pull a damp log from beneath a tangle of creepers and moss. Heeding his advice, Tessa abandoned the log and continued her search. She thought about the conversation they'd had the previous day when he'd said that she was the brains of their team. His knowledge of the outdoors was an example of exactly what she had been trying to explain - that he had knowledge that couldn't be learnt from school or a degree, but knowledge that he had gained from being out in the world and from being curious and fearless. Her mind settled on the children she'd mentioned during the conversation, too. She knew that having a family was important to Scott, and whilst people so often thought that she was entirely unmaternal, she saw children in her future, in their future, and she was excited about the prospect of raising children with Scott. She knew he would be an amazing dad and that he would help her to be a good mom. She smiled at the image of Scott chasing a soft haired boy around the park, tickling him and blowing raspberries on his stomach. She thought about their children wrapped up warm backstage at shows too, being a full part of their skating family and enjoying being in the middle of the action. She imagined weekends at the cottage, teaching them to swim in the lake, BBQs on the beach and skating lessons in Ilderton and bike rides in London and Canada Day and Christmas and birthdays and…

“T!” Scott's voice cut through her thoughts, making her realise that they were back at the car and he was waiting for her to unlock it so that he could offload the armful of logs he was carrying. 

“Sorry!” She smiled as their imaginary family faded back into her mind, “I was miles away.”

“Well, good job I was collecting wood,” Scott smiled as he dumped the logs into the trunk of the car, “we'd be pretty cold if I'd left it to you,” he nodded towards the lonely log in her arms. 

“Oops,” she smiled as she looked down at the log she'd carried all the way through the forest. 

“Come on,” Scott smiled as he opened the car door, “let's head back, we've got a picnic to prepare.”

They drove back towards the cottage with full hearts. 

“So, I picked up a few things from the store for the picnic,” Scott announced as he headed towards the fridge, “and I thought we might make a salad and some pasta.”

“And we have giant marshmallows for the fire,” Tessa added as she pulled a bag from one of the kitchen cupboards.

They moved around the kitchen preparing the food. Late afternoon set in as they grabbed the picnic hamper, firelighters and a blanket and headed down to the beach. Scott made two trips back to the cottage to collect the wood they'd gathered, and Tessa set out the food and poured the wine. On his return, Scott built the fire and started it. Small flames burnt enthusiastically as Scott settled himself next to Tessa and took a sip of wine. 

“Will you teach me how to make a fire sometime?” Tessa asked as they started to eat. 

“Of course,” Scott smiled at her as he popped an olive into his mouth, “we should go camping sometime. Somewhere remote, somewhere warm, somewhere we can sleep out under the stars.”

“That would be really nice,” Tessa smiled. 

As they ate they talked about future trips and past experiences. The conversation was as easy as ever, flowing between them with a natural ebb. 

“I think it's time to get those marshmallows out, T,” Scott smiled as he packed the last of the picnic back into the hamper, leaving only the wine, their glasses, two toasting forks and the marshmallows on the sand. 

Tessa grabbed the bag of marshmallows and forks and started to assemble them. 

Scott found a suitable angle from which they could safely reach into the fire with their forks. 

“It's been a long time since we did this,” Scott smiled as they both sat carefully in front of the flames, forks at the ready. 

“Remember when Charlie tried to toast them on the electric hob?” Tessa laughed.

Scott shook his head and rolled his eyes at the memory, “such an idiot.”

They laughed gently as they carefully extended their forks towards the flames. Within seconds they had perfectly toasted marshmallows and perfect smiles.   
They sat back in the sand waiting for their sugary treats to cool before they pulled at the soft and sticky flesh with their teeth. 

“So good!” Tessa mumbled through a mouthful of marshmallow. 

“Mmm,” Scott replied. 

Once they were sure they couldn't take any more sweetness, they retreated back to the bottle of wine and the warm blanket they'd brought with them. Tessa settled on the sand before spreading her legs apart and pulling Scott to sit between them. She covered them both with the blanket and raised her hands to his shoulders. She began to knead and press his muscles. Scott bent his head, his chin making contact with his chest. 

“That's feels good,” he smiled quietly. 

“Now I only need to make you a pie,” Tessa smiled, knowing that her comment would set his mind whirring. 

“Well, you can buy me one rather than making one,” Scott smiled, “I won't be offended. After all, you didn't make the beer.”

Tessa was taken aback, “you remembered!”

“What? Our game of 'three things’ with Abbie and Logan?” Scott smiled in self-satisfaction, knowing that she'd expected him to forget, “there's nothing about our time with them I don't remember, T.”

“Really?”

“What, between being painstakingly turned on, nervous about their performance and deliriously happy to be coaching with you, how could I forget a second of it?”

Tessa laughed softly as she continued to knead his shoulders with her fingers, “glad to know you shared my pain. I thought I was the only one who needed a cold shower after every practice.”

“ Nope, that was definitely a shared experience,” Scott smiled. He felt Tessa shiver slightly behind him as a puff of wind blew against them. 

“I've got just the thing to warm us up,” Scott got to his feet and grabbed a thermos flask from the picnic hamper. He returned to Tessa's side with the flask and two mugs. He unscrewed the lid gently, cautious of the swirl of steam that escaped into the cooling air. He carefully poured the hot liquid into the cups before reaching into his back pocket and retrieving a bottle of rum that he had also grabbed from the picnic hamper. He poured a generous slug of rum into each cup before grinning at Tessa and handing her a steaming mug.

“Smooth,” Tessa grinned as she gratefully received the mug of hot chocolate. 

“Thought we'd just enjoy our new favourite drink,” Scott grinned back before settling back between her legs with but his own hot mug. 

“Most couples have a song,” Tessa smiled, “we have a drink.”

“I couldn't stop thinking about that afternoon,” Scott admitted, “once we left the rink it didn't seem real, I thought perhaps I'd dreamt it.”

“It was hot,” Tessa replied with a smile, “I've never done that in front of anyone before.”

“You were hot,” Scott assured her as he pushed gently against her, “I didn't stand a chance.”

“You were pretty alluring yourself,” Tessa smiled, “plus, you started it with your stories of porn in your hotel room.”

“I think you'll find yours was the first hand to disappear actually!” Scott grinned. 

“All your fault,” Tessa giggled before planting a kiss on his neck. 

They sipped their hot chocolate and watched the stars appear before gathering up the remnants of their picnic and heading back to the cottage. They packed away the picnic leftovers before pouring themselves another cup of hot chocolate each and lacing it with a good helping of rum. 

“Up for some sleepover fun?” Scott winked as he grabbed two bowls from the kitchen cupboard. 

“Sleepover fun?” Tessa smiled in reply, “sounds interesting.”

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Virtch,” Scott grinned, “I'm referring to some good wholesome fun.”

“Yeah right,” Tessa smiled over her shoulder as she heads towards her bedroom. 

Scott followed her carrying the bowls he'd collected and a large bag of assorted Lindt chocolate pieces. 

“So,” Scott started to explain as he positioned himself at the foot end of Tessa's bed, “this bowl is yours,” he said as he placed one of the bowls down beside her, “and this one is mine,” he positioned the other bowl next to his own side, “and this chocolate is for you,” he dropped a chocolate into Tessa's bowl, “and this one is for me,” an identical chocolate hit the bottom of his own bowl, “now, you can eat the chocolate for free, but if you want another one you have to answer a question.”

“A question?” Tessa raised an eyebrow, “like a general knowledge question?”

“Nope,” Scott grinned back at her, “like a 'truth’ question. Same rules apply to me - if I want more chocolate I have to answer a question.”

“Which I get to ask you?” 

“Which you get to ask me.”

“Ok,” Tessa agreed, “I think I can manage that.”

“Ladies first,” Scott smiled towards her. 

Tessa picked the chocolate up out of her bowl and unwrapped it quickly before popping it in her mouth. 

“Predictable, Virtch,” Scott smiled. 

“Your turn,” Tessa managed to say through a mouthful of chocolate. 

Scott looked across at her as she sat opposite him at the other end of the bed, legs outstretched and a smile on her face. 

“Well, you make it look so irresistible,T. I'm going in!” And with unrivalled enthusiasm Scott ripped the wrapper from his chocolate and devoured it.

“Ball's in your court, T. You want more chocolate?”

“Of course!” Tessa smiled, “come on then, ask me a question.”

“Hmm, a question,” Scott brought his thumb and forefinger to his chin, “you never did tell me about your best sex. I said Japan at Chiddy's wedding, but you said no.”

“A one night stand after Sochi,” Tessa answered quickly. 

“Details!” Scott smiled. 

“He was a guy I met in a club I went to with Jordan. We all went back to her apartment, and the sex it was just…,” Tessa tried to find the words, “it wasn't sensual or connected or...or…’special’,I suppose, but it was rough and quick and...well...and...emotionless, I suppose. It was physical and I liked that.”

“I understand,” Scott smiled, not wanting her to feel anything other than secure and confident as she spoke to him. He reached into the bag of chocolates and dropped one into her bowl. 

“Your turn,” Tessa smiled, “you want more chocolate?”

“Go on, fire away,” Scott smiled in response.

“Top sexual fantasy.”

Scott sipped his hot chocolate and rum, “coming in with the big guns, T!”

“Your game, Moir!”

“Being tied up,” Scott answered, “being dominated and having a total lack of control.”

“Have you ever done it?”

“No,” Scott held her eyes, “I've never shared my fantasy with anyone else.”

Tessa smiled back at him, a sweet smile that told him she understood what he'd just trusted her with. 

“Back to you, Virtch,” Scott smiled as he broke eye contact with her, “you happy with your one chocolate or are you up for more?”

“More!” Tessa replied enthusiastically. 

“Ok,” Scott grinned, his brow creased as he thought, “when we were younger and I got hard when we were skating -”

“When Igor had 'the chat’ with you?” Tessa giggled. 

“When Igor had 'the chat’ with me,” Scott confirmed, “did you grind into me deliberately?”

“What me?” Tessa did her best innocent voice.

“Yes, Tess,” Scott grinned, “you!”

Tessa smiled, knowing she'd been caught - there was no way she could deny it this time, “yeah,” she answered with a laugh. 

“I knew it!” Scott exclaimed. 

“I couldn't help it!” Tessa protested, “you hardly kept your distance!”

“We were skating!”

“It felt good,” Tessa shrugged, the rum making her bold. 

“Not when Igor spoke to me it didn't!” The pitch of Scott's voice rose as he spoke. 

Tessa chuckled, “pay up, Moir,” she said, palm outstretched and ready to receive her chocolate. 

Scott took a chocolate from the bag and placed it in her hand. 

“I'm going for the chocolate this time,” Scott smiled as he took the single chocolate from his bowl, unwrapped it, and popped it into his mouth. 

Tessa picked a chocolate from her bowl and did the same. 

“Ok, back to me,” Scott observed, “shoot, T.”

A glint shone in Tessa's eye - she didn't need to think about her next question, “who were your wet dreams about?” a deep smile spread across her lips as she congratulated herself on the quality of her game. 

A small laugh escaped Scott's lips as he looked down at his knees. He wasn't sure why he felt embarrassed to tell her - he knew he could tell her anything, “you,” he said simply. 

“Oh, come on, Scott, play fair! Tell the truth!”

“I am.”

The mood in the room changed instantly as a crackle of electricity leapt between them. Scott pushed the bowls aside and crawled towards her. He parted his legs and placed one either side of her hips so that he was leaning over her, his lips millilitres from hers.

“For years I've dreamt of you, Tess,” his voice was a low rasp, “dreams that leave me hot and panting and messy.”

Tessa felt her breath hitch in the back of her throat as his words hit her. They held each other's gaze for a moment, melting into the tension that thrummed between them. Tessa closed the space between them further so that their lips were almost touching, “chocolate well earned,” she whispered, low and hot. 

Scott's lips broke into a smile before he backed away from her and delved into the bag of chocolates. He drained the last of his hot chocolate. The air pulsed with desire and Scott knew that they needed a moment to catch their breath.

“I'd best grab my toothbrush if we're going to have a sleepover,” he smiled as he planted a kiss of Tessa's forehead before exiting the room and heading to his own. 

When Scott arrived back in Tessa's room she was washed, teeth brushed and snuggled into one side of her double bed. Scott slid into her en-suite bathroom and brushed his teeth before turning off the bedroom light and heading to her bed and crawling in behind her. He wrapped his body around her, the big spoon to her smaller one. Tessa sank back into him, taking in the warm security of his body. She felt his arm drape over her waist, and then his warm lips were on her ear. 

“We're in the changing room at the rink,” his voice is thick and low, “you're standing with your back to me. We've had a tough session, I can feel it in my thighs and I can see it in the middle in your shoulders as you lift your training top over your head. Your skin is smooth and pale. I walk towards you, and then you're naked but for a pair of tight black panties and a string of pearls. You look exactly as you did in that black and white photo, and you're looking over your shoulder at me, beckoning me over with your eyes. My hands skim over your bare shoulders, and you feel so good, and you smell so good, and it's a dream, an illusion, a fantasy, but I already know how good you're going to taste before I sink my lips into the flesh of you shoulder.”

Tessa feels her heart quicken as she realises he's wrapped around her and whispering one of his dreams into her ear. A burning heat rages in the pit of her stomach. 

“I run my fingers along the string of pearls, lift them up over your head. Your body is there right beneath my fingers, I could reach out and touch you, make you all mine, make you moan, but I want to savour every second - you're intoxicating and overwhelming and I know I could lose myself in you.” 

His breath catches as he welcomes the familiar ache between his legs. 

“The pearls slip through my fingers like silk, I slide them between your legs, and I feel you inhale at the sweet sensation. They slide effortlessly through your wetness, and I can hear the groan in the back of your throat, smell your excitement on the pearls.” 

Tessa could do nothing to hold back the deep groan that escaped her throat. 

“And then we're naked, the heat of our bodies visible in the air. My cock is hard and begging for you. Our hands are woven together and pressed against the cold wall.”

Tessa felt his hand shift behind her as he slipped his hands into his boxers. She heard his breath escape him in a ragged exhalation as his fingers made contact with his own flesh. She allowed her own fingers to travel beneath the waistband of her pyjama shorts and find the warm wetness that lay between her legs. 

“I'm behind you, running my tongue along your spine. I want so badly to be inside you, to feel your warmth around my cock.”

Tessa's fingers slid to her clit and a jolt of pleasure ran through her as she made contact. 

“I put the tip of my cock against you, I'm so close to being inside you and it's sweet agony. The expectation is electric, but the want is tearing me apart.”

Scott's fingers begin to circle his frenulum, the same motion he enjoyed as they lay on the sofa in the coaches’ office in Ilderton. He feels the pleasure of his own touch ignite in the pit of his stomach.

“I slide my cock inside you, slowly at first, just the tip, you're moaning deep and low and I know you want the rest of me as much as I want to give it to you. I push in slowly. You feel amazing - warm and wet and tight. Every inch feels more amazing than the last until I'm buried inside you. It feels like there's no air left in the room, my lungs are heaving in my chest. You push back into me, willing me deeper, wanting me harder and I grab your waist, hold your hips and start thrusting into you.”

Tessa's rubbed steady circles around her clit, her fingers slick with her own desire. Scott continued his own steady circling, pressing firmly on the flesh that connected his foreskin to the head of his cock. He loved being able to emulate her movement, to keep pace with her as their bodies rocked against each other in the darkness. 

“We're both sweating, the sheen on your back makes my hands slip as I push against you. My cock is throbbing inside of you, you feel better than I could have ever imagined. And because it's a dream, and anything can happen, in the next moment we're on the ice, a huge empty arena around us. You're leant over the boards begging me for more and I'm pounding into you, our cries echo around the empty arena as we scream with want and pleasure.”

Tessa started to lose her breath as she brought herself close. Scott knew that he could not last much longer and pushed himself against her back, as he took his cock in his hand and began to pump it, setting a steady rhythm. 

“And it's so good,” his voice was ragged and broken as he continued to take her deeper into his dream, “we are both panting, screaming for me, your knuckles are white as you grab the boards and my fingernails are clawing your shoulders. Your voice is faint and breathless as you tell me you're close before I feel you contract around my cock and I am powerless, letting go with a roar, spilling into you and burying my face in your back. I wake up and the only thing I can feel is the wetness running down the inside of my thigh and the warm mess in my boxers.”

At his final words, Scott cums hard, and he feels Tessa climax beside him, they both let out deep groans as they fall apart in each other's arms. Tessa feels his warmth touch her back from beneath the material of his boxers. 

“Where?” She asked with the last of her breath. 

“Antwerp,” he replied.


	33. Final Chapter: Well Worth the Wait: Day Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this has been so long in the making - work got crazy and in the way! I hope it's worth the wait!

Day Four  
With fluttering eyelids, Tessa left the depths of sleep and rose to meet the day. She inhaled deeply and then let out a contented sigh as she enjoyed the peaceful happiness that lay across her. Once she was fully aware of her surroundings she became aware of the vacant but warm space beside her. She tuned her ears to the shower, expecting to hear Scott splashing and humming. She heard only silence. She slowly swung her legs over the edge of her bed and placed her feet on the floor. As she did, she felt the dampness of her shorts between her legs and the previous evening came flooding back to her. She smiled as she thought of the heat of Scott's body against hers, his breath warm on her ear, and her fingers warm and wet. She thought about his dream, about what he has described, and she felt a spark flash deep in her stomach and shoot straight to her thighs. She trembled. She thought of how it felt as he came against her, and the sweetness of her own release. She contemplated going to find him and taking him back to bed so that she could spend the day tangled around him. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his voice carrying from the lounge. She could hear him in conversation with someone on the telephone. She heard his voice rise and fall gently. She couldn't make out any words, but from the intonation of his voice she could tell that he was in pleasant conversation, but not being too familiar. She felt an unusual warmth and lightness settle across her chest. It took her a moment to realise the nature of the feeling: she trusted him. Of all the people in her life, and all of the people who had passed through it, it was Scott she trusted. There'd been times she'd doubted whether she should - times he'd seemed so unlike the person she knew him to be - during his relationship with Cassandra, his breakdown after Sochi, but deep down, in her soul, in her heart, where it mattered, she'd always trusted him. Trusted him not to drop her and not to hurt her and not to do irreparable damage to their relationship. She realised that the trust she had in him came not only from the fact she knew he'd never want to see her hurting, but also from the belief, the knowledge, that he was a good person. Before all else, before being an Olympic champion, before being a professional sportsman, before being a celebrity or a coach or an ice dance partner, he was a good person. As she sat there on the bed, the morning sun warming her back, she made a promise to herself to be good for him, and to always remember how lucky she is to have him in her life and to be allowed to love him, and to be loved by him. 

"Morning," the sun on her back was replaced by his body as he kneeled behind her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist. He nuzzled her neck and drew in a lung full of her sweet and sleepy scent. He sucked gently at her ear lobe, making her breath hitch and her thighs tremble. 

"Morning," she whispered in reply as his shower-fresh scent washed over her, "I didn't even realise you'd got up."

"You looked too peaceful to wake."

"What have you been upto?"

"Just making a few plans for the day. I know it's your date day, but I hope you don't mind if we swap."

"Intriguing," Tessa smiled as she ran her hands down the lengths of his bare arms and started to draw patterns on his hands as they lay flat on her stomach. 

Scott leant in closer again, peppering tiny kisses along the length of her neck and down to her shoulder, "I thought perhaps we could really get away," he suggested tentatively, "lie out under the stars, drink expensive red wine, swim naked," he rasped the last two words into her ear as his hands left their place on her stomach and drew wide patterns of her thighs, "I thought we might go out on a boat." 

"A boat?" Tessa turned to face him, climbing up onto his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck and made eye contact with him, "we haven't got a boat, Scott."

"I've called in a favour," he smiled in response as his hands fell to her hips.

"Scott Moir, you and your ways!" Tessa smiled at him, "is there anything you can't flirt for?"

Scott let out a low chuckle that vibrated between them and left her momentarily breathless. 

"Is this a way to get me in the middle of the lake and drunk so that you can take advantage of me?" Tessa lowered her voice and fluttered her eyelashes at him, drawing her to him like a sailor drawn to the rocks by a siren. 

"You were hot last night," Scott rasped, not breaking eye contact with her, acknowledging the heavy thrum of desire that was thick between them as they sat with their bodies pressed together. He saw Tessa's cheeks pink, and he saw an opportunity to push her gently, give her confidence in their physical relationship and in herself, "I loved listening to you, and sharing with you."

He watched for her response, and felt her clench in his lap as her breath caught in the back of her throat. He felt himself react beneath her, his cock twitching at the feel of her body. 

“I only hope the real thing is as good as you dreamed it to be,” it was Tessa's turn to push the boundaries, to test the waters. She held his gaze the entire time, challenging him to be the first to look away. She was a worthy winner as he dropped his head and took slow, steady breaths. His cock was becoming heavier in his boxers and he knew that before long she'd be able to feel it. He was desperate to thrust up towards her, rub himself against her.

“I think we'd best move,” he whispered deeply, his head still bent. 

Sensing her advantage, Tessa smirked, “why?”

“I think you know why,” came Scott's strained reply.

Tessa leant forward, pressing her torso against his, she found his ear and placed her lips on it, “tell me.”

“Tess,” Scott's voice carried a tone of warning. 

“I want to know,” Tessa kept her voice commanding and controlled, managing completely to disguise the fact she was close to falling herself, to pushing him backwards onto the bed and pushing herself down onto him. 

Scott took a few steadying breaths before placing his mouth against her ear and letting his confession free in a dark and heavy voice, “because I'm desperate to know what it feels like to be buried inside you.”

Tessa moved against him, pushing against his hardness. She rolled her hips and felt his cock twitch. 

“Tess,” Scott's breathing was shallow.

Tessa moved again, feeling her own wetness grow, but focussed solely on the contact she was making with him. 

“Tess,” Scott's voice was more of a warning than a protest. 

Tessa continued, pushing through two long and deep thrusts. This time she felt him fully hard and ready through his sweatpants and could no longer ignore the wetness between her legs. She rested her forehead against his shoulder as she pushed hard against him, rubbing the fabric of his sweatpants against the fabric of her shorts.  
They were both panting, wondering whether they should continue with what seemed now to be a futile attempt at resistance. 

“Tell me to stop,” Tess panted into his ear as she pushed against him again, feeling sparks fluttering around her clit. 

Scott's chest heaved against her as he gave his reply, “I'm so close.”

Hearing his admission Tessa pulled her hips away from his body and positioned herself ready to slide his cock slowly along her pussy, pushing his length from her opening to her clit. She leant forward, raking her hands through his hair, positioning herself, she sank slowly, knowing how to tease him. Her aim, however, was somewhat off, and instead of sliding smoothly along the crease of her shorts, the tip of Scott's cock caught on her entrance, providing them both with a shock. 

“Fuck,” Scott came hard and fast, the warm, wet liquid soaking through his boxers and running down his length. Tessa repositioned herself, pushing him past her entrance and causing his cock to bang hard against her clit. 

Tessa let out a surprised moan of her own as she felt her orgasm rip through her. 

They sat in each other's arms panting and speechless. 

“Oops,” Tessa smiled softly. 

“Good job your never tried to play hockey, T, you're a terrible aim,” Scott had barely recovered his breathing as he replied. 

They sat together for a moment, the warm stickiness between them an emblem of their developing relationship. Scott's fingers itched to slip beneath her shorts and feel the spoils of their interaction. He wanted to feel the heat of her, to finally feel her beneath his fingers, hot and wet and his. The anticipation of her taste flickered quickly in his mind before he took a deep breath and drove the thought away - controlling himself was difficult enough, thinking about her on his tongue would be more than he could bare. He drew her mouth into a wet, open mouthed kiss before tapping her lightly on the ass, “clean up and pack up, Virtch, we're setting sail.”

***  
Tessa remained at the cottage packing their overnight bags, blankets and best wine whilst Scott headed to the store to get them the supplies they needed. She looked through the clothes she had brought with her, wishing that she'd brought something new and sexy to wear for Scott. She thought about the experience he had, and the way his previous girlfriends must have catered for him in the bedroom. She had a legacy of faked orgasms and lies to her name. She flopped onto the bed feeling dejected and inadequate. She wondered whether sharing her sexual problems and hang ups had been wise. She would never have told a potential boyfriend that she'd faked it with her last boyfriend, that she didn't like men going down on her, that she'd never given herself a vaginal orgasm. She flopped back, lying flat on the bed and covered her face with her hands. Perhaps this was the moment it all fell apart; up to now it had just been rhetoric and flirting and playfulness. What if tonight, during the evening that Scott had so thoughtfully planned, she failed to 'perform’? Not physically - her body was in good shape and she knew what men dreamt about doing with her in the bedroom - she was no prude, and she was not inexperienced, but sex with Scott, the idea of sex with Scott, just felt different somehow - what if she couldn't cope with that emotionally? What if she couldn't go through with it? Couldn't let him in? Or worse, what if she let him in and she felt nothing. What if, once he was inside her, setting her body alight, making her tremble, she felt only the physicality of his body and nothing in her mind. What she was ignoring, pushing down all over again, was the fear that the opposite would happen, that once Scott was inside her, once their bodies had been joined, once she had felt such a sense of overwhelming wholeness that would terrify her and confirm that they were two parts of a whole and that a life without him, sex without him, would cease to be an option. The confidence and control she'd felt as she'd straddled Scott and rubbed against him just an hour before seemed to have crumbled to little more than a myth. She shook the thoughts from her head, took a deep breath and grabbed enough clothes for the evening and put them into her bag - she trusted Scott, she trusted him as a partner, as a friend, and now she needed to trust him as a lover.   
Tessa had just finished the packing when she heard the from door open followed by the sound of Scott humming. 

“All packed?” Scott smiled as he entered the lounge.

“All packed,” Tessa responded, “I packed a bag for you, hopefully I've packed what you want.”

“I'm in no doubt,” he smiled at her as he placed a kiss on her temple, “let's get going, then,” Scott picked up their bags and headed excitedly for the door.

“Are you not even going to check your bag?” Tessa asked, a tone of surprise in her voice, “I might not have chosen the right things.”

“T, I trust you,” Scott threw over his shoulder as he continued towards the car. 

His words pounded against her chest, and she felt a thick guilt descend as she remembered her earlier thoughts. Scott trusted her, trusted her implicitly, and yet she was questioning him, questioning them, questioning the one thing that was for them only and in which trust was central. She swallowed deeply and did a final scan of the room with her eyes before shaking out the thoughts and heading for the door. 

Scott was already in the car, engine running and a huge smile on his face. 

“I'm still intrigued to know exactly how this favour and boat came about,” Tessa smiled as they drive away from the cottage and followed the road around the lake. 

“Well,” Scott began, “when I was here with Carrie, after her gran passed, I was out walking, taking some time, you know, on my own.”

Tessa nodded silently. She had forgotten that Scott and Carrie had come to the cottage. 

“I was walking along the beach and I saw someone knee deep in the lake, struggling with a boat. I went to lend hand, and met the boat's owner, Tom. The engine had cut out as he was heading back to his place and he was struggling to get the boat ashore. It's heavy for even two men, I can't imagine how he would have coped on his own. So, I got in the water, gave a hand, helped him to get it up the beach and hook it up to the back of his car so that we could get it back to his. As a thank you he offered me use of it if I was ever back up here. I remembered about it yesterday and gave him a hopeful call. Turns out he's heading away tomorrow, so said we could use it.”

“All the years we've owned this cottage and the closest we've got to our neighbours is getting them to sign Jordan's NDAs, you're here for a few days and you're best buddies with Tom!” 

“You see, T, Tom and your other neighbours aren't really all that interested in seeing me scantily clad!”

“Well, then they're fools!” Tessa grinned at him. 

They pulled up at Tom's cottage and Scott tucked the car in at the back of Tom's drive. 

“Tom's going to pick the boat up from your cottage tomorrow night,” Scott explained to Tessa as they got out of the car and opened the trunk, “he'll drive my car to the cottage and then sail the boat back to his.”

“Hi, Scott,” Tom's voice greeted them as they unloaded their bags. 

“Tom,” Scott smiled as he offered the older man his hand, “good to see you. This is Tessa,” Scott introduced the two. 

“Hi,” Tom extended his hand to Tessa, “it's nice to meet you. I would hug you, but your sister will be probably sue me for all I'm worth!”

Tessa chuckled, “sorry, Jordan can be somewhat overprotective of my privacy,” she explained, “it's really nice to meet you, and I really appreciate the loan of your boat.”

“Not at all,” Tom shook his head, “Scott was there in my hour of need, I may have lost the boat if it weren't for him. Come on, let me give you guys a tour of her, show you how she works, and then she's yours to enjoy.”

They followed Tom down the driveway and to the back of his cottage. The boat bobbed majestically on the lake and against a wooden jetty that Tom had clearly made himself. Tessa's jaw fell open - the boat looked amazing, and not at all what she had imagined. 

“It's a Greenline Hybrid,” Tom informed them, “I brought it a few months after my wife passed, a project, you know?”

“I'm sorry,” Tessa began, “I…-”

“No,” Tom touched Tess’ shoulder, “there's no need to be sorry, I spent forty years loving Grace and I feel blessed by every moment we had together.”

“That's nice, Tom,” Scott smiled at the older man, “I'm sure she'd be proud.”

“Oh, she'll be proud,” Tom nodded, “we promised each other that if we ever found ourselves alone we'd put the energy of our grief into new life. Grace of course would have fostered, or continued her work with disadvantaged women, but I’ve never had the 'people skills’ Grace had, never been one for socialising - I relied on her for that - but I thought this project, doing up this boat, that was a way I could use my skills to breathe new life into something.”

“It's amazing,” Tessa smiled, biting back tears of admiration and sadness.

Scott's hand discreetly found the small of her back and his fingertips massaged small circles that told her he was there and felt her emotion, but also showed that he understood she was holding herself together and that a public display of emotion was not something she was comfortable with. He knew that some people saw her as an 'ice queen’, that many of the female skaters who had trained with her labelled her as 'stuck up’ or a 'snob’, but that couldn't be further from the truth. Tessa was a private and quiet person, but she was funny and real and one of the kindest people Scott knew. She didn't like to show her emotion openly, she didn't wear her heart on her sleeve like he did, but her emotions were deep and thick, and sometimes complex. Tess was a thinker, someone for whom emotion was felt all the more keenly because she not only felt it but thought about it, was able to empathise, to walk in someone else's shoes, feel their heart and understand their pain. 

“So, you have the outside deck area,” Tom explained as they all climbed into the boat, “the seat here goes around the back of boat, so it's really nice to lie on, relax, you know. The canopy ends before here as well,” Tom explained as he pointed above their heads, “so it's a great place for some sunbathing.”

Tessa and Scott listened carefully as Tom told them about the boat he had lovingly restored. 

“You can pilot her from upfront at this level,” Tom explained as he took them towards the front of the boat, “the controls are pretty straight forward, just feel the throttle as you go, you'll soon get to grips with when to increase the power. And here,” the older men bent down beneath the throttle handle, “this switch here will just put her into idle so that you can float and drift slowly without losing complete power.”

Scott and Tessa both listened carefully, taking in Tom's instructions. 

“And if you follow me down, I'll show you where the controls are below,” Tom disappeared towards a short set of steps that led below the boat's deck. The three of them went below and Tessa was surprised by what she saw: the boat was very luxurious. The inside walls were covered with shining wood panels and there was a complete kitchen, living area with plump and comfy sofas, a TV on the wall and another closed area behind. 

“Here,” Tom continued as he went to the front of the boat and up a few steps to a platform, “are the inside controls. Exactly the same as upstairs, but a bit comfier and room for two.”

Scott asked a few questions about the controls, confirming how they worked and what they should do in hypothetical situations.

“And well, the rest,” Tom smiled, “is pretty self-explanatory. The kitchen is there, and there's a BBQ in the trunk on deck. The bathroom is to the back, and if you come this way I will show you the bedroom.”

They followed Tom through the boat and towards a set of double doors. He slid them open to reveal a room with a low ceiling, three wooden walls and then a third made entirely of glass and looking out of the back of the boat. 

“Wow,” Scott's eyes widened, “this is amazing.”

“The remote here closes the blind,” Tom explained as a blind slowly covered the huge window. 

“And through here” Tom led them past the bed and towards a door at the back, “is the hot tub.”

The tub was sunk into the ground, its surround a beautiful dark wood. 

Tessa couldn't believe that such a place existed, in her mind boats were cold and came with a blanket at best, not luxurious and complete with hot tub and panoramic views in the bedroom. 

“I'll just show you how to drop the anchor so you can spend the night out on the lake,” Tom explained, “and then I'll let you get to it.”

He took them back up to the deck and explained what they should look for when selecting a place to secure the anchor. He showed them how to decide which direction to point the boat and how to ensure a calm night's sleep. They shook hands once more before Tom watched them pull away from the jetty and disappear out onto the lake. 

“I can't believe you arranged this,” Tessa smiled as they both sat at the lower deck controls, Scott steering the boat through the lake's gentle waves.

“You know me, T,” he smiled at her, “full of surprises.”

Tessa smiled across at him, watching how his brow creased as he concentrated. 

“I'd forgotten that you and Carrie came to the cottage.”

“It was really kind of you to let us use it,T. It was important for us to be able to get away from it all after-”

“I wasn't fishing for thanks, I just-”

“T, when are you going to get that things between us are real? No hidden thanks, no trick questions, or ambiguous answers.”

“I-”

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course, Scott-”

“Then trust yourself too, T. Trust that I trust you, trust that you are the most amazing, kind and generous person I know, trust that-”

“Scott-”

“No, T, don't stop me. You need to hear it. You're amazing, Tess, and the only person yet to realise that is you.”

Tessa was stunned into silence - how did this man always know her so well and so deeply?

Scott reached out and took hold of her wrist, “come here,” he smiled at her as he pulled her towards him and onto his lap. Tessa sat across Scott's lap, her legs dangling. 

“I don't care if this is a first date, a third date, a fourth date, I can't hold back on telling you how perfect you are, Tess. How much I love you. How when I look at you everything else, the whole world around me, ceases to exist. You're everything. You're my perfection, my everything, my end game. You're it, T. You're a wonderful person, you're kind and caring and passionate and everything a person should be. I see you doubt yourself, I see you hold back, and I want you to know that you never have to hold back with me. You never have to be scared. You never have to worry, and you never have to hide. I love you. I love every part of you, there's nothing, not a single thing, about you that I'd change.”

Tessa was stunned into silence. A single tear welled in the corner of her eye. It filled with love and shock and fear and happiness and slid onto her cheek. Scott leant forward and met it with his lips, kissing it from her face and feeling its saltiness touch his tongue. 

Teesa lay against his chest and settled against his solidity. They sat in silence, enjoying the other’s existence and presence as they bobbed gently along the lake and into their own private space away from the rest of the world. 

“Tell me what you’re thinking,” Scott said after a while. 

“What? I-”

“No. No hesitation, Tess. No putting your thoughts into a package. Just tell me what you’re thinking right now.”

“That this is perfect. That you’re perfect.”

Scott put the boat’s engine into idle as Tom had shown him before pulling Tess up from his body and positioning her so that her legs were straddling him and her back was against the boat’s steering wheel.

“This is perfect,” he smiled back at her, “I’ve never felt happier, T.”

They smiled at each other, catching the spark in the other’s eyes. Scott leant in a captured her lips in his, kissing her slowly, exploring the feel and taste of her lips like he had all the time in the world. It was the first time in a long time that he had truly felt free of time. 

“Maybe we should elope on a boat,” Tessa smiled.

“But you can’t sail a boat through ice!”

“Elope on a Zamboni?”

“Not feeling it,T!”

“Ok, so we'll live in a house like everyone else,” Tessa sighed dramatically. 

“Not like everyone else,” Scott smiled at her as he rubbed her thighs lightly with both hands, “our house will be gorgeous because you'll design it.”

“We've both already got houses!” Tessa smiled. 

“I know,” Scott replied gently, “but someday we might decide to get one together.”

“Or share one we've already got,” Tessa suggested simply.

“Or share one we've already got,” Scott replied somewhat downheartedly. He knew that Tessa loved her house, and asking her to think about parting with it was not something he should have brought up. 

“Based on what you were saying the other day, yours is in need of some TLC, it would be like buying a new place together. 

Scott stopped suddenly as he realised what she was saying. 

“My house?” he couldn't disguise the shock in his voice. 

“Somewhere we could make our own,” Tessa confirmed. 

“But you love your house.”

“But I love us more.”

Scott pulled her flush against his body and held her tightly as he kissed her. His hands moved from her thighs and found her hips, he pressed his fingers to her skin as he deepened the kiss, pulling at her lip, taking it into his mouth and tasting her on his tongue. Electricity sparked between them as they both enjoyed the feel of the other. Scott’s hands found Tessa’s waist and he trailed the tips of his fingers up the sides of her body. Tessa responded by threading her fingers through his hair and pulling it lightly. They both pulled back, flushed, panting, alive. 

“Let’s drop anchor and settle,” Scott rasped. He was eager to be free of the boat’s controls and able to give Tessa his full attention. They found a perfect spot in the middle of the lake, the only thing on the horizon more space and time. Scott followed Tom's instructions about how to secure the anchor and they were soon bobbing in the vast anonymity and privacy of the lake. 

Scott found Tessa sat on the deck seating. He walked towards her knowing that there was nothing now between them but their own desires. There was nothing to stop them. Each moment really was theirs and nothing could come between them. He settled beside her, taking her hand in his. The weather was warm and the only sound around them was the gentle lapping of the water. Scott leant in and met her lips with his own. He kissed her gently, tasting her as he pulled her bottom lip gently into his mouth and sucked it lightly. He felt her tremble beneath him and then kiss him back, pushing her tongue against his. As they kissed, giving themselves deeper and more fully to each other with each second that passed, Scott's hand found its way beneath Tessa's t-shirt, finding its home on her stomach. Tessa slid along the seat, giving herself space to lie down, pulling Scott on top of her. It felt nice to feel the heat and weight of the other's body. Scott's hands moved from Tessa's stomach and towards her chest. He was unsurprised to find her braless, her breasts warm and soft beneath his fingers. Scott felt a tremble run through his own chest and his fingers shook as they hovered above her. 

Tessa met his eyes, “touch me,” she rasped. 

Scott's hands covered her breasts, her nipples hardened at his touch and Tessa's sharp intake of breath sent a hot, sharp dart of desire to his groin. 

Tessa's hands settled on Scott's waist and her fingers slipped beneath the waistband of his shorts. The elastic of his boxer shorts held her fingers against his warm skin. 

Scott's lips found her neck and he kissed her passionately, wanting her fingers to slip further into his boxers and feel the hardness that she had caused. His lips moved to her ear.

“You're so hot,” he told her. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to be able to have her like this, vulnerable and wanting and his. He moved his lips to her collar bone, trailing kisses along her soft skin. His mouth found the neck of her t-shirt and he longed to taste the skin beneath it. 

“Lift your arms,” he said softly, watching for her reaction, careful not to push her. Their eyes connected and she told him silently that she was his, that she trusted him and that she wanted him. She raised her arms and Scott pulled her t-shirt over her head, leaving her chest exposed to the air and to his lips. 

The feeling of lying topless outside, in the middle of the lake, set Tessa's heart racing. For the first time in years she felt truly free. She couldn't help but let out a shallow pant as Scott's tongue made contact with her right nipple, swirling lightly and then sucking. She removed her hands from the waistband of his boxers and set about unbuttoning his trousers. They gave with ease and she pushed them gently from his hips. She felt him move above her, using his foot to push his trousers down his legs and shrug out of them. She felt the cotton of his boxers rub against the inside of her thigh as he leant in closer, working her nipples in a way that made her throw her head backwards and grip his hair. 

Scott's mouth worked its way down Tessa's body, lingering to place open mouthed kisses on her warm skin. She tasted sweet and soft and he soon found himself lost in her, intoxicated by the desire that he felt for her. His mouth reached her belly button and he took her piercing between his teeth and pulled on it gently. He left little kisses around her belly button before meeting the waistband of her jeans. He slid his tongue beneath it and licked along it, gathering her warmth on his tongue. He rose above her and returned to her upper body, taking her eyes with his.

“Take your trousers off,” he smiled at her, his lips swollen and red. 

Tessa returned his look of desire and reached between them to unbutton her jeans and push them down her legs. Scott knelt at her feet and pulled them free. He pulled his own t-shirt over his head and they lay there in only their underwear smiling at each other. 

“What are you smiling about?” Tessa asked with a glint in her eye. 

“Just this,” Scott explained, “us, here, together in our underwear after all this time.”

Tessa sat up, her abs rippling beneath her taut skin. She put her lips to Scott's chest and kissed along the lines of his muscles. She could smell his thick heat and the thought of him pressing down on her and pushing deep inside her made her head cloud. She kissed along his stomach, pushing her tongue against his skin and occasionally licking him with long strokes, playing him, drawing him in, filling him with expectation. She pushed him into a sitting position, his back against the soft seat, his legs dangling to the floor. She slid off the seat and onto the deck of the boat. She pulled a cushion down to kneel on and used both hands to push his knees apart. She heard him gasp and saw him clench. She settled herself on her knees between his legs and started to trail kisses around his knees and up to his thighs. As her tongue made its way closer to his balls, still hidden beneath his boxers, she felt his cock twitch. She kissed slowly and gently, teasing him in a way she knew would drive him wild. She felt his fingers tangle through her hair and his fingertips rub against her scalp. She pushed on, reaching the fabric of the leg of his boxers. She carefully and slowly pulled it aside, causing his balls to fall free and rest against his leg. She kissed them slowly and lightly as she tasted him for the first time. His balls were smooth and hairless. She licked languidly, wanting to taste every inch of his skin. She buried her nose into the soft skin and breathed in the smell of heat and desire that clung to him. She could feel his stomach rising and falling in gasps and she used her tongue to explore. Her hands found his hips as she opened her mouth and took one of his balls into her mouth, sucking it hungrily before releasing it with a pop. 

“T,” Scott's voice came low and breathless and hearing him use the long standing nickname that he had started so many years ago made her own desire grow and she felt wetness begin to pool between her legs. She left her position and climbed into his lap, careful not to create any contact with his straining cock. 

“Yeah?” she replied once they were face to face, a cheeky smile on her lips. 

“You know what,” Scott smiled back as he slowly opened his eyes. 

“Do I?” Tessa said innocently before closing the space between their upper bodies and finding his ear with her tongue, “why don't you tell me?” she whispered low and hot. 

She felt Scott buck and tremble beneath her. He took a deep breath and composed himself before finding her ear with his hot panting mouth, “you’re going to make a mess of me before I get the chance to fuck you if you keep sucking my balls like that.”

Tess felt a bolt of lightning pulse through her as his words met her mind. They were now undoubtedly and undeniably in new territory. They had crossed a line over which they could never step back. They were now a layer beneath their existing relationship, on a new level that promised exciting and unchartered waters. 

Tessa felt limp with desire as she drank in his meaning. She had little time to think however as Scott grabbed her hips, lifted her and deposited her on the seat beside him. He pushed her into a lying position and parted her legs before positioning himself between them. He started by kissing circles around her ankles and then moving up to her shins, kissing along the faded scars that only he could find now. His tongue swirled in the pit of her knee cap before his tongue made slow strokes up her inner thigh. As he licked and sucked at her soft skin the smell of her desire filled his senses. Her lace thong did little to cover her but enough to keep him guessing about what exactly lay beneath it. He knew, like all female dancers, she waxed from a young age and knew she'd be smooth along the creases of her legs, but what lay beneath the fabric still had him wondering. He licked gently at the fringes of the material that parted him from his answer. He put his hand on her stomach, feeling her reaction, knowing that he was pushing and testing her. He wanted so badly to taste her, to make her feel how beautiful and sexy she was. He left gentle kisses on the insides of her thighs before returning to her lips and dropping a gentle kiss on them. She looked back at him with wide eyes. 

“Can I taste you?” he asked gently as he stroked the side of her face with his thumb. 

She nodded firmly with a smile on her face. He leant down and left kisses on her cheeks before reinstating their eye contact. 

“Just let me know if you want me to stop,” he assured her. She answered him with a kiss before he disappeared. 

Scott took a steadying breath before returning to her thighs. He licked a steady stroke up her right thigh before meeting the fabric of her thong once more. He kissed gently along the seam of the material before hooking his fingers under the string that ran around her waist and pulling her thong gently from her hips, down her legs and discarding it on the floor. He returned to his position and stopped for a moment to take in what he saw. She was completely hairless and smooth, her enlarged clit just poking out beyond her naked lips. Scott was motionless for a moment, captivated by her beauty. He breathed in and imagined what it was going to be like to put his lips against her smoothness. None of his previous girlfriends had been completely hairless and he was taken aback by the perfection and beauty of what he saw. 

Tessa quickly squeezed her legs together, bringing her left thigh to cover herself. 

Scott, realising what his stillness had caused, shot up to her face immediately and placed his hands on her shoulders. He looked directly into her eyes, forcing her to look back at him, “No, no,” he stared into her, “you're beautiful. You're perfect,” he leant down and kissed her lips fully before speaking against them, “you're beautiful,” he repeated, “I've waited a long time to see you T, a lifetime, I was taking you in, I…”

Scott stopped speaking and let his body talk. He captured her lips once more as his hand slid gently to her thigh. His lips found her neck as his fingers begged gently for her to open herself up to him once more. She obliged, slowly opening her legs and allowing him to slip his hand between them. He held his breath against the soft skin of her neck as he touched her for the first time, his hand hot and trembling as he stroked her soft, naked skin. He ran his fingers down the outside lips of her pussy and felt the wetness that had dripped there. He leant against her ear, “you feel amazing,” he rasped as he gently stroked her protruding clit, drawing a barely audible groan from her throat, “and I can't wait to taste you.”

With that he disappeared once more, kissing her smoothness softly, leaving light kisses down her lips and thighs. He had the faintest of tastes on his lips as he trailed through the desire that had leaked from her and he knew, right from the first light taste on his tongue, that he never wanted to taste another woman again, that this was it, that she was it, that he would never be able to wash her taste from his lips and that he'd never want to. He tuned in to her body beneath him and felt her breath quicken at the contact. He left small, chaste kisses on her left lip before slowly and delicately taking her clit between his lips and sucking softly. He felt her buck immediately and he knew it was a movement of pleasure and nothing else. He continued to suck, keeping his tongue still in his mouth, enjoying the taste of her hit the back of his throat. Part of him wanted to devour her, wanted to lick and suck and thrust until she was screaming his name and coming on his tongue, but another part of him wanted to live in the moment forever.   
He gently parted her outer lips with his tongue and kissed her inner lips gently before sucking on her left lip. He heard her moan above him as her hands found his hair and her fingers clutched at handfuls. He then parted her inner lips and licked a long, wet line to her clit before pulling his tongue back into his mouth and enjoying the full taste of her, musky and sweet at the same time. He felt his cock stiffen further in his boxers and he knew he needed his release soon. He sucked once more on her clit before bringing his tongue to make wide and heavy circles around it. He felt her slacken beneath him as she gave herself over to him. 

“Scott.”

He barely heard her say his name as it left her mouth with a crackle. He stopped and went to meet her eyes once more. 

“I'm sorry, I-”

“Scott,” Tessa's voice was barely audible, “Scott I need you to fuck me,” she admitted as she tore the boxers from his waist, causing his hard cock to spring free. 

Scott kissed her mouth before making to leave for his bag and the condoms he had stashed there earlier in the week.

“We don't need one,” Tessa informed him, “unless-”

“No, I'm clean, I...just...are you on-”

“I'm on the pill, we're safe,” Tessa smiled as she pulled him back towards her and kissed him deeply. She pushed him back from her before reuniting with the cushion she'd used earlier and placing it on the floor in front of their seat. She knelt on the cushion and before leaning her torso forward and leaning on the seat she looked over her shoulder, made eye contact with Scott and drawled, “I hope it's as good as you dreamed.”

Scott's head immediately clouded with desire as she called him on with her eyes. He approached her, his cock straining in anticipation. He grasped her hips and pulled her up towards him. He lined himself up and placed the very tip of his cock at her entrance. They both drew a deep breath, aware of the enormity of what they were about to do, knowing they were about to do something they could never take back. What they didn't fully realise in that moment as they bobbed in the calm water underneath the dying sun and the birthing stars, was the way in which they were about to ruin each other for any other person who was alive, had lived or was destined to live in the same universe as them.   
Tessa groaned deeply, pleading with Scott to fill her. She was aching to feel him inside of her. He pushed forward, his cock twitching as he felt her warmth envelope him. She felt wet and warm and tight and he knew that he wasn't going to last long. Scott pushed in further, grasping her hips whilst at the same time willing her to stay still. He knew that the moment she responded and pushed back he would lose all control and empty into her. With a final push he was buried inside her and he heard her gasp as she felt him fully. Scott leant forward, threading his arm between their bodies and finding her clit with his fingers. He rolled in between his fingers, rubbing gently, following her moans. 

“Scott,” Tessa's voice was strained and breathless. 

Scott continued rubbing her. 

“Scott!”

He filled his lungs with her scent as he held on to his own release.

“Scott, I'm co-”

He felt her fall over the edge and her inner walls grip his cock. She shuddered hard as she screamed in pleasure, she jerked his cock with her movement as she came and he felt his own release rip through him and he let out a low and guttural growl as he exploded into her. 

The world stopped, the stars fell, the air thinned as they lay spent and numb against each other. Scott put his arms through the crook of Tessa's knees and lifted her onto the seat with him, pulling her body on top of his so that their limbs were entwined and it was impossible to tell their bodies apart. They lay there, gathering their breath and their senses. Scott was the first to come back to reality as he gently stroked the length of her arm as it lay across their bodies. He left kisses on the top of her head. 

‘I love you,” he said into her hair. 

“I love you too,” Tessa answered as she clawed at the edges of her sense and back into the present. 

“That was amazing,” Scott stated. 

“It was,” Tessa's response was laced with a little giggle. 

“What's funny?” 

“Not funny,” Tessa responded as she traced circles on his forearm, “just, we just did that, after all these years. I've just had sex with Scott Moir.”

“Please don't take that as representative of my usual performance. I do usually last longer than a few seconds.”

“You can prove that to me later.”

Scott tickled her sides and was rewarded with the laugh he loved so much.

“And now I know what it feels like to be an object of envy,” Scott puffed out his chest as he spoke. 

“What?”

“I have a totally naked Tessa Virtue on top of me promising me more of the best sex I've ever had - I'm living the dream, baby!”

Tessa laughed loudly, “charmer,” she giggled as she tickled his hip. 

They lay quietly for a few more minutes as they listened to the waves lap against the side of the boat. 

“Did you,” Scott played with a loose strand of her hair as he spoke, “did you like it when I went down on you?”

Tessa turned to make eye contact with him, bringing their bodies flush against each other. 

“I loved it,” she smiled.

“Enough to want more?”

“A lot more,” she raised her eyebrows at him as she spoke. 

“Good,” his hands found her naked backside and stroked softly, “because you taste amazing and I already want more.”

Tessa bent down and kissed his lips gently, “I can't wait,” she whispered against his lips. 

“And I can't wait to fuck you slowly,” Scott continued as he spoke against her lips and kissed her softly, “and make you come with my cock, and curl my fingers inside you as you wake up so that the first thing you feel in the morning is how good it is to come on my hand.”

Tessa closed her eyes as she felt her body start to react to his words. Scott's hand slipped between them, but instead of finding her clit as she'd expected it to he grasped his semi hard cock in his hand and pulled back his foreskin gently before placing the head of his cock against her clit. He stroked her gently with the head of his cock, causing her to tremble in his arms. He gently pumped his cock, hitting her clit with every stroke. He kissed her neck gently as he continued to pump his cock against her clit and soon they were both panting in time with each other.

“Scott, I'm so close,” Tessa rasped into his ear.

“I want to come with you,” he rasped back as he pumped his cock hard.

“Scott-”

“I'm com-” Scott didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as they both groaned low and hard as their releases shuddered through them. Tessa felt warm come soak her clit and run between her legs as Scott emptied over her and she rose to meet him, bucking with pleasure. 

They lay tired and spent and happy as the sun set and the night drew near. 

“It's getting cold,” Tessa's voice was the first to emerge from sleep. 

“Let's get some clothes and food,” Scott suggested as they got up and grabbed their clothes from the boat's deck before heading inside for some warmer attire. 

Scott set Tessa the task of finding wine and candles whilst he lit the BBQ and prepared dinner. He pulled out the fresh shrimps he'd purchased at the market earlier in the day and readied them to be placed on the grill once the fire head calmed. Tessa returned with a bottle of wine and two glasses. She uncorked the wine and poured two generous glasses before settling back to watch Scott at work. He looked so at home as he prepared their food. She loved the confidence he had when he was cooking, and she loved the care he put into the dishes he created. He always said he was no chef and that he was able to cook if he had a recipe to follow, but she knew that was just his modesty at play. He was creative and passionate and careful.

“You're staring, Virtch,” Scott smiled without looking at her. 

“And?” 

“Didn't your mom teach you that it's rude to stare?”

“Doesn't count if you're staring at what's yours,” Tessa replied with a grin that she knew he would be able to hear in her reply. 

Scott turned to look at her, his eyebrows raised in her direction, “come over here and say that to my face!” Scott pretended to threaten her. 

Tessa responded by unfolding her legs from beneath her, locking his eyes with hers and sashaying over to him. She stopped millimeters from his face, her breath sweet on his face, “doesn't count if you're staring at what's yours,” she said again her voice dripping with seduction as her hand cupped between his legs. Scott gasped as his body thrummed with desire. 

“We're going to starve if you carry on like this,T,” he rasped back at her as his lips found her neck and sucked softly at her pulse point. 

Tessa chuckled as she pulled away from him, “I'd best get back to my staring position then,” she smiled as she turned her back on him and headed back to her seat, making sure he could do nothing but stare at her ass as she left him. 

They sat beneath the burning stars and shared a plate of shrimp and a bottle of wine. They pulled back the shells, enjoyed the soft, sweet flesh and licked the juices from their fingers. Tessa picked up the plate and made to take it to the kitchen to wash up. 

“Meet you in the hot tub?” she asked Scott over her shoulder. 

Scott smiled back in response as he grabbed their glasses and a fresh bottle of wine. 

Scott turned on the hot tub and waited for the water to warm. He looked out at the lake that lay beautifully exposed before him. The stars reflected off the water and he took a second to take in the beauty of the moment and the perfection of his situation. She had been right there all along, the love of his life. Through it all, every moment by his side, and yet now he saw her differently: more clearly and more brightly. All the relationships he'd had before were now nothing but a distant memory, a mark in history, whirling ever further into the past. The warmth of the hot tub's water rose to meet him and he stripped his clothes from his body, drawing breath deeply as the fresh night air touched his skin. He poured two glasses of wine and placed them in the edge of the tub before lowering himself into the warm and frothy water. He turned to face the night and drank in the moonlight. He was so lost to his surroundings that he didn't hear Tessa enter the room. She placed her clothes on the floor before slipping into the water beside him and snuggling close to his side. 

“It's a beautiful view,” she said quietly as they both stared into the night. 

“It's magical out here,” Scott replied. 

Tessa left her space beside him and moved her body in front of his. She looped her legs around his waist and pulled their bodies together so that they were sat face to face, their bodies touching completely. 

“This has been perfect Scott,” she smiled at him, “a perfect trip, a perfect night, a perfect first time, thank you.”

“Tess,” Scott took her eyes in his, looking deep beneath her pupils and into her heart, “I am so in love with you. I am so completely, so utterly, so fantastically in love with you.” 

Scott leant forward and took her lips in his kissing her deeply and passionately, wanting her to feel every fibre of his heart and every pulse of his blood. He wanted her to know that she was his everything and that there was nothing without her. He pushed his back into the tub's side and pushed them both through the water. Tessa's back made soft contact with the opposite edge of the tub and she give it her weight. Scott broke the kiss at her lips only to trail kisses down her neck as she settled herself in her new position. Scott's tongue caressed her collarbone before moving to her breasts and the nipples that were waiting in anticipation of his mouth. He sucked lightly enjoying the fleshy soft texture in his mouth. He pulled at them gently as he rolled them between his teeth. His hands cupped Tessa's ass, lifting her gently out of the water to rest on his thighs. She let him take her weight as she became weightless and completely at his mercy. She gave her mind and her body over to him, trusting him entirely and without compromise. Scott quickly dipped lower in the water and replaced his thighs with his shoulders so that Tessa's legs were draped over his shoulders and his face was between her legs. She leant back against the tub as she read his intentions exactly. She knew that he was about to complete his ruination of her and that she would be left begging for him to take her over and over. 

Scott started by dropping light kisses on the inside of her thighs, but with her pussy inches from his face, and this time not hidden by the fabric of a skating costume, he couldn't resist the urge to fill his mouth with her. He used his tongue to part her and was greeted with the taste he had encountered for the first time just a few hours before. He ran his tongue along the length of her smooth outer lips before diving beneath her skin to lap at the wetness that now soaked her. He sucked at her inner folds, loving the way she moaned for him to continue. He moved his tongue to her clit and licked it several times before taking it into his mouth and sucking it gently. He felt her pulse above him as she bucked at his face, her earlier shyness hidden and her desire driving her body towards his waiting mouth. He teased her gently, lapping and licking, swapping between pushing hard against her musky flesh and using his tongue to ghost along her throbbing pussy. He dropped kisses into her wetness as he made his way towards her opening. He circled gently, teasing her, working her, feeling her pant and growl as she clutched at his hair and pushed herself against his face, eager for more. He used the tip of his tongue to lick around her entrance. She tasted different there, sweeter, more intoxicating than ever, and he paused to lick his lips and take her taste fully into his mouth. Upon its return, his tongue found her open, waiting, ready and he pushed slowly inside, curling the tip of his tongue as he did, knowing exactly how to drive her wild, his knowledge of her body so intuitive. He heard her gasp as he found the spot he was looking for. He continued to take her with his tongue working her, giving her what she wanted. He heard her breathing become more shallow and felt her fingertips grip his scalp. He was desperate to make her come, to feel her shudder and writhe against his face as she screamed into the night air. He brought his tongue back to her folds and licked vigorously before using the tip of his tongue to flick at her clit. Her heels dug into the flesh of his back and he knew she was close. He took her clit into his mouth and sucked rhymically, creating tension and suction with his lips and friction with his tongue. She bucked hard against his face and grabbed the back of his neck as she fell into him, her release crashing over her and her pleasure escaping her throat in a guttural call of pleasure. He felt her burst on his tongue her sweet taste amplified and explosive. She pushed his face gently away as her nerves left her sensitive and shaking. Scott gently dipped from beneath her legs and caught her body as it fell limply back towards the water. He held her against him as she found herself lost in the stars that were exploding beneath her eyelids. He held her close as she recovered, and then he picked her out of the water with ease and carried her to the bed that was waiting for him on the other side of the wall. He lay her on the bed before dimming the lights. 

When he returned to the bed Tessa was propped up on her side, her hand on her cheek and her elbow positioned as a support.

“Hey,” Scott whispered lowly as he settled beside her. 

“Hey,” she smiled back.

“You ok?”

“More than ok,” Tessa grinned as she moved closer to him and captured his lips in a kiss, “that was amazing, you're amazing.”

“Have you changed your mind about it?”

“Definitely!” Tessa chuckled.

Tessa pulled him towards her, bringing their bodies together, “thank you,” she kissed his lips. 

“You don't have to thank me for going down on you, Tess,” Scott smiled.

“I'm not,” she smiled back in response, “I mean I am, but not for doing it, as such, but for making me feel at ease, for understanding and for being patient, for making me feel safe.”

Scott put his arms around her waist and put his forehead to hers, feeling the warmth against his own skin, “you're always safe with me, sweetie,” he whispered, “always.”

They lay in the dimmed light kissing each other softly to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A surprise awaits in the next chapter!


	34. The Final Chapter : Well Worth the Wait: Day Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long! Hope you enjoy.

Scott felt her warm body stir next to his as the morning sunlight blazed through the uncurtained windows. He loved how she smelt in the morning; that alluring scent of sleep and vanilla and happiness. He curled his body closer to hers and felt her, still deep in her sleep, give her body to his. He planted soft kisses on her neck and his hand found her arm before his fingers traced their way down her bare skin and dropped to her hip. He had woken up hard and wanting, knowing that his sleep had been littered with thoughts of all the things they were going to do together, all the ways in which he wanted her, and knew he could now have her. He settled his hard cock flat against her back as he closed the remaining space between them. He felt her murmur a groan as she felt him against her flesh. His hand slipped between her legs and his fingers dipped into the delicious wetness he knew he'd find waiting. She stretched her body out, falling into the bliss of his touch. His fingers felt magical and with every touch she ached for more. He stroked her lips gently, his fingers coated in her, sliding around with ease, delving deeper than she'd ever let anyone else go - letting him reach beneath her vulnerability and giving herself, mind and body, to him. He found her clit like he'd known it for years and touched her like he created it. He rubbed gentle circles, making her groan louder and buck against his naked chest. He slid his fingers towards her opening and hovered as he kissed her ear. 

“I’m going to make come so hard, baby,” he whispered in her ear.

Tessa still wasn't totally used to the new way they were talking to each other: hot and low and open, and a spark ignited in her stomach as he spoke and then pushed his fingers inside her. Had she been more awake she would have responded verbally -encouraged him, challenged him, begged him - but as she was still under the influence of sleep she responded with her body, opening herself to him, giving him full access to everything she knew he wanted and everything she knew she wanted him to take.

Scott's lips grazed her neck and then shoulders as he curled his fingers into her and felt her tremble beneath him. He found the spongy flesh of her inner walls and sunk his fingers into it. He felt her gasp beneath him and his cock twitched against her back. 

“Good?” He rasped. 

Nodding was all she could do to respond before he pushed deeper, harder, pulling a new sensation into her stomach. She felt an unfamiliar pressure building. His fingers still inside her, giving her time to settle to the feeling. He felt her catch her breath, he struck, moving his fingers directly to her g-spot. 

Tessa started panting hard. 

Scott dug deeper. 

“Fuck”

His cock almost exploded at the word falling from her lips. 

“Scott.”

“I've got you.”

His movements became purposeful, his only aim to bring her release crashing down on her. 

“So good.”

“Come for me, baby.”

“I can't take it,” she pushed his hand.

Scott removed his fingers immediately at her touch. He placed his hand on her thigh and gave her neck his attention with his lips. He let her lie panting, recovering. 

“You ok?” 

She could only murmur in response as she clenched her thighs together. 

“Do it again,” she opened her legs once more and grabbed his hand. The intensity of having her g-spot caressed so directly was new to her, and it blew mind, cracking the ends of her nerves.

Scott slowly returned his fingers. At first he simply let them sit there, allowing her to get used to their presence. 

“Ready?” he asked quietly in her ear. 

She nodded. 

Scott curled his fingers once more and she instantly came alive beneath him. She was panting, deep throated groans ripping through her. Her hands fisted the bedsheet beneath them as shards of pleasure ripped through her senses, puncturing every other experience that she'd ever had. She rolled her head back, exposing her stretched neck, her porcelain skin calling him to the rocks. 

“Fuck,” this time it was his expletive as he felt his cock begin to leak, leaving a wet promise on her back. 

“Don't stop,” Tessa growled as she lifted her whole body off the bed. He was soon above her, driving his fingers into her as he sucked her nipples. His hard cock bounced above her and she grabbed it in her hand and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Within seconds they were both screaming as they sent each other over the edge. Teesa felt him empty over her chest, warm and thick. Scott's hand dripped with her wetness as they collapsed into each other.

They lay silently. 

Tessa tried to fathom what had just happened. What he had just done to her. How he had just ripped the best orgasm of her life from her with his bare hands.

Tessa lay flat on her back, and Scott rolled into his side beside her. His fingers found his come on her chest and he languidly rubbed it into her, loving how he had claimed her - his come dripping from her naked chest was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen. He rubbed until it had disappeared, until it was a part of her skin, seeping into her. He rubbed around her belly button, spreading himself to his favourite spot. 

“Someone’s proud of himself,” Tessa's voice was laced with the smile that spread across her lips. 

“This is the effect you have on me, Virtch,” he smiled back. 

She grinned at him and rolled her eyes. 

He rolled on top of her, supporting his weight on his elbows that fell either side of her. 

“How was it for you?” his eyebrows danced as he asked. 

“Hmm,” Tessa smiled as if deep in thought, “average.”

“Average?” Scott howled, “you liar!” He tickled her sides and trapped her securely beneath him. She looked flushed. 

“I'd hate to hear the noise you make when you come so hard you almost pass out!” he smirked, “I mean if you scream like that at average…”

Tessa giggled beneath him, “okay, smarty pants,” she confessed, “it was amazing. Well, better than amazing, the best, even.”

“The best?” Scott grinned, “like all-time-no-one-else has-ever-made-you-come-so-hard best?”

“You're so competitive!” 

“Just a question.”

“Yes.”

“Yes, the best?”

“Yes,totally-nothing-can-compare-life-changing-didn't-know-it-could-be-that-good-best.”

Scott's smile was wide. He let her out of his clutches, positioning himself above her once more and looking into her eyes. 

“Good,” he said softly, “I've wanted to do that for a long time, T.”

“Since Oslo?”

“What?”

“I was awake.”

“The night we…”

“The night we shared my bed and we were both awake in the middle of the night and-” Tessa gasped as she felt him slip his hard cock inside her, “and you were lying behind me,” her voice became breathless as she felt him fill her. 

“Carry on,” Scott's eyes made full contact with hers. 

“And you were lying behind me,” she continued, “and I knew you were awake and I knew what you were thinking. You wanted to do-” she swallowed her voice as he set a steady rhythm inside her, “you wanted to touch me,” she managed. 

“I did,” Scott agreed as he drew his cock almost all of the way out of her, leaving only the tip inside her, “so bad,” he thrust hard into her as he spoke, “I wanted to slip my hand inside your shorts,” he rocked into her, trying to control his pace. 

“Why?” Tessa's voice was somewhere between a groan and a whisper. 

“You told me you'd never come…,” Scott's hands gripped the headboard, his knuckles turning white, the angle at which he thrust into her felt amazing and he knew he was hitting her just where she liked, “like that,” he clarified, referring to what they had just done, “and I immediately hated every guy who'd ever let you down, ever made you feel anything less than amazing, and I wanted you to feel it, I wanted you to feel good,” he slowed, he was close to falling over the edge and into her, “I wanted you to know, T, I wanted you to know...” his thrusts had started again, slow and steady. 

“To know what?” Her breath was short, she was so close to spinning out of control. 

“To know,” Scott grabbed the headboard with two hands and began to pound into her, chasing his release and pushing her into hers, “that no one will ever make you come like I can,” his final words were a roar as he pounded her hard before spilling into her and gripping her as she screamed into him and bucked on the bed as her orgasm took her out of the room. 

After a while Scott came back to his senses, “why on Earth did we deny ourselves that all these years,” he chuckled. 

“I don't know,” Tessa smiled as she turned to face him, “but I sure am enjoying making up for lost time,” with that she placed a kiss on his nose before getting out of bed and heading for the shower, knowing he was looking at her naked ass. 

***  
After a breakfast of coffee, pancakes and soft kisses, they packed their stuff and headed to the boat's deck for the final time. They sat under the sun and marvelled at the clear blue sky. 

“We forgot the naked swimming,” Tessa smiled. 

“Then we'll have to come back!” Scott replied. 

“For sure,” Tessa agreed. 

“Maybe we should get ourselves a boat,” Scott suggested seriously, “somewhere to escape to.”

“I like that idea,” Tess agreed, “I mean, I know we have to be together in the everyday, live our lives as normal, but there's nothing wrong with having somewhere that's just for us.”

“Nothing wrong with that at all,” Scott assured her as he laced his fingers through hers. 

They lifted the anchor and prepared to head back to the cottage. As they bounced through the gentle waters they were both silent, both enjoying the peace that was settled in their bones. There was something about the vastness of the water, the endless blue of the sky, the free space and fresh air that made them both feel new and strong and full of hope. 

They moored the boat against an unused jetty near go the cottage - Tom would be over to collect it at some point later that evening - before collecting their bags and heading inside. Scott watched as Tessa shouldered her bag and took it towards her bedroom. He wondered whether he should follow, whether their night in the boat had changed things, whether he would now lie next to her every night, and wake up with her every morning. He left his questions unspoken as he headed towards the room he had been staying in and dropped his bag there - he would allow the conversation to develop naturally later in the day. Perhaps their actions would speak more than words - time would tell. He headed towards his room, dumping his bag on the bed. 

“Shall we take the paddle boards out?” Tessa's voice carried from the next room. 

“Sure.”

Scott rifled through his bag, spilling its contents onto the bed. He pulled his trunks from the depths of the bag before shrugging off his sweatpants and pulling the trunks over his strong hips. 

“I'm really not that good at this,” Scott's face was a picture of concentration as he wobbled on his board. 

“You don't need to try so hard,” Tessa replied as she paddled effortlessly towards him, “stop trying to conquer it and concentrate on enjoying it.”

Scott dropped off his board and splashed into the water. He swam towards Tessa's board and bobbed beside her a she sat astride it. 

“How am I meant to concentrate when you're wearing that,” he asked, tugging gently at the panties of her red bikini. 

“You've seen me in less,” she shot back, a cheeky smile on her face.

“Exactly,” Scott smiled as he floated next to her whilst at the same time resting his chin on her board, “I know what that scanty fabric is hiding and it drives me mad.”

“Hmm,” Tessa grinned as she dropped her fingers to the water and splashed him gently, “all about the anticipation.”

Scott tickled the sole of her foot as it dangled in the water, “why don't you come in, Virtch?” He smiled as he pulled gently at her ankle, “the water's warm.”

“We're meant to be paddle boarding.”

“I'm rubbish at paddle boarding,” Scott's arms reached up to clasp around her naked waist, “I'd much rather spend time doing something I'm good at,” he wiggled his eyebrows as he started to pull her from her board.

“Scott!” Tessa warned as she felt him pull her into the water. 

“Come in,” he grinned as he pulled her towards him, “it's nice.”

“Scott!” Tessa screamed as he pulled her into the water beside him, grabbing her by the hips and settling her on his thighs. 

Scott's hand reached between her legs. 

“Scott, we can't, not here!” Tessa's eyes warned him as she looked over his shoulder and back towards the beach. 

“No one can see,” Scott's lips were already working at her shoulder. 

“You never know who's looking,” Tessa replied as she tried to wriggle from his grip. 

“People are going to find out sooner or later.”

“About us, yes,” Tessa agreed, “but what you can do with your fingers stays strictly between us!”

“Aww,” Scott drew his hand from her bikini bottoms, knowing that he had pushed her far enough, “don't want to share me?” he pouted, “that's cute, T.”

“I don't want anyone else knowing about what you can do, Scott, they'll all want some of you!” Tessa smiled as she traced her fingers down his bicep. 

“You'll never have to share me, T, you know that, right?” Scott's voice was quiet and serious. 

“Hey,” Tessa looked him squarely in the eyes, she knew it was her turn to give him back the care and confidence that he'd given her, “I trust you, sweetie, entirely.”

Scott smiled, she'd never used such a term of endearment with him - with anyone, he'd guess- and he felt once again the beautiful change in their relationship, and the world between them become richer and more theirs. 

“I know, baby” he replied, “you know we will have to accept that the world will want to know about us, all about us. Have you thought about how we're going to make 'us’ public?” 

“I don't know,” Tessa's head dropped, “I don't really want it to be an announcement.”

“I know what you mean,” he agreed, “but I don't really want all the speculation and social media attention either. I mean, people want to know, that's ok, but our relationship isn't part of our career, it's not a part of us that people get access to.”

“No, I agree,” Tessa replied, “but as we've found out in the past, it's better to get in there first and own the news than let it be reported by someone else.”

“Yeah, I know,” Scott said in a resigned tone, “ I just don't want the sly questions in interviews, you know? It's one thing being asked if we're a couple, but it's another being asked for private details of our life.” 

“I agree,” Tessa nodded, “our options are to let it out in a way that seems accidental - a seemingly private photo that gets conveniently leaked, or a post on social media - a photo of us with a telling caption, or in an interview.” 

“What I don't want is for it to be alongside the tour or a show or something,” Scott's voice was clear and assured, “I want our skating and our relationship to remain separate. I don't want our career reduced to a love affair. I want people to watch us because of our talent and the stories we tell on the ice, not because of our personal relationship.”

“We do have to look at it realistically though, you know, not idealistically. People are invested in our relationship, they've watched us grow together and apart, and probably seen more than we did, we can't just ignore the interest.”

“Have we ever exploited it?”

“I don't know, possibly.”

“Sex sells.”

“So does romance.” 

“Skating?”

“Sometimes”

They giggled together as they paddled through the water. 

“What about, next time we're asked we just don't deny it?” Tessa suggested. 

“What about we wait until we can't deny it any longer?”

“Like when?”

“I don't know, like our first kid wins Olympic gold, cries on the podium and then stares into the camera with her green eyes?” 

“And you don't think my pregnancy might give us away?”

“What's to say it's mine?” 

“The permanent smile on your face and constant station at my side?”

“Fair point.”

“What about Marilyn's show?” Tessa suggested, “we could ask them to make it really casual. We could do some cooking and she could just casually ask a question that leads to us saying we're together. It won't be like a sit down interrogation then, and Marilyn has always had our backs, she'll understand, do it how we want.”

“Marilyn, fine. But please don't make me go on The View - I'll be eaten alive - those women are vultures!”

Tessa laughed loud and deep, “no, I'll be asked on to dish the dirt on world's most Tweeted ass!”

Scott rolled his eyes with embarrassment. 

“They're right you know,’ Tessa grinned, “you do have a great ass!” her final statement was accompanied by a pinch of his ass.

“And you have great tits, but it's not Twitter you need to look at for pictures of those!”

“Scott!”

“What? Come on, T, you must know you're every sleazy surfer's wet dream!” 

Tessa stared him full in the face and gave him raised eyebrows and a smirk. It was enough to make him realise what he'd said. 

“I walked straight into that one,” he smiled, “and exactly why I can't go on that TV show - I'll say something stupid.” 

“Well, I'd advise against 'tits’ and 'sleazy surfers’,” Tessa giggled. 

“I'll just let you do the talking.”

“Probably for the best.”

They relaxed in the water talking about everything and nothing. As the afternoon sun drew in they headed back to the cottage for the their final evening. 

***  
Tessa sighed as she felt the warm water from the sponge snake its way down her back. It felt so luxurious to be enjoying a bath together in the early evening. Once more the elasticity of time at the cottage filled her with gratitude and peace. Scott lathered more soap onto her shoulders before kneading them with his fingers and then squeezing warm water from the sponge to wash away the suds. She drew a deep breathe and let the lavender scent rest over her. The candles on the bath's edge flickered as she exhaled gently. 

“Relaxed?” Scott asked gently as he put the soap back into the dish and pulled her down to lie against his chest. 

“Perfectly,” Tessa responded as she melted into him. 

His hands fell automatically to her stomach and his fingers found her piercing. They lay in silence, each playing the trip's highlights through on their minds. Scott never wanted to forget their time together at the cottage and all the 'firsts’ it had given them. He wanted to make sure that he'd committed each moment and it's associated feelings to memory so that even in the darkest of days, deepest of holes, he could close his eyes and be back at the cottage or the boat or the lake or the forest and feel again the deep sense of peace and love that he'd felt during their time away. He liked that no one else knew what had happened at the cottage, that it was their time and their little world. No matter what they gave the world from this point, no matter what it took, they'd always have this week and the happiness they'd felt during the early days of their relationship.  
Tessa stomach rumbled beneath his fingers. 

“Sounds like it's time to feed you, T.”

“Slacking in your boyfriend duties already!”

“Yeah right,” Scott grinned, “because feeding you only became my duty once you became my girlfriend,” his voice dripped with sarcasm as he placed a kiss on her bare shoulder and started to lift himself out of the bath, carefully moving her as he got up.

“I'll be in the kitchen ma'am,” Scott put on his best English accent as he passed across the bathroom to wrap a towel around his waist before exiting the room with a smirk on his face. 

Tessa smiled after him as she sank down into the warm water. She lasted only a few minutes before she felt the absence of his body fill the space around her. She pulled the plug with her toe and pulled herself from the tub. She grabbed the soft white bathrobe from its hook on the back of the door and slipped into it, enjoying its softness against her bare skin. She found Scott in the kitchen clad in only his towel. She took him in as she stood in the doorway and was overcome with the feeling of love that she had for him. She made her way quietly towards him and slipped her arms around his waist. 

“Smells good,” she commented as she peered over his shoulder and watched him stir a pan of cheese sauce. 

“Can't go wrong with mac 'n’ cheese,” Scott smiled as he dipped his finger into the tepid sauce and smeared some on the tip of her nose.

“Oi!” Tessa exclaimed with a giggle, “Scott!”

“T!” Scott's voice feigned innocence, “you mucky pup, come here, let me get that for you,” he leant up and slowly licked the sauce from her nose, drawing a delicious giggle from her. 

Scott turned back to the pan and scooped another finger of sauce, he kept his movements swift and covered so that Tessa was taken by surprise when he reached up and dawbed a glob on sauce on her neck. 

“You,” he bent down to her neck, “should,” he pushed his lips to the soft skin of her neck, “really,” he sucked lightly, “be more careful” he cleaned the sauce from her neck with a long lick. He heard her groan deeply and felt his own arousal stir. 

Scott turned around and turned off the gas before lifting Tessa up and onto his hips, “I love you,” he whispered in her ear before turning and placing her on the kitchen counter. He spread her legs and found her wet and waiting. He fell to a crouch and licked a long line up the inside of her thigh. She smelt clean from the bath, but he caught the now unmistakable scent of her arousal, deep and musky. Tessa's fingers found his hair and encouraged him deeper between her legs. She threw her head back in anticipation of the pleasure Scott was about to provide her with. Had she kept her head thrown back, had she kept her eyes closed, had she lost herself in the feeling Scott was creating between her legs, she wouldn't have looked through the French window and into the growing twilight and she wouldn't have seen her sister looking back at her before quickly turning on her heels and bundling their niece and mother away from the window and back towards the front of the house.

“Shit!’ Tessa's reaction was like that created by a gunshot, “Scott, quick, move,” Tessa flew from the counter, almost knocking Scott over in her haste.

“What, T-”

“Poppy,” was all she could manage as she pulled her dressing gown around her and pulled Scott towards her bedroom. She bundled them both through the door before shutting it firmly behind them.

“Tess, what-”

“Poppy is here,” Tessa explained as she pulled a pair of leggings on beneath her dressing gown, “and my mom and Jordan.”

“What?” Scott's eyes grew wide, “how -”

“They were at the window, Scott!”

“Shit, did they?”

“Jordan saw us first,” Tessa explained, “well she saw me, you were otherwise engaged!”

“Poppy didn't -”

“See you eating me out on the kitchen counter?” Tessa was flying around the room trying to make herself look presentable - Scott assumed it was the wrong time to mention that the telling flush in her cheeks would require more than a pair of leggings and a t-shirt to disguise.

The sound of the front door opening reached them, followed by the sound of questioning voices. 

“Stay here,” Tessa ordered as she exited the room and headed towards their unexpected guests. 

“Aunt Tessa!” Poppy flew across the room as soon as she saw Tessa emerge from the hallway and into the lounge, “I didn't know you were going to be here!”

“And I didn't know you were going to be here,” Tessa replied as she scooped the young girl into her arms. 

“Clearly,” Jordan muttered under her breath with a smirk. Tessa didn't have time to respond to her sister's comment before her mom had her enveloped in her arms. 

“I didn't know you were here this weekend, Tess, I'm sorry.” Kate smiled at her daughter, “we fancied a last minute girls' weekend away.”

“I'm going to put my suitcase in my bedroom,” Poppy announced as she headed towards the bedrooms.

Tessa was about to object, to explain, to attempt to hold her niece back from crashing into Scott's room, but she was too late. 

“Uncle Scott!” Poppy's high pitched excitement tore through the house. The young girl's squeal drew a gasp from Jordan that earned her a death stare from her younger sister. Within seconds Poppy had exposed Scott's presence in the house and was jumping into his arms.

“Hey Pop,” Scott tried to keep his voice as natural as possible, although he was sure it was a couple of octaves higher than was deemed normal for a man of his age. 

“Scott,” Kate smiled as she saw Scott enter the lounge, “we appear to be gate crashing, I'm sorry.”

“No, not at all, we-”

“We're working on the tour,” Tessa jumped in, “our new tour, we needed some time to think and plan.”

Jordan barely managed to disguise the snort she swallowed and disguised as a cough. 

“A new tour?” Kate smiled, “already? You kept that a secret!”

“Yeah, you kept that close to your chest,” Jordan added. 

Tessa gritted her teeth - she knew Jordan was going to make her squirm as much as she could, and she knew she had to take it until she was ready to come clean to her mom. 

“Uncle Scott, I'm having a slumber party tonight with Aunt Jordan, will you come?”

“A slumber party?” Scott smiled at the little girl in his arms, “will there be popcorn and soda?”

“And games and a movie!” Poppy was practically squealing, “Aunt Tessa, will you come as well,” Poppy turned in Scott's arms to find her aunt. 

“Scott and Tessa are here working Poppy,” Kate explained gently, “maybe they'll have a few hours to-”

“I'd love to come to your slumber party,” Tessa smiled, “we're pretty much done with what we were trying to achieve, so I think we can find some time for popcorn and movies.”

Tessa's comments drew another stifled laugh from Jordan. She was about to throw her sister a veiled threat when Kate's voice sounded from the window where she was now looking out to the lake.

“Someone's parked their boat on our jetty,” she observed with a quizical tone in her voice. 

Scott and Tessa looked at each other, both searching for a response from the other. They'd just told her mother they'd spent the last few days hard at work, not 'messing about in boats’. 

“It belongs to Tom,” Scott stepped in, “your neighbour. He brought it by to show it to me. He did it up himself.”

“It certainly looks impressive,” Kate smiled, “he's our neighbour, you say?”

“Well, he lives further round the shore,” Scott explained, “I bumped into him when I was here with Carrie.”

“Of course,” Kate turned from the window to give Scott her full attention, “I was sorry to hear about Carrie's grandmother,” Kate have her condolences, “how is Carrie?”

There was a moment of awkward silence in the room. 

“We split up, actually,” Scott explained, breaking the tension, not wanting to make Kate feel ill at ease.

“Oh, I'm sorry,” Kate rushed to apologise and overcome her embarrassment, “Tess must have forgotten to mention it,” it was Tessa's turn to receive the Virtue death stare. 

“Well, you know, Mom, Tess is busy, she doesn't have the time to fill us all in on who Scott is and isn't dating,” to Kate, Jordan was simply supporting her little sister, to Tessa and Scott, the grin on Jordan's lips told them she was thoroughly enjoying her role as the secret keeper. 

Clearly bored by the adults’ conversation, Poppy freed herself from Scott's arms and made a move towards her grandma, “can we go in the water now?” she asked. 

“I think it's a bit late and cold for swimming,” Kate chuckled as she ran her fingers through her granddaughter's hair, “but I think we should head outside for dinner and some games. Perhaps you can show us your new dance that you're preparing in ballet class, I bet Aunt Tessa would love to see it.”

“A new dance?” Tessa smiled, “I can't wait to see it.”

Tessa and Poppy headed outside to set up the chairs and turn on the garden lights whilst Kate, Jordan and Scott gathered some food, including the meal Scott had already started. They all gathered at the back of the cottage, shared out the food and settled around the small fire pit. Scott and Tessa avoided eye contact and interaction as they ate, lavishing their attentions on Poppy and listening to Kate's updates on the lives of her children and friends. Jordan was relatively well behaved as they ate, although she couldn't resist the opportunity to drop a few comments into the conversation including a few not so subtle ones about eating out(side) that made Tessa blush and stare into the salad on her plate. 

With dinner eaten and everyone happy they added more wood to the fire and moved the table in favour of sitting on picnic blankets so that they could watch Poppy dance. Kate set out a blanket for her and Poppy to sit on, Jordan sat next to her mom and there was a blanket left for Tessa and Scott to share. The adults passed around a bottle of red wine whilst Poppy prepared herself and her outdoor stage. Scott couldn't help but look at the slightly nervous expression on Tessa's face as they sat next to each other. He knew she hated lying, and even though she wasn't really lying to her mom, the withholding of information, especially with Jordan 'in the know’, was enough to make Tessa feel like she was being untruthful. He desperately wanted to move closer to her and pull her body against his own as he whispered words of reassurance and comfort into her ear. It was difficult not to reach out for her. His new found freedom of being able to touch her when and how he wanted was suddenly taken from him and he felt the loss all too keenly. He had a glimpse then of what life outside the bubble of the cottage might be like; the hiding and the secrets and the aching desire to be beside her when the world around them was watching too closely. He reached out and gently ran his finger across the top of her hand, satisfying his craving. She didn't immediately pull her hand away, but didn't return his touch either. 

“I can't wait to see your dance, Poppy!” Tessa smiled as the young girl got to her feet in front of them. She knew it was killing Scott to be so close to her and not be able to touch her. They had gone from one extreme to another: one minute he had his face buried between her legs, and the next they weren’t so much as making eye contact with one another. She just needed time to process her mom and Jordan’s arrival, and to consider how they were going to tell Kate about their relationship. 

“Aunt T, can I borrow your phone for music?” Poppy bounded over. 

“Sure,” Tessa smiled as she slid her phone from her back pocket and unlocked the screen before giving it to Poppy. 

Poppy looked down at the screen and started to navigate to Tessa’s music app as she walked back to the stage area that she had created on the grass.

“Aunt Jordan, I can’t remember the song,” Poppy’s voice had an edge of frustration in it as she handed the phone to Jordan. 

Jordan took the phone from her and flicked her finger over the phone’s screen. A grin crept to her lips, and without removing her eyes from the screen a quick comment dropped from her lips, “cute wallpaper.”

Tessa’s mind flew to the picture she had set as her wallpaper just a few hours before - a picture of her and Scott kissing on the bridge in the forest. Her heart skipped a beat. Thankfully Jordan’s comment seemed inane to anyone listening - to Kate - and Tessa snatched the phone from Jordan’s hand.   
“Which song does she want?” she asked Jordan as she quickly got to work on changing the picture to a non-descript pre-loaded background of random colours.

Poppy danced her heart out, loving the music that surrounded her. She finished her program with a dramatic flourish that was followed by applause 

“That was great, Poppy,” Tessa encouraged, “you've been working hard!”

The young girl beamed at her aunt's praise. She danced her way towards Tessa with her arm outstretched, “dance with me, Aunt T?” it was half a question and half a plea.   
Tessa pushed herself up from the blanket with a smile, “always,” she smiled as she followed Poppy back to her performance space. 

Tessa pulled her phone from her pocket and found a song for them to dance to. They threw moves in the firelight, laughing and giggling as they bumped hips and flailed their arms. Kate and Jordan started to clear the table of its dinner plates. Scott sat transfixed for a moment as he watched Tessa and Poppy dance. He felt a tug at his heart. He saw his future flash before him; his beautiful girls dancing in the moonlight. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a dark haired, green eyed little boy rolling on the blanket beside him, his giggling drifting upwards with the fire's sparks of life. 

“Uncle Scott!” Poppy's voice brought him back to the present and he realised it wasn't the first time the young girl had called his name.

“Come and dance!” Poppy yelled. 

Scott got to his feet and headed over to join Poppy and Tessa. He joined their circle and did his best 'dad dance’ which had Poppy in stitches and brought a wide smile to Tessa's lips. 

“What were you thinking about?” Tessa asked as they danced 

Scott looked confused. 

“When Poppy yelled,” Tessa continued as she whirled Poppy in a circle, “you were miles away.”

“This,” Scott blushed, “us, our little dancers.”

Tessa threw him a huge smile: she knew him all too well. She knew he was sitting there looking at Poppy and thinking about how someday, one day, it would be their children dancing at the cottage. 

They continued dancing, twirling through song after song and enjoying the movement in their limbs and Poppy's squeals of delight. Soon the youngster was panting and thirsty. 

“You look all danced out,” Scott smiled at Poppy as he scooped her into his arms, “why don't you go and set up the slumber party whilst Aunt T and I put the fire out and fold up the blankets. 

Poppy's eyes lit up at the memory of her slumber party, “do you want sweet or salty popcorn?” she asked Scott as she jumped down from his arms and headed for the cottage and her grandma and aunt.

“Surprise me!” Scott replied. 

“Don't be too long?” Poppy yelled over her shoulder as she headed back towards the cottage, her legs barely able to keep pace with her exuberance. 

The fire was little more than glowing embers as Scott started to dampen it anf Tessa rolled up the blankets they'd sat on. 

“T,” Scott whispered in the dark, “come here.”

Tessa found her way across the darkened ground and found his outstretched hand. Without a word he pulled at her wrist and led her towards the edge of the lawn and the darkness of the night and cover of a hedgerow. He pulled her down to the floor so that they were hidden from the cottage. He found her lips in the darkness and parted them with his tongue. He delved deeper, kissing her passionately. 

“I missed you,” he whispered against her mouth. 

Tessa giggled, she loved him like this - like a young boy who'd just discovered kissing. She moved closer to him and sat on his lap before returning the kiss with the same passion he'd given her. 

“Missed me?!” Tessa laughed, “how do you think I feel, Moir? We have some serious unfinished business!”

Scott chuckled, “yeah, not sure that's going to be finished business anytime soon, T,” he placed a kiss on her collarbone, “I don't think it's that kind of slumber party.”

They allowed themselves a moment to explore each other's bodies before pulling apart. A seriousness fell between them.

“You're doing well, sweetie,” Scott offered, “I know keeping secrets from your mom isn't something you like doing.”

Tessa inhaled. 

“You know I'm ok with however you want to handle this,” Scott assured her as he pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, “however you want to tell her, whatever you want to tell her.”

“Thank you,” Tessa smiled at him as she took his hand in hers, “Scott, I've nothing to hide. I want to tell my mom, I want her to know, to see, how happy I am.”

Scott beamed back at her, “I'm happy too, T,” he smiled, “how do you think she's going to react?”

“I think she'll be a little shocked,” Tessa was honest, “we've spoken a lot about my partnership with you, and whilst we've never directly discussed my feelings for you, it's always been clear that we were about our business partnership.”

Scott nodded and listened and understood. 

“But I think she'll also be happy that I'm happy. Although she was always supportive, I think she did worry that I was making the wrong choice with Pierre.”

 

“Do you know when you want to tell her?”

“I think tomorrow morning,” Tessa replied carefully, “I don't want to take the attention off Poppy's slumber party this evening. Perhaps she and I could get out for a walk in the morning?”

“Sounds good,” Scott agreed. 

“We should get back,” Tessa sighed, “Jordan's probably thought up a whole new repertoire of puns and jokes by now.”

“No, let's stay out here,” Scott pouted like a child, “we can get to that unfinished business,” he winked as moved towards her and found the waistband of her leggings with his fingers. 

For a moment she gave in to him as he slipped his fingers beneath the material and into her underwear. She felt his fingers snake their way through her folds and towards her entrance.

“Scott,” a breathless warning. 

“Just a little something to keep you going,” he rasped warm and low into her ear as he pushed a single finger inside her and curled it slowly before pulling out quickly and removing his hand from her. 

Tessa groaned into the night, “so unfair,” she said breathlessly through gritted teeth. Scott was already on his feet and heading through the darkness back to the house, “come on, T,” he called into the night, a, his voice showing the smile hidden by the darkness, “we've got a slumber party to get to.”

***  
“Trouble dampening the fire?” Jordan smirked as Scott and Tessa joined the others in the cottage's kitchen. 

 

Scott and Tessa both ignored her remark, even though they both had a witty retort ready to roll from their tongues. 

“Uncle Scott,” Poppy came bounding out from the bedroom, “Grandma is going to put your stuff in Aunt T's bedroom.” 

“Sorry,” Kate appeared from the bedroom too, “what Poppy meant to do was ask you if you mind us moving your stuff into Tessa's room so that we can use your room for the slumber party. It has the biggest bed, and room for Poppy's camp bed.”

“And the best TV!” Poppy shouted from the bedroom where she was organising the snacks and movie. 

“Sure I don't mind,” Scott smiled, “let me get it out of the way,” he said as he headed towards the bedroom with his bag and clothes. He carried his bag to Tessa's room and placed it at the end of the bed. The door to her en suite was open and he could smell her vanilla body wash and was desperate to be in the bath with her again, his body pressed against hers and his fingers working the knots from her shoulders. He felt desire stir in his groin as he thought about being naked with her and having his hands on her bare skin. He tried to divert his thoughts; now was really not the time!

“Uncle Scott, come on,” Poppy yelled from the bedroom. 

 

With a smile on his face, Scott headed towards the bedroom and the sound of laughter. As he walked into the bedroom he was subjected to a Virtue attack as Poppy, Jordan and Tessa pelted him with popcorn. He laughed as the kernels flew towards him and giggles filled the bedroom. 

“A popcorn attack?” Scott shouted, “there's only one response to that!” he launched himself towards the queen sized bed that held the three giggling Virtues. He found Poppy's ribs and tickled her, causing her to giggle hysterically. Jordan watched on and laughed at Poppy. Scott caught her expression out of the corner of his eye and turned on her.

“Don't think you're getting away Scott free,” he wiggled his eyebrows as he found the brunette's sides and subjected her to the same tickle attack her niece had endured just moments before.

“Stop, Moir!” Jordan squealed as she squirmed around the bed, “surrender, surrender!” she yelled as Scott intensified his attack. 

Jordan lay breathless on the bed as Scott responded to her plea. 

“Get Aunt T,” Poppy yelled as she threw herself across the bed and on top of Tessa, “she threw popcorn too!”

Poppy's slim fingers set to work under Tessa's chin. The young girl's face fell as she got no reaction from her aunt. 

“You've got the wrong place, Pop,” Scott smiled as he instructed her, “you've got to go for the hips.”

Grateful for the advice, Poppy switched her attention and her fingers to her aunt's hips. Still she got no reaction. She looked at Scott with dismay.

“Here, let me show you,” Scott offered as he moved across the bed and closer to Tessa. 

“Scott!” his girlfriend's voice carried a clear warning.

“It’s all about finding just the right spot,” Scott continued to coach Poppy as he ignored   
Tessa's verbal warning and her gaze, “you've got to find the soft bit just above the hip bone.”

“Soft bit,” Jordan laughed, “she's not got any soft bits!” 

“I am here, guys,” Tessa reminded them.

“Shh,” Scott chastised, “ Poppy's learning an important life skill here.”

Scott took Poppy's small hands in his and guided them beneath Tessa's thin t-shirt, “try just here,” he instructed as he placed Poppy's small fingers on the soft flesh above Tessa's hip bone, the flesh he knew would make her come to life beneath them. 

With a devilish glint in her eye, Poppy touched her fingers to her aunt's flesh and started to tickle her. Tessa immediately started to wriggle beneath her niece’s torture. 

“Ha!” Poppy laughed in delight, “you were right uncle Scott!”

Poppy in a tickle attack on Tessa. Tessa writhed around on the bed laughing and begging Poppy to stop. She caught Scott's hazel eyes staring down at her and her look promised that she would get her own back on him for showing her niece how to torture her. Scott's eyebrows rose in response. 

Jordan joined Poppy and tickled her sister. Scott let out a roar of laughter as he watched Tessa laugh until she could barely breathe. 

“Surrender!” she yelled, “surrender!” 

Poppy and Jordan rolled off Tessa, tears of laughter in their eyes. 

“You monsters!” Tessa giggled as she regained her breath. 

“We were only doing as instructed!” Jordan giggled back, “Moir's the one to blame!”

“Yeah, it's Uncle Scott's fault!”

“I think you're right there, Poppy!” Tessa agreed with the little girl. 

“No quilt for you, Uncle Scott,” Poppy mandated as she balled up the giant quilt underneath her body. 

“I'm sure Uncle Scott is no stranger to waking up in the middle of the night quiltless and cold!” Jordan said under her breath but catching Scott's eye, acknowledging his and Tessa's relationship for the first time. Scott's eyes dropped, a slight awkward blush in his cheeks. 

“Just how new is this?” Jordan asked, her voice gaining pitch as she spoke. 

Scott sided-eyed Tessa before answering, letting her know that he'd got this, and that she was protected. 

“A weekish,” Scott replied weakly. 

“Oh my god!” Jordan exclaimed, “we've totally gatecrashed your love fest!”

“What's a love fest?”

The adults all spluttered at Poppy's question. 

“A film,” Tessa answered quickly, all too used to covering for Scott during interviews.

“We're not watching it tonight, though?” Poppy was worried her choice of Beauty and the Beast was about to be overruled. 

“No, of course not,” Scott reassured her, “it's your choice tonight.”

“Small ears, Jord!” Tessa warned.

“Sorry,” her sister's apology was genuine. She really had not realised just how new her sister's relationship with her life long best friend was, “I get you want to keep it on the down low for now.”

“I'm going to tell Mom tomorrow,” Tessa informed her. 

“You know she's just going to be happy for you, T?” Jordan reassured her. 

“I know,” Tessa smiled, “I just...I don't want her to think we've not thought it through, that we've rushed into something.”

“Tessa, you've never rushed into a single thing in your whole life. I mean, I wouldn't call two decades a rush!”

They all settled on the bed ready for the film. Poppy stood all the pillows up against the headboard, organised the film and opened the snacks whilst the adults quickly changed into their pajamas. Kate had already made sure Poppy was ready for bed before turning in herself earlier in the evening. Jordan was on the right side of the bed with Poppy next to her. Poppy insisted that Scott sat next to her and Tessa was on the left of Scott. They pulled the duvet over them all and placed the snacks between them. As the movie started Scott's hand found Tessa's beneath the duvet and they entwined fingers, the contact soothing their souls and hearts. 

As the film came to an end Poppy let out a large yawn and rubbed her eyes. 

“It's been a long day,” Jordan smiled at Tess and Scott over Poppy's head. 

“You going to get into your bed, Pop?” Jordan asked her niece. 

“But we haven't played any games!” Poppy's protest was somewhat half hearted. 

“There's plenty of time for games tomorrow, Pop,” Jordan soothed, “I'm going to my room, but Aunt T and Uncle Scott are staying here with you, maybe they'll play the alphabet game with you while you fall asleep.”

Scott and Tessa both turned to look at each other, asking silently and with only their eyes whether the other was ok with Jordan's arrangement. A slight flick of the eyebrows confirmed that they were both fine to share the bed together and look after Poppy. 

“Ok,” Poppy agreed, “but..”

Jordan knew instantly what her niece wanted but was embarrassed to ask for. 

“Perhaps Aunt T might like a goodnight cuddle before you get into your own bed,” Jordan suggested as she winked at her sister, making life easier for their young niece. 

“I sure would,” Tessa played along as she patted the bed next to her and made Scott shuffle over. A bright smile eclipsed Poppy's lips as she scuttled up the bed and burrowed beneath the covers between Scott and Tessa. 

“See you all in the morning,” Jordan smiled, “Pop, we're going to show Uncle Scott the secret cave tomorrow morning.”

Poppy's reply was nothing more than a sleepy nod as she settled into the warmth between her aunt and uncle. 

“Night Jord,” Scott smiled as a put his arm around Poppy and pulled her into his side. 

“Night, Moir,” Jordan smiled before exiting the room and heading for her own bedroom.

Poppy was dead to the world with her head on Scott's chest and her hand on his arm. Scott looked over her head and made eye contact with Tessa. 

“Don't say a word,” Tessa smiled at him, “I know exactly what you're thinking about right now.”

“More than one though, right?” 

“Give me a ballpark?”

“Leaf's team?”

Tessa couldn't swallow the gaffaw that left her mouth.

“You do know how people come into this world, Scott?”

“I do,” he wiggled his eyebrows.

“No, not how they're made, Scott, how they are pushed out of an opening nothing should ever be pushed out of!”

“You know I'll always kiss it better!” Scott smirked. 

“And that's never got us into any trouble!” Tessa smirked back. 

Scott reached carefully across Poppy's sleeping form and found Tessa's hand, “in all seriousness, T, whatever you want I am happy with, I love you and I want you to be happy.”

“I know,” Tessa smiled back, “and I'm in for a couple of mini Moirs,” she smiled back, “as long as you honour your post-birth care,” she smirked, keeping the tone light and playful.

“My pleasure,” Scott responded with a loving smile.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the one bonus chapter to go!


	35. Bonus Chapter One

Tessa woke before Poppy and Scott and was greeted with a perfect picture: her niece and her boyfriend sleeping soundly, a low and melodic snore playing on Scott's lips and a sweet dream playing across Poppy's features. Tessa saw before her the life that she knew Scott craved, but also the one she knew he'd wait for her to want too. The thing, the private snippet that no one else knew: she wanted it too, just never with anyone but him. She thought of the career they'd had, the life they'd enjoyed and she didn't for a second see a sacrifice. Had they never made it, and it not been gold, then perhaps she'd have felt unfulfilled (she'd learnt there was no real guilt in admitting that), they'd had it all - but this, but the sweet smile of a child, but the happiness of loving the greatest thing they'd ever create. Their partnership had given them so many things, so much happiness, but a child, a beating heart, a life in the world...

“Aunt T,” Poppy rolled towards her and snuggled to her side, rubbing her eyes as she woke. 

“Morning, Pop,” Tessa smiled down at the sweet girl. 

“Awake, Pop?” Jordan's head poked through the door just at the moment her niece had opened her eyes. 

“Aunt Jordan?” Poppy answered sleepily. 

“Ready for pancakes?” Jordan smiled. 

“With chocolate sauce?” Poppy asked, the mere mention of pancakes bringing her to the surface of the day. 

“I think we can probably find some chocolate sauce,” Jordan smiled back. 

With the assurance of chocolate sauce Poppy was jumping from beneath the covers and headed towards her aunt’s open arms. 

“Mom’s showering,” Jordan looked over Poppy’s head towards Tess. 

“Thanks,” Tessa smiled back at her sister. 

“We’ll take sleeping beauty to the beach,” Jordan smiled as she nodded towards a still sleeping Scott, “give you some time.”

“Thanks, Jord,” Tessa’s gratitude was sincere as she smiled up at her sister. 

“Have we got strawberries?” Poppy asked as she and Jordan headed for the kitchen, leaving Tessa and Scott alone. 

Tessa rolled over onto her side and pressed her body next to Scott’s sleeping back. She snaked her hand over his shoulder and down his arms to his stomach. She felt him stir beneath her hand, “morning,” she whispered gently against his ear as she placed soft kisses on his neck. 

“Where's Poppy?” Scott's sleepy voice asked as his paternal instinct surfaced. 

“Jordan took her for breakfast,” Tessa replied as she reached further beneath the covers and into his pajama bottoms. She found him soft and warm, but instantly responsive to her touch. He hardened beneath her fingers as he stroked him languidly. Scott lengthened his back in delight and opened his legs to welcome her further. 

“Fancy a shower?” Tessa rasped into his ear. 

“You could have said that before you created a situation here, Virtch,” Scott smiled. 

“I'm sure you've hidden it in worse circumstances,” Tessa teased in reference to the times she knew he'd and to leave the ice in a hurry when they'd been rehearsing, “I'm sure you can make it to my bedroom unnoticed.”

The hallway that led between their rooms was enclosed and hidden from the kitchen where Jordan was now preparing breakfast and Poppy was reading aloud from a book about the planets and stars of the universe. Scott pulled his bottoms low on his hips in an attempt to make them as baggy as possible around the crotch, and then scuttled down the corridor and into Tessa's room. He headed into the bathroom and shed his clothes before turning in the shower and standing under the hot stream, his cock now semi hard in anticipation. 

“Nicely done,” Tessa whispered into his ear as her arms wound around his waist and her palms found the toned sides of his groin. She slid her palms down the inside of his thighs and then back up to his balls. She liked being in control of him, making him pant and groan with her touch. 

“Turn around,” she ordered as she twisted his hips and turned him to face her. She stroked his cock a few more times before wrapping her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his hips. She sank down onto his cock without warning, causing him to inhale sharply as pleasure shot through his groin and stomach. She started to ride him gently, using her strong core muscles and toned legs to move herself up and down on his hard cock. Scott wondered how he was ever going to be able to lift her on the ice again without getting rock hard and wanting to fuck her. He realised then why all of their coaches had told them to stay away from each other as kids - there's no way teenage Scott could have coped with emulating sexual positions on the ice that they had used in the bedroom. He realised then the possibilities that lay ahead of them - there were so many ways he wanted to drive into her, and nothing was impossible given their bodies and experience. He was brought back to the moment as Tessa's groan lit up his senses and be felt his cock start to throb. 

“So good,” Scott was keeping pace with her now, them both using the bodies they'd spent years perfecting to push the other further and harder. 

“So close,” Tessa's voice was a pant from both the physical exhaustion and the unfettered building pleasure. 

They picked up the pace again, both slamming into each other and sending the other over the edge. Tessa bit down into the flesh of Scott's shoulder as she came in an attempt to quieten the scream that ripped through her throat. The sting on his shoulder mixed with the pleasure of his release and he crumbled to the floor after emptying himself into her. They lay in a heap for a moment, the heat of the shower beating down on them as they tried to get their breaths. 

“Turn it down,” Tessa pleaded as she lay spent and on fire.

Scott reached up and turned the knob of the shower to make the water cooler. 

“You’re amazing,” Scott managed as his breath came back to him.

“Not too bad yourself,” Tessa grinned in reply. 

“Dream Team,” Scott smirked. 

“Oh, we'd totally get gold for that,” Tessa giggled. 

“I dunno,” Scott smirked, “I reckon we've still got some room for increased technical difficulty.”

“Big claims, Moir!”

“You know what they say, go big, or go home.”

Tessa chuckled. She loved that they could still laugh and joke, even after all the years they'd spent together. The added flirtation in their banter gave it a new dimension, and she loved that it was something that they shared only with each other. 

“Best get out,”Tessa stretched, “don't want our joint absence to be too noticeable.”

“Noo,”Scott whined, “I demand you stay in the shower with me all day.”

Tessa laughed, “don't think so, Moir. You've got a cave to explore,” she pressed a kiss to his lips and a light slap on his backside before heading out of the shower and wrapping herself in a fluffy towel. 

***  
“Aunt, T,” Poppy shouted delightedly as Tessa entered the kitchen, “come and have some pancakes.”

Tessa headed for the kitchen counter and the high stool next to Poppy's. She poured herself a glass of orange juice and sipped it slowly. 

Jordan turned from the cooker and placed a plate of pancakes in front of her sister, “got to keep your strength up,” Jordan grinned as she handed Tessa a knife and fork, “gruelling morning workouts and all.”

Tessa blushed as her sister grinned at her before turning to pour her coffee. She had tried to be quiet, thinking the shower's spray would swallow any noise she and Scott made. She got to work on her pancakes, ignoring eye contact with Jordan. 

“What's the book Pop?” Tessa asked as she pulled a mouthful of pancake from her fork with her teeth and started to chew. 

“It's about the planets,” Poppy informed her, “did you know we're just on a big rock?”

“Are we?” Tessa responded, leaving the opportunity open for Poppy to explain the planet to her. 

Poppy started to flick through the pages of the book, happy to be her aunt's educator. She pointed out pictures and facts that she found interesting as Tessa munched on her pancakes and listened intently. 

Scott emerged ten minutes later and helped himself to coffee whilst Jordan made him pancakes. He took the stool next to Tessa. He had to almost physically restrain himself from planting a kiss on her cheek in greeting. 

“Morning,” Tessa smiled at him coyly as Jordan turned back to the hob to prepare Kate's pancakes. 

“Good morning,” Scott smiled back, emphasising the 'good’ and raking his eyes almost sinfully down her body. 

Tessa felt a shiver run through her body and wondered how long their joint insatiability was going to last. 

“Uncle Scott, are you coming to see the cave today?” Poppy looked up from her book to ask Scott. 

“If you'll take me,” Scott smiled sweetly back at her. 

“We're going to show him, aren't we, Aunt Jordan,” Poppy asked her aunt as she joined them at the breakfast counter. 

“We sure are,” Jordan replied, “but he has to promise he'll keep it secret, first.”

“Scouts’ honour,” Scott raised his two fingers. 

“You've never been in the Scouts!” Tessa laughed. 

“And you'd be chucked out if your recent secret keeping abilities are anything to go by,” Jordan added as she put a piece of pancake into her mouth. Her sister's comment drew a snort from Tessa and the two made eye contact as they shared the joke. 

“Jealous Jor-” Scott's comeback was left incomplete as Kate entered the kitchen. 

“Morning,” she beamed, “you're all up bright an early,” she planted a kiss on her granddaughter's head before settling on a stool next to Jordan, “how was the slumber party?”

“Uncle Scott tickled us,” Poppy informed her grandmother. 

“Totally unprovoked, I'm sure,” Kate winked at Scott. 

“Popcorn provocation,” Scott replied with a smile, “I was attacked by the Virtue Hit Squad. 

“I think you more than got your own back!” Tessa commented. 

“Grandma, we're going to the secret cave,” Poppy informed her grandmother. 

“Are you?” Kate smiled, “sounds fun. Perhaps I should hurry and eat my pancakes.”

“Actually,” Tessa spoke quietly, “I was hoping you and I might stay, Mom, chat?”

Kate looked at her daughter with slight concern. Tessa knew she could always talk to her, and they called each other regularly. Tess hadn't been all that open about what had happened between her and Pierre, and Kate worried that she'd pushed her feelings down in an attempt to move on. She knew that Tessa had a tendency to bottle up her feelings and deal with them by compartmentalising them. It was true that she had become better at acknowledging how she felt, years of therapy had helped her to accept that feelings are normal and that she can't simply ignore them. That said, Kate knows talking about her private life, even to her mother, is something that takes Tessa a lot. 

“Sure, sweetheart.” Kate smiled at Tessa.

“So, what do I need to bring for this cave exploration?” Scott asked, bringing the room back to its light and jovial state. He wished he could be with Tess when she told Kate, wished he could whisper encouragement in her ear, tell her that her mom loved her no matter what, but he understood why Tess needed to tell Kate on her own. 

“Your swimming costume,” Poppy answered Scott casually. 

“Oh,” Scott smiled, “I'll have to see what I can find. Might have to settle for trunks though, I'm afraid- my bikini is in the wash.”

Poppy simply looked at Scott with a puzzled expression - adults were such a mystery sometimes.

“And you need a bucket to collect shells and stones from the cave,” Poppy informed Scott. 

“I think I can find a bucket round here,” Scott replied. 

“Why don't you go and get ready, Pop?” Jordan encouraged the little one as she picked up her niece's empty breakfast plate and popped it into the dishwasher. 

Poppy jumped down from her stool and headed to collect her swimming gear and her bucket. 

“There are spare swimming towels in the closet under the stairs,” Kate informed Jordan. 

Jordan headed for the closet to gather the things they needed for their morning at the beach. 

“I'd best get my act together, too,” Scott smiled as he too leapt down from his stool and headed for his bedroom. 

Tess sat quietly as she watched Kate clear away the breakfast mess. Her mother was never happier than when she had her family around her. She loved how Poppy made them all young and energetic again. 

“Tess,” Scott's voice called from the bedroom, “do you know where my trunks are.”

“He probably lost them last night when he moved stuff out his room into mine for the slumber party,” Tessa said aloud as she hopped from her stool and headed towards the bedroom and the sound of Scott's voice. 

“They were prob-” Tessa began as she entered the bedroom. She was stopped in her tracks as she saw Scott standing there, the trunks in question in his hand.

“I thought you-”

“I just wanted to talk to you alone,” he smiled as he approached her and put his arms around her waist, pulling her against his body. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, she still tasted of strawberries from her pancakes, “I know you're nervous about telling your mom, and you know can stay if you-”

Tessa stopped his words with a kiss. She gently kissed his soft lips with hers, drinking in the taste she'd missed since their shower less than an hour before, “thank you,” she smiled as she pulled back but kept the contact with him, her fingers in his hair, “but I want to tell her on my own. I want to hear what she really thinks, you know?”

“Of course,” Scott smiled, “what she thinks matters to you, it matters to me too. I want your mom's approval, her blessing. I want her to trust me with you.”

“She does trust you,” Tessa took his face in her hands, “she's trusted you with me our whole lives, Scott.”

“On the ice, yes,” Scott agreed, “as a friend, a travel companion, a business partner, but this is different, Tess,” Scott responded, “this is your heart, your happiness, and she knows how much it takes for you to open up to someone, to give me what you're giving me.”

She blushed at his words, it never failed to register with her just how well he knew and understood her. He knew how she thought, and how she hurt, and how to love her. 

“You say that like you don't deserve me Scott,” Tessa chastised, “and you do. I love you, and I love you because of the way you love me and the way you understand me. But it's not just that, Scott. You're kind and caring and you deserve all the happiness in the world. And I really am going to try to give you that, everything, always.” 

Scott pulled her back to his lips and kissed her soft and slow.

“I have a cave to explore,” he smiled as he leant back away from her and smiled into her eyes, “I can't wait to see you later,” he said softly, "I can't wait to be in bed with you tonight,” he kissed her forehead before releasing her and preparing his stuff for the morning ahead. 

Poppy, Scott and Jordan headed out onto the beach, promising to be back for lunch. 

Tessa brewed a fresh pot of coffee and took it outside onto the lawn where Kate had already pulled two reclining chairs into position for them both and put a small table between them on which to rest their cups. 

Tessa slid into the chair next to Kate and poured them each a cup of coffee. She handed Kate her cup and then settled into her recliner.

“Is everything ok?” Kate began, knowing her daughter may need a little coaxing. 

“Everything's good,” Tessa smiled, “better than good, actually.”

“Better than good?”

“I've met someone,” Tessa said it carefully, the words sounding strange to her own ears, “actually not really met so much as, I don't know, kind of seen differently I suppose.”

“Have you worked things out with Pierre?” Kate tried to make the question sound as soft and casual as possible - she didn't want Tessa to think she didn't support her in her relationship with Pierre, even if she did think her daughter was rushing things somewhat with a man she really hadn't known that long.

“No,” Tessa's response was instant, “no, not Pierre, I...I was a mess when I was with him. No, that's not fair, not a mess, I was just...I didn't understand what I was feeling, how to make sense of what I was feeling.”

“You've had a huge couple of years, Tess. You've lived a life very few people can understand, it's going to take you some time to adjust.”

“I think that's exactly what I was doing with Pierre,” Tessa agreed, “trying to adjust, trying to get to 'normal’.”

“I think you're right about that, but it's ok, it's ok to want 'normal’,” Kate reassured her. 

“The thing is, I did need to adjust, I was adjusting, but I didn't realise in what way.”

Kate took a sip of her coffee and looked over at her daughter, encouraging her to expand and explain. 

“I've worked so closely with Scott for such a long time,” Tessa began as she tried to explain how she'd adjusted to life outside of the Olympics, “ours was a unique relationship, we all knew that. It took some time to figure it out, but once we did we were a strong unit. We have a deep respect for each other, and we could never have achieved half of what we have without that,” Tessa took a sip of her coffee as her mother listened, “and transitioning into any relationship after the one we've lived for so long was always going to be hard. And the relationship we had was professional, and it had to be, but it was personal too, as friends,” a last sip of coffee before she swallowed a deep breath and said it, “we both had to try to adjust to romantic relationships, relationships outside of training schedules and a common, tangible goal. We both tried - me with Pierre, Scott with Carrie, but actually, really, all we were doing was ignoring the adjustment we both needed to make, the one that was happening despite our best efforts to ignore it - we were looking to adjust with others, when really we were meant to be adjusting together...with each other,” Tessa let out a breath as she said the final words. 

“You'll always have each other to work with Tess,”Kate smiled, “and yes, you should lean on each other, there's no one else can understand what you've been through like Scott can.”

Tessa took another sip of coffee - clearly she hadn't been clear enough, “and if we were doing more than just leaning on each other?” 

“More than leaning in each other?” Kate's brows furrowed in confusion. 

“We're more than leaning on each other,” Tessa made eye contact with Kate, “a lot more than leaning on each other. We're…” just say it, say it now, quickly, “we're together, like a couple together,” and it was done. 

Kate's confusion deepened for a second and then a light smile caught her lips, “you and Scott are together?” she asked, her eyes lighting up.

“We've thought it through,” Tessa rushed in, “it's not a fling, Mom, we know what's at stake, we…I-”

“Tess,” Kate smiled as she placed a hand on her daughter's arm, “you don't have to explain to me, you don't have to justify yourself.”

Tessa fell silent. 

“What are you thinking?” Tessa broke the silence. 

“I'm thinking that the two of you know yourselves, know each other and know your relationship better than anyone else, and if you've decided that you want this, and you're both agreed, then I have every faith that it will be exactly what you want it to be.”

“I love him," the words leapt from her mouth before she had time to stop them.

Kate turned to smile at her daughter, and she saw the glisten in her eye and the smile on her lips and knew that Tessa had discovered something that she'd not experienced before. Kate always knew Ryan was a way for Tess to feel like she had something more in her life than skating, to feel like there was something 'normal’ in her life, and whilst Kate didn't dislike him, she knew he wasn't the person Tessa was going to spend the rest of her life with. Pierre was a scarier concept for Kate because she knew that Tessa was looking for something 'real’, their engagement had taken her by complete surprise, and she felt a sense of relief when Tessa broke it off. Seeing her daughter like this was different, no one had ever made her feel the way she clearly did in that moment. She hoped that she and Scott had come through enough to love each other without hurting each other, and to stop if they knew they were going to cause hurt from which they couldn't come back. 

“Make sure he always knows you do, Tess,” Kate replied, “the two of you have something special, always have, never take it for granted.”

“Thanks, Mom,” Tessa's smile was soft.

“How long have you been together?” 

“Not long, just over a week.”

“Oh,” Kate responded as it dawned on her why Tessa and Scott were at the cottage and what she, Jordan and Poppy had interrupted, “sorry, we came here and you've felt forced to tell me before you wanted to.”

“No,” Tessa was quick to correct her mother, “I was going to call you as soon as we got home. I am happy and I want to share that with you, I want you to know.”

“Does Alma know?”

“Scott needed a little encouragement from his family,” Tessa smiled, “they staged an intervention, well, the boys did.”

Kate laughed at that - once again she was grateful for the way the Moirs wore their hearts on their sleeves; they really had taught her daughter a thing or two about how to live and love over the years. 

They finished their coffee with smiles on their faces, sipping and thinking as they both looked out to the horizon and the peace that lay on it. 

“Shall we go and join them at the cave?” Kate asked once she and Tessa had finished and placed their cups on the table. 

“Sure,” Tessa smiled. 

***  
“Follow me Uncle Scott,” Poppy was paddling through the water towards the rocks that led into the cave. 

Scott swam through the water just behind Poppy, letting her lead the way. The cave's opening stood against the clear water of the lake and just before it was a fine stone beach. Poppy pulled herself out of the water and onto the beach. She traversed across some smooth rocks with ease and stood at the opening of the cave waiting for her aunt and uncle to join her. 

“This is amazing, Pop,” Scott commented as he came out of the water and headed for the beach. He waited for Jordan to join him and linked arms with her as they picked their way across the pebbles, taking twice the amount of time Poppy had to reach the cave's entrance. 

“Come and see,” Poppy's voice was filled with excitement as she waited for Scott to catch up so that she could show him the cave she and Jordan had found just a few months before on a previous visit to the cottage. 

Scott reached the entrance of the cave and peered inside. It was cavernous,but inviting. There was a small waterfall at the back of it. The water fell over smoothed rocks and into a pool at its bottom. 

“Uncle Scott, come check out the waterfall,” Poppy shouted.

Scott headed towards the waterfall and was surprised by the warmth of its spray, “the water's warm!”

“Surprise!” Poppy shouted as she ran ahead and slipped into the warm pool of water. Scott followed her and slipped into the water. It was like sitting in a natural hot tub. 

“This is fantastic,” Scott smiled, “I can't believe you managed to keep this a secret.”

“Poppy's great at keeping secrets, aren't you, Pop?” Jordan smiled as she slipped into the pool beside Scott. 

“I’m the best secret keeper,” Poppy smiled. 

“Do you want your sketchbook?” Jordan asked Poppy as she grabbed the dry bag she'd brought along. 

“Yes, please,” Poppy smiled as Jordan fished into the bag and brought out a small sketchbook and pencil. Poppy settled on the other side of the pool to Jordan and Scott and found a rock to sketch. She was still within easy reaching and listening distance of the adults, but was absorbed in her drawing. 

“I wonder how Tessa is getting on,” Jordan spoke quietly, having learnt just the previous evening that her niece picked up on what was said with ease. 

Scott stretched his legs out in the warm water and wiggled his toes, “she was a bit nervous,” he responded. 

“Mom's opinion is important to her.”

“And to me.”

“You don't think she'll be anything other than pleased?”

“It's not so much Kate's response,” Scott replied quietly, “although that obviously means a lot to me, it's Tess opening up about her feelings, you know she finds that tough.”

“Mom knows how to get her talking,” Jordan reassured him.

They fell into a comfortable silence. 

“I'm glad it's you,” Jordan said quietly, “I've never interfered between the two of you, although there were times when I had to physically restrain myself from locking you both in a closet until you realised what was right in front of you.”

“I don't think you're on your own in that,” Scott giggled lightly. 

“But I knew you were working it out, even if it took you a decade. I understand why the career had to come first for so long, it makes perfect sense.”

“I think from the outside we looked like we were avoiding the inevitable, but it wasn't that at all. I mean at the time, I'm sure the knowledge that we were attracted to each other existed, but it was just too dangerous to let it be real, or even to acknowledge it, you know? There was just too much at stake back then. Plus, we were different people. We've changed so much since the comeback.”

“In what way?”

“Maturity for me,” Scott said in a heartbeat, “I was living a young guy’s dream - away from home, a talent to work with, beautiful women in every corner of my life, a supportive family. But the comeback, giving myself to something so seriously and so completely, it made me grow up, but most of all, wanting to do it for T made me a man. After everything she'd been through; the surgeries, the training, Marina, Sochi, and me, how I treated her, I just wanted to be the best for her. I wanted her to go out there and be the very best she could, and she needed me in order to be that. We're a team, we don't compete separately, and I wanted her to have it all, everything she deserved. Putting someone first like that, feeling someone else's happiness in your hands, it made me grow, made me see things differently.”

“She wanted you to be happy too, wanted to support you.”

“Tessa never let me down a day in my life, Jord. She was always so steady and so dependable. Even when she was at her lowest, when she was starving herself to please Marina, when girls at the rink were cruel, she always-”

“She had a reason, Scott,” Jordan smiled, “she's strong and consistent, but everyone needs a reason, and skating wasn't enough, don't fool yourself. She needed you as much as you needed her.”

“I won't hurt her,”Scott's words were raw and truthful. He wanted Jordan to know that he understood the precious cargo he was being entrusted with. 

“No, you won't,” Jordan replied, “because I'll cut your balls off and feed them to you through a straw.”

Scott winced at the thought, squeezing his thighs together beneath the water. 

“This looks cozy,” Kate's voice took them all by surprise. Scott, Jordan and Poppy all looked round to the cave's entrance and saw Tessa and Kate approaching. 

“Aunt T!” Poppy screamed, her voice bouncing off the stone walls of the cave, “you've found our cave!” 

“I have,” Tessa smiled as Poppy ran towards her and into her arms. Tessa propped her on her hip as she surveyed the scene in front of her. Scott and Jordan looked so relaxed as they bathed in the warm pool.   
Scott immediately got to his feet when he saw Tessa and Kate arrive. For some reason he felt as if he should meet them formally, as if something in their relationship had now changed, that he was about to stand before Kate in a whole new light. He smiled at them both as they approached. Kate let her arms speak as she wrapped them around Scott and told him how happy she was. Before pulling away, on the side opposite to Tessa, and straight into Scott's ear she quickly and lowly said, “break her heart and you’re done.”

Scott shivered at his second Virtue threat of the day. He had never heard Kate take such a tone with anyone. He'd never heard her so much as utter a bad word to anyone, let alone a threat. It was amazing what the mothering instinct did to people. 

“Hey,” Scott smiled at Tessa as she stood beside her mom, smile wide, “come in, the water's amazing,” as he spoke he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into him before planting a kiss on her lips. He knew he caught her off guard, knew that she would blush at being kissed so openly for the first time in front of her mom and Jordan, but he wanted to break her awkwardness straight away, even if it was a little strange for other people: she was his girlfriend, he loved her and he was proud to be hers, and he didn't care who knew. He led her towards the pool, never giving up his grip on her waist. Kate followed and slipped into the pool beside Tessa. 

“Move up, sweetie,” Scott said as he pulled Tessa towards him, giving Kate room, and causing their bodies to almost touch. He saw Jordan smile at the term of endearment, and he saw Tessa blush. He knew she would take some time to adjust to being open and free in front of people, but he also knew that her mom and sister were a good place to start.   
Tessa settled next to him, avoiding eye contact with her mom and sister. 

They sat quietly chatting about the cave and the pool, all adjusting to the new situation they found themselves in. As they spoke Scott discreetly drew circles on Tessa's lower back in such a way that her mother and sister couldn't see. He wanted to soothe her, and support her, and let her know that they were safe and protected. He wanted her to feel confident and lose any self-consciousness that she felt. 

“Uncle Scott,” Poppy smiled as she made her way back across the pool and towards the adults, “look at this rock,” she sidled up next to Scott and held out a smooth rock with a flash of white running across its surface. 

“That's cool,” Scott smiled, “you should bring it back to the cottage and keep it,” Scott suggested. 

“I did a drawing of it,” Poppy informed him as she headed back to where she'd been sat in order to collect her sketch pad. On her return she pulled herself into Scott's lap, causing Tessa to move over. 

“That’s really good, Pop,” Scott beamed as Poppy held the sketch pad towards him, “it looks just like it.”

“I am going to add some colours when we get back to the cottage.”

“Scott,” Kate interrupted, “I was wondering whether your mom and dad and brothers are free tomorrow? I was thinking perhaps we could invite them out here and we could have a family BBQ, you know, in way of celebration. If you'd both like that, of course?”

“That sounds great,” Scott's smile lit up his face, “I know they've got nothing planned this weekend, I'm sure they'd love to come along.”

“Great,” Kate smiled, “I'll call Alma as soon as we get back to the cottage,” Kate's face lit up as she saw an event to plan. 

“We should go into town and get food of we're having a party,” Jordan chipped in.

“Yes,” Kate considered, “I think the butcher shuts up early at the end of the week, we'd best get going.”

“And we'll need drinks,” Jordan added, “some beer.”

“I wonder how much coal we have for the BBQ,” Kate mused.

“Some more wood for the fire would be a good idea, too,” Jordan added to the plans as she started to push herself up from her space in the pool.

“We'll need to think about beds as well,” Kate's voice joined in with Jordan as the Virtue women started to be get into full planning mode. 

“And no party is complete without some games-”

“We're having a party?” Poppy cottoned on, “whose birthday is it?”

The adults were silenced. Tessa and Scott both looked at each other and then at Kate. 

“Come on, Pop,” Kate held out her hand as she got out of the pool, “we've got to get into town, and I'm going to need your help.”

Poppy looked slightly confused as she exited the pool and moved towards her grandmother's hand and the cave's entrance. 

“We'll see you two back at the cottage,” Jordan smiled back at Tessa and Scott, “no rush,” she couldn't help but add a wink to her final statement, dragging yet another blush to her sister's cheeks. 

“Aunt Jordan,” Poppy asked as the three Virtues exited the cave, “whose birthday is it?”

“I'll explain on the way, Pop,” Jordan answered as their voices disappeared into the lake. 

Silence fell as Tessa and Scott watched the Virtue party planning whirlwind leave the cave. 

“Scott-” a look of panic spread across Tessa's face. 

“Don't worry,” Scott soothed, knowing that her mind was going into overdrive, “it won't be a party,” he smiled as he pulled her towards him, leaving no space this time, “it'll just be our families,” he nuzzled her neck and placed a sweet kiss on her soft skin, “it'll be a BBQ and music and all the people we love,” he assured her as he wrapped his arms around her. 

“Oh, I-,” Tessa started to protest again.

“Ssh,” Scott smiled, “let me take your mind off it,” he wiggled his eyebrows as he pushed her up onto the side of the pool and licked a long line up her inner thigh. 

"Scott, you can't just distract me with-" she felt her body light as his tongue made contact. She threw her head back - finally, a chance to get to their unfinished business.

"What was that, honey?" Scott's voice was dripping with faux innocence and very real teasing arrogance. 

"Nothing!" Tessa managed to smile as her chest heaved and her toes curled, "as you were," she pushed his head back down between her legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family BBQ anyone?


	36. Bonus Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knowing that I am not going to be able to do a massive amount of writing this week, and not wanting to keep you waiting even longer than I already have, I decided to split the final chapter into two. So, here is the penultimate bonus chapter for you. Enjoy!

The smell of fresh coffee pulled Scott from his slumber. His eyes opened slowly and followed his nose to the tray that was placed carefully on the table beside him. He smiled as he saw the two steaming cups of coffee and pieces of buttered toast. 

"Morning," Tessa's soft voice pulled his attention to her as she sat beside him on the bed. 

"Morning," Scott smiled back as he turn onto to his side to face her, "breakfast in bed?"

"Well, I thought we should make the most of our alone time today," Tessa responded as she shuffled closer to him, "I don't think we're going to get much of it."

Scott pulled her closer to him and lifted the duvet for her to slip under. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled their bodies flush against each other, "you're cold," he commented as he rubbed her side with his hands in an effort to warm her up.

"You're warm in bed," Tessa smiled back. 

Scott pulled the duvet around them and wrapped them both up tight in it, "you will never escape!" he said in his best 'evil' voice. 

"Ok with me," Tessa smiled back at him. 

"Nervous about today?" Scott's tone took on a caring seriousness. 

"A little," she admitted, "just don't want to feel on display."

"Says an Olympic athlete with a string of sponsorship deals!"

"That's different," Tessa's voice was serious. 

"I know sweetie," Scott smiled as he planted a kiss on the tip of her nose, "and I understand why you're nervous, but it's our family, people who love us and are happy for us."

"I just don't want them to look at us any differently," Tessa explained, "we're still us."

"And they won't," Scott reassured her, "unless we give them reason to," at this he did his signature eyebrow wiggle. 

"Scott!" Tessa warned him with her eyes as much as her voice. 

"Like, if I did this," Scott said as his hand found her ass beneath the covers and pinched it, "they probably wouldn't even notice."

"Probably not," Tessa smiled, "it's not like you kept your hands to yourself before we were together," she smirked. 

"I don't know what you're suggesting!" Scott made his eyes wide, "this might be going a bit far," Scott smiled as he reached inside her vest top and cupped on of her breasts, running his fingers gently over her nipple."

"A bit too far," Tessa smiled back at him as she felt the vibrations of his touch travel through her body. 

"Which I'm guessing makes this," his hand slipped beneath the waistband of her shorts and slipped neatly between her thighs, "totally off limits."

"Totally," she replied with a wide smile and a wanting look. 

"Thought so," Scott his voice neutral and matter of fact as he started to remove his hand. 

"No," Tessa squeezed her thighs together, trapping his hand. 

"No, Virtch?" Scott's smile showed just how much he was enjoying his power. 

"I mean…," Tessa struggled to compose herself, "you should probably just carry on there, with your hand I mean, just so you know exactly what you're not meant to do."

"I see, in the name of research."

"And safety."

"Research and safety," the grin on Scott's lips all but cracked his face. 

"Exactly," Tessa groaned as she felt his finger come to life and started to explore what was waiting for him. 

"Aunt Tessa?" at the sound of Poppy's voice Scott moved like he had been struck by lightning, his hand instantly pulled away. As his body convulsed from the bed he found himself tumbling over the side and landing on the floor where he scurried to get back to the safety of the duvet. Tessa watched him with a look of absolute pleasure on her face, tears of laughter ready to stream down her face. 

"Aunt T?" Poppy's voice was accompanied by the crunching of the doorknob this time, "the door's locked. Aunt T?

At the sound of the crunching lock Scott heaved a sigh of relief. 

"Not so cool and calm now, are we?" Tessa whispered as she planted a kiss on his nose whilst the colour returned to his face. She crawled from beneath the duvet and headed towards the locked bedroom door. Before she unlocked it she looked over her shoulder at Scott, "didn't think I'd get us caught twice, did you?"

"Morning, Pop," Tessa smiled as she opened the door to let in the little girl. 

"We're doing the decorations," Poppy was business like in her comment as she headed towards the bed with a pad of paper and a box of coloured pens, "I think we should have a colour scheme," she stated as she climbed up onto the bed and flipped open her pad of paper. 

"A colour scheme," Tessa smiled as she climbed onto the bed beside Poppy, making sure to make eye contact with Scott as she did, letting him know that she was adding their morning escapade to the 'unfinished business' list in her mind. 

"What do you think of this blue?" Poppy asked as she took a marker from the box and used it to colour an uneven square onto the paper. 

"I like it," Tessa smiled in response, "very pretty."

At her aunt's approval Poppy made herself more comfortable and lay herself flat on her stomach on the bed and in front of the pad. As she stretched out she hit Scott's legs and noticed his presence for the first time. 

"Morning Uncle Scott," she chimed clearly unperturbed at finding him under the covers of her aunt's bed. 

"Morning, Pop," Scott smiled as he turned to lift the cups of coffee from the breakfast tray before handing one to Tessa and raising the other to his own lips and taking a sip.

"So we're on decorating duty are we?" Tessa asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Yep," replied Poppy as she tried a variety of colours next to the blue she'd already decided on, "I heard Aunt Jordan say tell Grandma that it's the place we'll cause least damage," Poppy said simply. 

Scott couldn't suppress a giggle as he watched Tessa's mouth fall open. 

"Keep your Aunt T out of the kitchen," Scott smiled, "good call."

"What about this yellow?" Poppy asked Tessa as she turned the pad to face her, "it's a happy colour."

"I think it's goes well," Tessa smiled, "it's more gold than yellow."

"Perfect!" Poppy clapped her hands together, "now we need a banner."

"A banner?"

"Yes, to welcome everyone to your party."

"Well, it's not exactly a par-"

"Grandma Kate said it's a celebration because you two are boyfriend and girlfriend now, so it's a party."

Scott and Tessa looked at each other and smiled. Poppy got to work on designing a banner. She drew out the edges before trying out some lettering on the letters 'S' and 'T'.

"Aunt T?" Poppy didn't look up from her pad as she spoke, "does that mean you and uncle Scott weren't boyfriend and girlfriend before?" Poppy's attention was still firmly on the task at hand. 

Tess looked over Poppy's head at Scott, her eyes asking for help and receiving only a grin in reply. 

"No, we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend before Pop," Tessa smiled, "we were just friends, and workmates."

"Oh," Poppy responded as she added some more blue to the border of her banner design, "just that you were always together and you always look at each other with that look."

"What look?"

"The look people do when they want to do sex with each other,” Poppy explained simply. 

Scott felt his hot coffee scald his throat as he swallowed quickly in order to avoid spitting coffee over the bed and Poppy. He side-eyed Tess, who was looking equally as shocked and lost.

“Amy did it with Milo Parker in the coat closet,” Poppy went on, totally oblivious to the adults’ widening eyes, “Dana told Mrs Merriweather and now we’re not allowed to play in the coat closet when it’s free time play.”

“Well, Pop, I thin-”

“Mom and Dad do it on the sofa sometimes,” Poppy continued, “when they think I’m not looking, when they think I’m in bed.”

Tessa turned to Scott and grimaced whilst lifting her shoulders to her ears, asking with her body just how he planned for them to escape this awkward conversation. 

“They did it at the park once too,” Poppy’s attention was still firmly on her banner design as she spoke, “I was playing in the sandpit with Amy, and they were on the grass doing it, it was gross, and embarrassing.”

Tessa’s brow furrowed as she looked at Scott - surely her brother did not have sex in a children’s play park, in broad daylight, whilst he was meant to be looking after his daughter and her best friend?

“Amy said Milo should have brushed his teeth first,” Poppy informed them, “she said he tasted like tuna. Milo has tuna sandwiches for lunch every day, they smell! Do you brush your teeth before you do sex, Uncle Scott?” Poppy’s eyes were now trained on her uncle. 

“I...brush my te…? Do..I...I…,” Scott was very rarely flustered, but in the little girl in front of him, he had clearly met his match. 

“When I do sex I am going to brush my teeth,” Poppy commented, as if it was something that she had thought about in detail, “and I am going to wear lipstick.”

“Pop?” Scott asked carefully, “what is sex?”

Poppy looked at her uncle as if he had just asked where the sky is, “when you put your tongue in someone else's mouth. Like a kiss, but more grosser!"

Scott and Tessa both looked at each other with huge grins on their faces, stifling giggles. 

"There you are!" Jordan's voice carried a tone of exasperation as she walked into the room and saw Poppy on the bed, "I've been looking for you everywhere! How's the designing going?"

Poppy shifted over on the bed in order to allow Jordan to hop up and join her. 

"Morning," Jordan smiled at the adults in the room before taking her place on the bed. She spied the tray on the bedside table, two slices of untouched toast still lying next to each other on the plate, "we're here interrupting again," she smiled. 

"Don't worry," Scott smiled back at her as he too moved up to create more space on the bed, "we’re getting quite the education."

"Oh?" Jordan's made contact with Tess.

"Fill you in later," Tessa smiled back at her sister, "when you're a bit older," she winked. 

"Aunt Jordan already knows how to do sex,"Poppy announced, the adults' illusion that she couldn't hear them or understand their not so subtle code totally shattered, "she did it with a man from the coffee shop last week "

Whilst Poppy tested more colours on her page, Jordan's cheeks turned a deep shade of pink.

"Did she?" Tessa smiled, enjoying the opportunity to get one over on her sister, "seems we're not the only ones with secrets," she turned to Scott, a glint in her eyes. 

"I told our brother to have the discussion," Jordan rolled her eyes, trying to avoid the bombshell that Poppy had just dropped, "think he's avoiding it!"

"Not the only one avoiding awkward conversations," Tessa raised her eyebrows, not willing to let her sister off the hook that easily.

"I saw a chance, I took it," Jordan retorted as she recovered from the initial shock of Poppy's comment. 

"And?" Tessa asked, grin wide. 

"Still taking it," Jordan grinned back. 

Tessa giggled with her sister as she metaphorically high-fived her reply with her eyes and smile. 

"I feel like a hunk of meat being mauled by animals," Scott out on his best affected voice. 

Tessa folded in half with laughter as she side-eyed him, "in your dreams, Moir," she stared him down, a pout on her lips. Scott responded with a raised eyebrow of his own and a silent, simmering conversation burst between them. 

"Alright," Jordan broke the moment as she shoved her sister's leg out of the way in order to get more space on the bed next to Poppy, "family show, guys!"

Scott and Tessa shared a look and a smile as Tessa was forced to scoot closer to him. She sat rested against his side, her hand slipping beneath the duvet to rest on his thigh. 

"Careful there, Virtch," he whispered into her ear, his comment hidden carefully from the ears of their guests. 

"I like the colours, Pop," Jordan smiled as she was given an explanation of what Poppy had carefully created. 

"Aunt Tessa liked them too," Poppy smiled, "we're going to make sure everything matches." 

"I didn't know we were having a family meeting in bed," Kate smiled as she entered the room with a smile. Scott felt the absence of Tessa's hand immediately as she removed it from his thigh and settled above the duvet. 

"Do you like my design,Grandma?" Poppy asked as she made room for Kate. 

"Very pretty," Kate smiled as she looked at the pad, "lovely colours."

Poppy shuffled around the bed looking for a place to sit that would give her grandma more room. 

"Just move your aunt out of the way," Scott smiled at Poppy as he grabbed Tessa by the hips and pulled her into his lap in order to make more room. He knew he was being bold, that he was pushing her. The fact she'd withdrawn her hand at the sound of her mother's voice told him that she was still unsure about how to act around her family. He felt her stiffen slightly, and almost resist, but his hands offered support and assurance, and she allowed herself to be settled in his lap, his arm resting around her waist and his fingers resting on her stomach. He thought back to all the times in the past that he'd wanted to touch her, to the moments they shared at the rink when he was with Carrie and she was with Pierre, and how the thought of being so open and so close was so intangible and distant. He knew she'd had boyfriends, that she'd slept with other men, that she'd given herself to them, but there was something about their relationship that he knew made it different to all of the others. Something that she gave only to him, and to him, as much as he felt it somewhat wrong, that mattered. Being with her was different to him - different to all of the other relationships he'd had, but he knew why, it was simple, undeniable- none of the rest compared, even came close, to the woman in his arms and the love he felt for her. He thought then about what she'd said as she'd stood in his childhood bedroom just a week before, cold and wet; that she'd loved him all along, that it had always been him, no matter how much she'd tried to to deny, to run from it, to push it down and out and away- it was always him. He realised then how lucky he was that she had waited, through his lows, through his unhealthy relationships and his even unhealthier break ups - just like he'd said to Jordan in the pool the day before; she'd never waivered, never faltered, never let him down. He made a promise there and then, a promise to himself, a promise to the world and to the stars, that he would be there for her no matter what, that he would do everything in his power to nurture and protect their love and their life together. 

"Ok?" Tessa's soft voice brought him back into the present. For second everything with silent and still, life around them fading into the background. 

"Perfect," he replied as he looked beneath her eyes. 

"What time do we need to start cooking?" Jordan and Kate were discussing the logistics of the day as Poppy put the finishing touches to the day's decoration designs

"I wanted to make those little scones we had the other week," Kate replied, "they take an hour or so, but they're the only thing that's really going to need any amount of preparation that goes beyond chopping, really."

"And we need to get the cooler filled with ice," Jordan reminded Kate as she made a mental 'to do' list.

"Luckily for your beer supplies, the Moirs have to be back in Ilderton tonight, so drinking will be limited to either Charlie or Danny - whoever loses the arm wrestle."

"We're leaving tonight too," Kate informed him, "and seeing as I'm driving it's just Jordan on the red wine."

"Wow, this is going to be a pretty sober affair," Tessa laughed.

"Are you two headed out tonight as well?" Jordan asked.

"We were planning to-" Tessa didn't get to finish the end of her sentence before Scott cut in. 

"Stay another night," he nodded with a smile.

Tessa did her best to disguise the look of confusion on her face - she thought they were heading home that evening, getting a few days in London before their next event. Clearly Scott had other ideas. 

"Well, at least you'll have the place back yourselves," Jordan smiled, "to continue your vacation."

"Yeah, you can actually have breakfast in bed without an invasion," Kate smiled. 

Scott and Tessa giggled, Tessa's laugh getting less nervous by the second. 

"Well, I have to say," Scott grinned, "I felt lucky to waking up next to one Virtue this morning, but four? I'm spoilt!" 

"Better believe it, charmer!" Jordan smiled at him. 

***

The sun shone down on Poppy and Tessa as they set out cups, napkins and snacks in the garden. The rays felt warm on Tessa's bare shoulders and she felt bathed in health and happiness. 

"Aunt, T, do you think this looks ok?"

Tessa stopped arranging the salad cutlery to look round at Poppy's sign welcoming people to the cottage. 

"It's nice," Tessa smiled, "do you think people will see it there?" Tessa asked gently as she motioned to the sign, which Poppy had pinned to the trunk of a tree. 

"Hmm," Poppy considered, "it would be better higher."

"I think we have a ladder in the shed," Tessa smiled, "let's see if we can attach it to one of the tree branches instead."

Tessa and Poppy headed around the side of the cottage and towards the wooden shed that stood behind a curtain of trailing ivy. Tessa bent down and lifted a stone to retrieve the key. She took the cool padlock in her hand and inserted the key. The lock crunched open as she turned the key in it. The lock finally gave in her hand and she pulled open the rickety wooden door to reveal a plethora of boxes, outdoor games and gardening tools. As she walked carefully into the shed, her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness, she spied the step ladder towards the back, behind some boxes that looked like they hadn't been touched for a decade. 

"You wait there," Tessa told Poppy, "and I'll pass it out."

Poppy obeyed her aunt as she watched her make her away across the obstacle course of memories. Poppy spied a whisper of pink material poking out of a bag stuffed beneath a broken shovel. She reached over, carefully navigating the clutter. Her fingers found the material and she pulled at the article of clothing she had uncovered. As it came free she found herself holding a pink tutu. 

"Aunt T?" 

Tessa turned from where she was pulling the ladder free from its place wedged between cans of paint and a broken lawnmower. 

"Yeh?"

"Is this yours?"

Tessa saw the tutu in Poppy's hands and was immediately transported back to warm summer afternoons at the cottage. 

"It is," she beamed as she left the ladder and headed back towards Poppy, "I'd forgotten all about this," Tessa smiled as she touched the material, "I loved this tutu."

"Did you wear it when you skated with Uncle Scott?"

"No," Tessa smiled, "this was a tutu I did ballet in."

"Were you a ballet dancer?"

"I liked ballet, alot, but I wasn't a ballet dancer, I didn't perform in stage or in shows or anything like that."

"Why not?"

"Well, I was skating with Uncle Scott. We went to competitions when we were very young."

"Did you want to be a ballet dancer?"

"Sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"Well, you know how sometimes, when you go for ice cream and you can only get one scoop?"

"My dad only lets me have one scoop if I've not had dinner."

"Exactly," Tessa smiled, "and there are lots of flavours, but you have to pick one. You look at all the flavours and you know you're not going to pick the ones you don't like."

"Rum and raisin," Poppy's nose and upper lip curled.

"Liquorice," Tess added, "then, there's the flavours you like, but you'd never pick when you can only have one."

"Peach," Poppy nodded.

"White chocolate and raspberry," Tessa nodded, "and then you get down to your two favourite flavours.

"Chocolate and strawberry shortcake," Poppy smiled as she licked her lips.

"Cookies and cream and dulce de leche," Tessa felt her mouth water, "you like both of the flavours, you know you'd enjoy a scoop of either of them, but you have to pick one. Well, it was like that for me with ballet and dancing with your Uncle Scott. I could pick cookies and cream, your uncle Scott," Tessa held out her right hand, palm up, "or I could choose dulce de leche, ballet," she extended her left hand to balance her right, "and once I'd picked my flavour,cookies and cream," she raised her right hand to show the choice, "or dulce de leche," she raised her left hand and lowered the right, "I could never have the other flavour again, I had to order it every time, the other flavour went back in the freezer and I couldn't have it again."

"Ever?"

"Ever."

Poppy's brow furrowed in thought, she looked down at the tutu in her hand, "and you picked skating with Uncle Scott?"

"I picked skating with Uncle Scott," Tessa confirmed with a smile. 

Poppy's young brain processed the idea that her aunt and uncle, who, to her, had always been skaters, and had always been together, could have been very different people leading very different lives. It was strange to her to imagine them looking any different and being any younger than what she knew them to be. 

"But you still got to dance ballet in a tutu when you weren't skating?"

"Yeah," Tessa smiled as the memories attached to the tutu started to fill her mind, "Aunt Jordan and I used to make up ballet shows and then perform them."

"I can't imagine Aunt Jordan doing ballet," Poppy laughed.

"Aunt Jordan is a good dancer," Tessa smiled, "she can skate, too."

"Aunt Jordan took me skating."

"That's great," Tessa smiled, although had she been forced into honesty in that moment she'd have had to admit to a slight twinge of jealousy sitting in her chest as she regretted not being the aunt who had taken Poppy skating. 

"Now you and Uncle Scott aren't at the Olympics, maybe we could go together," Poppy suggested.

"I'd really like that," Tessa smiled, amazed at her young niece's sensitivity - be it intentional or coincidental. Now that they had stepped away from competition she planned to spend more time with her family, and to catch up on all of the moments she'd had to miss, "and I know Uncle Scott would too."

"Are you and Uncle Scott going to have a baby?" 

"I suppose we might one day," Tessa responded, recovering from the whiplash of having a conversation with a child. 

"You'll have to live together first," Poppy's mind was whirring 

"We, not al-" Tessa wanted to give a response that made Poppy aware of all the different shapes of families.

"Because they won't know where to leave it," Poppy stated.

Given Poppy's interpretation of 'doing sex', Tessa had no idea what she was about to walk into, so in order to avoid the confusion of earlier, she went straight for the key question, "who?"

"The birds," Poppy replied, "the storks, who deliver the babies to the houses."

The storks - of course! 

"Oh, yes, they'll need to know, won't they." Tessa smiled. 

"Billy Waterhouse said that it's not true about the storks."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he said that storks can't carry babies, plus it's impossible for them to get the baby out of the mommy's tummy without hurting her."

"Did he?"

"He said that moms poo babies out."

"Oh right," Tessa felt a bead of sweat run down her back - when had the shed become so hot?

"Do moms poo babies out, Aunt T?"

"Is this a private shed party, or can anyone join in?"

Tessa had never been so pleased to see Scott's smiling face. 

"Uncle Scott!" Tessa's voice was at least an octave higher than normal as she smiled at him.

"Aunt Tessa!" Scott echoed her greeting, raising the pitch of his own voice and giving her an expression of total confusion. 

"We're trying to get the ladder out, but it's stuck," Tessa turned back to the ladder she'd been wrestling with. 

"Sounds like a job for the Dream Team," Scott smiled as he walked towards Tessa and turned his head to Poppy and wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Unless you want to explain the theory behind babies, help me with the ladder like you mean it!" Tessa warned him through closed teeth as they both started to pull the ladder. 

"You know I'm all about practical application, Aunt T," Scott whispered as he winked before pulling the ladder free. 

"Uncle Scott?"

"You're on your own," Tessa side eyed him. 

"Yes, Pop."

"What's your favourite ice cream flavour?"

"Okaaay," Scott raised a single eyebrow as he and Tessa carried the ladder across a stack of boxes, "not the question I was expecting. "

"Bullet dodged, cookie," Tessa winked as she took the ladder from Scott and headed back into the garden. 

Scott watched her leave, eyes wide, "cookie?" he smiled. 

"You're cookies and cream," Poppy informed her bewildered uncle before heading to join Tessa. 

 

***  
Alma arrived at the cottage before everyone else, wanting to offer Kate some help, and also hoping that the two of them would have some time to chat. She hadn't liked keeping the relationship from Kate, even for the short time she'd known. They'd always been sure to keep a clear and open line of conversation open when it came to their children. In the early days, of course, it was mostly about logistics as they sifted through the garbled information that came home with overwhelmed pre-teens. As they got into their teen years it was more about making sure their respective children were treating each other, and themselves kindly (and not getting up to anything they shouldn't be). Once they were adults it was about how and when to support them, mostly. Although they were still there supporting, discussing and making sure they were being kind to each other - it was all just slightly more covert. Alma felt she had to offer the privacy and secrecy that Scott had asked her for after he and Tessa had decided to make a change to their relationship. She was sure that had she not been part of the intervention that had made it happen, and had Tessa not shown up soaking wet at her house, she wouldn't be 'in the know' either. She knew Kate would understand, that she would have done the same thing if she'd been placed in the same situation, but she wanted to discuss it with her friend, wanted to make sure that she was only doing what Scott had asked her, and she hadn't wanted to keep something so significant to herself.

"Hey," Kate's smile spread across her lips as she pulled Alma in for a hug after she'd opened the door to her friend, "it's good to see you. It's been too long!"

"I know," Alma hugged Kate back, relieved at the welcome she'd received, "not since the tour."

"Coffee?" Kate asked as she moved from Alma's embrace and towards the kitchen, Alma following her and picking a stool at the counter. 

"I'd love one," Alma smiled, "Danny and Charlie were cooking up some dangerous looking punch in the kitchen this morning, so I didn't dare venture in there."

"A day for women drivers today then?" Kate smiled as she clicked on the coffee machine. 

"Seems so," Alma smiled, "sorry we can't all stay longer."

"Oh, don't worry," Kate smiled as she placed an empty mug in front of Alma whilst they waited for the coffee to brew, "we have to leave this evening as well," the coffee machine sent a rush of steam into the kitchen to let Kate know the coffee was ready. Removing the pot carefully, Kate crossed to the counter and Alma's empty mug, and poured the thick black liquid in, leaving just enough room for the amount of milk she knew Alma liked, "I think our absence this evening will be appreciated anyway," Kate smiled as she unscrewed the lid from the milk, "we've gatecrashed somewhat."

"Thanks," Alma smiled as Kate stirred the milks into her tea, "I had no idea they were here either. I've barely heard from from Scott since they got together," there, it was said, broached, out there. 

"Well, I think it's as strange for them as it is for us," Kate replied, "adjustments all round."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Alma wanted to get the awkward conversation started and ended quickly so that they could enjoy the rest of the day, "Scott asked me not to. Tessa wanted you to know from her."

"I know," Kate smiled, a genuine warm smile that told her friend that there was nothing at all to be sorry or awkward about, "and I'd have done the same had they asked me."

Alma smiled then as she felt the relief wash over her, "they certainly know how to take the long way round," she chuckled. 

"All those years we spent making sure they were behaving," Kate laughed. 

"Listening to late night bedroom giggles they thought they were hiding," Alma replied. 

"I dread to think what they were upto!" Kate smiled back. 

"Breaking each other's hearts most of the time, I think," Alma sighed. 

"And then piecing them back together," Kate chuckled. 

"I think Danny was right in what he said," Alma took a sip of coffee, "they were scared, still are, I'm sure. Competitions and medals and training goals are one thing, but love can't be planned and scheduled and ordered, it's messy and unpredictable and that's not something they're very used to."

"It's certainly something Tess finds tough," Kate agreed, "the unplanned, I mean."

"With their communication skills, the therapy they've had, their ups and downs, I think they will know when they need help and know to seek it," Alma reassured Kate. 

Kate nodded, knowing that Alma was right, and knowing that, no matter what, Tess and Scott loved each other, and that would certainly go a long way to ensuring their relationship had long and happy. 

***  
"Looking good, ladies," Scott smiled as he slipped his arms around Tessa's waist and leaned his chin on her shoulder as he joined her and Poppy looking up at the sign that was now hanging from a prominent tree branch. He felt Tessa freeze slightly at his touch - he'd come up behind her, taken her surprise, so he gave her a moment to settle to his touch. He felt her begin to thaw, her body animated once more. 

"Poppy's done a great job hasn't she!" Tessa replied as she tried to accommodate his sudden presence. 

"Amazing," Scott replied with a smile directed at Poppy, "Aunt Jordan sent me to tell you that your lunch is ready, Pop," Scott smiled. 

"Great," Poppy smiled, "I'm starving."

"Smelt like she was cooking up a treat," Scott replied. 

Poppy's eyes grew wide at the mention of food, "are you coming to eat, Aunt T?"

"Aunt T will join you in a minute," Scott informed Poppy, "you get started and I'll send her into you soon. I just need her help with something." 

"Ok," Poppy replied, already making for the house and her well earned lunch, "see you inside, Aunt T."

"Need my help with something?" Tessa raised her eyebrows at him.

"Get your mind out the gutter, Virtch,' he smiled as he took her hand in his, "I wanted to take a walk with you, a last chance to have you to myself before everyone arrives."

"Ah," Tessa nodded as she laced her finger between his and allowed him to lead her away from the lawn and towards the lake, "so, nothing sexual, just a bit of good old fashioned possessiveness, I like your style, Moir."

They walked hand in hand towards the shore, their arms swinging gently between them. They found their way to a wooden jetty that stood lazily beside the lake, the water lapping gently at its wooden legs. It was a jetty they'd jumped of as children, fought on as teenagers, cried on as adults and now it was waiting for them, solid and welcoming as they approached it, this time as lovers. They walked to the end and lowered themselves down onto the warm wood. Tessa let her legs dangle over the edge, her toes making small circles in the calm water. Scott lay on his stomach next to her, his side against her legs and his head propped on his hands. They sat in silence. A silence not of pain or anger, or even friendship, but a silence of reverie and tranquility. They were both taken in that moment by the majesty of nature that lay before them. The silent and easy existence of the lake reminded them of the essential joy of life - the joy that lay beneath competition and medals and titles, beneath sponsors and money and tours, beneath skating, beneath any material life; a joy found only in the realisation that happiness has ceased to be a state of mind and has become a state of being. There was a deep peace not in their relationship, but in the people they had become because of their relationship.


	37. Bonus Chapter Three: The Final Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that this has taken SO long to arrive! I hope you enjoy it.

Tessa gently pulled the band from Poppy’s hair before carefully running the brush through her locks. Poppy smiled back at her from the mirror that sat in front of them. Tessa returned her smile, warm and kind. She moved her eyes to the hairbrush and the way it moved with ease through Poppy’s hair. She wondered whether there would be a day when she would stand in front of the mirror with her own daughter, brushing her hair, showing her how to apply make-up, giving her advice, drying her tears. A smile pulled across her lips as she imagined the young girl’s deep hazel eyes, kind and excited, just like her dad’s. The bedroom around her faded as the pictures in her mind took over, the film only half developed, the picture bare in places, vibrant in others. His solidity stands out in the watery background, vivid colour against a sepia backdrop. His hands meet her hips as he approaches, his breath warm on her neck as he drops a kiss on her pulse point. Their bodies join as they rejoice in the life they’ve created, the joy they’ve given the world and the world they’ve built around their greatest creation. 

“Aunt Tess!”

“What…I.., sorry, Pop,” Tessa was pulled from her mind by Poppy’s words. 

“Aunt Jordan said my shower’s ready.”

“Sure,” Tessa smiled with her lips, but her eyes looked beyond the mirror, as the imprint of her future faded from her view, but still ghosted over her mind. She stepped back to allow Poppy to push the stool back and head for the en-suite bathroom. 

“We’ll be here when you’re done,” Jordan called into the bathroom as she retreated, “your hair and make-up team will be ready when you are!”

Jordan shared a smile with Tess as she quietly shut the bathroom door. 

Tessa moved to the chair Poppy had vacated, pulling at the skin beneath her eyes as she looked closely at the soft skin that is starting, albeit it gently, to show her age. She traced the laughter lines at the edges of her eyes, her fingers moving over almost three decades of joy and good cheer. She wondered how much of their formation was due to Scott. If she could go back, if she could press pause as her skin changed, as the lines formed, the microscopic changes happening, secretly, in how many of those moments would it be his words, his smile, his hands, his eyes that caused her cells to shift and transform? In how many of those moments had he been the one who changed her, wrote the lines on her face, the love in her heart? He had always been a part of her, always would be, long before he buried himself inside her, long before he gave her his heart. With every smile, with every laugh, he became more a part of her, slowly, cell by cell, second by second, they had been knitted together, bonds so tight that there was never any other outcome than the one they were living. 

“What are you thinking about?” Jordan’s voice pulled her from her reverie. Tessa stared back at her through the mirror. 

“Life.”

“Just the small stuff then!”

“Sorry, I...it’s a part…I.”

“Ssh,” Jordan picked up the brush that Tessa had used to brush Poppy’s hair and started to run it through her little sister’s hair, “it’s been a big week,” Jordan invited her sister’s confidence without demanding it. 

“Was it inevitable?”

“You and Scott?” Jordan parted Tessa’s hair before taking half of it in her hand and gently placing the brush near the roots before pulling slowly towards the ends, “does it matter if it was?”

“Do you think there’s one person out there for you? You know, two halves meant to be one?”

“No,” Jordan concentrated on her sister’s hair, “that would make love simple, and it’s not. I think there are many people we could love at any one point in time. I think the people we love changes as we do.”

“You believe people can change?”

“Not that they can, but that they do,” Jordan said with surety, “for me, it’s the one concrete fact of life, indisputable - we change, just like all things that live we are changing every second of every day. All things that live change, flowers grow and bloom and die, day turns into night, rock weathers - all that lives changes, and humans are no different. Change is the one constant.”

“Love changes,” Tessa’s brow is furrowed as she looks into the mirror and makes eye contact with her sister. 

“Love doesn’t change, Tess; the person does. Look at Mom and Dad - they changed and when the person changes what they want changes, and the love they can give changes, but it doesn’t mean they never loved each other, it doesn’t mean it was all a lie. And it doesn’t mean that they will never love anyone else, that they had their chance at love and now it’s gone.”

“What if he’s the easy option?” the words left her mouth before she could stop them and they left her feeling instantly guilty. 

“Do you love him?”

“Entirely.”

“Then don’t question it now, let it be.”

“But I need to…”

“Tess, love is not something that you can control,” Jordan placed the brush back on the dressing table and put her hands on her sister’s shoulders, “you could spend a lifetime trying to schedule it and understand it and control it, but you won’t win, you won’t tame it or understand it or put it into a neat box, it is what it is, and you have to accept that. And if you don’t you will miss it - don’t question it, Tess, just feel it, let it be, surrender to it.”

Tessa turned in her chair, her arms encircling Jordan’s waist, her head resting on her stomach. Jordan bent down and left a kiss on her head. They sat for a moment, two sisters, the same blood pumping through their veins, a jigsaw of memories slotting together perfectly to form a past filled with all the shades of the colours the world had to offer. 

“I love you,” Tessa’s voice was quiet against her sister’s body. 

“Love you too,” Jordan responded, “always.”

“Aunt T,” Poppy brought life into the room with her as she appeared from the steam of the bathroom, hair wet, and a towel held close to her body, “Uncle Scott’s shower gel smells disgusting.”

Jordan smiled as she reached out to her niece’s towel and wrapped it more tightly around her and folded the edge so that it held to her body without the need for the little girl’s hand. 

“That’s because boys are disgusting,” Jordan informed her as she led her to the chair that Tessa had now vacated. 

Poppy nodded her head in agreement, “disgusting,” she wrinkled her nose. 

Tessa and Jordan exchanged glances with each other, a smile playing on their lips as they knew that in a few years they would be having very different conversations with Poppy about boys. They both thought about the conversations they’d had on summer nights at the cottage. When they had spoken about what they knew - or more accurately, what they didn’t know - about the mysterious and intriguing species they called boys. They thought of nights under the covers of Jordan’s bed as they looked at pictures in the encyclopedia Jordan had been given for her birthday. The drawings were anatomical, the labels in italics, the latin strange to their eyes and ears. 

“How do you want your hair, Pop?” Jordan asked as she broke eye contact with Tessa and turned her attention to their niece.

“Can you do a French braid?” Poppy asked. 

“I can indeed,” Jordan smiled as she started to part Poppy’s hair into sections. 

Poppy watched carefully as Jordan’s hands moved carefully, making sure that the braid was secure and neat but not pulling Poppy’s scalp. 

“Aunt T?” 

Tessa took a deep breath - if Poppy’s questions earlier in the day were anything to go by, she was about to be put on the spot. 

“Yeah?”

“When you and Uncle Scott get married am I going to be a bridesmaid?”

Tessa made eye contact with Jordan, and Jordan’s smile told her all she needed to know - she was on her own. 

“Wow,” Kate’s voice saved Tessa from the latest in Poppy’s string of awkward questions, “Pop, your hair looks amazing.”

“Bullet dodged,” Jordan whispered through her teeth. 

“Cafe boy,” Tessa simply retorted. 

“Truce,” Jordan was quick to reply. 

“Aunt Jordan did it,” Poppy smiled her grandma. 

***  
Danny and Charlie headed straight for the kitchen, carrying their precious barrel of punch between them. They heaved it onto the kitchen counter before turning the tap and filling three healthy glasses of the vibrant liquid. 

“That looks worse than the filth you made for Canada Day,” Scott laughed as he appeared behind them. 

“Bringing some serious liquor to the Love Shack!” Charlie grinned as he and Danny turned around to face Scott. 

“Don’t call it that!” Scott moaned. 

“Just sayin’ it like it is, bro!” Danny chimed in, “we can’t help it if you ran into the woods like two horny teenagers.”

“We didn’t come here to-,” Scott started to protest. 

“But you did,” Charlie took a swig of his punch as he made wide eyes at Scott. 

“You bet he did!” Danny joined Charlie’s lewd teasing. 

“No-,” Scott tried to explain himself. 

“Quit it, Scott,” Charlie suggested, “you brought Tessa Virtue to a cabin in the woods, don’t even try to tell me you’ve been sitting around discussing the finer details of cross stitch whilst drinking chamomile tea.”

“It’s not a cabin in the woods!” Scott almost shouted. 

Danny and Charlie fell about laughing as they succeeded in getting a rise out of Scott. 

“Chill,” Charlie smiled at Scott as he handed him his glass of punch and put his arm around him, “we’ve got so much more to lay on you!”

“You didn’t think you were going to finally fall into the arms of the girl we’ve had to watch you fawn over and drool on for two decades and not get a single comment from your big brothers?” Danny raised his signature Moir eyebrow. 

Scott took a large swig of punch and shrugged his shoulders - they had a point. He had put them through enough to give them teasing rights for a few years. 

“What’s with the boat?” Charlie asked as he nodded towards Tom’s boat that was still moored at the end of the cottage’s garden. 

“It’s a neighbour’s,” Scott informed him, “we -”

“It’s a love boat!”

“Danny!”

“Sorry!”

“He renovated it himself want to see?”

“Sure.”

The three Moir boys headed out of the kitchen and towards the boat. They carefully climbed aboard and Scott showed them around, playing the tour guide, just as Tom had for him. 

"This is amazing," Charlie was careful not to slosh his punch as they toured the boat's living area, "we should get one of these and do it up."

"Moir Brothers project!" Danny almost yelled, "that would be amazing."

"We could put one of those slides at the back for the kids," Charlie suggested. 

"We could get a huge TV for watching the hockey," Scott joined in. 

"What's in here?" Charlie asked as he pulled back the bedroom door to reveal the bedroom, panoramic view and the hot tub."

"Now we're talking!" Danny grinned as he stuck his head into the room, "and this is a total kid free zone!"

"Too right!" Scott agreed with a smile. 

"Too right?" Charlie grinned, "I'm taking it back - I don't think want to share a boat with old Casanova here, I dread to think what he's done in this hot tub."

Danny stood still. The colour drained slowly from his face, "individual boats!" he declared.

"What?" Scott's dream of a boys' boating adventure was shattered. 

"Teasing you about Tess is one thing," Danny held up his hand towards Scott, "but actually being privy to your sexual exploits is quite another."

"Being privy?" the pitch of Scott's voice rose as he spoke, "I've not said a word."

"You didn't have to," Charlie supported his brother, "your face said it all."

"Said all of what?"

"Come on, Scott," Danny turned on him, face serious, "tell me you and Tess haven't had sex in that hot tub," Danny's eyes bore into him. 

"I..we..-"

"Exactly," Danny almost yelled, "case closed, own boats."

"Oh, come on," Scott laughed, sure his brothers were joking, "you're both married, don't tell me you -"

"With our wives, Scott," Charlie explained, "our wives. Women we met as fully grown adults. Not women we grew up sharing bunk beds with and playing half naked in the lake with."

"Alright," Scott relented, "I get it, it's weird for you that Tess and I, well, you know, we…"

"Yes it's weird," Charlie agreed, "I mean don't get me wrong, I'm happy you finally got your shit together-"

"Damn, we helped you get your shit together,"Danny added.

"But we just don't need to know about the shit you're up to now," Charlie finished as he took another swig of his punch, "Tess is sweet and cute, let’s leave it at that. We don't need to know how you've corrupted her."

Scott swallowed a grin as he turned and walked out onto the deck -sweet and cute? These boys really didn't know the Tess he knew at all. He chuckled to himself as he thought about what they'd done on the boat. Their earlier teasing wasn’t all that amusing to them now, was it!

"We're getting off this boat!" Charlie stated as he started to walk back towards the boat's doors. 

"You haven't se-," 

"No, Scott, the smirk on your face says it all," Charlie made it clear that he was in no mood to be persuaded, "we're leaving this shag ship, and were leaving now."

Danny nodded in agreement and followed his brother across the deck, leaving Scott to shrug his shoulders and follow behind them.

***

Back at the cottage Tessa, Tessa Two, Cara and Jordan were stationed around a bottle of wine. Tessa, free from travelling, was on her second glass. Cara, who had travelled with Joe and Danny, was already slightly tipsy. Tessa Two, being a designated driver, was sipping slowly at a small glass of red wine. Jordan was also nursing a small glass as she had promised to drive Kate home, allowing her the opportunity to have a drink. The sun warmed their faces as the alcohol warmed their blood. 

"I'm only sorry it took Scott so long," Cara commented as she took a sip from her glass, "have you seen the state of the house, Tess?" 

"No," Tessa blushed, she remembered that Scott had mentioned his DIY escapades, "Scott mentioned it needs a bit of a tidy up."

"A bit of a tidy up!" Cara exclaimed, "he destroyed it Tess. The DIY he did was bad enough, but when Joe and the boys were there he flew round the living room like a wild thing, punching walls, ripping things off walls."

A silence fell on the group as Cara's light hearted comments took on a depth and gravity that she hadn't intended. 

"I…," the information hit Tessa's chest like a hammer: she knew Scott had been struggling and hurting, but she hadn't heard about it in quite such raw terms, "he didn't-"

"Tess," Tessa Two smiled, trying to comfort and reassure Tessa when she saw her face fall at Cara's information, "Scott has his way of processing things, you know that. And this was a situation in which he needed to let his anger and sadness out. The boys worked him up until he imploded, it was the only way they knew how to help him. It's done now, and everyone is all the happier because of it. I know if you asked Scott if he'd go through it again, he would in a second if the outcome is where he is now, what he has now; you."

Tessa looked over at Tessa Two, she saw her face soft and kind, giving her assurance that Scott had done what he'd needed. 

"To be honest," Cara smiled, "when you see the effects of his little DIY spree you'll be glad he tore it all apart!" 

"Too true," Tessa Two giggled in agreement. 

"You know realtors, though," Jordan smiled, "they can make anything sound appealing - bit of creative writing and someone will snap the place up."

"We're not going to se-," the wine had made Tessa slack lipped. 

"Sorry," Jordan was quick to realise the position she's put her sister in, in front of the group, "I assumed you'd be keeping your house, how much you love it and all, and-"

"No," Tessa recovered, "we haven't made a decision yet," Tessa recovered quickly, "but Scott loves that house, he brought it to do it up,and we could-"

"Make it yours," Cara smiled as she finished Tessa's sentence, "the two of you."

"Yeah," Tessa smiled, "it's an idea, maybe, it's all so new, I-"

"Tess, it's ok," Jordan put her hand on Tessa's knee to support her, "no one needs to know -not even you- all in good time."

"Absolutely," Tessa Two agreed, "we're all just so happy for both of you."

"We are," Cara agreed, "and we're all glad the wait is over, you guys really know how to keep us all in suspense."

Tessa blushed at this, thinking about how their families had been spectators to what must have been an excruciatingly slow show, "well, he was worth the wait," she smiled.

"Cheers to that," Jordan laughed as she raised her glass in the air.

"Cheers," they all sang as they clinked glasses. 

"I hope you're not getting her drunk," Scott's hands appeared on Tessa's shoulders as his words floated into the group. 

Tessa smiled at his touch, his warm hands sending a thrill across her skin. 

"Just discussing your virtues, Moir," Cara was quick to quip.

"Oh," Scott smiled, recognising Cara's teasing tone, "how am I doing?"

"Passable," Tessa Two joined in the teasing. 

"Passable?" Scott bent his head to make eye contact with Tessa. She looked back at him with eyes filled with love and kindness. 

"Seems your handiwork skills leave a little to be desired," she said innocently, wanting him to know that they had not really been gossiping about him. 

The girls laughed at that and Kate came over with another bottle of wine to fill up their glasses, as Cara, Tessa Two and Jordan were distracted by Kate, Scott took the opportunity to bend down and drawl, low and thick into Tessa's ear, "never heard you complaining about my handiwork skills yesterday!"

Tessa felt a blush heat her cheeks as her mind went immediately to the way Scott had made her moan and the way she'd come harder than she ever had before, "perhaps I need a reminder," she whispered back, knowing exactly what her words would do to him. She heard him gasp, "my pl-"

"Oh, get a room," Danny announced his presence with a signature teasing comment thrown towards his younger brother, "this is a family show."

"Yeah, that really doesn't mean the same thing to them as it does to the rest of the world," Charlie added as he appeared at Danny's side, "you do remember the tour, right?"

"Oh yeah," Danny nodded, "of course, this dirty whispering is kids’ stuff compared to grinding each other to dust every night."

Just as Scott opened his mouth to defend his and Tessa's honour, he was interrupted by Joe's call to food. At the sound of Joe's voice, they all left their chairs and headed across the lawn towards the grill. Scott hung back slightly, snaking an arm around Tessa's waist, "you ok, sweetie?" he asked.

"I'm good," she smiled back at him.

"Good," Scott replied as he looked into her eyes, smiling deeply at her, "love you," he said simply. 

"Love you too," she returned, "and I'll show you just how much later," she winked at him as she sashayed away, a grin on her face knowing the look she'd left on his face. 

At the grill, Casey and Joe were handing out steaks to their hungry families. Kate and Alma had set the outside table and everyone was busy getting drinks, salads and claiming their seats. Poppy hopped up onto a chair next to Alma, smiling wide and enjoying being treated like the adults. 

"I love your hair, Poppy," Cara smiled across the table as she put a scoop of salad into her plate. 

"Aunt Jordan did it," Poppy smiled back at Cara, "we did a girls makeover."

"Wow," Cara smiled, "that sounds like fun."

"It was," Poppy replied, "and we had a slumber party."

"A slumber party?" Cara made her eyes extra wide and her voice high, "aren't you lucky!"

"Yes," Poppy grinned, "and we attacked Uncle Scott with popcorn."

"Well," Cara smiled, "I'm sure he deserved it."

"And he did a tickle attack on us!"

"Did he! He's good at those!"

"He showed me how to tickle Aunt Tessa."

"He's good at that, too," Cara smirked as she caught Scott's eye across the table. 

"And I think he's good at doing sex too, we talked about that," Poppy said matter of factly as she popped a tomato into her mouth. 

The table stopped, forks mid air as all eyes looked at Scott. He got ready to protest, to explain the conversation that had actually taken place.

"I said I'm going to eat a mint before I do sex, and Uncle Scott thinks that's a good idea. You don't want your tongue to taste nasty when you're doing sex.” 

Eyes widened. 

"And Aunt Tessa told me about how ladies poo babies out," Poppy added, totally oblivious to the silence and stillness that had fallen over the adults at the table. 

There was a snigger from Jordan as she watched Tessa and Scott sitting there like rabbits caught in the headlights. 

"Doesn't look like you'll be getting anymore grandkids from these pair," Danny said under his breath. 

"No wonder if took them so long to get their act together," Cara added, holding in her laughter at the quiet table, "they'd been doing it all wrong."

"You need to have a serious talk with your child," Tessa pierced Casey with her words, "there are some dangerous misunderstandings present!"

"Pops," Casey chimed in trying to change the subject, "did you tell Aunt T about the new ice cream parlour that's opened in town?" 

Tessa rubbed her hand across her forehead, knowing that rather than elevating the excruciatingly public embarrassment she was currently experiencing, he was about to make it a whole lot worse. 

"We talked about ice cream too," Poppy chirped, "did you know that Uncle Scott is like Aunt T's favourite ice cream."

Jordan couldn't contain herself any longer and let out a sputtering guffaw.

Tessa felt her cheeks ignite. 

"No, I-" Tessa began to try to explain. 

"Poppy," Alma's kind and friendly voice cut through the air, "I have a special cake inside that I made for dessert, will you help me out with the last few pieces of icing?"

Poppy's face lit up, "sure," she beamed as she leapt down from the table and followed Alma inside. 

A silence fell across the table once more as everyone tried to stifle their giggles and hold their comments. They all looked down at their plates, biting the inside of their bottom lips. 

"To be clear," Scott broke the silence, "doing sex is actually kissing in the school closet."

His light hearted and humorous comment broke everyone's resolve and they all burst into huge clouds of laughter, clutching their aching stomachs as they laughed until tears rolled down their cheeks.

"Your faces," Cara laughed towards Tessa and Scott, "priceless!"

"Sounds like you've had quite the weekend," Casey smiled, "sorry. She keeps coming out with all these questions lately - we really need to sit and have 'the talk' with her."

"Although a mint before sex is not a bad habit to get into," Tessa Two smiled, "very considerate."

This pulled another round of giggles from the table. 

"I spent the weekend dodging question after question!" Tessa giggled, relieved that everyone was now talking and laughing about Poppy's comments. 

"Good practice," Charlie smiled, "they've got years of awkward questions in them, kids!" 

"Alright, slow down," Cara held up her hand to Charlie, "they've only been together a week - leave them to enjoy their childless existence in total ignorance."

"Ah, the bliss," Tessa Two smiled, "let them have it, they won't have long." 

Scott felt Tessa's body stiffen next to his - although the smile on her face said otherwise, this really was a conversation she'd rather avoid at the present time. It was something too personal for dinner table conversation with their family. 

"Don't worry," Joe chirped in for the first time in a while, "the Moirs are strong swimmers, there's plenty of time yet," his smile was directed at Tess and was meant to be an attempt to comfort her, to turn the conversation into a more light-hearted one once more. Joe was good at reading people, especially the people close to him, and Tessa's stiffening body hadn't gone unnoticed by him. Charlie and Danny both gleamed, wide grins spread across their faces and their chests puffed out. 

Scott discreetly reached beneath the table cloth and found Tessa's thigh, he placed his hand gently on the flesh beneath her summer dress and squeezed gently, letting her know he was there and that she was safe and that he had the conversation from here on out. 

"Well, thanks for that, dad," Scott smiled, joining in the humour, "we'll bear it in mind. Now, these steaks look amazing, and it would be great if we could eat them without mention of anyone else's bodily functions." 

The rest of the table agreed, a final few well meaning giggles skittering around the table before they all tucked in and started chatting happily about other less personal topics. With the conversation in full flow, occupying everyone's mouths and minds, Tessa reached beneath the table cloth and her hand joined Scott's on her warm thigh, she covered her hand with his and gave it a secret squeeze, a silent thank you. Scott meet her eyes with his and gave her a smile that told her she was welcome, as that he'd always be there to support her. 

After a few minutes, Alma and Poppy reappeared. Alma was carrying a plate that held a huge chocolate cake covered in an array of icing models and a plethora of sugar sprinkles.

"Wow," Jordan gasped as she saw Poppy's smile of pride as Alma slid the cake to the centre of the table, "those decorations are fantastic!"

"That's down to Poppy's artistic talent," Alma smiled, "she was chief decorator."

"If looks perfect, Pops," Casey smiled as he put his arm around her and pulled her into his lap. The conversation that had taken place at the table had made him realise that Poppy was growing so fast and that his baby girl was losing some of her childhood innocence. Like any parent, he felt a sudden loss, a sense of grief as he watched his daughter grow and change in front of him. 

Alma served everyone a healthy slice of cake and passed around the thick cream. Everyone at the table tucked into their cake with gusto, loving a summer afternoon spent eating good food with good company. It wasn’t often that both families got the chance to spend time together in such a relaxed way, and everyone around the table felt the happiness and joy of being able to share in the occasion. 

“Listen up,” Joe cleared his throat as he tapped his fork on the side of his beer glass, “I know that this isn’t a party, or a planned event, and so a speech isn’t really needed, but I would just like to say how nice it is to have everyone here. It’s a pleasure to be eating and drinking and chatting with each and everyone of you.”

Happy murmurs ran around the table as everyone smiled and nodded in agreement. 

“And of course, we wouldn’t all be here and we wouldn’t all know each other if it weren’t for Scott and Tessa. Their career brought us all together as friends, all sharing in their amazing journey, and all of us playing our parts in it, too. I know that you will join me in letting them know that we support them now in their new relationship as we always have in the past, and perhaps one day we will all sit down together to eat not just as friends, but as family, and so, I would like to propose a toast to friends, to family and to the future.”

“To friends, to family and to the future!” the table sang in unison before raising their glasses in a toast. 

***  
Tess took the wet fork from Joe and wiped it clean with the tea towel before placing it back in the cutlery drawer. 

“Thanks for what you said, Joe,” Tessa smiled as she took a spoon from the draining rack and placed it into the tea towel, “at the table - it was perfect.”

“You know, Tess, as far as I am concerned, you are already family, always have been. I just don’t want to rain on Scott’s parade, you know?” Joe said as plunged his hands into the soapy water and fished for the remaining forks, “a marriage proposal is something that means a lot to Scott, and when the time comes, I want to make sure that he is free to feel every second of it in the way I know he wants to.”

“Thank you,” Tessa smiled again, “that means a lot.”

“You two were always a pair to me,” he smiled at her as he passed her a tumbler, “always have been, always will be. Of course, I always hoped that you would realise the love that you have for each other is special, but I was just happy to see you both together, even as friends. To think that you would ever live your lives without each other was something that filled me with a sense of sadness.”

“Me too,” Tessa’s eyes were wide as she looked up at Joe, “and thank you to speaking to him, for intervening, without you we-”  
“No,” Joe stopped her, “you would have. I am certain about that, it would have just taken you longer. We were all so done with seeing Scott hurting, and we knew that his respect for you was the thing holding him back from saying how he was feeling. He just needed some courage and assurance, we helped with that, but the love, the honesty, the care - Tess, that’s all Scott.”

“I know.”

“He loves you.”

“I know.”

“Please take care of his heart.”

“I promise.”

“Take care of each other.”

“We will.”

Joe enveloped her in his warm arms and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

“Hands off my girl,” Scott’s smiling voice came from nowhere. 

“Caught in the act,” Joe smiled as he looped his arm around Tessa’s shoulders and they both turned around to smile at Scott. Joe left a final kiss on Tessa’s temple before letting her out of his embrace and turning her over to Scott. 

“I just came in to let you both know that we’ve organised a game of hockey and we’re waiting for our star players.”

“Hockey?” Joe asked, “you know that it’s summer and we’re at the cottage, right, Scott?” 

“Not all hockey needs ice, dad,” Scott replied. 

“Things you didn’t think you’d hear Scott Moir say,” Joe smiled. 

“Uncle Scott, come on!” Poppy stuck her head around the door and into the kitchen, “we’re starting and we need you.”

“I’m on my way, Pop,” Scott smiled back at the eager face poking through the threshold, “just getting Aunt T out of the kitchen and into the garden.”

“Aunt T!” Poppy yelled with excitement, “you’re on Dad’s team, and we’re starting now!”  
Joe, Scott and Tessa followed a very excited Poppy into the garden and towards the two teams that assembled on the lawn and were clutching somewhat battered hockey sticks and a plastic hockey ball. Jumpers and jackets had been placed on the floor to make goals and faces were set to playful snarls. Well, they were slightly playful- there was an undeniable feeling of competitiveness and everyone was clearly there to fight for their team. Cara had taken the role of umpire, promising to be as fair and unbiased as possible. Tessa joined Tessa Two, Casey, Alma and Danny and grabbed a stick from the ground. 

“Who wants to go in goal?” Casey asked.

“I think I can manage that,” Alma replied as she raised her stick in the air. 

“Great, Mom,” Danny smiled as he smiled at his mom. 

At the other end of the ‘pitch’ Charlie and Scott were organising their team. 

“Right, Poppy, you’re the team captain,” Scott smiled as they decided on Joe as their goalie.

The game got underway and Scott dribbled the ball towards the opposing team. He found Tessa Two in his way and dribbled around her with ease. There was no such easy passage when he came face to face with Casey, and the ball was quickly taken from him and back to the other end of the pitch. Poppy lunged towards him and was swept off her feet by his arms. 

“Heeey!” Poppy squealed as she wriggled in his grasp and the giggles started to erupt from her chest. 

“That’s cheating!” Charlie called out, “we can’t just pick up our opponents like you can!”

Scott giggled and launched himself at Tessa, picking her up like Casey had picked up Poppy. 

“Now we’re even!” Jordan yelled out, “If Casey’s holding Poppy, then Scott gets to hold Tessa.”

“New rule!” Joe exclaimed. 

Scott wrapped his arms tighter around Tessa waist as she laughed uncontrollably as she thrashed around, “suits me,” he whispered into her ear. 

Poppy and Tessa were released and the game continued. Scott’s team, consisting of Jordan, Poppy, Joe, Kate and Charlie were the first to score. As the ball bumped and bobbled along the grass and past the balled up jumpers.   
Scott wheeled around with his arms in the air, his team following him in a victory lap of the lawn. Scott scooped Poppy up into his arms and ran around with her hoisted above his head. The game continued and Jordan came face to face with Danny, their competitive banter reaching a new level of hilarity. 

“Bring it on, J,” Danny laughed, “let’s see your skills.”

Jordan took the challenge and tried to side step him, Danny threw his stick in front of hers and tried to block her. Jordan stared him down before sneakily flicking the ball to a waiting Charlie and then dodging past Danny to receive it back from him. 

“Oh! The moves!” Scott yelled out, “go Jordan!”

“Go Aunt Jordan,” Poppy yelled out as she copied Scott. 

The move was close to resulting in a second goal for Scott’s team, but Alma blocked it and prevented her team from going even further behind. Alma quickly moved the ball to Tessa and she saw the other team’s lack of concentration as an opportunity to float up the pitch and prepare to assault the goal. Scott, ever aware of her location, spotted her break away and was quick to wrestle her to the ground start a tickle attack. Poppy saw the fun and immediately ran over and joined the stack. Remembering what Scott had taught her earlier in the weekend, she joined in his attack and made Tessa laugh even harder than she already was. 

“That’s not fair,” Casey yelled, “my team is out numbered!” he ran over and threw himself on top of Poppy, Tessa and Scott. The four of them dissolved into a giggling heap and the game, rather unceremoniously, came to and end. 

Once the bodies were removed from the heap and everyone had regained their composure, cold drinks were passed around. Casey enjoyed his drink and cuddles with his girl before announcing that they should be making their way home. Poppy headed into the house to gather her things, Kate trailing close behind her in order to lend a hand. 

A chill fell across the adults as the day started to come to an end. Scott and Danny set about lighting a fire to warm them all. 

The logs crackled as the flames licked them. Glowing embers wheeled towards the darkening sky. Cara sat next to Alma and they smiled as they chatted about the day and their plans for the following week. Scott settled down beside the fire and looked around at the people who circled it. He felt so blessed to be in their company and to be able to call them his family and friends.   
He made eye contact with Tessa across the dancing flames and saw her looking back at him, the same smile on her lips as was on his. He knew she was enjoying the moment as much as he was. As much as he was loving the company and the energy around him, he couldn’t wait to have her to himself once again. Being affectionate towards her in the presence of their closest family and friends didn’t worry him, and he could feel her warming more to it as time went on, but it wasn’t the same as being alone with her, and he ached to be able to touch her, kiss her and talk to her. Since their relationship had changed he felt himself acting like a love-sick, sex- hungry teenager who had just discovered sex. The thought of being inside her, their warm bodies close, their heat and sweat and desire mixing between them made him feel breathless and excited. Flashes of what awaited them once they were alone made his heart race and his stomach flutter. He watched Tessa disappear into the house, presumably to bid farewell to Poppy.   
The vibration of his phone brought him back to his senses. 

Stop staring, Moir - someone's going to notice the drool.

He felt a smile spread across his lips as she outed him for his teenage behaviour. He quickly side eyed the group to see who was watching him. They were all deep in conversation with each other and oblivious to him and his pining. He hit reply. 

Busted! As much as I dearly love these people, I wish they would clear off!

Her reply was almost instant.

Got something else you'd rather be doing?

"We're going to make a move," Casey's voice announced his and Poppy's return to the group. 

Everyone got to their feet to bid the two farewell. Jordan pulled Poppy in for a long hug and noticed that her niece was clutching something in her left hand. 

“What you got there, Pop?”

“Aunt T gave it to me,” Poppy replied as she held out the tutu. 

Jordan recognised the tutu straight away as the one that they had all took turns dancing around in, skipping across the very lawn they were now all sat decades later. 

“I am going to wear it when I eat ice cream, too,” Poppy smiled. 

“Okaay,” Jordan smiled, “tutus and ice cream are a classic combination somewhere, I am sure.”

“I am going to find my favourite flavour,” Poppy continued, oblivious to her aunt’s confusion. 

With a final round of hugs and promises to meet again soon, Poppy and Casey drove away from the cottage. 

“You gave Poppy your tutu,” Scott said as he snaked his arm around Tessa’s waist as they all headed away from the drive and back to the fire. 

“We found it in the shed,” Tessa responded as she welcomed his touch, “I remembered how much fun I had dancing around in it, and I thought it better on her than lying in the garage.”

“That’s sweet,” Scott smiled as he pressed a kiss to her temple, “she’s going to eat ice cream when she wears it, apparently.”

Tessa let out a little chuckle, “I hope she finds her favourite flavour.”

“You know, you Virtues really are a confusing and mysterious breed,” Scott shook his head.

The last ribbons of the sun had laced themselves through the clouds as they all settled back to the fire, and those who weren’t driving helped themselves to another glass of wine. Scott took his chance to sit next to Tessa, and moved his hip close to hers, their skin touching through the fabric of their clothes that sat between them. On her trip inside, Tessa had changed out of her dress and into a pair of leggings. He wanted to put his arm around her, pull her to the ground next to him, leave a trail of kisses along her neck and move his hands beneath her top to feel the warmth of her stomach. His desire for her was now an ache, dull and low in the pit of his gut. 

“I think we’d best be heading home,” Jordan commented as she stretched her arms above her head, “I have a breakfast meeting in the morning.”

“And I'm looking after the shop for a few days," Cara added as she got to her feet, "Paul's off on a well deserved holiday."

Kate saw a smile ghost her youngest daughter's lips as the circle was broken and people started to filter towards the house and their belongings. She smiled to herself - she was so glad to see Tessa happy at last, happy with Scott, happy in the way she always, secretly, hoped they'd be. There was, as it happened, someone she'd like to get home and see, too. Not that it was anything serious enough to tell her children about, not yet anyway. 

"Thank you for a lovely evening," Alma hugged Kate as they stood on the drive an hour later, everyone ready and packed for the trip home, "I'm so happy we've made it to this point," she said softly into her friend's ear as they embraced. 

"Me too," Kate replied as they released each other and looked into the other's eyes, "let's meet up soon. We're due a good catch up."

"That would be great," Alma replied before leaving Kate and heading to hug Jordan, Scott and Tessa goodbye. 

"Look after her," Alma whispered into her youngest son's ear.

"Always," Scott whispered back into his mom's ear. 

"Thank you for a lovely weekend,Tess," Kate smiled as she hugged her youngest goodbye. 

"Thanks,mom," Tess smiled, "for everything." 

Kate pulled out of Tessa's embrace and took her face I her hands, "whoever you love, Tess, whoever loves you, I'll always be your greatest fan."

"And my first lovet," Tessa smiled into her mom's eyes. 

"And now we're all going to disappear and leave you alone," Kate's smile had a mischievous edge to it, "be gentle with him."

Tessa felt her cheeks redden at her mom's words. 

Jordan was the next to bid her farewell. 

"Sorry for crashing your dirty weekend," she grinned, "kitchen's all yours."

Tessa was unsure about this new element of her relationship with her mom, and sister and felt her embarrassment grow. 

"T," Jordan stepped closer to her sister, "you're taking Scott Moir to bed every night, you're going to have to get used to envious women."

Tessa was speechless. 

"Tess, the man's a walking orgasm," Jordan said plainly, "women are going to be jealous."

"Jordan!"

"Tell me I'm wrong," Jordan smirked, "tell me he's not the best you've ever had!" Jordan's eyebrow stood raised as she waited for waited for a response. 

Tessa was speechless. 

"Is this a sister-only conversation, or can anyone stand staring at each other in silence?" Scott joined them. 

"Say the number, Tess, and it's all over," Jordan had her trapped. 

Tessa knew exactly what number Jordan was referring to. When Tessa had been younger, and Jordan a teenager, Jordan and her friends kept a wallchart in the garage of all the boys in the neighbourhood. Each boy was given a rating out of ten based on their shagability - it was years before Tessa had learnt what that word actually meant. Marty Holstein was the neighborhood number 10, and Jordan's teenage crush. 

Another second crackled between the sisters - Tessa knew her time was running out. 

She looked Jordan square in the eyes, meeting her challenging gaze, an intake of breath, shoulders back. 

"12"

Jordan took a step back, cheeks puffed out. Her eyes flitted over to Scott, her gaze dragging across every inch of him, head to toe. 

"I'd best leave you to it," she grinned as she looked back at Tessa, a conversation taking place beneath the one Scott could hear, "bye, Scott," she added suggestively before turning and heading to the car. 

“Congrats, Scott,” Charlie smiled as he pulled his brother into a quick, hard hug before slapping him on the back, “break her heart, and there will be a queue of people waiting to break your legs!”

“Don’t I know it,” Scott laughed, “don’t worry, I’ve no intention of doing anything of the sort.”

“Good to hear it,” Charlie smiled kindly, “see you later. Enjoy the rest of the punch!”

Charlie headed to the car, sliding into the passenger seat. 

Danny pulled Scott in for a hug next, his slightly longer than his brother’s before him, in order to say into Scott’s ear, “I left the package standing against the back of the shed.”

“Cheers,” Scott replied as he slapped Danny on the back before they parted. 

“Have fun, and take care of each other,” Danny smiled before walking away and heading for the car. 

Scott and Tessa stood hand in hand as they waved their families down the drive and away from the cottage. The dust from the final retreating vehicle had just begun to settle when they both, simultaneously, let out a long breath. They were glad to be alone once more, their final night at the cottage lying ahead of them. 

“How was that?” Scott asked as he turned and pulled her body against his. 

“Lovely,” Tessa responded as she slid her hands up his back and rubbed at the strong planes of muscle she felt beneath her fingers, “I actually enjoyed having everyone here, and it didn’t feel all that awkward at all.”

“It was nice,” Scott agreed, “nice to have everyone here. I’m not sure there’s a part of my body that hasn’t been threatened with destruction, though.”

Tessa let out a giggle, “I love how everyone feels the need to threaten you on my behalf. You do know that it will be me doing the ball-crushing and leg breaking if you break my heart?”

“In no doubt, Virtch,” Scott grinned back, “Tessa Virtue doesn’t need anyone doing her dirty work for her.”

“Exactly.”

“But you know I am not going to break your heart, right?” 

“Of course I do,” Tessa smiled up at him before putting her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. 

Their lips met and the yearning between them was palpable. Tessa sucked lightly at Scott’s bottom lip in order to encourage his mouth open, allowing her to slip her tongue into his warm mouth. The tip of her tongue found his and a gentle game of tag ensued as the two enjoyed the happiness and desire that thrummed between them. Scott’s hands found their way to her upper arms and his fingers made their way down her arms and then onto her sides. The thick material of her hoodie kept him from feeling the contours he knew lay beneath, but he still seemed to be able to feel the electricity that crackled under his finger tips. They fell into a rhythm, tongues dancing with a synchronicity they’d yet to feel with each other. It seemed as if the time with their family had made them somehow closer and even more in tune with each other. Scott’s hands found her hips and he gently massaged the skin that sat against the waistband of her leggings. 

“I missed you,” he breathed against her mouth as their lips rested against each other. 

“I missed you, too,” Tessa responded, opening her eyes and staring into the depths of his hazel eyes.

Nothing more needed to be explained - they had been together for the whole weekend, of course, but they’d had to share each other with their families, and after the solitary closeness they had enjoyed during their week at the cottage, it had been difficult to adjust to. 

“Go in and fetch us more wine and a blanket,” Scott smiled softly, “I’ll add some wood to the fire.”

“Sounds perfect,” Tessa smiled as she planted a parting, closed mouth kiss to his lips before heading back towards the cottage. She enjoyed the quiet crunch of the gravel beneath her feet as she walked up the path. Once inside she headed towards the kitchen and a fresh bottle of wine. As she passed the kitchen counter she saw a note from Poppy sitting on the worktop. In her best handwriting, she thanked Tessa for the tutu and asked if her aunt would come and watch her in her next ballet show. Tessa felt a warmth bloom in her chest. She really was so lucky to have such a good relationship with her niece. She had enjoyed her time with Poppy and had learnt a lot about who she might be as a mother. She felt a nervous thrill run through her at the thought of being a mom. She had imagined it so many times over the course of the week, closed her eyes and imagined Scott with their children. It was only there,in the darkened kitchen, that it occurred to her that she hadn't once imagined herself as a mom when she'd been with Pierre. She grabbed the wine and a blanket from the sofa and headed back into the garden, happy with anticipation at the thought of spending the rest of the evening with the man she loved more than she had ever thought possible. As her feet took her across the cool grass, she wondered whether other people felt love like the love she felt for Scott. It was impossible to compare, impossible to quantify, and she knew that was what made it so unique, so special and ethereal. All the same, she wondered whether, when other people said they were in love, when other women talked about the people they'd decided to share their lives with, whether the love they felt was like the drug she felt course through her veins as she loved Scott. She'd said it so many times in interviews - that they were both blessed to have grown up together, to have been side by side for two decades - and she’d meant every word when she'd said it, but in the last week those words had meant more to her than they ever had. 

Through the dark she could see Scott standing next to the fire. At first she thought he was stood looking out over the lake, staring at the stars. As she got closer to the fire, she realised that he was looking at something much closer to the fire. Her eyes tried to make sense of the shapes in the dark, but her mind couldn’t quite fathom what the structure was until she was almost upon it. Next to the fire, which Scott had refreshed with new logs, sat a fabric hammock strung and hanging from a metal frame. It was positioned next to the fire and looking out over the lake. 

“Where did this come from?” Tessa smiled as she joined Scott.

“A little help from my brother,” Scott smiled in response when he saw the look of surprise on her face, “care to join me?” he outstretched his hand towards hers.

Tessa nodded and pushed off her shoes before taking Scott’s hand and being helped upwards and into the waiting fabric. She relaxed and allowed it to take her weight. It felt liberating, giving her trust over to it and allowing it to hold her. 

“Budge up, T,” Scott smiled as he carefully lifted his leg over the side of the fabric and pulled his body weight over the edge and joined her.   
He slid his body beneath hers and pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her face close to his. He reached down and grabbed the blanket that she’d brought from the house and pulled it up over them. He left a soft kiss on her head before settling back, his head turned and looking at her. 

“Nice idea, Moir,” Tessa smiled as they looked at each other, the fire crackling in the background. 

“I’ve really enjoyed this week, T,” Scott’s voice carried a serious tone, “honestly, our first dates have all been perfect.”

“They have,” Tessa agreed as she echoed his tone, “I’ve enjoyed it too. Even the interruption.”

“Even the interruption,” Scott agreed, “but this, having you to myself, this is the best bit.”

“It is,” Tessa agreed as her hand found his beneath the blanket.

There was something different between them as they lay beneath the stars and stared into each other's eyes. Something deeper and thicker and stronger than that which had been there when they fastened themselves into the car for the journey to the cottage just a few days previously. 

Scott wriggled his hand free from Tessa's and placed it on her hip. At the same time he closed the space between them and placed his forehead against hers. 

"I want to be inside you," he said, his voice gruff and full of wanting. 

Without saying a word, Tessa moved her fingers to the waistband of her leggings and pushed them down and past her thighs and then wriggled out of them. Scott's pants followed, leaving nothing between them. Scott ran his hands down the length of her thighs and then gently opened her legs. In response to his touch, Tessa moved closer so that they were chest to chest. She raised her hips and turned on her side, wrapping her legs around Scott's waist. Scott reached between them and guided his hard cock towards her. Tessa inhaled, the anticipation of feeling him slide into her almost overwhelming. She braced herself, readying her body to be filled by him. Scott closed his eyes as he slid into her, the sensation filling every sinew that rippled beneath his skin as she tightened around him. They threaded their arms around each other and pulled the other towards them, every inch of skin connected. They lay there, silent, still and eyes closed. There was no attempt to move, to establish a pace, to fuck each other. What they wanted was so much deeper than sex. They wanted to feel the space between them melt away and leave only their bodies, connected, one. Scott was the first to open his eyes, at the brush of his eyelashes, Tessa followed him and opened her eyes to meet his. They lay looking at each other, smiles of love and pleasure dancing on their lips. Scott’s eyes raked across her lips before he angled his head and met her lips with his, kissing her slowly and tenderly. The spark ignited by his kiss moved from Tessa’s stomach and rumbled between her legs. She returned his kiss, slow and tender. 

“I love you,” Scott said quietly against her lips. His words were accompanied by a gentle thrust that buried him slightly deeper inside of her. 

“I love you, too,” Tessa smiled back. 

“I enjoyed spending time with Poppy this weekend,” Scott smiled. 

“Me too,” Tessa replied, a smile of her own spreading across her lips, “the world from a child’s perspective is so funny - you forget you used to think like that.”

“Yeah,” Scott smiled in reply, “you do.”

“Do you remember learning about sex?” Tessa asked. 

“I think I probably learnt most of the details from Charlie and Danny, and then just boys at the rink.”

“I think locker rooms pretty much educated me.”

“I can remember having misconceptions though.”

“Such as?”

“I think there was a while where the existence of the vagina eluded me,” Scott giggled. 

“Clearly you’ve got that one sussed now,” Tessa replied with a smile and a gentle thrust. 

“Clearly,” Scott responded, a gentle thrust of his own given in return. 

“How did you think sex worked, then?” 

“I think I must have assumed it was all about the back door action,” Scott smiled. 

That drew a laugh from Tessa’s throat, “have you ever…?” she asked seriously. 

“Anal?” Scott asked in reply, “No. You?”

“No.”

“Do you want to?”

“Don’t think so.”

“Me neither.”

“You’ve had a lot of sex though?” Tessa’s question was almost tentative. 

“Not as much as people think, but, a bit, I suppose. But never like this.”

“In a hammock in the garden?”

“With someone I love. With feeling. For the experience not the outcome. And never with someone as good as you."

Tessa snorted at his words - of all the women Scott had been with, all the things he'd done, and places he'd done them, she was highly unlikely to be the best he'd had.

"I mean it, T," Scott looked her square in the eyes, "sex with you is amazing. I mean you've got an amazing body, any fool can see that. And as for the flexibility the strength - physically, you're amazing, and every man's dream, but that's not what makes you so good. It's the way you let me in, the world only I get to be in, the Tess only I get to see. It's like there's layer beneath that which you present to the world, and I'm the lucky one who gets to see it, be in it. You make me feel so wanted and so special, it's unlike any sex I've had, no one else compares." 

They rocked into each other slowly and gently. 

"Scott, you're the best lover I've ever had because I trust you. No matter what, I trust you. And when you feel secure like I do when I'm with you it becomes easy to enjoy sex and to open yourself to the other person."

"I think we make a pretty good team when it comes to sex," Scott smiled. 

"I think we do," Tessa replied with a smile. 

"What was Poppy's ice cream obsession about this weekend?" Scott asked with a smile as he changed the topic of conversation. 

Tessa let out a little giggle, "she started asking me about ballet and skating."

"When you found the tutu?"

"Yeah, she asked me why I chose ice skating, and the best way I could figure to explain it was by comparing you and ballet to ice cream flavours."

"Never fail to bring things back to your sweet tooth, Virtch," Scott teased. 

"True. You know me and my ice cream," Tessa smiled as she thrust into him gently, still loving the feeling of being filled my him, his cock hard inside her, reminding her of just how much he always wanted her, "I explained that I loved ballet and I loved skating with you, but I had to make a choice. Like when you have two favourite flavours of ice cream, but you can only have one."

"You were so young to have to make that choice."

"Yeah, in some ways," she agreed, "in other ways, not. I mean, I understood the choice I was making in terms of the activity I would spend my time doing, and the people I would be spending my time with, but at that age I didn't really understand the bigger picture, I didn't understand the emotions attached to the decision, and I think that was a good thing. As an adult it would be a much harder decision to make."

"True," Scott nodded, "I'm glad you chose skating," he smiled as he rocked into her, returning her thrust and desire. 

"Me too," she replied. 

"And I'm glad you chose me."

"Best decision I've ever made."

Scott pulled her lips to his and kissed her slowly. They thrust together gently, their bodies effortlessly in sync with each other.

"I could stay like this forever," Scott whispered against her ear, "inside you, kissing you, just us."

"Me too," Tessa replied, her own voice barely more than a whisper as she edged closer to falling apart in his arms.

"You're my best thing," Scott smiled at her.

"And this is one of my favourite things to do with you," Tessa responded as she pumped his cock inside her. 

"The best," Scott smiled as he pushed his pelvis against hers and felt himself begin to throb, "I've never made love to anyone before. You're my first, T."

"And you're my last."

"First and last," Scott repeated with a smile as they rocked into each other painfully slowly. 

There was no mistaking how close they were, each knowing that with just a few more thrusts they would spill over into each other. Scott pulled her earlobe into his mouth and sucked it gently, "I'm so close," he whispered as he let the skin go with a pop. Without need for another word they both moved their bodies in perfect time until they were both moaning into the other, their lives mixing inside of Tessa, their love now so entwined that only the deepest cut could sever it. They fell into each other, gave themselves to each other and, unbeknownst to them, gave life to a spark that would bind them to each other forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story, and to everyone who has encouraged me and left lovely comments.   
> I have enjoyed writing this so much. I have enjoyed talking to you all about it.   
> I hope the ending has satisfied everyone. 
> 
> Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments - can't wait to chat with you/hide from you as you throw tomatoes at me for a few chapters.


End file.
